En la Nueva Federación de PANEM
by domcort
Summary: Han pasado diez años despues de la revolución, una historia en la que Peeta y Katniss no estan juntos, aun. Como es la vida en el "nuevo" Panem. La situacion de Joana, el hijo de Annie y Finnick.
1. Nuestras Vidas

NOTA: Esta historia se situa 10 años exactamente despues de la revolución. La habia desarrollado originalmente de manera mas clasica, con Peeta y Katnniss juntos desde el principio creo que seguire desarrollandola pero por ahora esta me ha ganado. Despues vi los juegos de Ender, que habia leido previamente, por eso retome lo de la escuela de batalla y la escuela de comando. Por cierto los nombres de los hijos de Finnick y el de Hymitch los retome de algunos Fics que lei previamente ya que creo los autores eligieron bien. Espero despues poder darles mencion. En mi cabeza ya esta muy desarrollada, de hecho ya tengo hasta el final pero escribirlo me cuesta un poco, asi que les pido paciencia. Espero que les guste.

En la Nueva Federación de PANEM.

CAPITULO 1. NUESTRAS VIDAS...

Las primeras notas del himno de Panem resuenaban en la plaza abarrotada de personas, la gente vitoreaba, la calzada estaba explendidamente adornada. La ciudad capital habia recobrado parte de su magnificencia pero sin aquella exaservada superficialidad. Las carrozas comenzaban a moverse a lo largo de la calzada hasta llegar hasta el patio central. Los personajes que en ellas viajaban eran reconocidos por sus conciudadanos algunos saludaban y sonrerian abiertamente, otros mas bien parecian alejados con actitud gallarda y tal vez un poco altanera mirando hacia el frente con la cabeza en alto como si estuvieran por encima de todo. Todos ellos habian sido personajes destacados durante la revolución; dentras de la carrozas desfilaban representantes de los sobrevivientes de los ejercitos rebeldes de cada distrito, y al final de todos ellos contigentes del nuevo ejercito, asi como de las escuelas formadas hace algunos años para la capacitacion del ejercito profesional de la Federacion de Panem, que era asi como se llamaban ahora. En el podium se encontraba para recibirlos y dirigir los discursos el presidente junto con los mas prominentes politicos de la ciudad capital y los distritos.

Mientras su carroza avanzaba Katniss Everdeen sintió un leve estremesimientos que tuvo que controlar ya que era la misma calzada y el mismo podium que recorrio antes de ir al tercer Quarte Quill, apretó sus manos sobre el barandal y recorodó como hace unos minutos su acompañante pudo notar su inquietud y apreto su mano para recordarle que no estaba sola, ella le miro y se sonrieron el uno al otro. El era fuerte, alto, de piel aceitunada y cabellos oscuro como el de ella los años solo habian acentuado sus rasgos varoniles. Se veian impactantes, ella con un vestido oscuro y el con su uniforme de la armada. Era el comandante del general del ejercito de la nueva federación de Panem. La besó y le ayudó a subir a su carro y comenzo a avanzar. Mirada al frente, cabeza en alto hasta llegar al podium, iba sola en su carroza. Ambos habian sido amigos, amantes, eran una pareja estable, vivian juntos desde que habia acabado la revolucion pero nunca lo habian oficializado a traves del matrimonio, a pesar de que todo mundo lo sabia nunca participaban juntos en los eventos oficiales, era como un acuerdo implicito.

Mientras veia como se alejaba el carro de ella Gale Harthorne acomodaba su uniforme y se dirigia a su propio carro que era el del final ya que concluia el contingente de los personajes y habria el contingente militar tambien era un poco mas grande que el resto pues aunque el iba a la cabeza en el mismo viajaban los oficiales en jefe de los ejercitos de tierra, marina, aviacion y aeroespacial.

El evento era televisado, y los cometaristas refereian.

-Y miren por primera vez en 10 años, la inspiración de la revolucion el Sinsajo: Katnees Everdeen...observemos que porte.

-Si tengo entendido que se habia mantenido al margen pero es muy bueno que ahora en la primera decada de la Federación podamos contar con su presencia.

-Detras ella Johana Mason quien ahora es instructuctora en jefe de la Escuela de Batalla y Escuela de Comando de la Federacion desfila en su uniforme de Gala.

-Despues Beetee Latierre, quien sigue contribuyendo a Panem con sus brillantes descubrimientos

-Tengo entendido que ha sido de gran ayuda para la division aeroespacial de nuestro ejercito...

-Tambien que tanto como él como Joana Mason asesoran el proceso de selección para el programa de preparación militar para el ingreso a la escuela de Batalla y el proceso de profesionalizacion de la Academia de Altos Oficiales.

-Y hablando de la profesionalizacion del ejercito mira nada mas lo que viene ahi.

En la pantalla la imagen de un jovencito casi un niño llena la pantalla, es simplemente hermoso de ver rubio, rostro sonrosado y ojos color verde mar, muy alto para su edad. Cabeza en alto, mirada al frente. Estoicamente de pie ataviado pulcramente con su uniforme de la escuela de batalla.

-Wow ¿es quien yo creo que és?

-Por supuesto quien podria confundirle, es ni mas ni menos que el joven Odair.

-Seth Odair, encantador muchacho. Junto a él viaja su tutor nuestro ministro del exterior ¿No es así?

-Así es

En la camara un hombre de media estatura, rubio, de ojos azules, bien parecido y con rostro sonriente saluda al público. Pulcra y sobriamente vestido.

Las descripciones y referecias a los participantes continuan. Al terminar su recorrido las carrozas se retiran, sus ocupantes decienden y se colocan frente al podium. Los contingentes detras de ellos. Inicia la ceremonia. Todos en la plaza interpretan el himno, hizan la bandera. Se dan reconocimientos, medallas y se inaugura un monumento a la memoria de los caidos. El joven Odair recibe una medalla para honrar la memoria de su padre. A pesar de su gallardia siguie siendo un niño de 10 años, tan joven como la nueva federacion, por un momento sus ojos verdes se nublan con el agua salada apunto de caer de ellos. Pero al llegar junto a su "padre" este lo estrecha a su costado apretando su hombro, se miran el uno al otro, las lagrimas se calman momentaneamente. Katniss junto con la presidenta son las encargadas de develar un monumento. La ceremonia concluye.

La gente se dispersa en la plaza para ir a los diferentes eventos conmemorativos; la gente de las carrozas, los de el podium y una serie de invitados especiales se retiraran a una recepcion en la residencia presidencial.

-¿Estas bien?- dice Peeta Mellark al joven Odair

-Si, lo siento yo...-ahora las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de nuevo. Peeta le abraza y este se deja hacer.

-No hay nada de que avergonzarse te lo he dicho, eran tus padres, ¿comprendes?- En su mente regresó la idea de la fatidica muerte de Finnick en aque oscuro lugar de capitolio y de Anie quien nunca se habia recuperado de la perdida y como poco a poco habia ido desconectadose de este mundo hasta su innevitable partida apenas un año atras, dejando al pequeño huerfano. En realidad él se habia hecho cargo desde que tenia unos tres años pero fuera como fuera su madre vivia.

-Si- se seca las lagrimas.

-Vamos- abraza al chico por el hombro y comienza a caminar. A los pocos pasos se une a ellos Joana Mason.

-¡¿Que hay niño?!- dice mientras da una palmada en la espalda al chico quien la mira y le sonrie.

-Yo tambien te he extrañado tia Joana...

-Si, ha sido tanto tiempo...no nos vemos desde...¿esta mañana?, en el comando creo...-dice con tono sarcastico- se que no puedes vivir si mi -y le revuelve el cabello.

Katniss mira la escena desde lejos sin ninguna expresion en su rostro. Una voz la saca de la escena.

-Ya esta ¿nos vamos?

-Claro

Frente a la gente se muestran como si solo fueran amigos o de verdad primos. No queda claro ni para él ni para ella pero asi han funcionado desde que decidieron estar juntos hacia tanto de aquello. Y el mundo al fin y al cabo no se mete, es un secreto a voces que viven juntos. Nadie se atreveria a meterse con uno de los hombres mas poderosos del país y ella se habia mantenido alejada de la vida publica.

Por la tarde, la comida se realiza en los jardines de las nueva residencia presidencial, ya que la anterior fue remodelada y resguardaa uno de los horfanatos mas grandes del pais para atender aquellos que quedaron desamaparados despues de la revolución.

Todo esto tenia fines propagandisticos ya que les interesaba tomar fotografias de como vivian hoy en dia los exrevolucionarios, obtener fotografias de Seth Odair, Gale y Joana con el uniforme de la armada, ya que en el parlamento se estaba discutiendo el tema del servicio militar obligatorio. Con esto en mente habia dos festividades a las que asistirian hoy esta una comida familiar en los jardines, y por la noche un baile de gala, solo los adultos.

Katniss permanecia sentada observando a su alrededor los meseros se esforzaban por atenderla a la perfección mas de un admirador se habia acercado a saludarla y otros tantos la miraban considerandola inalcazable. Le dio un pequeño sorbo al jugo de un vaso.

-Hola descerebrada...

-Hola Joana...-jala una silla y se sienta junto a ella.

-Es una suerte verte en una de estas cosas...

-No soy tan importante como tu- dijo mirando su uniforme y contemplandola- ¿Al fin te reformaron?

-Que va, solo lo hago por la licencia para matar, jugar con armas y atormentar niñitos...

-Vale-Katniss solo atinó a reir

Ella miro como Gale se acercaba a dos chicos que juagaban a uno metros de donde ellas se encontraban. Uno era Seth Odair quien al verle de cerca de inmediato se levantó de golpe dejando su juego e hizo un saludo militar, vio como Gale le respondio, le dijo algo y se marchó el chico volvió a lu suyo, junto a el habia otro chico rubio unos años menor. Pero congeniaron bien ya que habia pocos niños y ellos parecian entretenido. Ese instante en silencio, solo la mirada interrogante de Joana la saco de sus cavilacion, asi como lo que dijo a continuacion.

-¿...y de verdad el comandante en jefe es tan bueno en la cama como dicen?

-Perdón- un sobresaltada Katniss.

-jajajaja veo que no has cambiado mucho, en ese aspecto...

-Es que tu cambias de tema como si...

-No te pregunte nada fuera de este mundo, cada vez que se miran el uno al otro es como si qusieran comerce entre si, es lujuria pura...

-Que cosas dices...

-Lo que se ve no se jusga querida...

-Da igual- da un sorbo a su bebida- ¿Y tu? ¿Hay algun cadete que te visite?

Joana se veia muy bien en verdad el uniforme le sentaba bien, ese aspecto retador e irreverente seguro que hacia que los hombres calleran a sus pies y sin dudarlo poseeia un atletico cuerpo.

-jajajaja hay muchos que matarian por estar en mi cama pero ninguno de ellos cumple los requisitos...

-¿Una cadete entonces?

-Wow vaya Katniss ¿Tu haciendo esas preguntas? Te respondere pero tu deberas responderme a mi, no tengo inconveniente en que fuera "una cadete" ya lo experimente antes y no hay ninguna que tampoco cumpla con los requisitos. Y ahora me toca a mi ¿Gale es salvaje en la cama o es de los que una vez llegado el momento se retraen? -dijo doblando el dedo meñique.

-Katniss pone los ojos en blanco- Que grafica...

-Que evasiva...

-Lo primero...

-¿Y te gusta?

-Mi turno ¿entonces hay alguien?

-mmmm- le mira significativamente- si que hay alguien-los ojos brillan y para Katniss es algo nuevo, algo que nunca habia visto en Joana, estaba a punto de preguntar cuando son abruptamente interrumpidas y ella se queda sin respiración por lo que acaba de percivir en la castaña y por la persona que se sienta junto a ella y se une a la platica. Es él, no han hablado desde que ella misma lo habia corrido de su casa en el distrito doce de la manera mas humillante y dolorosa con la que jamas habia tratado a nadie, hacia tanto tiempo...

-Hola- dijo como si los tres fueran los grandes amigos, Katniss se ruborizo un poco y sus ojos se negaban a verle directamente. Joana tenia una mirada divertida en el rostro pues notaba su incomodidad. El parecia despreocupado- uff que calor hace...-un mesero le da un jugo similar al de ella- Gracias- y bebe.

-y que lo digas

-¿Que?- dice él mirandola

-Nada, Hola señor ministro- dice Joana con fingida rie abiertamente.

-No habra aumento en tu presupuesto por mas que me trates bien Joana, yo no lo decido...

-¿No puedo ser cortes sin que pienses que trato de obtener algo?

-Tu nunca eres cortes con nadie, mas bien eres abrasiva, ¿No lo crees Katniss?

Escuchar su nombre en los labios de Peeta Mellark dirigiendose a ella y mirandola es algo surrealista. Le mira su expresion es tranquila y divertida. Solo atina a decir.

-él tiene razon Joana

-¿Lo vez?

Los dos rien. Joana hace discretamente un ademas obceno para ambos las carcajadas de los tres ahora son abiertas.

-Papá, papá- el niño Odair se acerca corriendo con un jueguete en sus manos.

-Sí- dice Peeta Mellark mirandolo

-Digiste que me enseñarias a usar esta cosa, que pueden volar muy alto...-dice jalando a su "Padre" de la mano para que este se levante del aciento.

El otro chico se acerca corriendo.

-Ya lo intentamos y no logramos- dice poniendo ojos de cachorro

-Muy bien -dice poniendose de pie-les enseñare como, pero antes ¿ya saludaron?.

Ambos miraron a Joana y luego a Katniss.

-Es que no nos has presentado oficialmente- dice Katniss de manera amable.

-Yo se quien es usted- dice Seth Odair- usted es Katniss Everdeen "el Sinsajo"- dice y en su voz se nota una solemnidad poco frecuente en un niño de esa edad.

-¿De verdad?- dice el otro pequeño mirandola como si de un ser de otro planeta se tratara- ¿Qué es un sinsajo?

-Si no lo sabes ¿Por que te emocionas?- dice Seth

-No sé- dice encogiendose en hombros el pequeño.

-Esta bien – dice Peeta- este es Seth Odair, hijo de Annie y Finnick-recorre su cabello con una de sus manso y coloca sus dos manos en los hombros del chico.

-Tu madre era una mujer amable y encantadora- Seth Sonrie- y tu padre era el hombre mas noble, valiente y entregado que jamas conocí en la vida, el te amaba aun antes de que nacieras

-Gracias, lo sé.

-Y este jovencito-

Alguien mas se une a la platica, y es soprendente lo que dejar el alcohol, hacer ejercicio y mantenerse ocupado puede hacer por el cuerpo, pues mas que envejecer parece haber rejuvenecido.

-...es mi creacion particular, cielito...-dice su exmentor con un vaso en la mano

-¿y eso es agua?- dice Katniss

-Lo es

-La vida da muchas vueltas- responde, el niño se abraza a Hymitch y le mira como si fuera un monumento, este le rodea con su braso libre

-Donovan Abernathy...yo no elegi el nombre...por eso lo llamamos Van.

-Yo elegí el nombre, si hubiera sido niña tu lo habrias hecho- una hermosa mujer rubia impecablemente arreglada, con una sonrisa calida en su labios pronunciaba esas palabras.

Y ahi estaban la buena de Effie Trinket y Hymitch Abernathy. Quien imaginaria que debajo de esos extravagantes atuendos y excesivo maquiellaje se encontrara una mujer tan hermosa y el otro asunto es que para ser una persona que vivio los estragos de la guerra en las masmorras, que tambien fue atormentada por ser amiga de los traidores y aun ahora en ocasiones era juzgada por la gente por haber sido una figura publica del capitolio, la encargada de llevarse a los chicos de la cosecha, aun con eso, aun con todo eso no habia perdido aquel optimismo, alegria y elegancia. Ahora era madre. Trataba de ser una buena madre. Por su parte Haymitch luchaba dia a dia con sus viejos habitos, aun tenia ese acido sentido del humor pero su animo era diferente sonreia mas, adoraba a su esposa y a su hijo, esas palabras eran extrañas, tan extrañas nunca pensó en escucharlas unidas a un "mí", se veia rebozante de vida.

Despues de hablar sobre trivialidades, todos se retiraron ya que debian descansar pues la noche sera larga.


	2. Una velada

CAPITULO 2. Una velada...

El vapor de agua llenaba los rincones del baño, la recepcion iniciaria en poco mas de una hora, y aun debia arreglarse, el agua tibia, el olor de los jabones era grato para su persona. Cerró la llave del agua seca un poco su cabello y sale del cuarto de baño, envuelta en una toalla, a la habitación, como siempre el sonido de la televisión con las noticias de los diferentes distritos suena en la pantalla, ahí esta el mirandola atentamente ya con el pantalon y la camisa a medio abotonar observado la pantalla atentamente, concentrado.

-¿Tienes que hacer eso siempre?- dice ella acercandose, el la mira y sonrie, el rostro se ilumina, cuanto le encantaba esa imagen de ella asi, con el cabello escurriendo de agua y una simple toalla que le rodeaba sostenia con sus brazos sobre el pecho.

-¿Hacer que ?- dice levantandose, sonriendo, mirandola a los ojos y acercandose para estrecharla

-Estar frente al televisor, tu comunicador o tus informes...-el la abraza y le mira directo a los ojos, es muy alto comparado con ella, tiene un cuerpo atletico que a ella le encanta.

-Es mi deber, pero- le mira y sonrie- hay cosas que me agradan mas...

-¿Como que?- el se agracha y la besa

-Como prestar a tencion cosas mas interesantes

-Por supuesto, y ¿tu deber y la seguridad de la nueva Federacion de Panem?

-mmmm creo que no perdera por un minuto que deje de verle...

Comienza a besarla a lo que ella corresponde, soltanto la toalla que cae al piso dejandola completamente denusda, con sus manos revuelve el cabello de el quien forzosamente tiene que hagacharse bastante, con sus manos recorre la espalda aun humeda de ella. Sus respiraciones se agitan poco a poco ella le ayuda a depojarse de las prendas recien puestas mientras la television sigue emitiendo sin que alguien preste atencion a lo dicho en ellas.

La misma emision de television resuena en el estudio de una lujosa residencia del capitolio, ya listo para la recepcion Peeta Mellark revisa algunos papeles, unos debiles golpes resuenan en el estudio cerrado, sabe de quien se trata, es inconfundible. Apaga el televisor,no quiere que vea esas noticias.

-Pasé

Es el, el niño Odair que ahora en su pillama sin el uniforme se ve de verdad como es un niño adorable y encantador.

-Hola- se va acercando a donde esta Peeta.

-Hola- cerrando el folder con sus documentos y metiendolo en un cajon del escritorio. El niño llega a donde el esta y lo abraza por el cuello, el estrecha su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos, aunque es muy independiente, activo, decidido y encantador como su padre en publico, en privado es cariñoso, sonriente, bromista, encantador y no teme expresar sus sentimientos algo heredado de Annie y probablemente aprendido de el mismo.

-¿Te vas a ir?

-Si, pero en unas dos horas, para entonces ya estaras dormido.

-No lo creo- dice- sentandose sobre el escritorio y colocando sus pies sobre las piernas de su padre adoptivo, mirandolo de frente comineza a hablarle sobre las cosas que ha aprendido con sus tutores esta semana. Al final lo lleva a su habitacion y lo arropa. Le da instrucciones a sus sirvientes y se marcha.

Al llegar Peeta Mellark a la recepcion con la primera escena que se encuentra es con una suave musica y en la pista las parejas bailan muy juntas, entre ellas precisamente una que destaca los dos castaños, de piel aceitunada y ojos miran uno al otro, se balancean suavemente como si en el mundo nada mas existiera, el se agarcha y le habla al oido, ella sonrie y se sonrroja un poco, ambos lucen se dibuja en su rostro una sonrisa, nadie podria descifrar que es lo que respresenta. Sigue su camino directo al bar, donde sabe que sera bien atendido.

La pareja en la pista de baile se balanceaba suavemente al ritmo de la musica ajena a lo que sucedia a su alrededor, la luz era suave. A ella le encantaban sus brazos y su aroma, lo sentia tan cerca de ella, a él po su parte gustaba sentir su delgado y atletico cuerpo tan cerca. Si bien era cierto que en su vida cotidiana se habia alejado completamente de la vida publica tambien lo era que poseeian una proiedad enorme en la que el centro la ocupaba una inmensa mancion rodeada de bosques hasta donde la vista se perdia. Todos los dias ella salia a caminar a practicar tiro al blanco, a cazar solo que pretendia comer ni de broma el agradaba la caza deportiva. Hacia ejercicio estudiaba sobre supervivencia. Aprendia todo lo necesario. El no tenia inconveniente era militar y le enseñaba todo lo que se descubria. Era como si todo el tiempo se estuviera preparando para una nueva insurgencia o como si la llamaran de nuevo para el Domo. A veces, cuando el se permitia descanzar ambos iban al bosque a recordar a charlar, de hechos habia mandado a hacer para ella una replica del lugar donde ellos se encotraban en el distrito doce. Sus ocupaciones como comandante en jefe de las fuerzas armadas no le permitian estar en casa siempre pero cuando lo estaba procuraba estar solo para ella, la amaba. Ya no eran esos niños que se habian encontrado en el bosque para poder sobrevivir. Aunque la otra verdad era que precisamente por ser tan iguales no podian convivir mas que dos dias completos, porque empezaban a pelear, a tratar de demostrar quien era mejor o tenia la razon. El resultado era que el nunca daba su brazo a torcer, regulamente era ella la que sedia, o terminaban enojados, se marchaba a la base y cuando se volvieran a ver dias o semanas despues las cosas parecian calmarse. Independientemente de todo eso en este momento lucia fantastica, hermosa, que le era dificil contenerse y no quitarle la ropa ahi mismo, mencion aparte de lo que habia pasado hacia no mas de dos horas. Su incapacidad para mantener una comunicacion de pareja estable y armonica en la cotidianidad era inversamente proporicional a su capacidad para comunicarse en la cama, ahi se comunicabna muy bien. Solo hablaban lo necesario, estaban excelentemente sicronizados y organizados, se complementaban a la perfeccion. Tal y como cuando iban a cazar. La miraba detenidamente sus rasgos, su boca le gustaban tanto, le miro fijamente a los ojos, ella contemplaba los suyos. Le devolvia una calida sonrisa.

-¿En que piensas dice ella suavemente?

-En lo extraordinaria que te vez esta noche...

-Crei que siempre me via extraordianria.

-Claro pero pocas veces me das el gusto de verte como...

-Pues hoy te has comportado como todo un hombre educado y del capitolio...

la miro maliciosamente y se acerco a su oido, susurrando, ella sentia cosquillas en el oido a cada palabra pronunciada y sentia entremecerse cada fibra de su cuerpo. Su respiracion se hacia un poco mas profunda y agitada.

-Si fuera como esos hombre del capitolio ya te abrias aburrido, ellos no poseen mis talentos -dijo mientras recorria la espalda de ellas y estrechaba un poco mas...ella solo atino a sonreir y a recargar su cabeza sobre el pecho de él, era feliz.

En la barra Joana Mason esta sentada bebiendo alegremente.

-¿Que hay Mellark?

-Hola Joana, crei que te desagradaban estas cosas-le da sorbos a su bebida.

-Ordenes y tu qué...

-La misma razón...

-¿Lo del servicio militar?

-Si...

-¿Quieres hablar?

-SI

Ambos sonrien como si hablaran de cosas amenas ya que si algo era bien sabido es que el nuevo gobierno como el antiguo tenia ojos y oidos por todos lados. Sus practicas para deshacerse eran menos brutales pero igual de efectivas que el gobierno anterior. Se colocan en una mesa cerca del balcon.

-mmm, da igual de todos modos a tu muchacho le gusta el ejercito,

-Lo deje ir porque espero que se desencante de esos asunto, el podria ser lo que quisiera, se militar no es lo que yo esperaria...

.que mas da si lo hacen obligatorio-rie como si le contaran un chiste.

-Que seria como los juegos pero con la certeza de que alla el asunto es real y que la cocecha no sera de 24 sino de todos los hijos de 16 años de Panem.-le ofrece un brindis a ella...

-Y dime listo ¿Quien va a defender las fronteras? Tu mejor que nadie sabe como es la situcion real alla afuera haz ido a otros paises, sabes como nos miran...-el mesero se acerca a dejarles bocadillos al ver que se acerca dice- a eres simplemente encantador mi querido amigo...-el mesero se va

-Si la gente lo supiera estaria conciente de ello, ya sabes que aun al libertad de informacion es un lujo- dice sonriendo encantadoramente...

-Solo lograrian poner las histericas a las masas- le golpea en el hombro como si hiciera un chiste

-Viven una libertad ilusoria- ambos se rien.

-Una paz ilusoria Mellark, si supieran lo que pasa afuera en el exterior...-da un sorbo a su bebida.

-Entonces irian al servicio a sabiendas de que pueden morir, o de que sera lo mas pueden seguir ignorando nada...- ahora bebe el.

-No lo van a hacer Harthorne no solo es un militar tambien se ha vuelto politico...

-¿Quiere ser presidente?

-Supongo...es guapo y se ve bien de militar peeero le falta como decirlo "encanto" y carisma eso es fundamental si quieres dedicarte a la politica, y eso te sobra a ti, el tiene miedo de que quieras lo mismo sabe que si compite contigo, perderia -ambos se levantan con pedqueños tragos, cruzan sus brazos y va directo al fondo...

-No me interesa ser presidente, la politica es algo...-se mordio la lengua

Peeta pensaba que de nada valia una revolución que solo sacara a la gente de su extrema miseria y pseudoesclavitud para hacer menos miserables a unos, mas miserables a otros, y vivir con insertidumbre a todos, salvó claro a los privilegiados que por alguna razón lograron mantener sus privilegios y lo que los consiguieron gracias a la revolución. Eso le hacia sentirse un tanto culpable, ya que tanto Katniss, Gale, Joana, Annie, es decir, los antiguos tributos eran un hibrido extraño que lograron mantener la "pensión" vitalicia y extravagante que habian ganado por vencer en los juegos del hambre, mas cierta seguridad y privilegios que como revolucionarios habian conquistado gracias al Tratado del Sinsajo. Si se comparaba con la de otros en su posición relamente todo esto no era en verdad mas que una compensación por todas las perdidas sufridas, eso era lo que se decia para apaciguar su conciencia. Pues en verdad existian miembros del actual gobierno que junto con ellos participo en las revueltas y se habian vuelto inmensamente ricos inmensamente poderosos, no se les podia culpar de eso, al igual que ellos habian sufrido, padecido tanto pero si se les podia reprochar el egoismo y la poca memoria que poseeian. Tal vez las dos unicas y reales ganancias de aquellas epoca conocida como la "Revolución del Sinsajo" habian sido la conquista de la libertad de transito, de la que ironicamente el simbolo de tal movimiento no habia gozaba de el primer año de la misma, y la de haberse desecho de los juegos del hambre, aunque sobre esto fue innevitable dada la votacion en una habitacion y los enardecidos animos de las masas, que solo uno se llevara a cabo al terminar la revolución. Solo uno, en el que fueron los hijos de los altos politicos del capitolio los que participaron. Fue una barbarie. Al principio no comprendio la insistencia de los altos funcionario, sino hasta que estuvo de cerca.

-¿Estas hebrio Mellark?

-¿Que?

-Te quedaste como idiota unos segundos

Ambos reian. Cualquiera que los viera pensaria que hablaban de anecdotas y cosas graciosas, qeu eran dos amigos divirtiendose. Y es precisamente lo que hacen los que permite que Mellark sea apreciado hace cosas muy cotidianas, lo acerca a la gente. Todos saben que sufrio igual que ellos, que perdio a su bebé en el domo del Quill, que fue torturado en el capitolio, que perdio a la mujer que amaba, a toda su familia en la guerra. Y aun asi se habia levantado siempre pensando en los demas y al servicio de todo Panem no solo del distrito 12, era el padre adoptivo de Seth Odair, habia cuidado de Annie Odair desde que 6 años antes de su muerte por respeto y agradecimieto a Finnick, pero tambien porque ella era agradable persona y habia sufrido tortura junto con el en el capitolio. Asi mismo pugnaba por beneficios para los distritosy buscaba maneras de recaudar fondos para todas las necesidades en el pais y en el extranejo. Los hospitales, horfanatos era solo la minima punta de iceberg en Panem. En este momento se veia como cualquier individuo de Panem conviviendo con una amiga. Lo hacia verse humano.


	3. De madrugada

CAPITULO 3. De madrugada...

Johana Maison habia salido del baile era de madrugada, subio a su auto.

-Activar piloto automatico...-el auto se encendio.

-Bienvenida comandante Mason- dijo la voz artificial de la maquina- ¿Puede indicarme nuestro destino?

-Vamos a la residencia de la Base

-Entendido-

La unidad comenzo a moverse, ella se puso comoda recargando su cabeza sobre el aciento comenzaba a cerrar los ojos sin embargo a los pocos minutos su comunicador privado comenzó a sonar. Lo contestó. Al hacerlo no pudo mas que sonreir de inmediato reconocio la voz del otro lado de intercomunidador.

-¿Que pasa?- dijo con un tono poco habitual, en realidad un tono que no utilizaba con nadie, salvo con él, no es que estuviera enamorada, en definitiva no era amor, estaba incapacitada para sentir eso. Pero no podia negar que habia algo dentro ella que se encencendia cada vez que estaban juntos tal y como ahora se lo proponia. Ese tono era dulce pero firme, agradable y hasta sensual. A ella le agradaba porque no se sentia atada ni comprometida, ese habia sido el acuerdo solo se veian cuando deseaban compañia o hablar no necesariamente para irse a la cama, aunque en realidad por alguna razón siempre terminaban asi-claro, si en un hora, alla te veo...Terminó su llamada y redirigio su camino.

-Baja la velocidad y dame el contro manual...-dijo mientras tomaba el mando de la unidad...

-A la orden

-Apaga el GPS y la grabacion de kilometraje

-Enseguida

Hacia todas estas cosas porque aunque fuera su unidad particular al trabajar en el gobierno si era uditada sabrian donde habia estado su auto y le cuestionarian. Puso musica y subio la velocidad ella tenia el contro, fue al lugar de la cita.

Pasaron cerca de 40 minutos cuando llegó al lugar estaba a las afueras de la ciudad. Era una casa estilo minimalista practicamente de cristal rodeado de arboles, estaba sobre un pequeño desfiladero. Detuvo su auto, Descendio de el, un viento agradable movia su cabello. Ingresó en la casa. Introdujo la clave que siempre utilizaban para sus encuentros.

La luces se encendieron al 40% de intensidad lo que le dio un ambiente agradable, y se encendio una suave musica y agradable, empezo a explorar la propiedad. En la parte trasera de la casa encontró una terraza en la que habia una nota, con una botella de vino, un plato de frutas y quesos cortados finamente, se acerco al borde de la terraza, tambien de cristal, a traves de el pudo ver el cielo estrellado y obscuro, la propiedad estaba rodeada de una bosque sobre lo mas alto de una pequeña colina desde la que se podia apreciar un valle y un lago. Cerró lo ojos y sintio lo mas parecido a la paz que podia experimentar, cerró los ojos, se entiró dejando que el viento la tocara todo su cuerpo. Entonces el aroma de un perfume y una susurrante voz la sacó de su trance...

-Luces hermosa...

La rodeo con sus brazos. Ella no dijo nada, su constumbre no era hablar, se quedó un momento quieta, luego comenzó a besarlo, nunca de una manera tierna ni suave mas bien de una manera apasionada, llena de impaciencia que era como poco recorria el cuerpo de su acompañante quien a su vez le correspondia de la misma manera e intensidad. Esta era una fuerza abrasadora que no tenia espacio para nada mas, ni las palabras, solo suspiros, gemidos, alagos; nada de promesas de amor eterno ni promesas vacias, solo existia este momento la velada era muy prometedora, no queria perder tiempo, eso era lo que menos tenian. Las horas pasaron todo el lugar fue recorrido y disfrutado, estaba exausta igual que su acompañante. Ambos estaban en muy buena forma, eran saludables y jovenes, él un poco mas que ella. Ambos tenian vida aparte fuera de estas paredes. Cada uno con sus obligaciones,cada uno queria este secreto para ellos mismos, eran años de estar asi. No se consideraban una pareja propiamente porque ninguno de los dos lo deseaba, pero sentian simpatia y agrado el uno para el otro, los demas no importaban, verse en otro momento, al coincidir en otros lugares era posible y seguido pero nunca, jamas nadie habia sospechado de su "relación". Ella no tenia absolutamente a quien contarselo y él tenia demasido que cuidar, una reputación, una imagen ante el resto de Panem. Ahora los dos descansaban en la terraza observando lo que quedaba de la noche en cualquier momento amaneceria, denudos envueltos en una sabana blanca. Él con la espalda recargada en el respaldo del divan y ella con espalda sobre su pecho rodeada por su brazos. Sobre la mesa los restos de la comida y un par de copas casi vacias.

-Pronto amanecera- dijo él besando su cuello.

-¿Tienes prisa?- dijo dejandose hacer y cerrando los ojos.

-No hoy no- dijo ahora haciendose cargo de su hombro.

-Pero no hay que tentar a la suerte...-su vista parecia perdida en el paisaje

-Despues de que amanezca ¿esta bien?

-Entonces aprovechemos el tiempo

En ese momentos volteo a verlo y lo hizo recostarse sobre el divan, ella tenia entonces mayor movilidad y control de la situacion. Comenzó por tomar entre sus manos el rostro de él besandolo y poco a poco bajando a otras partes de su anatomina, desde su cuello hasta su abdomen. Por su parte el le correpondia recorriendo y tocando su cuerpo en lo lugares que sabia a ella le volvian loca.

El amanecer llego, lo vieron. Se ducharon juntos, basta saber que fue un baño largo y en tina. Ella se fue primero ya que debia reportarse a la base, estaba sumamente cansada y sabia que hoy seria un dia intenso pero igual sabia que pasaria un tiempo antes de poder volver a ver a su amante. Él por su parte comenzó a arreglarse para despues de casi una hora emprender el viaje de nuevo a casa, de nuevo a sus deberes.


	4. Es mas que solo política

CAPITULO 4. Es mas que solo política...

Katniss Everdeen comenzaba a removerse suavemente en la cama, estaba recostada sobre su lado derecho poco a poco se giro quedando sobre el izquierdo, aun con los ojos cerrados palpo el otro lado de la cama, esta vacio. Abríó los ojos y poco a poco se incorporo noto como afuera la luz ya inundaba toda la calle, estaba cansada y su cuerpo un poco adolorido, ella misma se preguntaba como Gale era capaz de levantarse temprano hacer ejercicio e ir a la base despues de la faena de la noche y la madrugada anterior, auque en realidad despues de eso lo mas probable es que el no necesitara su sesion de ejercicio del dia de hoy, ya habia hecho suficiente. Su cara se lleno de una sonrisa picara y sus ojos se iluminaron ante los recuerdos de los dias previos. En un inicio la idea de regresar al capitolio no le habia caido nada en gracia. Pero Gale habia insistido tanto y se esforzaba por hacer que su estancia fuera grata. Ella sabia que a pesar de que en las discusiones y en muchas cosas era ella la que siempre sedia tambien él tenia detalles que le cautivaban. Se colocó una bata y camino hacia la sala de estar, al ingresar en ella de inmediato el aparato de television se encendio, ya que Gale tenia todos los aparatos de la casa para que encuanto una persona ingresara a la habitacion se encendiera en el canal del noticiero, para estar informado de los moviemientos de sus contrincantes. Ella estaba apunto de dar la orden de apagado cuando una figura aparecia en la pantalla. Los reporteros rodeaban le atosigaban con preguntas, como siempre con aplomo pero amabilidad, con ese rostro perfecto y siempre un aspecto impecable contestaba.

-No dudo que la intenciones de nuestro general en jefe sean siempre con la finalidad de proteger la autonomia y al pueblo de la Federacion de Panem, pero creo que muchas de las clausulas y ordenanzas para la mplantación del servicio militar deben ser revisadas y detalladas...

-Muchos dicen que mas que preocupacion lo que pretende el General en jefe Harthorne es preparar su ascenso a la presidencia ¿Que opina de eso señor ministro?

-Creo que muchos de ellos no conocen al general el jefe, personalmente he tenido el privilegio de servir con él durante la Revolución del Sinsajo y de conocerle mas joven, creo que todos sabes de sus actos heroicos, creo que es una muetras de que ante todo sus primeras intenciones son siempre el bienestar de la poblacion, si tiene metas de tipo personal o un poco menos altruistas es algo que ustedes deberian tratar directamente con él. Si me disculpan tengo una reunion, les agradezco su atencion e invito a la ciudadania a que no pierda de vista todo lo que se diga sobre esta Ordenanza de Servicio Militar Obligatorio.

-Espere, señor ministro...

-Señor Mellark unas preguntas mas...

Seveia en la pantalla como Peeta Mellark seguia su camino.

-Apagate...- le dijo al aparato-sonidos y vision de Bosque...

La ventana ue daba a la calle se iluminaba con el sonido del bosque, no es que odiara la vision de la ciudad pero tampoco le era grata del todo. Sobre la mesa encontró un desayun aun tibio. Leche, pan, mermelada, jugo, huevos y una nota. Se sentó a la mesa y la leyó.

_Catnip: _

_Se como odias llamar al servicio a la habitacion y como aqui no hay nada que cazar pedí algo para ti, espero que lo disfrutes._

_Gale. _

Asi eran sus notas, siempre manifestaban preocupacion e interes por ella pero casi nunca expresaba sus afectos con palabras, en eso eran ser amables en acciones pero casi nunca en palabras nisiquiera cuando estaban juntos a solas. Se dispuso como la nota lo decia a disfrutar de ese suculento desayuno.

Al mismo tiempo en un lujoso restaurante bar un impecablemente unformado y arreglado Gale Harthorne miraba por enesima vez el reloj de su muñeca para constatar que eran unos minutos depues de establecida la hora para su cita de las 10. Al levantar la vista puedo distinguir a la persona que esperaba, se acercó. Tomó aciento frente a él.

-Y bien- dijo su interlocutor, hizo una señal para advertirle que e mesero se acercaba- Whisky en las rocas

-Esta bien- el mesero.

El estableciemiento era bastante sobrio, luz tenue, musica muy baja, elrededor solo habia hombre. Este era un establecimiento donde las mujeres no tenian acceso, en el se reunian hombres de negocios que no deseaban distractores porque los tratos que iban a cerrar eran sumamente cuantiosos o politicos con acuerdos y secretos de gran impacto, algunos eran misoginos y otros cuyos apetitos no incluian a las mujeres pero si a otros miembros, en cualquiera de los casos tambien el lugar garantizaba totoal y completa discrecion a sus asistentes que por lo tanto eran muy, muy adinerados. Estos dos se encontraban en este lugar por la primera razon.

-Hay algo mas que debe saber sobre tu postura en el senado, ademas de lo que ya conozoco- dijo el moreno a su interlocutor rubio,

-No hay nada mas, solo estoy aqui porque quiero que lo reconsideres, no podemos obligar por dos años a que los hijos de la gente de Panem vayan a la guerra...es peor que lo juegos...

-Los juegos eran solo juegos esta es la realidad me sorprende que diagas eso TU mejor que nadie sabe lo que pasa afuera de las fronteras- dice con rostro serio y acercandose demasiado al otro

-Precisamente creo que por eso debe ser una decision propia y no obligada, muchos van a morir- el mesero coloca el whiskey- a mi pareción un buen juego tu equipo lo dio todo en la cancha- el mesero se retira y nota la cara molesta de Gale asi que supone que hablan de los deportes del dia anterior y que probablemente el equipo de Harthorne perdio-

-¿Que pretendes que todos ellos puedan tener acceso a la informacion de afuera?

-No seas absurdo hasta yo se cual seria el efecto que tendria sobre las masas. No pueden con la ralidad de este país mucho menos podran con la delmundo.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo, dame un punto de convergencia.

-Habra servicio pero sera voluntario que dure dos años como lo dices entre los 17 y 19.

-Si es voluntario nadie querra hacerlo.

-Condiciona la ciudadania- Le da un sorbo a su bebida y su interlocutor le mira enigmatico pero no se atreve a formular la pregunta- La ciudadania te da derecho al voto, servicios publicos y de salud de alta covertura, respeto de sus propiedades, libertad de transito.

-Y los no ciudadanos...

-Desde luego que seguirian teniendo libertad de transito, respeto de sus propiedades, pero no tendran derecho al voto y coverturas sociales de gama media...

Gale lo piensa detenidamente por alguna extraña razón despues de tanto y tanto a buscado raazones por la que odiar a Peeta Mellark o considerarlo un enemigo, pero tal y como lo dijo una vez es dificil odiar a alguien como él, tampoco son amigos o aliados pero pueden llegar a acuerdos llevaderos y de relativo beneficio para ambos. Le extiendo un sobre.

-Ese esmi propuesta...

Gale la toma saca los papeles y los vuelve a meter.

-Los revisare.

-Hazlo con tus asesores juridicos y legislativos.

-Esta bien

Ambos beben sus bebidas y dan un brindis, asi es como casi siempre sellan un posible acuerdo, cerrar una negociacion implica vino y puros. Ambos se ven mas relajados.

-Katniss se veia bien ayer- dice Peeta

-Lo se, si como se viera actuara seria mas facil tratar con ella todos los dias- dice Gale.

-¿Quien dijo que era facil tratar con ella?- dice el rubio

Los dos reian.

-Tiene dias buenos y dias malos, trato de ayudarla a sobrellevarlo pero no quiere ver al medico ni hablar con nadie, me absove demasiado la base.

-Ella te ama y aun espera cosas de ti...-le mira fijamente

-aja- da un trago a su bebida, lo observa-¿Que es lo que quieres decirme de verdad?-Se escudriñan el uno al otro.

-No tengo que decir nada solo observa- Peeta saca un sobre mas pequeño y lo desliza sobre la mesa. El castaño lo detiene lo abre y comienza a recorrer varias fotografias, es él con diferentes mujeres jovenes muy jovenes en situacion comprometidas en lugares publicos y dentro de la base...Peeta lo observa, en el rostro de Gale es de enojo y la rabia comienza a ser visible...

-¿A quien contrataste?

-Yo no estoy tan aburrido como para vigilarte, llegaron el dia de hoy a mi oficina supogo que el "ciudadano caritativo" que me las mando piensa que yo podria utilizarlas para exponerte y destruirte como mi contrincante politico...

Gale se removia inquieto en su lugar.

-Y- intento parecer menos nervisioso de lo que en verdad pero en definitiva el no es el tipo de persona experta en eso, sabia pues que esas fotografias podian despedazar toda su carrera.

-Ellas son jovenes, muy jovenes, casi una niñas...

-Eso no es asunto tuyo Mellark- perdio un poco la nocion del volumen lo que provoco que algunos comezales los miraran...

-¡Claro que es mi asunto amigo Gale! Mi equipo vencio al tuyo y deberas pagar la cuenta por lo menos los proximos seis meses no seas mal perdedor...jajajaja-

Gale comprendio la actuacion comenzando a reir. El resto de los comenzales dejaron de prestarles atencion, siguieron en lo suyo pensaron que al fin y al cabo aunqeu fueran politicos tambien eran hombres a los que les gustaba el deporte y el alcohol. Con unas copas de mas y una discusion deportiva no seria la primera vez que funcioanrios del gobierno terminaran haciendo el ridiculo en este lugar.

-Es mi asunto Gale algunas son reclutas del programa militar que aspiran a ir a la escuela de Batalla tienen el uniforme- dijo casi en un susurro.

-Creí que los asuntos militares y las escuelas que les pertenecian no eran de tu interes.

-No se te olvide que yo tambien contribui e hice "sacrificios" para que esas escuelas y muchas otras cosas fueran realidad-Ahora comenzaba a sonar amenazador, Gale comenzaba a tensar al mandibula- podrian ser tu hijas...

-Que mas te da, no lo son tampoco tuyas -bebió un trago- ademas eso de los "sacrificios" no creo qeu te hallan molestado demasiado, de todos modos como tributo ganador tarde o temprano probablemente el capitolio te habria obligado a hacerlo -dijo con saña- o tal vez no, pero segun recuerdo en aquella epoca aun tenias tu pierna ortopedica, entonces recuerda que tus cicatrizes y la reconstruccion de tu pierna fueron arregladas por lo que tu llamas "sacrificios".

Mientras escuchaba eso inconsientemente toco aquella pierna restaurada, que era suya pero al mimo tiempo no lo era. Comenzaba sentir tal y como los ataques que ocurrian al terminar la guerra, solo se apreto la pierna y respiro hondo. A él le daba lo mismo ese asunto de la pierna si por el fuera jamas abria permitido que se la reconstruyeran porque no queria olvidar lo que implicaba un pais autoritatio y represor, los domos, la revolución. Y esa pierna era el recordatorio, pero tal y como lo decia Gale ahora solo quedaba una cicatriz donde iniciaba la pierna reconstruida que el mismo se habia negado terminantemente a que borraran con el lacer.

-No se trata de mi ni de ti, son una niñas. O detienes esto

-¿O que?- dijo desafiante y habia fuego en sus ojos, tal vez hasta podria matarlo o ahorcarlo ahi mismo si no tuviera tantos testigos.

-O yo mismo hare que congelen el programa, no puedo lograr que te destituyan pero si puedo congelar tus opciones de crecimiento. O quien sabe, tal vez si lograría que te destituyan pero creelo ese no es mi objetivo eres el mejor y mas desidido estratega militar que conozco, si ese fuera mi objetivo lo habria hecho hace tiempo. No mas niñas. Las mujeres adultas que lleves a tu cama o no,no son de mi incumbencia, pero las niñas si.

-No son niñas, si lo fueran no buscarian mi cama -dijo con la insolencia de un adolescente.

Aprovechando que Gale se comportaba como si fuera un adolescente Peeta decidio sus jugar sus cartas y hacerlo volver con la memoria a esa epoca, a ese lugar y esos recuerdos. Sabia que Gale era un buen hombre y que lograria su objetivo, el capitolio aun no lo habia podrido como a otros. Lo miró directo a los ojos y suavemente comenzó.

-¿Por que no buscas en tu memoria y recuerdas que son diferentes motivos los que llevan a una chica joven a la cama de un hombre mayor y poderoso? No solo es el deseo o el placer, recuerda al jefe de los agente de la paz del distrito 12 cuando tu y yo eramos niños, ahora piensa...

Gale sintio como si de repente callera en un abismo sin fondo, sentia como el estomago se le revolvia y comprendio lo que Peeta queria decir, nunca penso en eso, nunca habia encontrado esa analogia con aquel hombre asqueroso en el distrito que a cambio de unos cuantos pesos o mendrugos habian terminado con innumerables jovencitas en su cama, las que tenian suerte solo tenian o llevaban consigo un humillante recuerdo que era decir mucho, las menos afortunadas alguna o algunas enfermedades venereas y otras ademas de eso la carga de complicar su vida con un niño que nunca hubieran esperado tener. El mismo se mataba en la mina e iba a los bosques para que su pequeña hermana no terminara ahi, incluso sabia que la misma Katniss no habia tenido la necesidad de eso por la caza pero conociendo la devocion que sentia por su hermana si no hubiera tenido los conocimientos que su padre le dejo y su determinacion muy probablemente en algun momento habria tenido que frecuentar a aquel hombre. Asi que sopeso las palabras...de su garganta no salio nada porque en su cerebro y su corazon no habia mas justificaciones que valieran, era tan repulsuvo como aquel hombre...-eres un buen hombre Gale todos cometemos errores tu mismo lo sabes, yo tambien tengo mi episodio obscuro y he tenido que vivir con el.

-No mas niñas- solo atino a decir Gale.

-Ademas tendrias que pensar que en el distrito 2 hay una mujer que siempre te espera,que aunque no te lo diga te ha amado siempre, porque tu y yo sabemos que las palabras no son su fuerte. Ella no se merece esto, por muy testaruda que sea...ella- dijo Peeta respiradno hondo y viendo a un Gale introspecto- te ama mas que a nadie, se conocen desde los 12 y 14 años...te eligio a TI.

El castaño levanto la vista contempló al otro hombre que ya estaba de pie, con abrigo en mano para retirarse, en su voz no habia reproche,no habia envidia, ni rencor y si los habia sabia disimular muy bien. No hubo mas palabras. Peeta le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y se retiro. Solo puedo pensar que desearia tener un pretexto para poder odiarlo pero simplemente no podia. Era un gran y mejor oponente, no era la primera vez que lo ayudaba con Katniss, nunca se lo habia agradecido.

Eran casi las doce los integrantes del consejo de seguridad poco a poco iban llegando a la sala. Aun eran pocos. Peeta Mellark ingresaba al lugar y en el fondo de la mesa pudo ver a una Johana Mason durmiendo incomodamente su codo recargado en la mesa manteniendo su brazoo en alto con la palma de la mano hacia arriba y sobre ella su mejilla izquierda desacansaba su cabeza . Se acercó hasta ella con cuidado de no despertarla y al estar junto a ella con su dedo empujo el codo de ella para que su brazo callera y su craneo fuera a parar estrepitosamente sobre la mesa de madera solida. Ella de inmediato se levanto lazando una serie de insultos y malas palabras mientras se sobaba su dolorida Mellark estaba rojo e histerico de risa...Afortunadamente no habia nadie mas en la sala...

-¡Maldita sea Mellark! , eres un idiota ¡¿Que te pasa?!

-jajajaja no podia dejarlo pasar- decia casi ahogandose de risa- casi nunca te encuentro con la guardia baja...

Una vez controlada la risa y aun esperando a otros miembros del grupo.

-Supongo que te tuvieron trabajando toda la noche- dijo Peeta con una mirada de niño malicioso

-¿Que te importa?- dijo fingiendo indignacion-¿envidia?

-No pero aun tienes babas-entonces ¿Si?- ella se limpia la alrededor de la boca.

-Eres un idiota...no tengo porque darte explicaciones...

-Cierto solo me divierto y te divertiste o solo fue...

Un grupo de hombres ingresaron en la sala y comenzaron a tomar su lugar. Nunca tendrian esa nunca bajaba la guardia, nunca hablaba con nadie de ella. Todos se concentraron, la sesion duró poco mas de dos horas. Era hora de ir casa.

Aun un pensativo Gale miraba por la ventana como era que Peeta Mellark salia del edificio y estaba a punto de subir a auto por un instante parecia mirarlo a traves de la enorme ventana y sonreir calidamente. Solo le miró.

-Me incomoda la gente con superioridad moral ¿sabes?- dijo Gale a la persona que sabia estaba a su lado desde hace unos instantes.

-El no es perfecto- dijo Johana Mason- tiene sus debilidades y si es incomodo a veses...- dijo dibujando una mueca en su rostro.

-A veses quisiera poder odiarlo...

-...pero es imposible...que mas da los hombres como el no pueden ser odiados mas que por si mismos...

-¿A que te refieres?

-Solo divago

-Nunca le agradecí por lo de Katniss...

-Ya no importa, eso es historia pasada...-dijo encogiendo los hombros- Sus ordenes SEÑOR...

Y eso corto la charla melodramatica a la que ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado y que les causaba cierta aversion.


	5. Viejas decisiones

Capitulo 6. Desiciones viejas...

Habian pasado casi dos meses desde los eventos que celebraron los diez años de la Revolución del Sinsajo, todos habia vuelto a su cotidianidad. Y la cotidianidad para Katniss Everdeen era entrenar con su preparador fisico de tres a cuatro horas diarias, pasear en la enorme propiedad rastreando sin cazar a los animales que alli vivian solo lo hacia cuando se quedaba por días en el bosque. Regresaba, se lavaba, se duchaba, comia en un inmenso y limpio comedor a solas, solo gozaba de compañia cuando Gale estaba. Leia y revisaba los manuales de tacticas,militares, entrenamiento y armas que le llevaba el castaño, a veces hacia aportaciones. En otras ocasiones preparaba expediciones para ir a otros distritos, le ayudaba a distraerse, mantenerse en forma y conocer otros espacios, era llevada en auto privado y dejada en medio de la naturaleza y en ese mismo punto la recogian llevandola de nuevo a casa pues no le agradaba tener contacto con la gente. No hablaba mucho, con nadie, ocasionalmente hablaba con Johana por el intercomunicador, era lo mas cercana que tenia a una amiga; visitaba a su madre, en ocasiones a Hazzelle y a los muchachos. Aunque en cuanto a los hermanos de Gale se trataba era mas comun que ellos vinieran. Esas eran epocas muy felices, le recordaban a su hermana, parecia que despues de todo se podia ser feliz. Sacudio su cabeza no le gustaba pensar en eso porque indudablemente e innevitablemente siempre terminaba con la relacion explosión-bombas-muerte de Prim-Estrategias de Gale. Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Te haz sentido bien?- dijo una mujer castaña de mediana edad que era su medico personal practicamente desde que habia llegado al Distrito 2.

-Si- dijo escuetamente.

-Físicamente como siempre estas en optimas condiciones- ambas sonrieron- me preocupas mas emocionalmente.

-Estoy estable

-Me agradaria que dejaras los antidepresivos, hay tratamientos y necesitas ocuparte...

-Esos tratamientos implicar recordar y no quiero hacerlo

-Aun asi lo haces...las pesadillas aun persisten

-Las pesadillas estan bajo control...son menos intensas aunque igual de frecuentes, estare bien con una dosis ajustada

-¿Ahora eres tu la doctora?

-No, no quize...

-No te preocupes, se que muchos te critican porque piensan que no eres la unica persona que sufrio por la revolucion y la unica que perdio a sus seres queridos, que otros como tu ha reecho su vida- le mira en la cara de su paciente se asoman sentimientos encontrados- y que tu te aferras a ser infeliz- esta a punto de abrir la boca y sus ojos estan llorozos- pero Katniss lo que ellos no saben es que eres mas sensible de lo que te gusta aceptar. Ninguno de ellos en tu lugar se habria ofrecido a ir en lugar de su herman pequeñ a los juegos y otras cosas mas por sus semejantes, son pocos los seres humanos capaces de hacer eso y pocos los que sobreviven- ahora era la medico la que tenia los ojos llorosos.

-Gracias- dijo Katniss en un susurro.

Sabia que aquella medico la comprendia que ellas eran iguales, solo que esta medico era Prim, la Prim que pudo hacer sobrevivido despues de la antes de que siquiera ella misma naciera y su hermana, esta mujer fue cosechada en su distrito con tan solo 12 años y ninguna habilidad, su hermana de 16 años en las mismas condiciones se ofrecio voluntaria sabiendo que en definitiva no viviria y que su muerte seria brutal, y deseando que su familia y su hermana no sufrieran al verla masacrada en cuanto lanzaron los tubos frente a la cornucopia e inicio el conteo salio corriendo sabiendo el resultado, una explosion fue la muerte rapida a la que se entrego antes de ser cazada y destrozada por otros. Acabo con su sufrimiento y el de su familia, no sin antes dejar una carta para ellos que fue enviada por algun caritativo del equipo de preparacion con el mentor del distrito. Y ahora con su trabajo y con su vida trataba de honrar todos los dias y a cada instante el sacrificio de su hermana.

Esa historia fue lo que permitio que Katniss se sintiera comoda con la doctora que ahora se acercaba con una charola que tenia una solucion y una jeringa. Miró directamente a su paciente que solo estaba en bata blanca sentada en un camilla colocó la charola juntó a ella. La chica chica contempló la charola aquel liquido, sabia que escucharia el mismo discurso e insistencia que habia iniciado hace dos años.

-¿Estas segura de que este año quieres la dosis?

-Por supuesto. ¿Hoy no me va a dar el discurso de los dos ultimos años?

-Quisiera hacerlo pero creo que este año no lo hare...

.¿Por queeee?-dijo esperando a que continuara la medico

-Al principio cuadno comence a ser tu medico no me parecio descabellado que decidieras no tener hijos y que desearas tener una vida sexual activa, que como tu y yo sabemos lo es -Ambas sabian perfectamente eso la doctora llevaba todo su historia y como la visitaba cada mes para revisar sus dosis y su estado medico eso incluia pruebas de sangre, revision de toda su anatomia, y era logico entonces que hubiera visto en el transcurso de los años los resultados de algunas noches salvajes con Gale, y ella misma suponia que el medico de él tendria referencias similares al examinarlo- pero conforme han pasado los años no haz evolucionado esa idea hace dos años decidi hacerte conciente de eso porque estas en la edad perfecta reproductivamente hablando y si de eso se trata aun te quedan poco uno años sin riesgos. Sin embargo e decidido no hacerte mas esa recomendacion para tu beneplacito...

-Ella lamiraba espectante-¿Quieres saber por que?

-Si

-No solo se trata de un asunto reproductivo sino de estabilidad emocional y amor.

-¿Que quiere decir?

-Querida no quieres dejar los antidepresivos, no hablas casi con nadie, tu relacion con el comandante general Harthorne es...

-¿Ambigua?

-Si, pero lo mas importante cuando digo amor no dudo que tu lo poseas o sepas manifestarlo, pero hasta ahora lo has restringido tratas de protegerte ante todo y de todos. Un niño necesita ser y sentirse amado y no te ofendas cariño pero en tu condicion creo qeu serias mas un problema que una solucion, pero por lo menos tu eres conciente de eso y no has traido niños al mundo que siempre esten solo o maltratdos creeme en este y otros consultorios e visto cosas impesionantes, no solo en las familias pobres a veses pienso que ellos son mas desentes que los adinerados...

-Comprendo

-Pero espero que en determinado momento cambies de idea y si no es asi que sea una decision propia...

¿De acuerdo?

-Si

-Eres afortunada estos anticonceptivos- dijo inyectadola- solo estan a disposicion de las fuerzas armadas y son solo creados para ellos ¿sabias que solo son adminitrados para las mujeres en servicio, no?

-Si

-Las mujeres comunes deben utilizar otros de menor calidad y efectos secundarios algunos leves pero estos que son hechos para las fuerzas armadas son otro asunto ¿sabes que no los fabrican en el 12?

-No, crei que ahi era de donde procedian la mayoria de los medicamentos...

-Si pero los de alta tecnologia, muy alta tecnologia no son de aqui, son de importacion...Pues bien, te espero el siguiente mes, por este mes ya tienes la seguridad no habra nada de niños...

-Y no hablaremos mas de ese tema- dijo con una leve sonrisa

Ella baja de la camilla y la doctora va a su escritorio donde escribe en el informe y coloca frascos de antidepresivos y calmantes frente a ella.


	6. Hora de decir Adiós

Capitulo 7. Es hora de decir Adios...

Al mismo tiempo en una pequeña casa campestre a las afueras de alguno de los distritos era de tarde el sol entraba por la pequeña ventana, la luz era de una naranja grato afuera las aves canturreaban mientras regresaban a sus nidos se escuchaba el viento mover las ramas de los arboles. En la habitacion la agitada respiracion de Johana Mason era acompañada por suspiros profundos suyos y leves gemidos de su amante cuyo rostro se perdia en su cuello, ella contra la cama estrujaba las sabanas con sus palmas para despues soltarlas y aferrarse a la espalda de él. Le gustaba su aroma, su voz, aquel hermoso rostro, esos expresivos ojos tambien su caracter era alegre, el tipo de persona con la que se podia hablar de lo que fuera y divertirse, apasionado en sus convicciones. No solo se la pasaba bien con él como ahora tambien hacia cosas que con nadie mas hacia pasear por este y otros lugares apartados, disfrutar de estar viva creyó que jamas volveria a sentir ese tipo de cosas pero con tanta libertad. Él por su parte era un hombre sumamente ocupado le agradaba el humor negro de Johana, lo ruda y cruel que podia ser, pero a lo largo de estos años habia conocido a esta Johana, una mujer capaz de dar y recibir amor, no solo carnal sino del amor que hace que caminar en el bosque juntos para cortar leña, cambiar una llanta ponchada del auto en la noche de una tormenta sea algo grato, comprender que la profundidad de la noche es el firmamento eterno de la vida misma, que la guerra puede matar definitivamente cosas en uno mismo pero que esas experiencias te dan herramientas para poder sobrevivir y valorar todo lo nuevo. Y aunado a todo esto pudo experimentar con ella ese sentimiento de plenitud, de libertad y de anonimato.

Las horas transcurren la luna esta en el cielo y el ruido nocturno del bosque inunda todo, cuando ella despierta y no lo encuentra dormido, insomnio, ella lo sabe, él duerme poco. Tiene sus propios demonios por eso se entienden, a veses hablan de eso. Lo encuentra sentado en las escalera de la casa, tiene un sueter gris, que ella misma le obsequio, y jeans, ella misma esta toda de negro sueter y jeans.

-¿Qué ahi extraño?- se sienta junto a él

-Hola ¿te despertaste?

-Eso malditos grillos

-¿Tienes hambre?

-No mucha, caminemos...

-Esta bien, voy por la lampara...

-hay Luna llena no la necesitamos...- se levanta camina unos pasos y le mira...

-Esta bien- la mira unos instantes.

-¿Que piensa que voy a violarte o algo asi?- estira la mano

-suelta una risa estrepitosa- O claro, tu eres alguien a quien le tendria miedo- llega hasta donde ella y la toma de la mano.

-Deberias temerme muchacho tengo miles de anecdotas que harian que te estremecieras de miedo...

Se pierden dentro del bosque mientras ella cuenta historias retorcidas de como "educar y disciplinar" cadetes sin terminar en la corte militar, él solo rie y la besa ocasionalmente en el transcurso del recorrido, al llegar a un rio cercano puede contemplar el espectaculo de la luna y las estrellas reflejados en el rio. Johana esta parada en la orilla sintiendo el viento un poco frío y el agua probablemente tambien lo este. Él la mira, ella siente sus ojos y voltea.

-¿Que vez?-dice algo malhumorada

-Solo admiro la belleza- dice acercandose, ella pone los ojos en blanco.

-Odio cuando te pones tan, tan...

-¿Cursi?- dice él acercandose a su labios ella entre abre los labios cierra los ojos para recibirlo cuando esta a un instante de unir sus labios con un rapido movimiento la sujeta y la hace caer en el agua que esta un poco fria. Ella que tenia la guardia baja, solo puedo darse cuenta de sus intenciones cuando era demasiado tarde. El permanecia de pie con un ataque histerico de risa...

-¡Eres un...!- dice mientras intenta levantarse

El trata de correr pero en definitiva no puede moverse pues su ataque de risa empeora cuando la castaña al intentar levantarse solo logra caer y ahora llenarse de barro.

-Jajajaja -dice ella con sarcasmo- ¡Ya veras cuando me levante!

-Ya se- dice entre risas- me meteras un hacha en la cabeza...

-No necesariamente en ESA CABEZA...

-Que impudica

Finalmente se acerca a ayudarla sabiendo que se vengara y asi es cuando le tiende la mano para levantarla esta tira de él, provocando que ahora los dos esten en el rio, empapados. Se recuestan en la orilla miran el cielo y el mundo parece perfecto.

A la mañana siguiente despues de arreglarse ella mientras él prepara el desayuno, comen juntos hacen chistes y platicas sobre cosas superficiales, lo profundo y las palabras de afecto se quedan en la ducha que es el ultimo lugar intimo que compartiran para siempre. Recuerda esta madrugada que los atrapó desnudos y reposando, entre las tibias descansaba su cabeza sobre el regazo de él que a su vez acariciaba su obscuro cabello y su hombro.

-¿Cuando tienes que irte?- dice él

-Mi transborador sale en unas tres semanas...pero tengo que ser realista en cuanto regrese a la base no tendre tiempo para "nosotros" ni para mi, sera preparar cadetes y toda la logistica para la base de comando. Estare a cargo ahora si de verdad de la escuela de Batalla y de la de Comando.

-Eso nos deja con pocas esperanzas ¿no?

-Tengo pase de abordaje pero no uno de regreso...si ya es complicado ahora lo sera mas...

-Lo sé, esto tenia que pasar en algun momento...

-¿Es lo qeu deseas?

-Si

-Entonces se la mejor comandante que nuestro ejercito halla tenido- ella lo mira s besan pero es mas un beso de afecto casi casto.

-Entonces- no queria pronunciar esas palabras pero lo hizo- esto concluye todo, seamos realistas ninguno de los dos es de piedra yo estare alla y tu aqui a miles de años luz...

-A miles de años luz con rodeada de jovenes, guapos y hermosas cadetes...-su voz sonaba divertida

-Ya...pero tendran que cumplir muchos requisitos para siquiera ocupar un lugar similar al tuyo en mi ranking...

Ambos comezaron a reir, no les gustaba ser melodramaticos estando juntos.

-¿Quieres mas jugo?-dijo el sacandola de sus recuerdos.

-No gracias asi esta bien- mira su reloj era hora de volver no deseaba hacerlo pero tenia que ser asi,por primera vez en su vida despues de ir al domo de los juego deseo que ese tiempo se prolongara deseaba congelar este momento ella, su acompañante y este lugar pero sabia tambien que tal y com ahora le encantaba tambien le aburriria a ella le movia la adrenalina, los excesos.

Ambos salieron de la casa el subio el equipaje de ella al auto,como siempre ella saldria primero él en su propio auto en una hora mas. Cerro el portaequipaje y le abrio la puerta del vehiculo. Se miraron el uno al otro, se acercaron se besaron con afecto y luego con pasion sabiendo que esta era la ultima vez que se veria asi, este era el ultimo beso que ponia fin a una larga relación, podria que se encontraran mas adelante pero entonces nada de lo que aqui habia pasado seria mencionado como hasta ahora. Él la estrecho un instante, se llenaron uno con el aroma del otro. Se miraron a los ojos, le beso en la mejilla. Y la dejo ir. Ya a punto de subirse al vehiculo, regreso, lo abrazo de nuevo y lo beso en la mejilla no sin antes susurrar...

-Gracias, haz sido la experiencia mas gratificante en mi vida despues de haber padecido los juegos del hambre y las torturas del capitolio, pero igual me aburriria si esto fuera todos los dias...

-Lo se sabes que estas correspondida, tu y hasta ahora tu me haz dado y enseñado tanto, ademas se que no estas hechas para una vida asi, eres una guerrera, adrenalina es lo que buscas, no puedo ni quiero darte mas que la que ya hemos experimentado...

Ambos sonrien ella sube al auto. Por el retrovisor en solo le mira estatico en la entrada de la cabaña con el brazo al aire, vestido de negro, peinado impecablemente con esa calida sonrida y ojos expresivo en ese hermoso rosotro y ese cuerpo atletico que tantas veses y por tantos años tuvo solo para ella. Guardo esa imagen en su memoria.

Él solo observaba como el auto obscuro se alejaba por el sendero que despues de casi un kilometro conducia a un camino secundario que llevaba a una carretera principal. Una vez que se perdio de vista entró en la casa limpio y levanto las cosas fue a alistarse para regresar a su casa con sus deberes familiares y laborales.


	7. El recuento y los daños

Capitulo 7. El recuento y los daños...

Era media mañana en el Distrito 4 cuando el automovil que transportaba a la antigua y ultima vencedora de los juegos del hambre se estacionaba frente a la puerta de un lujoso hotel. Ella solo observaba con atencion a traves de sus gafas obscuras, ataviada con un elegante traje negro y el cabello suelto. Como siempre su actitud y rostro mostraban seriedad, reserva, tal vez distancia pero siempre intentaba ser amable con la gente, aunque le costaba no porque fuera petulante o se sintiera superior sino todo lo contario aun despues de muchos años seguia sintiendose responsable por la muerte de infinidad de personas que en nombre una revolución inspirada por ella habian muerto. Dos jovenes tomaron su equipaje y lo subirian a su habitación, al parecer el gerente del hotel fue a recibirla de inmediato, era evidente que causara gran espectacion ya que casi nunca salia de su casa a lugares publicos y mucho menos sin escolta, aunque dudaba de eso, por muy molesto que estuviera Gale probablemente en algun lugar cercano estarian escondidos los elementos que habia enviado para protegerla.

-Es un placer tenerla aqui- dijo un pequeño hombre regordete medio calvo frotandose nerviosamente las sudorosas manos.

Ella solo sonrio y lo miró-Gracias.

-Si, si venga por aqui porfavor- Desde que descendio del auto noto como todos a su alrededor la miraban con curiosidad y espectación ella solo deseaba que este incomodo momento terminara, el hombre que la conducia no paraba de hablar de las cosas que el hotel podia proporcionarle. Subieron todos los pisos del elegante hotel hasta la suite mas grande y amplia del lugar- esta es la suite reservada para usted, no dude en ningun momento en solicitarnos cualquier cosa que requiera a la hora que sea.

-Claro, muchas gracias- le dio propinas a los jovenes que tambien la miraban espectantes. De verdad en ese traje se veia imponente e impresionante.

-La dejamos para que se instale.

Los tres salieron. Era inmenso, muy iluminado blanco lo que le hacia verse en extremo limpio y mas grande, eso le acongojaba, le hacia sentirse mas sola. Caminó hacia la hermosa terraza pudo contemplar el inmenso paisaje, el distrito extendiendose. La mañana era clara, decidió antes de ponerse comoda llamar para saber como planearia el día.

-Diga

-¿Johana?

-¡¿Descerebrada?! ¿Donde estas?

-Donde acordamos...me he hospedado

-Entonces disfruta de las instalaciones y yo estare por alla en unas horas dejare las cosas en orden por aquí

-Esta bien.

Pero que significaba disfrutar de las instalaciones, decidió ir a ducharse ponerse algo mas comodo y relajarse que bien le hacia falta, despues de su ultima discusion con Gale, no entendia porque se habia molestado tanto por su decision de aceptar la invitación que el gobierno general le envió para la reinauguracion de la escuela de Batalla y de Comando, hasta hace algun tiempo siempre le reclamaba su falta de interés por todo salvo que no fuera ella misma.

En la base un preocupado Gale Harthorne supervisaba que todo estuviera perfecto para el evento del siguiente dia ya que tendrian figuaras prominentes entre los asistentes políticos, diplomaticos, gente de la farandula, periodistas, patrocinadores y potenciales patrocinadores. Todo parecia ir a pedir de boca hasta que hace algunos días ella, Katniss tenia que hecharlo a perder todo...

Ambos comian juntos y a solas hablaban poco el estaba abstraido en el aparato de television que transmitia todo lo que sucedia en los distritos para que las elites politicas estuvieran atentas de lo que en ellos sucedia, ella como siempre contemplaba abstraida su plato de comida,en silencio. Hasta que ella misma lo rompió...

-Pienso asistir- le mira, el sigo viendo la television y por un instante parace no haberle oido

-¿A donde?- sin dejar de ver la pantalla

-A la reinauguración- como si le dieran una bofetada la mira su cara muestra sorpresa

-¿Perdón?

-Si, tu siempre dices que debo salir mas y preocuparme por lo que pasa en el mundo...

-No creo que este tipo de cosas te agraden, son...como decirlo...aburridas

-No se trata de que me divierta sino de que sepa...

-saber, saber ¿Qué exacatamente?¿Para qué?- su voz refleja hostilidad

-¿Que te pasa Gale?- dice con un poco de fastidio en la voz

-Nada solo que sales con estas cosas tan de repente tengo demasiadas cosas que arreglar y poco tiempo como para tener que prepararte una escolta ¿sabes el tiempo que me lleva la logistica de eso?

-No te lo estoy pidiendo

-¿Pero como crees que has logrado salir sin que nadie te moleste o se acerque a ti eh?

-Basta puedo ir sin escolta...

- Porfavor no puedes ni hablar bien con al gente que trabaja aquí...

-¿Por que no quieres que vaya?- la pregunta fue directa y llene de molestia

-No dije que no queria que fueras dije que me parece apresurada tu decision...

-¿A que le tienes miedo?- dijo ella mirandolo desafiante el empezaba a ponerse rojo de molestia...

-¡¿Que dices?!¡Tener miedo! ¿De ti? ¡Por favor!

Su voz resonó por el lugar y la de ella tambien eso no era raro para los empleados de la casa, sabian que ellos discutian todo el tiempo y que no les importaba absolutamente nada. La mayor parte del tiempo despues de los gritos o de las cosas que se rompian sabian que solo habia dos resultados el 90% de las veses despues se escuchaban ruidos, sollozos y gemidos que no eran precisamente de enojo y la armonia en la casa no se rompia, y en el 10% de los casos ambos salian como alma que llevaba el diablo de la casa, él a la base o a los brazos de alguna de sus amantes y ella al bosque donde permanecia por horas o dias todo dependia de la profundidad de su molestia. Las reclamaciones iban desde cosas absurdas como habitos personales y actitudes hasta cosas del pasado. Pero las unicas cosas que eran un tabu entre ellos y los nombres que en las discusiones de estos dos nunca salian a flote eran Prim y Peeta. Ella podia reclamarle a él sobre el metodo que le dio muerte y Él podia reclamar que lo de Peeta fue mas que una actuación. El resultado esta discusion se unio al 10%, el se fue a la base y ella no fue al bosque se quedo mirando la invitación sobre la mesa.

El golpe en la puerta lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Pase

-Señor

-Si

-La señora Everdeen ya esta en el distrito se hospedo y su cuerpo de seguridad estara atento a ella

-Bien, si hay alguna novedad o contratiempo informame de inmediato

-Si señor

El joven oficial sale, dejando la puerta cerrada. Tenia planes muchos planes, hubiera deseado que ella no los supiera pero dada su discusión supo que ya no habia nada mas que ocultar, al parecer ironicamente ella lo sabia todo, abslutamente todo, su mente regresa a aquella discusión...

-¡¿Que dices?!¡Tener miedo! ¿De ti? ¡Por favor!

-¡Ya se que piensas que soy una idiota, que no se lo que haces!

Ambos estan de pie uno frenta al otro los ojos de ambos parecen los de dos animales salvajes a punto de lazarse al otro. El se para recto y solo la mira ella por su lado sabe que es fisicamente menos imponente delgada y mas baja pero ambos poseen un cuerpo trabajado y ejercitado.

-¡Hacer, claro!te refieres a cumplir tus caprichos, soportar tus rabietas...¡Siempre lo he hecho!

-!No me refiero a tus largas ausencias y tus malos humores¡

-¡¿sera acaso que no siento agusto aquuí?!¡En este...este maldito mausoleo?!

-¿Que quieres decir?- dice ella y su enojo se a convertido en asombro. Su interlocutor lo nota y la toma fuertemente del brazo casi arrastrandola al enorme ventanal del que se puede ver gran parte de la propiedad.

-Mira esto- la hace girar para que vea la habitacion colocando sus manos en sus hombros, ella es como una muñeca entre sus manos- ahora mira -le enseña por la ventana, la tarde comienza a caer, a pesar de ser hermoso hay algo de tristesa en todo-¡Lo vez!

-Si- dice ella en un susurro, no comprende nada.

-Esto es un mausoleo, es un sepulcro lujoso, es un espacio para los muertos, tu estas muerta, ¡estas muerta en vida!¡No has querido aceptarlo!-Ella se safa de sus manos y lo mira de frente lo confronta con la mirada-¡Yo no lo soporto!¡No quiero!¡No voy a permitir que me hundas contigo!

-¡Es facil decirlo cuando toda la gente que amas salio ilesa de la guerra¡.

-¡Y que quieres que haga!¡¿Que los mate?! ¡Que llame a mi peloton para que se hagan cargo de mis hermanos, de mi madre!, ellos no van a pagar por tu enojo con la vida...ni yo...

-¿Ni tu?...¿Por que vaz a pagar? Por se poderoso, por ser adinerado, ¡Te has convertido en todo lo que odiabas cuando ibamos al bosque! Si alguien se ha beneficiado con la guerra ese fuiste tu y otros como tu...

-Las cosas no son tan simples y lo sabes...pero no me diras que tu sufres tanto como antes, eres el Sinsajo...no te mueres de hambre ni tienes que arriesgar tu vida... estas aqui encerrada por tus recuerdos y remordimientos ¡Ya a nadie le importa!

-Eso es lo que crees, seguro hay a quien si...

-Y que haces por ellos, ni sabes lo que pasa afuera, vives solo para ti, ¡aqui!. Pero como lo dije puedes hacer lo que quieras consumirte en este espantoso lugar en el que habitas o...-no lo deja terminar

-O que...¡Embriagarme de poder y exhibirlo¿Conseguirme un par de amantes como tu?!

El parecio salirse por unos instante del orde de ideas acaso ella sabia lo de sus andanzas, quien se lo habia dicho como se habia dado cuenta. Pero recobro la compostura, habló sin medir las consecuencias...

-A vaya entonces si ya lo sabes no tengo mas motivos para esconderlo, ni preocuparme de que sepas de mis citas...una razon de menos para preocuparme por ti.

Ella lo miro esperaba que se retractara que tratara de justificarse porque hasta ahora para ella eran solo rumores, nada confirmado solo cosas que habia escuchado murmurar a los sirvientes, porque afuera en la vida publica el podia hacer lo que le diera en gana solo eran primos y ya. Desde las primeras veses que lo habia oido no podia creerlo pero ahora el no solo lo aceptada sino le indicaba que no tenia motivo para escoderse mas de ella.

-Eres un idiota- ella le dio un bofetada. Él le sostiene las manos con fuerza.

-Calmate, no te tengo miedo- le dice amenazador y hay algo en sus ojos que nunca habia visto, en su voz y su propia expresion corporal que resultan aterradores, se acerca para susurrarle- No soy como los otros hombres que has conocido, no soy ni blando, ni cobarde, te quiero pero no beso el suelo que pisas Everdeen, mide lo que haces...mi paciencia tiene limites-la suelta y ella se toca las doloridas manos que ahora tienen moretones.

-Yo tampoco te temo, te amo pero tengo voluntad propia y hare lo que tenga que hacer, ya no tengo nada que perder, eso me hace mas fuerte que tu.

Los dos se miran comos dos animales salvajes desafiantes que al final cada uno a decidido huir a si madriguera hasta que el bosque vuelva a la quietud.

Ahora es el intercomunicador.

-Diga

-La presidenta desea hablar con usted en 10 minutos en la sala de intercomunicacion 7

-Claro

Se arregla el uniforme y sale de su oficina.

La noche habia caido en la ciudad cuando Johana Mason y Katniss Everdeen deambulaban por la ciudad en busca de un buen lugar donde divertirse, al final entraron en un establecimientos donde al compaz de una estremesedora musica jovenes de todas las edades bailoteban desenfrenadamente. La cara de Katniss era una mezcla de estupefaccion, incomodidad y asombro, su acompañante solo se divertia pidio un espacio privado de rodeado de cristal donde se podia observar todo lo que sucedia en el establecimiento, se filtaba poco la musica y se podia charlar sin interrupciones. Les llevaron exoticas bebida.

-Tienes esa cara...

-¿Que cara?

-La misma que el dia que nos conocimos en el elevador despues del desfile de tributos.

-A ya- dijo dando un sorbo a su bebida

-¿Y bien, que se siente salir a la realidad sin tu escolata?

-¿Quien dice que no la traje?

-Sin tu auto blindado otras tres camionetas y agentes...

-Hay por lo menos 7, junto a la barra, en el cubiculo de junto, en la pista y de seguro en la entrada trasera y delantera.

-¿Y ahora por que vienen de incognito?

-Gale y yo peleamos supongo que yo me he hecho la dura para venir y el no quiere parecer blando mandandome ayuda despues de todo lo que le dije...

-El se preocupa por tu, te...

-No digas que me ama porque lo correcto seria decir que me quiere o comienzo a pensar que solo es una mezcla de necedad y sentimiento de culpa...

-¿Culpa?

-Por Prim...-dice y a pesar de los años siente un dolor punzante que no se ha borrado.

-¿Han hablado de eso?

-casi se ahoga pues tomada un sorno-¿Qué?¿No?

-¿Por que?

-Son esas cosas

-¿Esas cosas?

-Esas cosas de las que nunca se habla...

-¿Que cosas dices descerebrada?

-Si Son temas como decirlo, dificiles de los que nunca hablamos...

-Una mueca sarcastica de se dibuja en su rostro- y cual es otras de "esas cosas"

-pues...Peeta...- su cara denota un leve rubor...

Al mismo tiempo en algun lugar del mismo distrito un hombre de traje en un paraje solitario que sirve como mirador espera fumando mientas observa el oceano el viento sopla en otra epoca del año el calor seria insoportable pero en esta era mas bien frío. Las luces bajas de un auto le hacen saber que a quien espera a llegado, el auto se estaciona a uno metros y de el deciende uno de los politicos mas importantes de la Republica de Panem, aunque a él mismo no le agrade mucho que lo consideren un político.

-Hola- dice acercandose y dandole una botella metalida con licor contenido dentro de ella.

-Tardaste demasiado- dice dandole un gran sorbo

-Ya sabes como son las reuniones...- dice encongiendo los hombros, mira el oceano.

-Es una molestia en verdad que yo te provea información y no hasgas con ella lo qeu debes...

-¿A que te refieres?

-Harthorne y las chicas...

-Eso...ya he hablado con él y hasta donde se y seguramente ya comprobaste no lo ha vuelto a hacer...

-No queremos proegerlo sino...

-¿Destruirlo?...eso es absurdo ¿no crees?...tiene defectos personales pero es una pieza clave para el sostenimiento de la republica, es un buen militar y aunque la gente no lo sepa pero tu si, sabes que en el mundo exterior no tenemos muchos aliados, hay tensiones con las otras naciones y nuestras alianzas son fragiles...¿A quien pondrias en su lugar?

-Hay otros- dice encendiendo un cigarrillo...

-Los hay, pero estan bastante podridos y tienen menos escrupulos esos militares han sido niños criados en el 2 en tiempos del capitolio, hay guerrilleros talentosos de la revolucion pero con poco sentido de la estrategia eso es natural en él, es talentoso.

-Tan talentoso como tu para manipular y mentir mi amigo...

-Sin duda tan talentoso como tu para desconfiar de todos y creer que los seres humanos son malintensionados en cada una de las cosas que hacen...

-¿Acaso los seres humanos son diferentes y no actuan egoistamente?

-No niego que en muchos casos sea asi pero sin duda tu tienes la cualidad de convertir la ensalada de pollo en porqueria de pollo...

-¿Tanta gentilileza?¿Estas enamorado de mi o que Mellark?

Ambos rien. Peeta saca un sobre de entre sus ropas y se lo entrega.

-Por tus fotografias y la informacion-

El hombre abre el sobre mira con beneplacito un cheque y unos documentos.

-¿Es lo que creo?

-Si, los fondos para remodelar el horfanato aquel del distrito 5 y los titulos de propiedad para el terreno en el que los del distrito 6 desean se respete el asilo de ancianos...

El hombre los guarda en sus ropas.

-La gente estara muy agradecida

-No te pongas sentimental no te queda Davenport

-Y ya que has cumplido con tus compromisos y con creces toma...un obsequio...

Abre el sobre y hay fotografias. De ella...

-¿De cuando son?- va mirando las fotografias y sonrie, los ojos le brillan

-Del dia de su revision mensual, sabes que es mas dificil de fotografiar que la misma presidenta, el cuerpo de seguridad que la lleva y la trae es implacable...

-¿Que sabes de su revision?

-Eso fue mas facil tengo contactos en esa clinica...

-¿y?

-Sigue con los antidepresivos, salud fisica optima no me dieron los resultados porque era arriesgado pero mi fuente es buena, otro asunto escandaloso...

-¿Que pasa?

-Supongo que de nuevo Harthorne esta haciendo lo que llamariamos trafico de influencias...

-Porqueeee- espera que complete la frase...

-Autorizo el uso de anticonceptivos para ella...

-Ella no necesita autorizacion para eso y hasta donde se no es un delito...

-No me refiero a eso sino al tipo de anticonceptivos...

-Supongo que te refieres a los mensuales usados para las mujeres de las fuerzas armadas, con el dinero que tiene puede gastar en eso y mas- dice despreocupadamente.

-No me refiero a esos, esos se fabrican aqui, me refiero a los otros, a los restringidos a los de un año, de importancion y autorizados solo para oficiales en servicio activo o conflicto belico...

Por un momento sopesa el peso de esas palabras.

-¿Piensas que seria un escandalo si la prensa se entera porque ella tiene acceso a ellos solo porque su "primo" es el unico que puede autorizarlos aunque sea una civil?

-Exacto

-Tu y yo sabemos que esa información no saldra a la luz, tu la obtuviste porque eres de confianza saben que no traficarias con esa informacion si no fuera por un bien mayor; pero nadie mas va ha hablar, creelo, todos los que trabajan a su alrededor han firmado contratos de confidencialidad y por el otro lado esta el hecho de que no quieres represalias ni enemistades con el General en Jefe de las fuerzas armadas de la Republica de Panem...y por otro lado se trata ni mas ni menos que de Katniss Everdeen...

-¿A que te refieres?-le mira con recelo-

-Ella no lo sabe pero aun ahora el nombre de Katniss Everdeen significa mucho para la gente podrian perdonarle muchas cosas, en parte por lo que hizo, por la publicidad y por lo que representa. No hace escandalos, tal vez sea una hermitaña pero eso ha mitificado su persona. ¿Que crees que haria la gente si llegase a enterarse de este asunto?¿Harian protestas?¿Se levantarian en contra del regimen? Tu sabes como piensa la gente comun, ellos la comprenderian porque atribuyen el hecho de que aun 10 años despues se niegue a tener hijos al mismo evento que suponen hecho a perder su...-por alguna razon no puede acabar esa frase

-¿Su matrimonio contigo?...

-asiente con la cabeza y prosigue- Muchos perdieron hijos en los domos de los juegos, el suyo fue el ultimo en...-aprieta un poco la mandibula

-¿morir ahi?, tecnicamente no habia nacido...

-Eso no importa, un hijo es un hijo tenga dias, segundos o años...

-Tambien era tu hijo...

-...lo se, no hay dia que no piense en él- Peeta Mellark sabia que eso era un mentira que solo los mas cercanos a ellos, a Katniss y él, lo sabian, ademas nadie se preocupó por sacar la verdad a la luz, ya que esos dos hechos el matrimonio y el bebé fueron utilidados en la propaganda antes, durante y despues de la revolución. El mismo se habia repetido tantas veses que esos eventos habian ocurrido para no descuidar jamas su actuacion que en ocasiones le gustaba creer que todo eso habia sido cierto, que de verdad los tragicos amantes del distrito doce habian existido pero no lo era, podia engañar al mundo pero no asi mismo...pero esos eran el tipo de secretos que se llevaria a la tumba- y si yo pienso asi muchos en Panem comprenderan su dolor, no hay problema y si lo hay lo resolveremos- le devuelve las fotos.

-¿No las quieres?

-sabes que no, solo me agrada saber que esta bien y que no necesita nada mas, pero mejor no recordarla demasiado...-habian pasado tantos y tantos años seguia amandola como antes, cada vez que la veia se sentia como aquel adolescente que la observaba a escondidas en la escuela, cada vez que escuchaba su nombre se sentia como el niño de cinco años que la contempló por primera vez. Pero la vida habia tenido que seguir, cada uno habia tomado sus decisiones y hecho sus vidas. Mas bien el acató la decision de ella. Cotempló la playa, recuerdos del Vasallaje de los 25 vinieron a su mente, una perla, un relicario con tres fotografias y un beso en la playa...-es hora de irse, ya sabes donde encontrarme...

-Lo mismo digo...¿Mellark?

-SI

-No eres el unico que ha perdido un hijo, tu por lo menos sabes donde esta...

-Lo se viejo amigo, si se algo te lo dire...

-gracias

Se marchó del lugar. Aquel hombre era un buen informante, recorria los distritos conocia gente, ayudaba gente para poder apaciguar su propio dolor, su esposa habia desaparecido junto con su hijo durante la revolucion ella murió y del niño que entonces tenia dos años no sabia nada, al no haber registros y despues de todo el caos era dificil saber que habia pasado con él, ahora tendria unos 12 años. Este hombre Robert Davenport no se rendia dedicaba cada momentos de su vida a su incansable busqueda. Peeta lo habia conocido desde hacia tantos años, desde que el mismo habia viajado de manera anonima o mas bien vagado en los distritos durante poco mas de un año, durante la reconstruccion, despues de el dia que tomo la decision de irse del distrito 12 sin ella, le habia dolido tanto...Sube a su auto y se marcha...los recuerdos se hacen presentes...

-¿Que de Peeta?-dijo Johana Mason mirando con interes a Katniss Everdeen.

-No creo que sea un tema grato de conversación...

-es mi ultima noche en la Tierra en mucho tiempo no regresare querida, creeme si quieres decirme algo es ahora o nunca...deshogate

-No en este lugar, hay demasida gente...

-¿tan tetrica y porno es tu historia?

-Noooo

-Esta bien, conozco el lugar perfecto vamos...

salieron del estacionamientos, minutos despues se enfilaron al puerto, donde habia pequeñas embarcaciones, Johana llevaba una botella de vino barato, en cuanto llegaron al embarcadero mira a Katniss y dice.

-Espera aqui...- se adentra en una pequeña embarcacion- ¡Brammmm!¡Ey Brammm!¡Maldito borracho te traje un regalooooo!

Un hombre mayor que le recordaba a Hymitch en sus años en el distrito 12 debido a su herratica manera de caminar y su peculiar olor a alcohol, salio de dentro...

-¡Que diablos te pasa!¡Chicaaa locaa! Hip

-Necesitamos esta porqueriza flotante a la que llamas hogar...

-Ya veo- miro significativamente a Katnisss y entrecerro los ojos...- tus gustos han mejorado mucho...

-¡Callate y muevete antes de que me arrepienta!- dice agitando unos billetes y la botella-

-De verdad debes gustarle mucho preciosa, es un tacaña-dijo acercandose a Katniss hablandole como si Johana no estuviera presente- pero creo que no lo suficiente para gastar en algo mas caso...

-Yo no- dijo nerviosa- no es lo que...

-No te preocupes preciosa no soy de mente cerrada...-dice guiñandole el ojo- caminando hacia Johana para recibir el dinero y la botella- Toda tuya...-dijo señalando hacia la barca y hacia donde estaba Katniss- me refiero a la barca- dice sonriendo maliciosamente, dejando entre ver su falta de dientes y lo amarillo de otros.

-Vamos- dice Johana mientras sube a la modesta embarcacion de motor- Anda descerebrada no tenemos toda la noche, me muero por oir ese relato...

Katniss sube a la embarcacion que comienza a moverse enmedio de las aguas saladas. En un punto Johana apaga el motor solo el sonido de las olas las envuelve, las estrellas en el cielo nocturno parecen enormes y este parece infinito.

-Son hermosas- susurra Katniss

-Y mañana estaré allá

Ambas se ponen comodas, Johana abre una botella similar a la que dio a aquel hombre y le da un gran sorbo, se la extiende a Katniss quien la mira...

-oh porfavor no tengo nada contagioso, ni voy a embriagarte para tener una noche de pasión en definitiva no eres mi tipo, eres demasiado aniñada...

Katniss solo la mira y responde- Ya dame eso...-toma la botella le da un sorbo sin medir las concecuencias,comienza a tocer el licor es fuerte muy fuerte siente que la garganta le quema por dentro, tose- oggg como puedes tomar esa cosa...

-Cuestion de fortaleza...

Katniss se masajea la garganta, sus ojos estan llorosos de tanto toser. Toma aire y comienza el relato o la parte que ella conoce porque la otra mitad la conoce Peeta...


	8. La mitad de una historia

(La parte de la canción se inspiró en una version acustica de Abrahams daugther que encontre por ahi, si alguien la desea puedo mandarle por inbox la liga para descargarla)(Esto es lo que Katniss le contó a Joana)

Capitulo 8. Las mitad de una historia...

Le cuento entonces a Joana sobre una terrible pesadilla en donde estoy yaciendo en el fondo de una profunda sepultura, y cada persona muerta que conozco por nombre viene y me lanza una pala llena de cenizas. Como en el sueño dejos de respirar y el sonido insoportable de las palas contras el peso es odioso en mi sueño y como al levantarme sigo escuchando el raspar de las palas y que al salier corriendo por el pasillo lo veo a él a Peeta en el patio plantando unos arbustos de Primrose. De como poco a poco y con mucha dificultad comenzamos a tratarnos de nuevo, al principio fue muy dificil, Peeta y yo no eramos los mismos. El aun no recuperaba su memoria y personalidad del todo, y yo por otro lado no habia podido salir de ese estado de caos, remordimiento y dolor. Le habló de que nunca se rindio, de lo paciente que siempre fué aunque el mismo en ocasiones tenia que aislarse por sus propios demonios. De como empezamos con el libro, como los antidepresivos me ayudaban, o no. De como poco a poco iba a cazar pero mi caracter aun era frio distante, hosco. Por su lado Peeta que iba todos los dias a ayudar a la plaza y reconstruir el pueblo con la ayuda de la gente y su voluntad propia volvia a reconstruirse tal vez ya no como el Peeta de antes pero creo que el es la prueba viviente de que en escencia somos quienes somos, y tal vez yo tambien.

Era medio dia cuando llegué a la plaza central de distrito, lo comercios poco a poco se iban recosntruyendo, no habia mas distrito de comerciantes y veta para separarnos, la gente fue reacomodanse en las casas y terrenos, respetando las de aquellos que regresaron al distrito y ocupando las de aquello que murieron. Peeta estaba feliz, desde hacia unos dos meses se veia como el Peeta que recordaba tan sociable y agradable, con un sonrisa en los labios y rodeado de gente, la panaderia funcionaba, tenia un ayudante. No podia negar que desde habia regresado y conviviamos cotidianamente poco a poco algo habia comenzado a nacer en mŕ, no sabia como interpretarlo o admitirlo solo sabia que desde hace un tiempo verlo se me hacia una necesidad sino algo grato, aun cuando estaba en el bosque a veses pensaba en él. En su olor, su risa, sus ojos, su voz y su aroma, cuando pensaba en las noches que compartiamos durmiendo juntos pero castamente tal y como en el tren sentia un leve rubor, tambien habia comenzado a notar que estaba conciente de que para muchas de las chicas y mujeres del distrito él era muy guapo y agradable, las escuchaba cuchichear acerca de lo afortunada que era por tener un esposo asi. Porque para ellos y para todo el mundo Peeta y yo estabamos casados tal y como lo habia declarado con Caesar Flickerman, y aundo a eso al principio los mayores sentian cierta pena por nosotros pensaban que estabamos distanciados y dolidos nos solo por la guerra sino por la perdida de nuestro primogenito. Todo era mentira pero ni aun en ese momento pretendimos hacerlo del conocimiento de otros ¿Para qué?¿Por qué? Ese asunto solo nos concernia a nosotros. En retrospectiva creo, ahora que veo a chicos en la calle de la edad que nosotros teniamos entonces, comprendo que simplemente eramos unos niños jugando, obligados o concientes, a ser adultos. En cuanto Peeta me mira llegar a la plaza se despide de los otros y se dirige a mi alcanzadome a la mitad de la plaza...

-Hola- dice con una sonrisa encantadora- ¿Que tal te fue de caceria?

-Mira el botin- lo levanto, como siempre mi expresion es seria, creo que solo cambia cuando estamos a solas-

-o vaya pavo salvaje, es tan sabroso en ese guisado o acompañado con verduras horneado o ahumado-

Sonrió levemente. Miró hacia la panaderiano tendra solo un par de semanas que la reabrio.

-¿Se ve bien?- le digo

-Si, en verdad, vamos adentro ¿Quieres?

Ambos caminamos hacia el interior de la panaderia, en el mostrador Sean su aprendiz de unos 14 años termina de despachar. Y me saluda.

-Buenos dias señora Mellark-antes me incomodaba un poco que me llamaran asi, porque en general es lo que hacen algunas personas del distrito, ahora no me molesta tanto aunque tampoco me agrada.A Peeta no se si le incomoda o no, al principio al ver mi incomodidad me dijo que le preocupaba que explotara de enojo despues le parecia divertido.

-Hola Sean-digo seria como siempre, el chico solo me mira y despues sus ojos se abren como platos cuando observa los dos ejemplares que llevo conmigo.

-WOW que enormes y que carnosos...-su voz refleja gran asombro

-Si,lo son-digo separandolos mi voz suena distante y tan vez un poco cortante no lo puedo evitar no soy como Peeta no se como tratar con la gente, pero lo que digo a continuacion saca al chico de balance. Elige uno...

-¿Que pero...yo no...el costo...esto?

-No te lo estoy vediendo te estoy diciendo que elijas uno para tu familia y para ti-

-¿De verdad?- me mira con incredulidad, lleva meses aqui, ayudo a Peeta a reconstruir y ahora trabaja con el, hasta ahora no habias conversado tan familiarmente.

-Vamos chico , si yo fuera tu aprovecharia su lapsus de cordialidad...-dice Peeta

-Este- dice eligiendo el mas pequeño y le doy el mas grande. No lo puede creer, ya que si bien no es ilegal cazar ya, muchos no se aventuran y otros prefieren comprar en la carniceria local, pero aun es caro para los que no tienen muchos ingresos-no puedo, yo...

-Venga ya-le digo.

Peeta nota la estupefaccion del muchacho que no puede creer esto. El mira al animal con emosion, entoces Peeta le dice

-¿Por que no te tomas un descanso y llevas el pavo a tu madre para que lo cocine, regresas mas tarde a trabajar, para que cuando llegues a casa este listo...

El chico solo asiente y sale a toda velocidad. Vive a una cuadras, de aqui. El es el mayor de cuatro hermanos, su madre y el buscan la manera de subsistir, su padre murio en la guerra.

-¿Quieres té?- dice Peeta

-Si- digo mirando la acogedora panaderia.

-¿Quieres que lo horneemos aqui?

-Yo lo limpio y tu lo horneas

-Bien- dice colocando el té frente a mi- quieres algo para acompañarlo, asiento con la cabeza

Desplumo, limpio y le saco las entreñas al animal. Lo lavo. Peeta lo prepara en el horno con especies, mantequilla y hornea un pan con ajo...el olor es delicioso, ya es de noche para cuando esta listo. Sean se fue hace tiempo y la panaderia fue cerrada. Cenamos en la trastienda, a la luz de la velas, pues en ese espacio aun no se ha colocado la electricidad...comemos lo necesario y lo que sobra, Peeta lo guarda cuando vamos de regreso a la villa de los vencedores pasamos a una casa, es una familia recien llegada al distrito que practicamente duerme a la inteperie pues estan construyendo su casa. Es un matrimonio joven con dos pequeñas niñas. Ellos estan apenados por recibir lo que les ofrecemos, Peeta les dice que es gesto de bienvenida, y lo aceptan,tambien se pone a sus ordenes. Nos vamos. Caminamos de la mano, a Peeta le agrada eso. Lo he permitido ultimamente porque no me quita nada hacerlo y porque negarlo me agrada pero solo lo hace cuando salimos del pueblo y antes de entrar a la villa, no me gustaria que Hymitch nos viera.

Al entrar a la villa dice.

-¿Tu casa o la mia?

-La mía- digo

-entonces vamos- el lee un rato mientras me baño. Despues mientras me preparo para dormir el se baña. Nos acostamos el me abraza y dormimos toda la noche. Sin pesadillas. Esta es una aparente calma porque dentro de poco se cumplira un año, el primer aniversario del fin de la revolución, el primer año de la muerte de Prim. Me estremesco al pensar en eso y me acurruco en los brazos de Peeta.

Los dias siguietes transcurren casi de la misma forma, sin embargo conforme se hacer la fecha comienzo a sentir desolada, no quiero hablar con nadie, ni deseos de salir de la cama. Peeta lo sabe y se esfuerza por hacerme sentir bien. Soporta mis rabietas y mis gritos, a veses lo corro pero él siempre regresa. No puedo soportar la idea de comprender que ha pasado un año, que para mi a sido como un siglo. Pienso en mi padre explotando en la mina, en mi madre ausente muerta en vida despues de la muerte del gran amor de su vida y en ella ahora lejos de mi, lejos de los recuerdos; en la gente que murio Boggs, Finnick, Mags, Wiress. Sueño que me persiguen Cato, Marvel y aquella pandilla que se unio para cazar a los otros tributos eso sucedia en un domo imaginario que combina las caracteristicas de los dos en los que participe el reloj, los monos, la niebla, la lluvia de sangre, la lluvia de fuego, las rastreoavispulas. El president Snow con su pestilente aroma persiguiendo a Peeta que lleva un bebé s entre los brazos y a Rue corriendo junto a él...siseantes sonido que simulan en una lengua reptilana mi nombre...Finnick aparece para ayudarme pero es destrozado por esas cosas...los gritos de Prim...despierto alguien me sacude es Peeta, esta en pijama...

-Calmate, era un sueño, solo un mal sueño- lo abrazo fuertemente mientras lloro desesperada y le repito una otra vez que no se vaya, que no me deje, que no importa lo que diga, que lo necesito y que me reconforta, no dice nada.

Poco a poco me calmo. No puedo dormir mas, esta casi amaneciendo, me acompaña al bosque a caminar, es Domingo. Me lleva de la mano.

-Vamos al lago- digo, mas seria y cortante de lo que planeo. El me sigue.

Una vez en el lago nos sentamos y lo miramos no se atreve a tocarme y yo no quiero que lo haga, permanecemos en silencio, despues de muchos minutos me levanto y miro al lago dandole la espalda me atrevo a decir.

-Mi padre me traia aqui...este era nuestro lugar especial- no obtengo respuesta alguna- aqui me enseñaba canciones...¿te gustan las canciones?- digo girando la cabeza para verlo

-Si-dice mirandome con atencion, miro de nuevo al lago cierro los ojos respiro hondo evocando.

Instantes despues comienzo una canción que habla de la hija y el hijo de un personaje, el patriarca de una religion antigua ya olvidada, decia mi padre que el suyo le habia dicho que generaciones antes le rezaban a un Dios compasivo pero al mismo tiempo demandante pero eso se olvidó y ahora eran solo mitos que ya nadie recordaba...la cancion habla de como su Dios le hace una macabra encomienda a aquel patriarca Abraham,dice la cancion que tomo la mano de su unico hijo varón para ofrecerlo como sacrificio, a mi padre le explicaron que era una prueba de fidelidad que le es impuesta a Abraham lo que para mi es incompresible. Al mismo tiempo la hija de Abraham observa lo sucedido y clama por eso, al final toma su arco y lo apunta hacia un "angel", no se que sea eso y mi padre tampoco, para exigir una respuesta y pedir que dejen marcharse a Isaac que es como se llamaba el chico al que iban a sacrificar, aunque en realidad nunca me quedo claro si murio o no...La canción es corta muy corta. Volteo a ver a Peeta quien tiene los ojos cerrados como si pudiera ver asi la historia, abre los ojos y nos miramos entonces un par de sinsajos de los que no nos habiamos percatado ahora interpretan la cancion.

-¿Es extraña no te parece?- me dice el

-Lo es- digo encogiendome en hombros-tanto como la del arbol de ahorcado- Camino junto a el y me siento a su lado. El me rodeoa con sus brazos, yo me acurruco, entonces recaga su barbilla sobre mi cabello y lo besa. Solo cierro un segundo los ojos y me concentro en el lago. Me parece que este instante es tana agradable que deseo prolongarlo y comprendo entonces las palabras de Peeta antes de que asistieramos al Quarter Quell "Desearía poder congelar este momento, justo aquí, justo ahora, y vivir en él para siempre", Permanecemos en silencio escuchando a los Sinsajos cuando el dice...

-No es extraña en verdad, ahora que lo pienso creo que podria ser tu historia...salvo lo del padre que lleva a su hijo al sacrificio.

-¿A que te refieres?-digo en un susurro

-A que en verdad Prim- se hace un nudo en mi gargante y se que lo sabe porque me abraza un poco mas fuerte- es como Isaac, un tributo para demostrar fidelidad o temor al capitolio. Tu eres como la hija que clama por su hermano...- guarda silencio un instante- sabes cuando eligieron a Prim y tu te convertiste en voluntaria si yo ubiera podido habria ido en tu lugar- ahora me separo un poco y lo miro en sus ojos hay siceridad- pero despues ya sabes lo que paso. Independientemente de eso ese acto, ese acto de amor que hiciste por tu hermana fue primordial para que se diera la revolucion...

-Para que todos perdieran su hogar y su tranquilidad...-mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas, él solo me abraza mas fuerte.

-Es cierto que muchos lo perdieron todo pero ganaron la posibilidad de tener vida propia de no ser esclavisados por el regimen, de poder ir a donde quieran-guarda silencio un segundo como sopesando- se que tu no por lo de Coin pero yo creo que algun momento podras ir a donde quieras...

-No quiero ir a ningun lado...- digo casi con odio- no tengo a donde ir ni quiero ir a ningun lado...

El respira hondo creo que pensaba decir algo pero se muerde la lengua.

-Lo que creo Katniss es que no debes culparte de nada,de las muertes no son tu responsabilidad...tu solo le diste esperanza a la gente y ellos tomaron sus posibilidades...desearia poder hacer que entendiera eso puedes tener una vida, ser feliz...

-Todo lo que ame ya no existe...-mis palabras salen de mi boca antes de que las cuele mi cerebro porque al decir eso nulifico cualquier sentimiento hacia él sin querer. Noto como brevemente se tenza y luego permanece en silencio un rato quisiera poder regresar el tiempo o quisiera agregar "salvo tu" pero simplemente las palabras no salen de mi boca.

-Aunque todo lo que amaste ya no exista puedes construir nuevos recuerdos una nueva vida...yo perdi a toda mi familia y muchos amigos queridos, aun asi trato de ser feliz admito que no es facil pero...-parece callarse y sin embargo un casi imperceptible susurro sale de su boca- te tengo a ti...

No puedo soportarlo no puedo soportar que a pesar de todo lo que digo, todol o que hago, la manera en la que me comporto el siga siendo asi, elsiga diciendome una y otra vez que me ama, el viejo Peeta, el nuevo Peeta, la mezcla de ambos, debe ser una enfermedad o algo debe estar mal en él, como podria amarme como podria gustarle si muchas veses nisiquiera yo me gusto. Entonces siento como me molesto, me irrito y siento gran fastidio no con él sino conmigo su fuera menos complicada, si fuera mas practica dejaria que...no puedo hablar mas conmigo, me levantó y me separo bruscamente de él, lo miró y supongo que mi rostro debe ser amenzador proque esta serio y preocupado...

-Hora de irnos- digo sin mas...

Caminamos juntos y en silencio, sin apenas rozarnos, me voy a casa sin mirarlo. Pasó todo el día a solas y lo extraño, cuando es de tarde, el entra a la casa sin mas ya que todo esta apagado y durante mucho tiempo tocó pero no respondi, estoy en silencio acurrucada en el sillon. No enciende la luz, deja lo que parece comida en la mesa asi como una bolsa grande en el suelo, se me acerca, se sienta en el extremo del sillón...

-Hola...-no respondo pero lo miro-te traje la cena, creí que tendrias hambre y yo no estare a partir de mañana por unos dias, ya sabes te dije que ire a los festejos del primer aniversario con otros miembros del distrito...-sigo sin pronunciar palabra, me mira con una mezcla de condesendencia y tristesa- me voy tengo que preparame para mañana- sin medir nada lo sujeto del braso y le digo muy bajo

-Quedate porfavor

El solo sonrie comprensivo.

-¿Cenamos?- solo digo si con la cabeza.

-No quiero las luces encendidas...

-Vine preparado

Saca unas velas de aquella gran bolsa las coloca en el candelabro, trae la comida y cenamos en silencio, no es un ambiente grato pero tampoco hostil. Despues nos vamos a la cama, dormimos juntos, tengo pesadillas pero el me calma. A la mañana siguiente él se va muy temprano me doy cuenta una parte de mi quiere despedirse pero gana la mas enconada en mi, me hago la dormida mientras el me besa en la mejilla acaricia mi cabello y se marcha de la casa...y por un instante tengo miedo de que no regrese...

Los siguientes tres dias y dos noches estara fuera, se que los festejos seran televisados y puedo verlos en casa o con los demas en la plaza publica. No me interesa, no quiero saber nada, decido irme al bosque, quedarme en aquella cabaña junto al lago, el primer dia me dedico a recolectar madera a limpiar, a cazar. El día pasa rapido, y aun así por alguna extraña razón hay momentos en los que mis pensamientos se disparan lejos, al capitolio. No me agrada recordar nada de eso, traje algunas de las cosas que me llevo para cocinar, por la noche miro las estrella, observo el lago y escucho los sonidos del bosque, deberia sentirme bien. Descubro en este momento no me siento ni bien ni mal, supongo que es lo mas cercano a la paz que he podido experimentar desde que me cocecharon para ir a los en mi padre y en mi en este lugar, pienso que las dos unicas personas a las que he traido hasta aqui ahora estna juntos en el capitolio, a uno lo traje para hablar de la posibilidad de escapar y poder tener una vida en el bosque, y al otro lo traje apensa ayer...como dos personas tan diferentes puede remover tantas cosas en mi pienso en eso,no me agrada pensar en esas cosas...¿Porque estoy pensando en eso?. Estoy cansada pero no pienso ni deseo dormir, no quiero pesadillas...entro a la casa y me siento frente al fuego. Supongo que en determinado momento me quedo dormida porque estoy sobre el piso envuelta en una frazada pero sobre el piso, todo el cuerpo me duele, me estiro es de mañana. Me agrada el sonido del bosque, el paisaje iluminado de la mañana, podria vivir asi para siempre, creo que es la vida que me habia planteado, salgo al bosque. Mientras rastreo a una presa llego a un pequeño plan donde hay arbustos de Primrouses y como si alguien levantar un interruptor recuerdo, que hoy, hoy es el día, el dia del asalto final, el dia en que aquel deslizador con logos del capitolio hizo volar a todos esos niños y despues, despues a m hermana. Es como si no solo lo viera, es como si lo viviera de nuevo...siento que voy a enloquecer, corro, me caigo, me levanto, vuelvo a correr tratando de alcanzar a una niña rubia con trenzas que nunca regresara, hasta que al final de no se cuanto tiempo por fin me dejo caer enmedio de aquel un campo verde, me siento cansada, tan cansada, lloro hasta que parece que no hay mas liquidos dentro de mi, estoy acostada con los ojos cerrados, los abró lentamente. El cielo, los arboles, el bosque me rodea. Entonces ladeo la cabeza volteo a la derecha, mis ojos se posan sobre un pequeño y solitario diente de león, entonces lo recuerdo, recuerdo a Peeta y sus palabras:"Aunque todo lo que amaste ya no exista puedes construir nuevos recuerdos una nueva vida...". Y aunque eso fuera cierto,una nueva vida haciendo que, estando donde, de repente que se me cruza por la cabeza que la idea de Peeta es esa, tal vez se ha cansado de todo, tal vez me habla de viajes para prepararme y decirme que se ira, qeu esta cansado de dar vueltas en el mismo espacio. No lo creo,no creo que el piese asi, no lo se, mas bien pienso que deseo de verdad que no sea asi. Aun no tengo claro lo que siento por él, no es que no pueda vivir sin el, tampoco es que me sera indiferentes como Snow me lo dijo, de ser asi no se hubiera molestado en atormentarlo y luego devolvermelo. Sigo mirando al diente de león...cierro los ojos, quiero que mi mente se detenga, que no elucubre mas cosas...

Paso el dia en el bosque, mas pesadillas por la noche, emprendo el regreso a la villa de los vencedores a medio dia, hoy regresara Peeta, no se a que hora pero lo hara, espero que asi sea. Al llegar inesperadanmente me encuentro a un relativamente sobrio Hymitch alimentando a sus ganzos, no es que desee mucho hablar con él pero me apetece un poco de interacción humana.

-Hola preciosa crei que habia acompañado al chico a la capital...

-Tu y yo sabemos que esas cosas no son para mi...ni para ti...

-Solo son espectaculos...-sigue tirando alimento a los ganzos.

-Si, y que es lo que haces ademas de alimentar patos...

-Embriagarme, aun tengo pesadillas, nunca se van, se que las tienes tu tambien y el chico, aun con lo que le hicieron en el capitolio no creo que le hallan permitido olvidar, mas bien creo que explotaron aun mas su imaginacion...

-No es él mismo...

-¿Y acasó tu lo eres?

-¿A que te refieres?

-¿Crees que eres la misma niña que se fue a los juegos, las que regresó? Ninguno de nosotros es el mismo nisiquiera los que no fueron a los juegos...asi que no lamentes que no sea el mismo, porque ninguno lo es, pero da igual yo soy adicto al alcohol y tu al sufrimientom a la culpa...-Solo lo miró- la gente como tu y yo no tiene espacio en el mundo porque no es util para el mas que por golpes de suerte, un dia el chico se cansara y se ira, entonces no podras hacer nada...

-da lo mismo si se va o se queda, esa es su decision- dijo tratando de restarle importancia...

me mira.

-Se que te gusta hacerte la dura y decir que no te importa, que quieras o no aceptar que sientes algo por el. Si lo sabes pero te lo niegas a ti misma eres una idiota pero si ni tu te haz dado cuenta de eso eres estupida, cariño...-mi rostro es serio- mas vale que te dedidas cuanto antes y no le des mas vueltas al asunto, el tiempo no espera a nadie, independientemente de que te ame con locura...

-No creo que tenga claro si me ama o no, creo que es simple inercia...

-Querida, la inercia no hace regresar a nadie a este pueblo perdido y arrasado; no te hace esperar aqui aburrida...él pudo haberse ido a donque quisiera, con ese rostro y esa actitud puede obtener a la mujer que quiera, independientemente de sus pesadillas y de la falta de su pierna...si quiesiera no regresaria, pero es una lastima...tu de hecho eres la que no puede ir a donde quiera, estas prisionera aqui, bueno entonces puede que debas estar feliz cumpliste tus planes de vida estaras sola sin matrimonio e hijos...como yo...

-Pero sin la botella de alcohol

-Por ahora, mientras Peeta este aqui lo evitara y cuando ¿no?

-¿A que viene todo esto?

-A nada linda a nada

Lo dejo ahi mirando a su ganzos, me voy a casa, deseo verlo, deseo que regrese aunque muy en el fondo tengo miedo de que Hymitch tenga razon, de que un dia se canse pero no se como hacer. No me decido, ni tengo valor.

Las horas pasan lentamente, esta anocheciendo, voy perdiendo la esperanza de que halla regresado hoy si lo hizo se que el tren llego a las 5 a la estación, estuve tentad buscarle pero no seria demasiado, ahora comienzo a plantearme en ir a buscarle o esperarle en un punto del camino entre el pueblo y la villa de los vencedores. Un nudo comienza a hacerse en mi garganta,me acurruco sobre mi cama, deje todas las luces de la casa encendidas. Me parece escuchar los ruidos de la puerta, me levanto como estoy, en ropa de dormir, la puerta se abre inconfundiblemente reconozco los paso de Peeta,su leve cogera; siento alivo y un sentimento de alegria que me llena, aunque no lo exprese, levantó, me pongo la bata de dormir y voy a ver si es el, no puedo equivocarme.

Salgo silenciosamente de la habitacion observo que ha entra la casa se quita poco a poco el atuendo hasta quedar solo en camisa y pantalón, se dirige lentamente a la sala y supongo que a la cocina a buscarme cocina . Lo escucho murmurar, para entonces estoy a unos cuantos pasos de él,

-Probablemente este en el bosque...

-¿Estoy donde?- mi voz le hace girar instintivamente. Al voltear se encuentra conmigo sin decir mas me acerco y lo abrazo incluso, por una razon que aun lo logro decifrar lo primero que hago es plantarle un beso en la mejilla, recorro con mi mano brevemente su cabello, lo abrazo brevemente mientras le susurro al oído- te extrañe-no se porque aho esto nunca lo hago nisiquiera lo planee solo se que asi se dieron las lo siento tenso por la sorpresa, sus ojos reflejan desconcierto, despues noto que se relajan y rodea con sus brazos.

-Yo también-

Nos separamos. No pregunto nada sobre el viaje y el no menciona nada. En la cocina el decide hacer un poco de té mientras comentamos trivialidades, y se nos une Hymitch. Me habia olvidado que permanecia en el sillón durmiendo pesadamente una botella vaciá de licor pues habia venido en la tarde para que recibieramos a Peeta pero en vista de que este no llegaba yo me fui a recostar y el se puso a beber,.

-Y bien muchacho ¿Como te fue en el capitolio?

-¿Acaso no me viste en la televisión?

-Absolutamente no pero supongo que la mitad de Panem suspiró porque piensan que a pesar de todo los amantes imposibles del distrito doce terminaron juntos.

-¿Aunque ella este desquiciada?- dijo la misma Katniss con sorna

-Eso hace mas apetitoso al muchacho, verdaderamente enamorado, deberías hacer una telenovela o película

-Ya la hay- dice sirviendo el té-Los otros dos le miran con incredulidad- cambiaron cosas para no pagarnos pero en esencia es lo mismo.

Después de mucho hablarnos los tres decidimos ir a la ciudad ya que esa misma noche se hará un festival en el que se darán los regalos que el capitolio a enviado al distrito , se vende comida, habrá un baile. Al llegar a la plaza el aire festivo lo inunda todo, esta es una de las pocas cosas que le hace rebosar de felicidad a Katniss aunque no lo demuestre. La gente se ve feliz, mejor alimentada, los niños corriendo sin el temor que provocaba cada año que alguno terminara en los juegos.

Yo camino de la mano con Peeta, se ve orgulloso y sonriente, todos le saludan y le dicen que se pase por allá mas tarde para probar lo que hicieron o desean consultarle cosas, en el pueblo lo aprecian grandemente mas por lo que como persona ha dado a la mejora del distrito que como la figura publica que fue. Siempre dispuesto a ayudar a dar a la gente ese aliento de esperanza en el porvenir. A mi me saludan educadamente, me respetan pero cambien mantienen su distancia. No me extraña he sido yo quuien con mis actitudes y silencio he provocado que la gente del pueblo me conciba como bastante uraña y poco sociable. Pero eso es lo que precisamente me he propuesto, no deseo crear vínculos con ninguno de ellos, en una nueva revuelta o cambio de idea del gobierno todo podía cambiar, amar, encariñarme, son cosas que me provocan el mayor pavor por el peligro que supone una perdida, perder a alguien mas no podría soportarlo, lo se.

Pienso en eso mientras estoy sentada en una pequeña mesa mirando como Peeta habla con los vendedores que le entregan una charola con alimento preparado por ellos y dos bebidas, su sonrisa, sus ojos, sus labios si tu lo mira, pienso, es simplemente encantador, aun con esa leve cogera provocada por la pierna ortopedica me agradaba, no puedo evitar sonreír, ni entender al cien por ciento lo que pasa comigo. Algo me saca de sus pensamientos, una pequeña pelota vino a parar cerca de mis pies la levanto y observo a mi alrededor, notó que un grupo de niños juega cerca de mí, sin temor ni miedo una pequeña niña de unos 7 años se acerca, es rubia y blanca como Prim. No pudo evitar casi quedar paralizada. La niña se quedo a unos 4 pasos de mi me mira fijamente, una mirada clara e inocente.

-¿Es tuya?-Mueve la cabeza de manera afirmativa sin dejar de mirarla le digo-Toma- se levanta de su asiento y me acerco a la niña-que me sonríe.

-Gracias-Toma la pelota y se aleja corriendo, esta peinada con dos trenzas. Se detiene voltea y me dedica nuevamente una sonrisa. Permanezcu parada y solo susurro.

-Prim-

No hay un día que no piense en ella, no hay un día que no la extrañe. Ahora seria una hermosa joven con muchos pretendientes, si, estaría aquí o no, no lo se. A unos pasos él esta parado observándome supongo que adivinando lo que esta en mi cabeza. Ambos nos miramos, vuelvo a la mesa y el se me une. Por un momento no decimos nada hasta probar lo que tenemos en la charola.

Después de un rato ambos deciden caminar de regreso a casa, sin agentes de la paz pero con poca gente, las calles son seguras, Ademas sabiendo quienes somoz nadie se atrevería a meterse, sobrevivióms dos veses a las arenas del capitolio y a una revolucion.

Caminando hacia la villa de los vencedores casi en la penumbra poco a poco las luces de la ciudad se van alejando. En silencio, vamos uno junto al otro, el ruido de la fauna nocturna armoniza el lugar.

-Tenemos que hablar- dice él, sin mas-

Guardo silencio. Nos detenemos, ambos y nos miramos.

-¿No puede esperar a mañana?- le digo

-Puede pero no seria correcto.

-¿Que sucede?- No atino a imaginar de que quiere hablar.

-Deseo que hagamos un viaje.- Eso me paraliza mis peores sospechas se estan haciendo realidad el quiere irse, se ha aburrido, trato de disimular y deseo que no diga que se ira de nuevo del distrito,

-¿Al bosque?¿Al campo? Tanto drama por eso

-No, a otros distritos quiero ver a nuestros antiguos camaradas.

Ahora a sido directo, no puedo retenertlo, bueno se que puedo si se lo pidiera se que lo haria pero no es justo. Supongo que provar la libertad y comodidad es facil querer salir de aqui. Asi que solo me queda resignarme y desearle buen viaje...

-¿Por cuanto tiempo?¿Cuando partirás?

Me escucho mi voz no parece reflejar nada aunque por dentro siento que me caigo a aun no estoy totalmente consciente de si de verdad lo amo o solo lo necesito, se que lo necesito por que estos días que estuvo en el capitolio fueron una verdadera pesadilla por las noches despertaba de aquellas horribles imagenes, no habia quien me despertara, me calmara. Pero eso no es amor solo dependecia. Siento que solo lo estoy utilizando.

-El tiempo que quieras y cuando tu lo digas...

Ahora menos comprendo ¿Acaso quiere que le de un tiempo para decidir si lo quiero de verdad o no?

Le miro con curiosidad, porque me dice todo esto sabe que tengo prohibido salir del distrito. Su rostro adquiere un gesto conocido para mi como si el adivinara mis pensamientos, entonces añade.

-...la verdadera razón por la que fui al capitolio no es porque me mandaran a traer ni por las celebraciones. Desde hace un tiempo he estado gestionando un indulto...TU indulto.

No se que decir me toma por sorpresa me siento molesta porque me oculta algo, remueve cosas en mi, que pretende, ¿Acaso esta planeando irsepero no quiere sentirse culpable?¿Quiere marcharse pero su conciencia le dice que debemos estar en las mismas condiciones?. El corazón me late de prisa. Como siempre mi boca se dispara antes que mi cerebro.

-¡No tenias derecho!-le digo mi voz suena llena de rabia

-Si lo tengo- dijo extendiendome un sobre con el logo del nuevo gobierno del capitolio en el que se podía leer: Documento de indulto. Lo tomo, la rabia me invade, y en ese mismo momentos lo rompo, sin abrirlo,no necesito su lastima ni la del nuevo gobierno. Él cierra los ojos y suspira como si supiera que algo a si sucedería. No dice nada, solo me mira. Entonces mi rabia y se une al miedo ¿De qué?¿ni yo lo se?. No me disculpo solo me doy la vuelta, antes de decir algo mas hiriente, y sigo el camino a casa sin decir ni una sola palabra alejándome de Peeta, quien me mira inexpresivo. Llego primero, me voy directo al baño de mi habitación donde me encierro me quito la ropa y tomo una ducha mientras un montón de ideas cruzan por mi cabeza...salgo del baño y se que hice mal en dejarlo asi, se que con la pierna ortopedica su movilidad se ha visto comprometida. Espio por la ventana a que regrese, se que no esta en casa no hay luces.

Después de un tiempo comienzó a preocuparme ya que ha tardabo demasiado, independientemente de la lesión en su pierna. Me doy un tiempo de 15 minutos si no a parece saldre a buscarlo. Afortunadamente antes del tiempo límite escucho la puerta de su casa abrirse, corro a mi puerta y la abr o inmediatamente verifico siento un alivio grande al darme cuenta de que en efecto es él. Le miró desde las escaleras de la entrada me mira y se acerca yo hago lo mismo. Con un rostro aun cubierto conn seriedad digo:

-Haz tardado demasiado...

-A si, me encontré en el camino a los gansos y los metí en su corral...

-Esta bien, hasta mañana...- se me doy media vuelta encaminándome a casa, se que el estara parado ahia hasta que entre en casa asi que voleto y le digo-no te demores demasiado en dormir, tienes que descansar, y creo que va a llover...-mi tono es menos áspero que el de hace rato.

-Esta bien...-dijo sonriendo- y añade-¿Estamos en paz?-

Yo estoy apenada me sonrojo levemente se que todo lo que hace es porque cree que me ayuda pero eso solo hace que mi deuda con el crezaca a unamas.

-Siento haber roto los papeles, supongo que trabajaste mucho para conseguirlos- digo a modo de disculpa y respuesta a su pregunta.

-Así fue. No importa. El sobre estaba vació-dice con una risa burlona en el rostro

-¿Qué?- digo con cara de confundida y sorpresa...

-Te conozco Katniss, sabia que esa seria tu primera respuesta-La lluvia comienza a caer, los relampagos y los truenos que aun se ven lejanos anuncian una lluvia torrencial- nos vemos mañana dice cubriendose la cabeza con la manos.

No tengo nada que decri, me desconcierta,solo atino a decir.

-Hasta mañana- lo veo entrar a su casa y me dirijo a la mia, Esa noche la mezcla de la lluvia, con los acontesimientos y la fecha no me dejan en paz tengo pesadillas todas la noche

Pero la ultima de ellas es la que mas me desconcierta Me sueño a mi misma en mi casa en la veta, tal y como era antes de la muerte de mi padre, luego comprendo que soy yo cuando niña. Corro hacia la calle esperando a que mi padre regresara de la mina veo al grupo de mineros regresando entre ellos el. Veo nitidamente su sonrisa, se alegraba cuando yo le alcanzaba, entonces sin mas que explota en mil pedazos como siempre, trato de desperta pero no lo logro, una cortina de humo lo envuelve todo, es insoportable, se discipa. Cierro los ojos, los abro. De nuevo estoy en casa en la veta, pero tal y como se ve hoy casas con jardines coloridos y niños corriendo por las calles, sonrientes, la decoracion de la casa de la veta es como la de esta casa en la villa de los vencedores. Estoy dentro de la casa y observo como a traves del marco de la ventana blanca entra la luz de medio dia, salgo de la casa y veo un hermoso jardin. Veo al gato sarrapastroso de Prim hechado tomando el sol, no le presto atencion porque lo que roba mi atencion es un pequeño niño rubio de unos cuatro o cinco años que esta reclinado en el jardin jugando con la tierra. Lo miro con atencion, al notar que he salido de la casa su cara se ilumnia, corre hacia mi...yo lo miro con desconcierto...corre hacia mi llamandome y solo esa palabra me aterra, lo que hace a continuacion aun mas...

-¡Mamá! Dice mientras corre hasta a mi y se cuelga de mi cintura, tengo mi ropa de casa, lo miro desconcertada el se aprieta a mi, por inercia lo rodeo tal y como hacia con Prim. Trato de descifrar sus rasgo se me hacen conocidos pero no logro salir de mi estupefaccion, es hermoso, tiene ojos grises, como los mios y una pestañas enormes y rubias que se le ven a contraluz, una sonrisa encantadora.

Se escucha el sonido que indica la salida de las minas, lo que es ironico ya que apenas es media tarde, pero es solo un sueño aunque eso lo pense despues ya que en ese momento nada me parecia cuerdo. El niño se pone alerta como si estuviera esperando todo el dia ese sonido, como si fuera musica para sus oidos. Se safa de mis brazos, pero ahora me toma de las manos y saltando de emocion me dice...

-¡Papa ya viene! Vamos! Ya viene, vamos a alcanzarlo...

Sigo parada sin comprender nada, el chico comienza a jalarme hacia la calle, no me resisto le sigo Hay una mezcla de curiosidad y temor en mi cabeza. El padre de este niño. Recorro con él a prisa esta brincado de emocion y yo desconcertada, es el mismo camino que yo recorria en cuanto escuchaba el silbato de la minas y alcanzaba a mi padre. Veo al grupo de mineros, es curioso porque es exactamente el grupo con el qeu sueño eternamenten, aquel en el que mi padre y probablemente el de Gale aparezca pero al que no recuerdo. Con horror veo como en el lugar que siempre ocupa mi padre hay otro minero, que no deberia serlo, lleva un casco por lo que no se le ve el rostro. El pequeño se suelta de mi mano y corre hacia los mineros

-¡Papá,papá! Grita mientras corre hacia ellos...

El minero que esta en lugar de mi padre, se retira el casco y puedo verlo. Su rostro esta sucio como el de mi padre, de hecho lleva la ropa con la qeu he soñado eternamente a mi padre, su cara sucia se ilumina miro sus ojos y sus rasgos se pueden ver, esos ojos, podria reconocerlos en donde fuera, es el, sin lugar a dudas es Peeta Mellark, verlo como minero es menos desconcertante que verlo como el padre de un niños de ojos grises y rubio que dice ser mi hijo, ahora desearia recordar, haberme aprendido los rasgos de aquel niño que nunca existira. Lo que viene a continuacion es horroroso.

El niño corre hacia su padre quien lo levanta como si fuera una pluma, lo abraza y lo besa. El chico rodea a su padre sin importarle si se llena de carbon. Los dos me miran, los dos me saludan a lo lejos sonrrientes. Yo siento una mezcla de horror se que algo pasara, no se que pero en ese preciso momento escucho una bombas aereas como las que mataron a Prim caer a unos cuantos metros, el caos inicia, en ese momento un grupo de agentes de la paz entran al lugar formados en escuadron se dirigen a losmineros, entonces corro hacia donde estan Peeta y el niño. Que le es arrebatado, y lazado al suelo. A su padre lo toman dos agentes y un tercero lo sigue, el trata de safarse pero es demasiada la fuerza yo corro pero nunca llego hasta ellos miro al niño ahora gritando una y otra vez ¡Papá, Papá! aun agente de la paz le sostiene. Veo como a Peeta Mellark, minero, lo someten dos agentes de la paz diciendole que es el o su hijo. Peeta mira con tristeza al chico, se inca y tercer agente de la paz quita el seguro de su arma y apunta a su cabeza, sale un susurro de su boca, ahora creo que me mira a mi y se que probablemente yo este gritando. El niño se suelta de los agente de la paz y corre hacia donde esta Peeta el trata de correr para hacer que regrese y protegerlo, despues dos detonaciones, dos disparos, dos rios de sangre corriendo y un grito desesperado sale de mi garganta, el sol ya esta alto y no amanezco con un buen humor en absoluto.

Esto es un presagio para mi, me decide a ponerle fin a toda relacion con Peeta Mellark. No quiero que acabe asi, no podria soportarlo, deseo que este lejos. No mas, hoy debo obligarlo si no quiero verlo muerto y un hijo con él, es impensable para mí. Pienso en ese niño. No debe existir. Un niño que acabe como Prim prematuramente muerto...no quiero eso...Peeta es bueno y se que si le contara el sueño diria que si eso pasara aun asi lo viviria y trataria de cambiar el final, que bien valdria la pena pero yo no soy asi. Lo quiero lejos de mi, como un agradecimiento a todo lo que ha hecho por mi. Probablemente el pueda ser un buen esposo y el padre de un ni;o rubio de ojos azules, verdes o grises pero no heredados de mi. Por su seguridad y por mi tranquilidad lo quiero fuera de mivida en definitiva.

Asi que para cuando el aparece una hora despues de que me levantó he cerrado todas las pueertas con llave, toca una y otra vez me llama, me grita. No contesto, se va y supongo que va al pueblo porque pasan una horas y no regresa. Yo sigo asustada y molesta por lo que pasó. NO quiero salir, no quiero encontrarlo. Al anochecer regresa de nuevo vuelve a tocar la puerta, no respondo supongo que en verdad se preocupa porque escucho el cristal de la cocina romperse, luego escucho ruidos por la casa, mi nombre en sus labios y creo que me busca cuarto por cuarto, hasta que llega a la habiatcion que era de Prim, que es donde estoy oculta. Al notar que la puerta tiene el seguro puede adivinar que estoy ahi.

-¿Katniss?¿estas ahí?¿Por favor solo quiero saber que estas bien?- dice casi suplicante y en su voz se nota preocupación.

Vuelve a golpear y espera un momento. Me doy por vencida y se que si no le respondo todo empeorara.

-Estoy aqui ¡Vete!¡Quiero estar a solas!

-Por favor, sal vamos a hablar- dice y su voz se escucha relajada.

-¡Marchate no quiero verte!

-¿Necesitas algo?

-¡Nada vete ya!

Pasa un largo rato antes de que responda y dice

-Esta bien me voy...pero vendre mañana...

No pongo mas atención y creo que se va, tengo quebuscar la manera para deshacerme de el por fin. Pasan un par de horas supongo que ha de estar por amanecer, decido ir al bosque antes de que se despierte y vuelva. Me levanto abro la puerta y me dirijo a mi habitación, una vez en el pasillo a mi espalda una voz se escucha...

-¿De verdad estas bien?¿Yo crei que me habias engañado?

Es el, es Peeta que se levanta de la oscuridad del pasillo y cierra la puerta de Prim.

-¡Maldita sea Peeta!¡Casi me matas de un susto!- nunca maldecimos ni decimos malas palabras pero esto lo amerita.

-Lo siento yo solo queria...

-¿Solo querias que asegurarte de que no me he matado?¿O algo asi?

-No yo solo- dice mientras intenta acercarse, le hago una señal de que se aleje

-¿Que ya no soy dueña ni de presindir de mi propia vida?

-No digas esas cosas, porfavor.

-Decir que ¿Que estoy harta?¿Que hay dias en los que preferiria estar muerta? Eso no es nuevo lo sabes.

-No es lo mismo que lo digas...

-¡Ya estoy harta de las apariencias, estoy harta de tratar de vivir este sin sentido, hay gente mejor que yo que no debio morir, y no esta, que tenian un vida por delante!

-Tu tambien la tienes, si quisiera

-¡¿Si quisiera que?!¡¿Contingo?!- se que este momento es decisivo para deshacerme de él para alejarlo solo necesito las palabras mas hirientes que encuentre, para que no halla vuelta de hoja aunque con el nunca se sabe. Entonces pongo en mi rostro una mueca de desprecio y mi voz suena tan burlona que hasta a mi me parece odiosa.

-No digo eso lo que yo digo es que...

-Tu nunca dices nada, eres tan bueno y tan paciente con alguien como yo, condescendiente...a veses de verdad me exasperas...

-Lo lamento...

-¿Ese es tu problema conmigo al menos ultimamente te disculpas por todo, tal vez el antiguo Peeta era complaciente pero no era conformistani un idiota indeciso. Tu no eres Peeta Mellark eres una cosa extraña que no se comprender ni a si mismo y trata de comprenderme a mi...

-¿Que te paso hoy eh?

-Me pasa que estoy hasta de todo esto, estoy fastidiada de tener que lidiar contigo, de soportar tus intentos de cuidados hacia mi, apenas y puedes caminar con tu "nueva pierna" y crees poder sacarme de esto...

-Comprendo, me voy ya, te veo mañana, se da la vuelta y se encamina escaleras abajo...

-¿No soportas criticas constructivas?-digo con sarcasmo, el se voltea y me mira inexpresivo pero con voz calmada.

-No, simplemente creo que esta no eres tu, estas ofuscada, mejor vengo mañana...

-¡NO te molestes en regresar, no eres mas que un cobarde...!-sigue su camino y comienza a bajar las escaleras, solo puedo pensar que si no puedo lograr que hoy se desencante nunca se ira, y tarde o temprano por agrado o por sentirme en deuda terminare accediendo a lo que el pretenda.

Mueve la mano a manera de despedida sin mirarme, esta en el descanso-¡Esta es precisamente una de las cosas por la que nunca terminare estando a tu lado!¡No eres mas que un cobarde!¡Nunca te has comportado como un hombre!¡Si fueras un hombre de verdad no me habrias dejado ir con Johana la noche que se colapsó el domo!-Se para en seco me mira, nunca le habia reprochado nada de eso. Me mira espectante y ahora se por donde podre lastimarlo y prosigo-De ser un hombre de verdad abrias preferido romper la alianza en ese mismo momento y no separarte de mi, las cosas habrian sido diferetes. Si fueras un hombre de verdad me habrias declarado tu amor eterno antes de ir a los juegos, te habrias plantado a decirmelo en la escuela o en la calle ¿Acaso te daba miedo que tu madre te ¿castiga?¡¿Que tus amigos y hermanos se burlaran de ti porque te gustaba una chica de la veta?!

-No es nada de eso y lo sabes -su cara esta roja vergüenza.

-¿Saber que?¿Que no tenias los pantalones bien puestos?

-No, no queria hacer nada que te dañara...o te metiera en problemas...en cuanto a lo del domo no me lo perdonó...

-No te perdonas ¿Que cosa?, no ser un hombre de verdad...-camino hasta a él estamos cerca- Sabes esa es una de la razones por las que nunca en la vida planee tener algo contigo, por la que jamas te dejaria tener nada conmigo...-me mira con asombro- si, mejor haste a la idea nunca podrias vivir cien vidas y nunca estaria contigo- recorde la frase de Hymitch y como me hizo sentir como cucaracha ahora deseaba que el injustificadamente sintiera lo mismo- sinplemente no eres el tipo de hombre con el que me gustaria vivir, mas bien no es el tipo, no eres EL HOMBRE con el que me gustaria vivir- digo con la mayor sequedad y sizaña que puedo articular.

-Ya- en sus ojos puedo ver una tristesa inmensa- supongo que se quien es el unico hombre con el que te gustaria estar ¿Gale Harthorne?

Curiosamente en todo este tiempo no habia pensado bien en nadie en particular pero Peeta me dio la respuesta, Gale. Era el unico por el que Peeta podria dejarme libre, alejarse.

-Bien, no eres tan tonto como pareces...-el hagacha la cabeza como sopesando el hecho, se que debo darle un gran empujon porque si no soy convincente mañana lo tendre aqui- No importa lo que hagas, no importa lo que digas, no importa como me trates ni cuanto te esfuerzes, podras tratar se complacerme pero simplemente hay algo que anque jamas te esfuerzes no podras conseguir, simplemente ¡NO ERES GALE!, nunca seras como él, no eres mas que la burda imitacion de un hombre. No me gustas, no te amo y nunca podre amarte, porque no eres él no eres GALE...él es un hombre de verdad, siempre trato de mantener viva a su familia aun siendo un niño, mantuvo a la mia con vida mientras jugabamos a los amantes enamorados en el Capitolio, la saco de aqui cuando TU me abandonaste en el Domo, me cuido en el distrito trece mientras TU nos delatabas en el capitlolio, me protegio mientras TU tratabas de matarme en el capitolio...

Las respiracion de Peeta se vuelve mas profunda y por un instante parece que tendra un ataque como los de antes, aprieta sus manos y sus ojos, sus nudillos estan blancos por la falta de circulacion...

-¡Basta!- dice, sacude la cabeza, nunca lo habia visto asi- No es necesario qeu digas mas, comprendo, ¡No soy Gale!. Esta bien, solo te dire esto a pesar de todas las cosas que pasaron, de las cosas que no estaba seguro, queria seguir luchando esperando que esto tal vez algun dia funcionara, no me importaba esperar, diez, quince, veinte años o toda la vida. Simplemente porque crei que solo se trataba de convencerte de que tal vez con los años cambiarias de opinion pero contra esto no puedo luchar, quiero decir si de verdad tus sentimientos son como dices tus sentimientos hacia Gale son tan fuertes como los que yo siento por ti, no puedo hacer nada...hoy me haz dado el unico argumentos que podria hacerme desistir y precisamente por eso te pregunto ¿Es verdad todo esto?¿Y si es asi, si es inamovible ya no tengo nada que hacer aqui?¿es tu ultima palabra?

-Lo es ¿Que acaso tengo que explicartelo como a un crío?

-El me escudriña- No hay vuelta de hoja despues de esto, piensalo bien

-No me amenazes no estan en posibilidad de eso

-NO es una amenza creo y he meditado mucho que no es sano ni para ti ni para mi esta danza ritunaria... yo he meditado estos dos dias...pienso marcharme, me habria gustado que fueras conmigo

-¿Como amantes?¿Como amigos?¿Como que? YA te he dicho no quiero nada contigo...

-Estas ofuscada, no pretendo nada de eso...

-¡Con un Demonio Peeta!- me acercó y le doy una bofetada. El me mira con ojos como plato, nunca le habia golpeado, el me mira con estupefaccion, su mejilla esta roja...solo observa...en lugar de golperme se acerca a mi y me rodea con sus brazos, trato de safarme pero no lo logro, solo me abraza y dice suavemente.

-NO necesitas golpearme para que me vaya, me queda claro lo que quieres en este momento, no creo en absoluto nada de lo que has dicho. No es por Gale que quieres que me aleje y aun asi, se que si tuvieras que elegir entre él y yo probablemente lo elegirias a él- entonces las lagrimas comineza a salir de mi rostro y de los de él- siento sus lagrimas en mi cuello-. Pero sabe otra cosa TE AMO y seras el AMOR de MI VIDA, SIEMPRE; pero prefiero dejarte ir ahora y dejarme ir, antes que de verdad nos hagamos daños irreparables-deseo darle la razon, decirle que ire con él pero mi miedo a verlo muerto o lastimado mas de lo que ha estado me detiene aprieto mis ojos y mis labios- En una semana me marcho, si bien te place puedes ir a despedirme o ir a verme, tambien puedes buscarme despues. No pienso regresar mas, este lugar me esta consumiendo y me ahoga, tu puedes hacer lo mismo, le envie tu indulto a tu madre pero la clave y el numero los deje en el escritorio del estudio. -me aprieta una vez mas- besa mi mejilla y recorre mi cabello. Yo aspiro su sus lagrimas mezclarse con las mias, me deja y me mira a los ojos, veo esos ojos profundos, llenos de tristeza y no se que vea en losmios, cierra los suyo me suelta, se da la vuelta y se marcha, con paso lento pero decidido, su cogera se ha reducido pero aun es visible, asi sale de la casa cierra la puerta. Entonces lo se, es una puerta que jamas se volvera a abrir, es una puerta qeu se ha cerrado para siempre, me dejo caer en el suelo y lloró, por horas, por días...

El tiempo ya no importa, dos semanas despues salgo de mi casa, me voy al bosque, permanezco en el por casi dos meses, en la casa del lago. Recapitulo toda mi existencia, me rió, lloró, añoro, no se que esperar, no se que sentir, todo es monótono. Tengo dinero, una vida asegurada, tengo libertad y no se que hacer con ella. Cuando me siento lo suficientemente recuperada regreso a mi casa en la Veta, no deseo ir a la villa de los vencedores, porque esta es mi casa. Enciendo el fuego.

Es de noche, han pasado tres dias desde que me instale, miró el fuego consumirse, estoy un poco melancolica esta noche, Buttercupe, lo unico que quedaba de mi hermana murió anoche eso supongo porque anoche durmio acurrucado conmigo a mis pies en la cama placidamente, esta mañana al levantarme estaba inmovil y frio, supongo que fue durante la noche, era un gato viejo, maltratado y no nos llevabamos bien pero mi hermana lo amaba y mientras el vivió sentia que algo de ella estaba conmigo. Ahora de verdad no queda nada, absolutamente nada que me una a mi pasado, a Prim, a esos dias en la Veta. Peeta se ha ido y la promesa de aquel niño rubio corriendo en este jardín se ha ido con él,por alguna razón estoy en paz, he cambiado su destino y el mío...entonces la puerta de la casa se abre me levanto de inmediato toma el arco, apunto. La alta figura en el dintel de la puerta habla y se quita la gorra de la armada de Panem...

-Tranquila, ey Catnip soy yo...-solo hay una persona que me llama asi, yo no lo puedo creer, esta en la puerta con un hostentoso abrigo, portando un pulcro uniforme del ejercito, lo veo mientras se retora el abrigo, botas lustradas, cabello perfecto. Se ve bien alimentado, alto, muy alto, sus ojos grises me miran. No se que sentir. Por un momento espere que fue mas bajo, rubio y con esa encantadora sonrisa. Para que engañarme él no va a regresar...

Asi concluyo la historia que le relate a Johana Mason aquella noche. La historia que continuaba era la de como incie mi relacion con Gale y me llevó a este punto. Johana no preguntó sobre eso, yo no quize decir mas. Simplemente nos despedimos. Me llevó al hotel y se fue a la base, mañana seria un gran dia para ella. Yo necesitaba descansar y reponerme, ver todo el camino recorrido hasta hoy...


	9. En la penumbra

CAPITULO 9. En la penumbra ...

Las dos viajaban en silencio, al llegar al hotel se despidieron escuetamente. Al otros día se verían. A pesar de lo tarde o temprano que era Johana decidio conducir a la base eran poco mas de las 3.30 de la madrugada. Siendo oficial de alto rango podia entrar y salir de la base sin problemas. Simplemente llego a la reja y ahi directo al estacionamiento general, despues se dirigio al bloque en el que se encontraba su dormitorio, para llegar alla debia pasar por un tramo un tanto solido que conectaba a una area llena de arboles que iba a los campos de entrenamiento y un bosque que usaban para los juegos de guerra para entrenar a los reclutas. Mientras caminaba, sentia el gelido viento que se propagaba, se cerró la chamarra y comenzo a un paso moderado.

-Maldición- mascullaba mientras en las multiples bolsas de su chaqueta buscaba las llaves para accesar al edificio que estaba todavia un poco retirado.

Al llegar exactamente a la lugar donde el camino principal se separaba en tres, el de la izquierda iba al edificio de viviendas, el central a las zonas de entrenamiento y el de la derecha al bosque. Estaba solo y poco iluminado,una sombra se aparece de entre los arboles, entonces por un momentos su cuerpo se tensa siente como la adrenalina se hace presente, de inmediato baja la mano para apoderarse del arma que siempre lleva en su cintura, maldiciendose se da cuenta de que hoy va totalmente de civil. Comienza a bajar su brazo hacia su pierna siempre guarda una pequeña arma ahi. La figura frente a ella parece adivinar sus pensamiento y se acerca con cautela articulando...

-Vaya comemzaba a creer que nunca vendrias o que te quedarias fuera hoy...

Esa voz,la adrenalina provocada por el miedo se habia desvanecido en un santiamen para dar paso a nuevas emociones, la figura seguia en las sombras,ella se acercaba decididamente hasta estar tambien en la sombras y decir...

-Eres un idiota casi me matas del susto...

Él sonrie y rie sin hacer escandalo.

-Eso te pasa por no estar donde debes, a la hora que te corresponde...hasta donde se- jugando con la cabellera castaña de Johana- ¿No tendrias que estar en la cama?

-¿Y acaso usted no deberia hacer lo mismo?-Él la rodea con sus brazos, ella se deja hacer y se balancenan suavemente como si bailaran hacia la oscuridad-deberias estar descansando para tu gran dia...

-Me apetecia salir- recibiendo el suave y delicado beso de él- ya en serio ¿sabes lo que podria causar si alguien nos encontrara aqui?- dice ella besandolo otra vez, separan sus labios y el se deliza poco a poco besando su mejilla hasta llegar a su oido, besa y muerde muy sutilmente su lobulo

-¿Qué es la vida sin un poco de riesgo? Tu misma lo has dicho- y baja hacia su cuello.

Ella comienza a sentir como su respiración se acelera. Él se detiene de lleno, ella le mira, creyó que la despedida se habia hecho desde aquella ultima vez en el bosque, creyó que el ultimo recuerdo seria intimo seria verlo a traves del retrovisor de su auto. Pues sabia que oficialmente mañana se verian en la ceremonia de condecoracion y lanzamiento. Se habia equivoca y se alegraba de eso. La toma de la mano y la conduce por el bosque. Hasta llegar a un paraje un tanto apartado. Saca de entre la malesa una maleta de ella una frasada, una botella de vino y dos copas.

-Creo que sera suficiente con la frasada, he bebido demasiado- dice mirandolo

Él sonrie, coloca la frasada que bien puede colocarse en el suelo y doblarse para cubrirlos por si en necesario. De nuevo llega hasta donde ella se encuentra comienzan a besarse de nuevo, saben que en definitiva, esta sera la ultima vez, de verdad...

Ambos respiran exahustos despues de la faena, se abrazan, bajo un cielo estrellado que amenza con ocultarse en poco tiempo pues esta a punto de amanecer.

-Gracias- dice él, mientras la cabeza de ella descansa en su pecho...

-¿Por qué?- susurra ella deslizando su brazo sobre la piel de él

-Por estos años, has sido un gran amiga, compañera y consejera...

-No te pongas sentimental, porfavor- dice entre broma y molestia-él no dice nada- tambien me caes bien...aunqeu deberia agregar como ultimo "consejo" que deberias analizar el tipo de mujeres que te gustan.

-¿Asi?-dice con curiosidad-¿Por que?

-Te gustan las mujeres fuertes, frías, testarudas y con problemas para expresar sus sentimientos

Él ríe brevemente-¿Que tiene de malo eso?

-Creo que no te ha funcionado mucho

-No me ha ido tan mal

-Cierto. Pero podria irte mejor...

-...mmmm tal vez...lo pensare...pero creo que una mujer menos complicada me aburriria.

Ahora es ella la que rie-Adicto a las cosas complicadas ¿Para hacer las cosas faciles cuando las puedes hacer dificiles?¿No?

-Supongo...esta por amanecer...es hora

Sin el mas minimo deceo ambos comienza a levantarse. Él lo hace primero,aun desnudo se dirige a la maleta. De ella saca un uniforme deportivo de las fuerzas militares y uno de civil. Le tiende el de la armada a Johana y se queda con el otro. Los dos comienzan a vestirse.

-¿Siempre piensas en todo?- dice ella

-Claro, si alguien nos ve o nos encuentran sabran que venimos a hacer ejercicio

-Y si que lo hicimos- le mira significativamente

-Claro

Ambos saben que no se despediran mas con besos o abrazos ahora que ya estan vestido y comienza a amanecer es hora de que cada uno tome su rumbo. Ella comienza a trotar y corre hacia el camino principal que le llevara a su dormitorio, a lo mas podra dormir una hora o dos maximo antes de que empieze la ceremonia. Él toma las cosas, incluida la ropa de ella y se va al lado contrario, saldra de manera furtiva como habia entrado. Ambos sabian que podia entrar y salir por la puerta principal sin complicaciones porque al trabajar en el gobierno y ser funcionario de alto nivel tenia acceso a la base, a los suministros sin problema, pero la idea es que nadie supiera de lo suyo.

Johana llego sin problemas a su habitacion se baño y apenas pudo dormir dos horas. Él llego a casa se ducho y durmio dos o tres horas comenzó a preparase para la ceremonia, buscar su ropa y accesorios. Era una cereminia sumamente importante, todo tipo de personas estarian ahi políticos, altos funcionarios, celebridades del país, invitados extanjeros, altos mandos del ejercito...

Horas despues él terminaba de arreglarse la ropa. Se miraba detenidamente en el espejo en verdad era bien parecido, nadie se imaginaria que debajo de aquel formal traje poseia un cuerpo bien trabajado, listo para el combate. Su alto cargo le permitia entrenar no solo en las instalaciones de la base sino con los oficiales a pesar de no ser militar, el habia aprovechado todo eso. Sabia manejar armas, rastrear, combate cuerpo a cuerpo y conocia las funciones basicas para la tripulacion de algunos transportes aereos, maritimos y terrestres. Esos no habian sido sus intereses en totalidad mas bien habia aprendido todo eso por necesidad, como tantas personas durante la revolución,pero lo real es que el habia aprendido la mayoria de eso despues de la guerra cuando se unió al cuerpo diplomatico de la Republica de Panem. Apredió por influencia y bajo de direccion de Johana Maison y otros expertos , siempre bajo el escrutinio del General en Jefe y Comandante supremo de las fuerzas armadas del país Gale Harthorne. No era el unico que siendo politico tenia estos conocimientos habia otros pocos, algunos estaban retirados o eran civiles en apariencia con trabajos modesto pero desde hace años sabian que al entrar en el mismo programa que él, mientras estuvieran aptos podian ser llamados por la federacion para prestar servicio armado. El cuerpo de élite se habia creado con individios salidos de los antiguos revolucionarios y destacados oficiales que demostraron total fidelidad se creó al inicio del nuevo regimen para defender los principios que derrocaron al acomodó el cabellos ahora sonreia, al pensar en todas las cosas que ella le habia entrenado. Una ultima vista y en el espejo, estaba listo para salir.


	10. Invisibles lazos que nos unen 1

CAPITULO 10. Los invisibles lazos que nos unen...(parte 1)

Katniss Everdeen estaba formalmente vestida con un hermoso vestido azul observaba por el enorme ventanal como los jovenes cadetes que arrivaban a la base se acomodaban en el emplazamiento central para recibir instrucciones. Estaba en un amplió salon en el que todos los invitados especiales esperaban, ya que aqui es donde se daria un discurso y el nombramiento formal de Johana despues habria un desayuno para todos los presentes, breve descanso, ceremonia militar con reconocimientos y ascensos para los cadetes y oficiales, el nombramiento publico y toma de posesión del cargo por parte de Johana, la despedida y el despegue de la flota; y finalmente por la noche un baile. El día sería agitado, se sentia fuera de lugar los invitados hablaban entre sí, ella estaba apartada y sabia que nadie se atreveria a interrumpirla o abordarla, siendo estos los terrenos de se "primo" nadie le faltaria al respeto o molestarla, hecho un vistado rapido. En el fondo algunos funcionarios que le parecian conocidos de las noticias, los alcaldes y representantes de cada distrito. El presidente. Los oficiales no estaban pues en este momento se encontraban con los cadetes, gente que se veía no era de Panem, gente que supuso era funcionarios de alto rango y empresarios, reconoció a uno de los inversionistas en la fabricacion de armas era bien parecido y alto, pero eso no fue lo que llamó su atención sin duda era guapo y alto pero nada comparado con su acompañante quien hablaba animadamente con él, habria quien no estuviera de acuerdo pero para ella era el segundo mejor parecido, no tan alto pero tenia porte, era Peeta Mellark. Por un momento una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro pensando en que era ironico que ahora los papeles se invirtieran, cuando eran niños y adolescentes era Peeta quien le miraba a lo lejor sin animarse a hablarle, quien la veia todos los dias sin excusa regresar a casa. En ese momento Johana se unia a ellos dos él hombre alto se veia sumamente interesado en ella su expresion corporal le recordó por un instante los gestos de conquista de Finnick la primera vez que lo vio en el desfile de Quarter Quill. Cuanto tiempo habia pasado y aun ahora pensaba en eso, mirandolos a ellos y a ella comprendio que eran en verdad jovenes, se sentia vieja pero aun no llegaba ni a los 30, que locura. Regresó su vista al patio central observaba como poco a poco los contingentes se movian.

-¿Y bien que tal amaneciste?- dijo Johana Mason

-Bien y tu -se veia cansada y un poco desvelada

-Bien, creo

-Tendras que ser una persona responsable ahora- dijo en tono de broma

-No creas que me han reformado, yo pienso que es arriesgado, es como digamos poner un revolver en las manos de un mono- sonrie

-Que va

-¿Por que no hablas con Mellark y haces las pases?-de rependete de la nada suelta esos comentarios Katniss se estremece.

-¿A que viene eso?

-Mmmmmm ¿Por que no?-dice encongiendo los hombros

-No tiene caso- dice mirandolo a lo lejos ahora habla con otras personas, le gusta su sonrisa.

-¿Acaso no tienes ganas de despeinarlo en tu cama mientras le quitas ese traje?- dice mirandola malisiosamente

-¿Que?- dice un poco escandalizada- no digas esas cosas

-Entonces quita esa cara- porque cada vez que lo vez gritas eso con la mirada...

-¿Estas loca? Tu sabes que estoy, estoy con...-sabe que no puede decir con quien porque seria un escandalo grande ya que para el publico seria incesto...

-Querida hace unos meses te dije que cuando mirabas a tu sabes quien eran ojos de deseo y lujuria animal pero eso no se compara en absoluto con lo que tu cuerpo entero dice cuando vez o escuchas el nombre del ministro del exterior...-Katniss se ruboriza como otra vez tuviera 16 años-

-Que cosas dices...

-Es verdad, hace meses cuando te vi con él, lujuria es lo que veia pero en lo que respecta a nuestro funcionario no es solo deseo, yo mas bien diria que es A-M-O-R

-¿Que sabes de eso?

-Lo suficiente y mas que tu seguro que si...

-Amor...tu sabes con quien estoy y no se si...

-¿Peeta acepte?-respira hondo y cierra los ojos, lo abre- esta bien descerebrada antes de irme de este mundo a años luz te dare dos consejos, no me gusta dar consejos, y te dire dos cosas que espero te hagan recapitular, actuar para que no te arrepientas nunca...

-Esta bien

-No interrumpas, que se me van las ideas...

-Bien

Johanna le mira con fastidio y comprende el mesaje no la interrumpira y no hablara hasta que termine.

-Sobre tu actual "pareja" despues de lo que hablamos anoche se que conoces ahora la realidad, que te quiere pero no mas que eso, que sabes que desde hace años no has sido la unica mujer en su vida y que de hecho nunca lo seras, creo. Hay habitos que no se rompen.¿Que quieres hacer? ya se que decidas o no regresar con el panadero-hace años que no escuchaba esa palabra asociada a Peeta Mellark, la llena de añoranza- ¿seguras viviendo como hasta ahora?¿No eres tonta ni debil?...Eso solo tu lo decidiras. Luego esta tu pregunta ¿si el panadero aceptara?-de nuevo respira hondo como buscando las palabras adecuadas- el no te dirá que no, nunca te rechazara. Te dire ¿por qué|? Solo miralo-lo observamos, habla con un grupo de mujeres mayores y jovenes todas le miran con atención, algunas con ternuara, otras con ojos de borrego a medio morir, otras sin duda con ganas de quitarle la ropa; el les habla con toda tranquilidad- el podria tener a la mujer que quisiera, la que deseara, hemos sido compañeros de borrachera, de servicio militar y nos conocemos muy bien, se cuantas se le han ofrecido y se quienes han estado en su cama...-Repentinamente la cara de Katniss cambia y se pone un poco seria, imaginar a Peeta con otras, besando a otras diciendoles y haciendo cosas con ellas que tal vez nunca le diga a ella, no le agrada mucho. Johanna nota su incomodidad y prosigue-¿Te incomoda?

-¿Que cosa?-dice un poco seria

-¿saber que ha habido otras en su cama?

-No-dice seria- no puedo juzgarlo despues de todo yo...

-Verdades a medias, mentiras a medias. No puedes ocultarlo te llena de celos saber que ha habido otras, no sabes mentir. Pero eres acertada al decir que no puedes juzgarlo ya que tu haz estado con tu cazardor del distrito doce y bien sabemos que su relacion no es pura y casta...pera para consolarte te dire, y no deberia ser yo quien te lo diga, que a diferencia de tu cazador me sobrarian mas de la mitad de los dedos de una mano para enumerar a las que ha tenido. Y te dire tambien que independientemente de eso a la unica que de verdad ama, a la unica que aun sigue esperando estupidamente es a TI.

-No lo creo- digo nerviosa

-¿Por que? Porque querias que te esperara virgen hasta el matrimonio, hasta que decidieras regresar con él

-No, lo digo porque han pasado muchos años y el piensa que amo locamente al "cazador"

-Sin duda el "panadero" tiene sus defectos pero ser tonto no es uno de ellos, él sabe que no amas con locura a su contrincante, te verias diferentes actuarias en funcion de eso. La gente enamorado no puede ocultarlo. El te ama con locura la mayor prueba como te lo decia antes es que con la posibilidad de tener a su lado a cuaquier mujer no se ha unido o salido publicamente con ninguna. Si piensas en Annie, estas loca ella estaba total y completamente enamorada de Finnick...

-Ni de chiste me hubiera atrevido a insinuar que él y Annie...

-No desperdicies todo lo que te digo, serias una descerebrada de verdad si no hicieras algo -Johanna iba a proseguir pero fue interrumpida por uno de los anteriormente refereridos.

-Katniss, Johanna

-Señor- dijo Johanna haciendo el saludo a su superior

-Descanse

-Este es el señor Hans Schmidt, es uno de nuestros invitados del exterior.

-Mucho gusto, es un placer-dijo el hombre, era alto, mayor y parecia muy educado hablaba perfectamente su idioma con un asento gracioso poniendo enfasis en las R-¿Katniss Everdeen?

-Si- el hombre mayor toma su mano y la besa

-Es un verdadero honor, es usted una leyenda que ha cruzado la frontera de su propio país...

-Gracias

-Su prrrrimo me ha dicho que no le agrrrradan mucho las aparrriciones publicas asi que decidi aprrrovechar esta oporrrtunidad para conocerle mas de cerrrrca...es muy joven, sin duda lo es...

-Si- no sabia que decir, este hombre le hablaba con tanta familiariadad que le causaba incomididad, el parecio notarlo porque ahora decidio hablar con Johana-felicidades por su nombramientos Froylan Mason

-Gracias señor

Un joven oportunamente se acercó le dio un trozo de papel con algo escrito y se despidio.

-Señorrritas tengo que atenderrr algunos asuntos perrro esperro podamos coincidirrr despues...Generrral ¿me acompaña?

-Claro

Los dos hombres se marchan. Ahora es otro quien se acerca.

-Es un hombre muy curioso ¿No?

-Lo es-dice Johanna Maison solo sonrie.

-Oh no ¿tienes sueño? mira esas ojeras ¿Otra vez te hicieron trabajar toda la noche?-dice el hombre con tono divertido

-Callate Mellark, por que no miras las ojeras de Katniss

-wow- dice el aun mas divertido- ¿es esto verdad? Es mas de lo que queria saber sobre las dos ¿le has declarado tu amor eterno antes de marcharte lejos? Vaya...debo admitir Johanna que tienes buen gusto...

-¡Peeta!- un pequeño grito sale de la boca de Katniss ante la insinuacion de Peeta

Por un instante todos miran, ella se ruborisa y los otros dos rien. A su alrededor algunos vuelven a lo suyo y otros fingen hacerlo pero de reojo estan a la espectativa de lo que ocurre. Un joven oficial se acerca y le da discretamente un recado a Johanna...ella asiente y dice...

-Bien descerebrada, panadero; me llaman en el comando, nos vemos luego...-los mira burlonamente, se da la vuelta y dos pasos adelante les mira de nuevo. Estan los dos ahi parados uno junto al otro no puede evitar darse cuenta de que se ven muy bien juntos y nota otro detalle- una cosa mas tragicos amantes del distrito doce ¿sus estilistas aun los visten a juego?- los dos le miran perplejos ella tiene una sonrisa estupida en el rostro y se marcha.

Al observarse entre si notan algo realmente curioso, el lleva un traje azul marino pero su corbata y el vestido de Katniss estan a juego, el mismo todo de azul y combinan perfectamente con el traje de él. Los dos se miran a los ojos y se ruborizan, ella piensa que la corbata y su vestido combinan con los ojos de él.

-¿Que cosas no?

-Si

Habia un aire enraresido pero no incomodo. Estan tan ambsortos uno con el otro que aun no notaban que todos los demas comenzaban a tomar su lugar en el auditorio, un joven oficial se acerco para llevarlos a sus respectivos lugares, que por casualidad o estrategia de alguien, eran continuos.

Por alguna razon en el desayuno deciden continuar juntos, Peeta habla muy bien con los que les rodean y trata de incluir a Katniss cada vez que puede ella habla poco pero educadamente, se esfuerza en parecer natural. Lo logra muchos la consideran hermosa y agradable, muy diferente a los rumores que se esparcian de que era fría, prepotente y huraña. Gale por su parte se habia prendado de una mujer muy hermosa diplomatica del extranjero quien no le veia con malos ojos; era tan alta como él, rubia con ojos color avellana, elegante en sus gestos y elocuente.

Una vez en uno de los patios centrales comenzaban a acomodar a los invitados especiales. Era un presidium de tres niveles la parte inferior estaban los alcaldes de cada distrito con sus respectivos representantes en la capital. En el segundo un poco mas arriba estaban los diplomaticos invitados de otros paises, en el superior mas alto pero mas pequeño estaban el presidente, a su izquierda todos los militares invitados iniciando con Gale y con los comandantes de las fuerzas terrestre, aerea y maritima de Panem habia una silla vacia la de la dividion aeroespacial que en unos momentos mas Johanna Mason ocuparia. Al lado derecho estaban el lider del Parlamento,el Presidente de la Suprema Corte, el Comandante en Jefe de la fuerza pública que antes eran los agentes de la paz,el Presidente de la Camara de Alcaldes de los distritos, El ministro del exterior y la figura mas representativa de la revolución El Sinsajo.

Comienza a sonar una marcha y los contingentes de entran el gran patio se ponen de pie. Resuenan en toda la plaza ritmica y ordenadamente las suelas de los pies al marchar. Inician los mas jovenes, los recien ingresados al programa militar que tiene un uniforme negro y verde obscuro, estaran un año en el si no se acostumbran o no cumplen con las exigencias son retirados son aceptados niños de entre 10 y13 años, le sigue el contingente del nivel basico de la escuela de batalla de que dura dos años y medio son los chicos de entre 13 y 15 años, la edad maxima de ingreso es a los 15 su uniforme es azul acero, en este punto aun pueden pedir su baja del servicio o serles dada sin dificultad. Les siguen los grupos superiores de la escuela de batalla los chicos a partir de 15, edad maxima de ingreso a los 17 años, visten uniforme azul marino pero que en estos cursos ya son especializados en fuerza terrestre, maritima, aerea y proximante aeroespacial. Si bien es cierto que desde que ingresan a la escuela de batalla tiene que entender que ya no son niños los profesores aun tienen cierta renuencia a tratarlos con dureza exaservada, una vez llegando a este curso avanzado nadie absolutamente les tiene compacion ni los tratan como niños saben que en caso de ser necesario iran a la pueden pedir ya su baja del servicio activo, practicamente le pertenecen al estado pues paga su educacion, sustento y vestido. A partir de los 17 maximo19 años pueden ir ya a la escuela de comando en este punto los colores de los contingentes denotan su especializacion. Para este punto ya son militares hechos y derechos, tiene experiencia en combate. Asi mismo en todos los niveles estan prohibidas las relaciones interpersonales mayores a la amistad y la camaraderia cualquier situacion descubierta implica la baja inmediata del miembro de la armada, es baja deshonrosa y evidentemente tendra consecuencias. Solo podran hacer con su vida lo que quieran a partir de los 25. Marcharse o fugarse del ejercito es motivo de sancion juridica que va desde la perdida de derecho de libre transito, encarcelamiento o fusilamiento. Dependiendo de como se den los hechos. La decision de donde viviran, cuando veran a sus padres o familia estaran subordinadas a las necesidades del estado. Despues entraron los contingentes del personal en activo, tambien identificados ya con sus colores, condecoraciones, los que habian podido soportar todo lo anterior y aun mas, algunos estaban casados o tenian hijos, otros vivian para y por el ejercito, por Panem.

A muchos les parecen exageradas estas reglas pero se ha invetido mucho en este rubro y se invierte en cada cadete mucho. Mencion a parte tiene el asunto de la reformas del servicio militar. En este momento solo pueden ir a la guerra o a combate en caso de contingencia los chicos de 19 años en adelante, pero la nueva ley propone que sea obligatorio para todos los hijos de los ciudadanos de Panem prestar servicio militar a los 16 años de ser posible desde los 15, sin escepcion, no solo aprender el uso de las armas y disciplina militar sino el entrar en combate en caso de ser necesario o que el estado lo demande. Para los ingresados a la vida militar estos podran ir a combate una vez que hallan cursado los grados basicos de la escuela de batalla, o una vez cumplidos los 13, en caso extremo todos los cadetes sin importar su edad estan obligados a entrar en combate.

Todas estas son las cosas que a Peeta Mellark le quitan el sueño desde que el presidente y su grupos de seguidores ha puesto los dedos en el renglon, sabe bien porque pero no lo justifica. Enviar niños a la guerra a los 15 años, mas jovenes que cuando el fue a los juegos, es una barbarie. Si de hecho le escandaliza la idea de que los que tienen entrenamiento puedan ir desde los trece es indignante que traten de mandar a los que solo van a prestar servicio. El mismo no estaba contento con la idea de Seth de entrar al programa pero el mismo sabia que tendria que convencerlo de darse de baja antes del limite, cuando le dio el permiso se imagino que no duraria mucho pero se convirtio en el mejor de su clase. Ahora que era interno, pues habia ingresado a la escuela de batalla en poco tiempo, precisamente por ser el mejor esperaba que se retractara y se diera de baja, de no ser asi tendria que hacer campaña para convencerlo. Era una locura que siendo el un diplomatico escepcional capaz de vender hielo en una nevada no pudiera convencer a su propio hijo de desistir. Katniss por su parte miraba anonadada los contingentes le parecian inmensos llenos de jovenes, en verdad eran muy jovenes la mayoria. Katniss pensó momentaneamente en su hermana y los otros chicos del trece, sin duda esto tenia sello del trece. Se estremeció y susurro...

-Son tantos y tan jovenes...

Peeta que estaba a su lado la miró, se acercó a ella y le habló al oido, colocando sobre la mesa su mano cerca de la de ella.

-Si son muy jovenes y solo son una pequeña muestra son los mejores de casa distrito, ahora multiplicalos por 3 o 4...

La musica se detiene, un golpe unico y final se estremece la plaza. Ellos los miran. El presindente les da la bienvenida y por un momento, tanto Katniss, como Peeta y Johanna, se acongojan parece que por un momento las palabras del viejo Snow resuenan en la plaza "bienvenidos Tributos sean bienvenidos, y celebramos su coraje y su sacrificio...". Cada uno lo disimula a su manera. Johanna se para aun mas herguida y mira altivamente, Peeta mira fijamente el vacio y aprieta sus manos hasta que quedan casi apriteta los dientes y mira a todos esos muchachos y muchachas.

Termina el discurso e inicia el hizamienot de la bandera seguido por el himno y otras cosas militares. Y es llamada Johanna Mason, es Gale quien el coloca la indignia que la convierte en parte del presidium, antes de tomar su lugar saluda a todos en el presidium. Ella lo mira a él, esta entre las manos que estrecha, el contacto con su tacto la hace sentir mil y un cosas, pero los dos siendo muy profesionales no dan la menor nota para que alguien nada.

Despues los reconocimientos empezando por los oficiales de mas alto rango hasta los chicos mas sobresalientes de cada una de la escuela. En cuanto llega el turno de Peeta y Katniss de entregar reconocimientos ambos se levantan y dirigen al frente tal y como los otros que los presedieron. Él se pone de pie sale y retira la silla de Katniss, le sede el paso caminan al espacio desigado ylos nombres delas chicas son mencionados.

-Egresadas del curso avanzado de la escuela de Batalla con las mejores notas e incorporadas el dia hoy a la escuela de comando. Reciben sus medallas y ascensos las cadetes Katniss y Primrose Lawrenson.

Por un momento Katniss siente que el aire le falta, sudor frio y se controla. Peeta esta a su lado y la mira con el mismo asombro. Se acercan a ellos con su uniforme azul bien colocado, erguidas un par de gemelas ambas de cabello rubio y ojos grises, su rostro sonrosado y una leve sonrisa cuando ambos les colocan a cada una sus medallas. Sin perder oportunidad ellas les dicen...

KL-Nuestros padres los admiran mucho a los dos

K-¿Por que?

PL-Ellos nos han dicho que fue gracias a su revolución que nosotros estamos aqui...

P-¿A que se refieren?

KL-Si, nuestros padres dicen que de no haber existido la revolución nunca se habrian atrevido a tener hijos.

PL-Ellos dicen que no ubieran soportado ver a sus hijos ir a los juegos del hambre...

K-Ninguna de las dos ira a los juego nunca...

KL-Ni nosotras...

PL-Ni nuestro hermano...

En ese momento el anunciador decia...

-Para recibir su ascenso e ingreso a los cursos avanzado, el alumno con las mejores notas de la generación de los cursos basicos de la escuela de batalla Peeta Lawrenson...

Peeta mira a quellas jovenes apenas una niñas.Y observa a otro chico acercarse a ellos. Katniss tampoco sale de su asombro. Es un chico alto, de cabello castaño obscuro y ojos azules. Es Peeta el encargado de ponerle la investidura.

KL-PL: El es nuestro hermano...

K-¿Sus padres no querian que fueran a los juegos pero les permitieron ingresar a la milicia?

PEL-Es diferente, esto es voluntario para servir a nuestro país no para divertir a la gente o participar en un mecanismo de opresión...

Ni Peeta ni Katniss dijeron nada, pero ambos sabian que se les inculcaran como se los inculcaran ambas cosas eran atroces al final todo se reducia a matar o morir. No habia mayor decoro en eso. El anunciador de nuevo.

-Recien graduado del programa de reclutamiento militar e incorporado a la escuela de batalla recibe su condecoracion y ascenso, con las mejores notas Seth Odair.

Se acercaba caminando gallardamente, con un uniforme del mismo color que el de Peeta Katniss la encargada de condecorarlos.

Esto parecia surrealista y mas bien preparado por alguien. Los hermanos Lawrenson Katniss, Primrouse y Peeta homenajeaban a quienes los condecoraban con sus nombres y sus acciones. Tributos de unos padres a una nacion emergente, Peeta no sabia si llorar o darse de golpes contra la pared.¿Que padre permitia que sus tres hijos fueran al ejercito? Entonces vio a Seth el mismo no estaba de acuerdo pero el chico insistia en que queria se como su padre Finnick Odair, pero el sabia que probablemente Finnick no aceptara esto. Para colmo de males, como si todo fuera preparado y no como una enorme broma del destino,ellos estaban vestidos a juego entre si y como los uniformes de los chicos. Como era de esperarse los flashes no se hicieron Katniss Everdeen como Peeta Mellark tenian sonrisas fingidas pero creibles para las fotografias y miradas tristes, profudas y pensativas. Los cuatro chicos que posaban con ellos tenian sonrisas sinceras en sus rostros, creian en la ideologia que el nuevo estado les inculcaba. Estaban dispuestos a morir por la federacion. Pero al final ¿Que sabian de eso?eran jovenes e ingenuos. Habian crecido en otro mundo, no tan precario, no tan miserable que la guerra parecia algo lejano, un juego. La foto que apareceria en los periodicos mostraba en el frente en hilera a Katniss y Primrouse Lawrenson flanqueando a Peeta Mellark quien tenia sus manos colocadas sobre sus hombros, a Peeta Lawrenson y Seth Odair flanqueando a Katniss Everdeen. Otra a Peeta Mellark y Katniss Everdeen en el centro estaban tan juntos que sus manos casi podian juntarse. Al lado de Peeta las hermanas Lawrenson y al lado de Katniss, Peeta Lawrenson y Seth Odair.

La ceremonia concluyó, los chicos volvieron con sus comandos. La gente del presidium, fue a tomar un poco de aire y un trago mientras se preparaba el despegue. Los jovenes lo verian desde diferentes puntos, los del presidium principal y visitantes extranjeros en la sala de lanzamientos. El resto en una sala especial. Katniss y Peeta se las arreglaron para poder ver a Johanna y despedirse,

Katniss la abrazaba fuertemente.

-Gracias descerebrada

-llama de vez en cuando ¿de acuero?- dijo sin soltarla

-Esta bien, no voy a morir solo a unos cuantos años luz

-No importa, cuidate ¿Vale?

-Vale, y tu no olvides lo que hablamos en la mañana, no seas idiota y lo heches a perder

Ambas se separan y se miran. Ahora es Peeta quien le abraza.

-Panadero

-Leñadora

-No mas borracheras,ni parrandas, ni viajes ni nada

-Te voy a extrañar

-Lo se chico, es esa una lampara en tu bolsillo o de verdad te da gusto poder abrazarme

ambos se separan y rien como desesperados.

-Si lamento descepcionarte es una lampara que use esta mañana cuando fui a correr casi de madrugada

-Nos vemos en la junta de comando el proximo Miercoles ¿no es asi?

-Claro...

-Bueno es hora, antes de que de verdad me ponga dramatica.

Se da la vuelta y se marcha. Ellos junto con otros observan como una nave con los jovenes cadetes que van al area aeroespacial de las escuelas de batalla, comando y de altos oficiales se transportan a su detino junto con su nuevo oficial en Jefe Johanna Mason, quien acaba de iniciar una nueva etapa en su vida y en la propia historia de Panem.

El resto de los invitados y los que se quedan en Panem, se retiran a sus alojamientos particulares para prepararse para la cena de Gala de la el hotel Katniss Everdeen le da una y otra vez vueltas a los dicho por Johanna Mason sobre Peeta Mellark. Peeta Mellark no se saca de la cabeza a los hermanos Lawrenson y a Seth Odair, decide que debe buscar una manera de hacer desistir a Seth, sabe que puede obligarlo, pero y si de verdad es su vocación. Por otro lado esta Katniss eternamente Katniss, se pregunta como es posible que pueda pensar y sentir tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, poco a poco se quita la ropa y se mete a bañar, necesita domir, descansar una siesta de otro modo no soportará la fiesta de esta noche.


	11. Invisibles lazos que nos unen 2

Capitulo 11. Los invisibles lazos que nos unen...(Parte 2)

El lugar comienza a estar concurrido poco a poco los invitados han llegado, la musca suave inunda el lugar. Los invitados que se veían formales y serios por la mañana ahora se ven mas relajados. Ataviados con trajes de noche. Es evidente la opulencia de cada uno de ellos. En la barra hay de todo tipo de bebidas, mesas dispuestas con bocadillos. Algunos conversan discreta o animadamente, siempre con recato. Peeta Mellark habla con algunos invitados extranjeros ya viejos conocidos de él, los abandona y es interceptado por la mujer que pasó toda la mañana con Gale Harthorne. En verdad se ve deslumbrante, su acento y su personalidad harían sucumbir a cualquiera.

-Señor ministro...-dice ella con una sonrisa significativa

-señorita Marduck un placer verla, como siempre.

-No he tenido noticias suyas desde nuestra ultima reunión hace unas semanas...

-Si,le debo una disculpa algunas situaciones imprevistas me han mantenido ocupado,pero tengo a excelentes expertos revisando su caso...-dice bebiendo de una copa de vino que tiene en sus manos.

-Claro- le mira a los ojos y le brinda una sonrisa significativa, él la mira impasible- mi gobierno esta muy interesado en establecer un buen tratado con el suyo...

-Lo se, pero cuando se trata de compra de armas y asuntos de ese orden creo que General en jefe Harthorne es a quien deben convencer,yo solo soy mediador...

-Vaya creo que se subestima a usted mismo

-En realidad no lo creo pero ¿a que se debe esa observación?

-Muchos dicen que usted tiene gran peso en las decisiones de la presidencia...

-Eso es algo engañoso la gente siempre habla de mas...

-Entonces es una exageración el que sea un secreto a voces que en no mucho tiempo usted mismo pueda ocupar la presidencia

Él ríe un poco- Muy alejado de la realidad, en verdad ¿piensan eso?, la verdad es que yo mismo he escuchado los rumores sin embargo déjeme ser el primero en descartar esa idea. Mis intereses son muy particulares y específicos...

-He escuchado que siente gran compromiso por hospitales, asilos y cosas por el estilo pero creí que también era un poco mas... aguerrido...

-Soy un simple hombre de paz, pero ya sabe los caminos nos llevan por otros lugares.

-La vida nos lleva por lugares inusitados y personas "interesantes"- ahora ella le mira por encima de su copa mientras bebe.

-Es verdad, supongo que un porcentaje de las vida son "imprevistos" pero al final es la decisión de cada quien la que forma el camino...

-¿No cree en el destino ni la suerte?

-Claro que eso existe, pero uno puede generar las oportunidades para cambiar su propio destino y tomar o rechazar esos momentos de suerte, tal vez siendo pretencioso le diría que la cuestión es aprovechar el viento que hace que la hoja se mueva en el horizonte pero no dejarse llevar del todo por ese viento...

-Siempre me ha agradado su manera de expresarse- el sonríe- supongo que coincido con usted cuando dice que uno debe generar las oportunidades, lo que me lleva al siguiente punto siendo atrevida tengo curiosidad...

-¿Si?

-Ha este tipo de eventos la mayor parte de los invitados, diplomáticos, políticos o empresarios; vienen acompañados por esposas, citas o acompañantes pagadas...usted por otro lado siempre viene solo...

-...la respuesta es muy simple si viniera acompañado no tendría el placer de una platica tan amena como la suya- por un momento ella creyó que podría obtener compañía para toda velada y tal vez para después, lo cierto es que llevaba algún tiempo deseando poder saber si era tan bueno en la cama como en las juntas- y la de otras damas agradables...-sus ideas se evaporaron pero ella sabia como atraer a los hombres,hasta ahora ninguno se le había resistido y este no seria la excepciona. Si bien era cierto que su primera intención era comprometerlo a que firmara el acuerdo de compra de armas exclusiva con ellos también era cierto que desde que lo había visto por primera vez y escuchado sobre el tenia el deseo de experimentar algunas cosas.

-En verdad me pregunto por que un hombre como usted siempre esta solo en estos eventos...

-Eso es casi en su totalidad real pero para sorpresa suya y beneplácito mio hoy podrá tener un testimonio para quitar el "siempre" de la frase que acuño hace unos momentos-ella le mira sorprendida- y precisamente hablando de eso le pido me disculpe tengo que atender esto...-toma su comunicador y se retira de ella...

Mientras Peeta Mellark se aleja, ella se plantea esperarlo o no. Pero decide acercarse al general Harthorne quien se aleja de un grupo de hombre mayores que hablaban con él. Más tarde se encargara del ministro.

-¿Mellark?- la voz de su informante se escucha en la bocina

-¿Si?

-Su auto ya aparece en el camino, estará allá en unos 10 minutos...

-¿Seguro que es el suyo?

-Claro

-Bien, gracias...

Cuelga él aparato y se dirige al acceso principal del edificio, se coloca en la penumbra, esperando. Tal y como lo dijo su informante a los pocos minutos aparece el automovil del que desciende ella,esta a unos diez metros, tal y como lo imagino venia sola. Rabia que actuar con cautela de la mejor manera para que todo fuera muy casual. Entonces a pocos pasos de él ella giro la cabeza al lado contrario de manera distraída hizo su aparición fingiendo caminar por casualidad por ahi, estuvieron a punto de chocar, el la sostuvo y ella estaba apenada...

-Disculpe- dijo preocupada aun no lo veía pues estaba un poco oscuro- estaba distraída y- él la sostenía un poco ya que debido a que chocaron y los zapatos que llevaba estaba a punto de caer- ¿Peeta?- se ruborizó y se puso aun mas nerviosa- yo,lo siento de verdad, estaba distraída...

-No te preocupes yo también lo estaba, venia de atender una llamada y miraba la pantalla- le mostraba el aparato intercomunicador que sostenía en las manos, aun tenia a ella del brazo y la soltó- tampoco vi por donde iba, así que creo soy tan culpable como tu-Ambos se miraban. Ella en verdad lucia hermosa con un vestido de noche negro, maquillaje discreto a juego. El tambien se veia muy bien. Tal parecia que el diseño de sus trajes había sido hecho a juego. Los dos sonreían como dos adolescentes- ¿vas adentro?

-Si- dijo ella con un poco de vergüenza y sorpresa.

Comenzaron a caminar juntos,la entrada estaba a unos 20 metros. La música comenzaba a escucharse, y las luz poco a poco se hacia mas frecuente.

-Y ¿tienes algún plan en particular para esta noche?- dice él

-No en realidad, no. Supongo que solo estaré un rato y me retirare...¿y tú?

-No, nunca acostumbro venir con nadie a estas cosas, es mas por trabajo. Pero un poco de compañía no me vendría mal, claro si a ti no te incomodas...-tratando de parecer lo mas casual y no verse tan deseo se sentía otra vez como cuando miles de veces en su mente desde que tenia unos diez años se había planteado un día entablar una conversación con ella.

-No, en absoluto- ella se deshacía por dentro, no podía rechazar esta oportunidad ademas pensó en él desde que le había visto hacia meses en la ceremonia de aniversario, y mas aun desde su platica con Johanna esta mañana. Aunque por otro lado aun se sentía apenada y avergonzada por como le había tratado la ultima vez que se vieron en el distrito 12- quiero decir, me agradaría mucho tu compañía.

Ambos sonrieron.

-Entonces señorita Everdeen permitame escoltarla-le tendió su brazo y ella lo tomó.

Asi ingresaron los dos en el salón. Algunos los vieron con asombro, a otros no les llamo la atención en absoluto dado que desde la mañana parecían estar muy juntos. Despues de todo para la gente común ellos en verdad estaban casados, sabian que desde hacia casi 10 años estaban separados; la juventud, la perdida de su hijo y la guerra era lo que todos consideraban había llevado a fracasar la relación de tan encantadora pareja. El resultado de esos tres factores era que ella vivía como una ermitaña en el distrito dos, con visitas frecuentes de su primo; él por su lado trabajaba mucho y se dedicaba a criar a Seth Odair. Por la cabeza de algunos cruzaba la idea de una reconciliación, en la de otros la simple idea de que al correr de los años uno madura actuá con mas mesura reconsidera eventos aunque no lleve del todo a la reincorporación de las vidas. La sonriente pareja se desplaza por el lugar.

-¿Quieres bailar?-dice sonriente

-Claro- dice ella casi en un susurro.

En la pista él toma su mano y coloca la otra en su cintura; ella tiene una de sus manos enmedio de la de él y coloca la otra en su brazo, casi en su hombro. A pesar de la aparente calma y disposición de ella, el puede sentir un poco de tensión e incomodidad, lo atribuye al hecho de que no le guste que la toquen pero no pretende pasarse la noche asi, de modo que suave y calmadamente dice mientras la mira a los ojos, ella rehuye su mirada.

-¿Estas incomoda?

-No- dice ella, con tranquilidad

-Debo decir que tu sabes que eso es un mentira puedo sentirlo- si lo deseas podemos sentarnos...

-Estoy incomoda pero no es por el baile, no me incomoda que me toques si es lo que piensas- ambos sonríen.

-¿Entonces?

-Es solo que,este no es el lugar y no creo que el momento

-¿No creo que sea nada grave?¿O si?- dice animándola a hablar

Ella le mira unos instantes puede ver esos ojos azules cálidos y hermosos,puede ver su propia figura reflejada en ellos. Recuerda entonces lo que le dijo Johanna "no seas idiota y lo heches a perder" así que decide hablar.

-Creo que desde hace tiempo debo pedirte perdón mas que ofrecerte una disculpa

-¿Perdón?¿Por qué?- mira que en la cara de ella se refleja una preocupación inmensa e incertidumbre. En la suya incredulidad y extrañeza.

-Por todas las cosas que dije y como te trate la ultima vez que nos vimos...

-¿En el comando?- siempre eres así con todos...

-No en el comando, y creo que por eso también debería disculparme, tu no eres como los "otros" en absoluto-Una leve sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de él y ella se ruboriza-yo me refería- respira hondo y se muerde el labio inferior- a la ultima vez que nos vimos en el 12- Peeta siente que el corazón le da un vuelco pero sabe que si le da mas importancia las cosas no salgan bien, así que se ríe levemente disimulando sus emociones.

-Eso es lo que te preocupa, dice en medio de risas-ella lo mira desconcertada- eso fue hace tanto tiempo, y eramos unos niños teníamos 17 o 18 ¿no?

-No importa el tiempo, dije cosas horribles de las que me arrepenti en cuanto la puerta se cerró a tus espaldas pero nunca tuve el valor de decirlo- su voz comienza a escucharse entrecortada.

-Si pero según recuerdo yo te dije que sabia que solo era un arranque- él sabia que cada palabra le hirió en lo mas profundo y que durante largo tiempo le dieron vueltas en la cabeza,que el dolor nunca se había ido pero que se sobrellevaba,pero parecía que por fin hoy la redención llegaba- que podías buscarme cuando quisieras...y tu...

-Nunca lo hice- se apresuro a decir- porque fui una idiota...

-No me corresponde decir nada, pero animate ahora estamos aquí uno frente al otro y creo que hemos tenido vidas productivas no lo ¿crees?

-Lo se

-Y si tu lo vez de otra forma,sin aquello no hubiera pasado yo seguiría siendo un panadero del 12 y tu no se...

-La despreciable mujer huraña que todo el pueblo consideraría una bruja..

En la mente de Peeta se formó la imagen de su propia madre y añadió- pero viviendo en la zona de comerciantes y casada con el Panadero mejor parecido del distrito, oye espera un minuto ¿Acaso hablamos de mi madre? -ambos rieron- tal vez hubiéramos tenido tres hijos...

-Y uno se enamoraría de una chica de la Veta- dice mirándolo con afecto...

-Corrección de la chica mas huraña pero mas valiente y arriesgada de la Veta...

Ella estaba ya relajada, el podía sentirlo en el cuerpo de ella. Después de una pocas piezas deciden descansar. Él se acerca a uno de los meseros quien los conduce a una pequeña terraza del emplazamiento, lo que la hace prácticamente privada, aunque se escucha la música y se filtra la luz del interior, es un espacio perfecto para hablar y tal vez bailar mas sin ser interrumpidos, el clima es agradable. Hay una pequeña mesa dispuesta para dos, una silla frente a la otra. Peeta jala la silla de Katniss para que tome asiento y se coloca frente a ella. El mesero sirve el vino y se marcha.

-Es un lugar agradable- dice ella

-Lo es- dice pensativo

-¿En que piensas?

-En mi madre, en mis padres o debería decir en nuestros padres...

-¿A que te refieres?

-Hace un momento hablábamos de como pudieron ser nuestras vidas si nos hubiésemos quedado en el 12...

-Si

-Bueno, pensaba en el peso de la historia personal y de como nos hace cambiar a lo largo de los años, a veces parece que no somos nosotros mismos...

-Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nuestro padres o tu madre?

-Mi madre...la gente del 12 la consideraba una "bruja" por sus modos y carácter,la rehuian. Por tu madre creo sentían un poco de lastima...sabes he estado tentado todos estos años a visitar a tu madre para que me ayude a terminar de comprender una serie de cosas sobre mi propia familia.

-¿A mi madre?¿Qué tiene que ver con tu familia?

-Veras,a veces me da la impresión de que los lazos invisibles que unen a las personas son tan sutiles que se requiere de gran entendimiento para localizarlos y seguirlos...

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta

-Los lazos que nos unen a ti, a mi, a Hymitch y a otros se van tejiendo por casualidad aparente alguien decide algo y tenemos revueltas, guerra juegos del Hambre, Revoluciones que dan como resultado un montón de Seths Odairs o Hermanos Lawrenson...

-Eso fue espectral

-Esos chicos se llaman como tu, yo y tu hermana, porque sus padres creen que sin nuestra actuación sus hijos morirían en el domo

-Y ahora podrán hacerlo en la guerra ¿eso es indignante?

-Si, eso es otro asunto. Pero lo que verdaderamente importa es que mi madre y tu madre no son o fueron como son por casualidad, una serie de eventos las transformaron en eso, tu y yo somos dos personas tan diferentes a lo que creímos seria nuestro destino que si me lo hubieran dicho días antes de que nos cosecharan no lo abría creído.

-Lo mismo digo...

-No he respondido tu pregunta...te diré...así como tu y yo no planeamos ser lo qeu somos, tu madre y la mia tampoco pensaron convertirse en lo que tu y yo conocimos...te contare la parte de la historia que me contó mi padre por partes desde el día que te vi por primera vez hasta el dia que lo vi por ultima vez, antes de ir al Quill y eso responderá tu pregunta...

-Esta bien

-Bien, tu sabes que tu madre creció en la zona de comercio del distrito.

-...hasta que conoció a mi padre...-sirve el vino y le da una copa

-aja. Tu madre, mi madre, mi padre, la madre y tía de Madge, y otro chico fueron grandes amigos de la infancia. Su futuro creían era crecer, vivir y morir en el distrito de comerciantes, se casarían y tendrían hijos se dedicarían al negocio de sus padres -Katniss toma su silla y la coloca junto a la de Peeta para escucharle mejor a él le agrada ese gesto- mi padre estaba perdidamente enamorado de tu madre eso ya lo sabes...

-Lo se

-Mi madre estaba perdidamente enamorada y correspondida por el chico del que tu y yo no conocemos salvo que era el mejor amigo de mi padre...ambas hasta donde dice mi padre eran muy guapas y alegres, dicen que tu madre era encantadora y llena de vida aunque bastante tímida, la miá aunque no lo creas era similar guapa y feliz decían que tenia un gran sentido del humor, que ayudaba a la gente y se preocupaba por otros. De las gemelas ni se diga, les gustaba gastar bromas. Mi padre no era tan taciturno, era agradable, servicial y bien parecido...

-Como tú

-Gracias-sorbe un poco de vino- en fin hay muchas anécdotas que me contó mi padre pero lo que les cambio la vida por completo fue exactamente lo mismo que a ti y a mi

-¿Los juegos?

-Si. El Quarter Quill de hecho-Los dos se quedan momentáneamente en silencio- cuando se dio el vasallaje de los 25 tu sabes que Hymitch y la tia de Madge, fueron elegidos.

-Si pero faltan otros dos tributos ¿no es verdad?

-el otro varón fue el prometido de mi madre, el chico del que no tenemos referencia.

-¿Prometido?

-Si como los dos se habían enamorado desde niños se correspondían mutuamente y los padres estaban de acuerdo los dos se casarían en cuanto cumplieran los 18, tenían 16 en el año del vasallaje...por obvias razones eso no sucedio...

-...el no volvió

-en efecto mi madre como podrás ver no volvió nunca a ser la misma, mas aun porque fue obligada a ver como vivía los juegos y por lo tanto como fue asesinado, el gran amor de su vida...el tenia tres hermanos mayores y ninguno se ofreció a ir en su lugar tal y como tu hiciste, por eso te respetaba y deseo que ganaras aunque nunca lo expreso. Tampoco se opuso a que mi padre le diera pan y se preocupara por prim en tu ausencia.

-Lo se Prim me habló un poco de eso...

-Prim lo escribió todo en un diario...

-¿Prim tenia un diario?

-Si ¿no lo sabias?

-No ¿te lo dijo a ti?¿Cuando?

-En la época que regresamos de los juegos y antes del Tour de la victoria. Nos veíamos mucho, ya que eramos vecinos, la conocí bien. Nunca lo supiste porque te pasabas un montón de tiempo en el bosque.

-¿Siempre fui tan egoísta?

-Si fueras egoísta nunca habrías ido en lugar de Prim, eras testaruda y creías que debías ser la mas fuerte e inquebrantable...es diferente.

-Gracias, entonces que pasó

-Volviendo a la historia, por aquella época mi padre le había declarado su amor a tu madre desde hacia tiempo pero nunca se decisidio a darle un si, aunque hasta donde dice mi padre cuando ella parecia animarse un poco apareció el chico de la Veta. Comenzó a frecuentar la casa de ellos vendiendo sus presas. Mi padre dice que lo de ellos fue amor a primera vista y supo que no habría nada que el pudiera hacer o decir asi que en definitiva se hizo a un lado. Por otra parte cuando su mejor amigo fue cosechado al despedirse le juro que en caso de que no regresara se encargaría de cuidar que a la novia de este no le faltara nada, ademas ella también era su amiga. Sabes que en el caso dela tía de Madge falleció y su madre quedo mal psicologicamente.

Katniss escucha con atención y asombro todo lo que Peeta dice y saca sus propias conclusiones y dice- Todos esos eventos las convirtieron en lo que son...o fueron...

-Mi madre despreciaba a la gente del Distrito por no ser solidarios, se caso por casarse con el mejor amigo de su prometido, que a su vez habia perdido al amor de su vida.

-Pero esa felicidad duro poco...mi padre...

-Fue poca pero intensa...yo recuerdo brevemente a tus padres...hubo una vez en particular que los recuerdo siendo niño caminaban por la plaza y los vi a los dos tomados de la mano, se sentaron en una de las bancas de la plaza debajo de un árbol, hablaban, se veían muy sonrientes, tu madre tocó la mejilla de tu padre con su mano...

-...y él se la lleva a los labios...-Katniss completa la frase y se transporta con la memoria a la cueva de ambos en sus primeros juegos. Lo recuerda a el hirviendo de temperatura, se recuerda así misma preocupada. Recuerda como ella misma le tocó la mejilla, y él tomó su mano llevándosela a los labios. Obtuvo, después de tantos años, la respuesta a su interrogante de dónde habrá visto Peeta aquello, porque , se dijo así misma, seguro que no ha sido entre su padre y esa bruja con la que se casó, en este momento sintió un poco de culpa al pensar así de la madre de Peeta. Y gracias a eso comprende que tal vez la gente que la trata a diario la persive igual que ella a la madre de Peeta. Tiene mucho que reflexionar y que cambiar.

-Los invisibles lazos que nos unen son estos si el Quill no se hubiera llevado al prometido de mi madre, muy probablemente yo no estaría aquí, no puedo decir lo mismo de ti probablemente tus padres habrían estado juntos...si todos ellos no hubieran muerto Hymitch no habria sobrevivido y Van no existiria...si alguien hace casi 100 años no se levantara contra el regimen y perdido no habria juegos y asi puedes buscar mas cosas...

-Si yo no hubiera sacado esas bayas...

-...una revolución hubiera surgido antes o después...solo fue un catalizador...

-Sin duda estas lleno de historias...

-Solo un poco- sonríe y se encoje en hombros...

-Estoy de acuerdo en que los eventos se encadenan ¿Pero que hay del libre albedrio?

-Esa es la mejor parte ¿no te parece? Actuar y decidir puede unir o cortar esos lazos

-¿Puede volver a unirlos?-dice ella mirandolo pensando en si el que une a ellos puede restituirse.

-Hay lazos que es dificil que se rompan. Y aun asi tengo curiosidad por conocer lo que tu madre sabe porque a traves de ella puedo conocer a mis padres, lo que no supe de ellos y saber porque su relacion personal y familiar fue como era.

-¿Que es lo que te inquiera de eso?

-Veras, nunca comprendí porque un hombre como mi padre se habia casado con mi madre...

-Eso si lo entiendo, ella era muy particular...

-Si bueno, era mas bien desconcertante. Y aun asi tuvo ciertas "conseciones" por aprecio a mi padre. Sabes ella no deseaba tener hijos porque no queria que se enfrentaran a la cosecha cada año pensaba quedarse sola ´pero al enamorarse de su amigo eso cambio, su idea con respecto a los hijos no...

Katniss piensa un tanto horrorizada lo mucho que se párese a la madre de Peeta.

-La comprendo

-Pero mi padre siempre fue muy paciente y tenaz

-¿Como tú?

-Si como yo. Logro que se casara con él, tener tres hijos con ella, mas bien a mi padre lo emocionaba mas la idea de tener una niña y no solo una casa llena de chicos ruidosos...creo que por eso le agradaba Prim.

-¿Tu padre quería una niña?

-Si, de hecho yo fui su ultimo intento, estaba muy emocionado, incluso mi propia madre tenia ciertas espectativas pero en cuanto me vieron mi padre esta contento pero no feliz, mi madre no estaba en absoluto feliz dicen que las primeras semanas no podía o no quería ni verme, mi padre buscó la manera de ayudarme a salir adelante porque creo que estaba un poco enfermo cuando nací. Mi madre le reclamaba y le decía que el esfuerzo había sido inútil, mas aun mi parto fue complicado y no podria tener mas hijos, aunque ella solía decir que eso no le importaba que en ultima instancia no pensaba tener mas pero también le dijo a mi padre que ni de chiste dejaría que le volviera a poner una mano encima. Mis padres dormían separados desde entonces.

-¿Asi es que por eso pasabas tanto tiempo con tu padre?

-Si, mi madre y yo nunca congeniamos mucho, decia que de sus tres hijos yo era el mas debil que de verdad lamentaba no haber tenido una niña pero que yo no estaba lejos de serlo, que por mi carácter solo me faltan faldas...-al hablar de todo eso lo dice sin un solo gramo de autocompasión-al final del dia era simplemente una mujero sola y castigada por si misma...

-¿Y tu padre?

-Buen hombre pero pudo haber tenido mas..., un día me di cuenta de que me estaba convirtiendo en él así que sentí que el doce me asfixiaba, no podía seguir ahí si no queria que se repitiera ese patrón.

-¿Por eso querías inicialmente salir de 12 en aquella época?

-si

-Vaya

-¿Quieres bailar un poco mas?

-vamos

Solo se levantaron y cerca de la mesa bailaban suavemente bajo las estrellas. Bailaban muy cerca tanto que ella terminó por recostar su cabeza sobre el pecho de él y este a su vez la rodeaba con ambos brazos. A ella le encantaba su calidez y su aroma, a el le gustaba sentir el cuerpo de ella entre sus brazos. Estando de esa manera él comenzó a susurrarle.

-Deberías dejar de castigarte...-ella se aprieta mas en su pecho

-Hay cosas que no pueden perdonarse eso lo sé tanto como se que hay cosas que no pueden ignorarse, eres un hombre maravilloso ¿lo sabes?, no he conocido nunca a nadie como tú...

-Es que no sales mucho- Ambos rien.

-En verdad perdiste una parte de tu cuerpo, a tu familia, a ti mismo y mirate...ayudas a la gente, crias a un niño, cuidaste de Annie

-Me embriago con Johanna...

-Tratas de darme aliento...

-Haz de saber que no soy perfecto y que casi nadie lo sabe pero también tengo mi historia obscura y mis propias culpas...

-...lo que sea no creo que demerite todo lo que haces cada día

-Todo lo que hago cada día es para redimir mis culpas...

-¿Qué mal podrias haberle hecho a alguien?

-Tal vez directamente no pero si de manera colateral...

-Eso es innevitable...

-Si asi es como piensas aplicalo a ti...no te culpes mas, tu no tripulaste esas naves, no disparaste esas armas...

-Pero si enardecí a una multitud, empeore las cosas, destruí un domo y mate a la presidenta del 13.

-Tratabas de hacernos sobrevivir, trataste de darle a la gente confort y les diste esperanza, con tu acciones les mostraste que el sistema podía ser derrocado, y evitaste que una persona igual de inescrupulosa que su antecesor tomara las riendas del gobierno.

-Esa es sin duda otra cualidad tuya- dice acariciado su rostro y separándose un poco para verle

-¿Cual?

-Convertir un montón de retazos de tela en un primoroso atuendo...

-Esa creo era una cualidad de Cinna

-Cinna- susurra- cuantos ya no estan, son demasiados...

-Por eso debemos honrarlos con nuestras vidas...

-Tu lo has hecho muy bien...-dice ella aun con su mano en el rostro de él, el toma la mano de ella y la besa

-Sin duda tu también aunque nunca has querido que nadie lo sepa Katniss...-aun sostiene su mano y se miran uno al otro.

-Esas cosas son esporádicas fumarlas de...

-¿Bondad?¿Empatia?...te mantienes en forma, te entrenas todos los días, conoces armamento, navegación, técnicas de caza y rastreo, primeros auxilios; no para la guerra con todo eso has ayudado con los grupos de rescate y contingencia donde se te a requerido a lo largo de estos años, con el grupo de asalto tacto y elite haz participado en recuperaciones exitosas...eso nadie lo sabe mas que los involucrados...

-¿Por eso es que lo sabes tu?

-Yo he firmado algunos de esos informes, lo sabes...

-...y has estado conmigo en algunos de esas recuperaciones...no en el mismo grupo de asalto pero si en las mismas operaciones. Por eso también te mantienes en forma y entrenas con los militares...lo sé.

Ambos están parados en el barandal de la terraza contemplando los jardines.

-Katniss si no fuera por tu iniciativa y presión no se habría implementado en las escuelas del país los cursos de primeros auxilios de manera obligatoria, se que Gale la promovió pero se que tu fuiste quien lo presiono para que lo hiciera.

-Pero fue por ti que decidi presionar

-¿Como?

-Recuerdas en el Domo cuando chocaste con ese campo de fuerza

-Si

-Tu estabas muerto- se le hace un nudo en la garganta y su voz se quiebra- si Finnick no hubiera sabido primeros auxilios tu no estarías aquí, asi que creo muchos se salvarían...

-Lo vez tu también has contribuido a mejorar las cosas...y luego esta el hecho de que el protocolo de procedimientos para contingencias y desastres lo redactaste casi en su totalidad...

Ella lo mira , que diferente era estar con Peeta, que diferente era ella estando con él. Se siente a gusto estar con el la hace sacar lo mejor de si misma, tratar de comportarse conforme a eso. En la pelea de hace algunos dias Gale le decia que "no te mueres de hambre ni tienes que arriesgar tu vida...", en medio de su enojo el mismo pareció olvidar al igual que ella esta parte de su vida, comprendió también que juntos sacaban lo peor de cada uno, separados eran personas diferentes.

Reflexiono sobre esa parte de su vida. Entonces era claro porque la gente la veia como huraña, prepotente y por que no libertina. Los sirvientes y la gente allegada pensaban que cuando el escuadron se la llevaba era para irse a cazar, de safari o solo para recrearse, pero la verdad es que precisamente iba a ayudar o con el grupo táctico. Recordó a aquel grupo de mineros que sacaron a duras penas, a los espeliologos atrapados en aquella cueva, a los chicos perdidos en el bosque, el grupo de investigadores en el hielo, el rescate el alta mar, eran tantos. Cuando participaba en todo aquello ella misma no se sentía como la Katniss Everdeen de siempre. Se sentía como si fuera otra persona, ademas con el traje del grupo táctico o el camuflaje no se veía quien era, siempre con las capuchas o las gorras, y las veces que inevitablemente la habían reconocido en agradecimiento la gente a la que ayudaba guardaban el secreto. Era lógico que Peera lo supiera ya que como dijo; expedientes, viáticos y otras cosas eran controladas por él, y de hecho él también formaba parte del grupo de élite que el gobierno creo hace algunos años.

El resto de la noche hablaron de cosas simples, bailaron, rieron. Ya era de madrigada cuando respetuosamente uno de los meseros les informó que eran los últimos en la fiesta que ya se habia recogido todo y que solo faltaba esta parte, se veia cansado, ambos le ofrecieron disculpas y se dirigieron a la salida, en verdad todo estaba ya en silencio, la limpieza del lugar prácticamente terminada. Caminaron hasta donde solo el auto de ella esperaba y el de él también.

De pie junto a la portezuela de la parte trasera del auto ambos se despedían, el chófer bajo del auto pero gracias a la señal de Peeta regreso al interior preparándose para el viaje.

-Fue una gran velada no la había pasado tan bien en años- dice ella

-Si, a mi también me agradó estar contigo...

-Gracias

-Ten- dice él extendiendole un tarjeta, ella la toma y la observa- tiene mi número de la oficina y le anexe el de casa y el personal, puedes llamarme cuando lo desees para lo que sea

-Esta bien- dijo con una amplia sonrisa

-Espero no tengan que ser otros diez años...

-Yo espero que no...yo...no tengo intercomunicador personal pero en cuanto lo tenga me comunicare contigo...

-Esta bien- dice abriendo la portezuela

Ella se acerca pero antes de ingresar en el interior, lo abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla, recorre su costado desde donde inicia su cabeza revolviendo un poco su cabello hasta llegar a su menton y acariciarlo brevemente y le mira con ternura...

-Eres en verdad extraordinario te mereces lo mejor- entonces se inclina y le da un breve beso en los labios.

-Yo solo te...-no lo deja terminar la frase...

-...te mereces algo mejor que yo...

-...eso no lo decides tu...

-...es verdad...no puedo hacerlo unilateralmente...la revolución cambia muchas cosas y otras no...

Él se inclina y la besa, acariciando suavemente su espalda descubierta.

-...no quiero dañarte mas de lo que ya he hecho...

-...entonces dame una leve esperanza un año, diez...-cierra los ojos mientras la abraza.

-...te amo...mucho...-las palabras salieron de su boca sin ser filtradas por su cerebro porque de otra forma no seria capaz de pronunciarlas- pero emocionalmente soy un desastre...dame tiempo...no sera mucho...¿que es lo que esperas?¿que quieres?

-Solo a ti y nada mas...

-...dame tiempo...ademas Gale...yo...no seria justo...

-Esta bien...pero tu y yo sabemos que en ese campo Gale no juega limpio...

Ambos saben de las innumerables amantes y Peeta lo de las jovenes.

-Si. Bueno. Pero tu y yo si. Desde hace unas semanas no nos vemos y quiero terminar mi relación con él como se debe, entonces te llamaré.

-Esta bien.

Le ayuda a subir al auto y observa como este se aleja. Esta inmensamente feliz. En la lejania un vigilantes con mira de larga distancia y vista nocturna, y equipo de audio ha visto y escuchado todo. Utiliza su radio.

-Aquí águila negra a nido de pájaro ¿me escuchan? Cambio...

-Aquí nido de pájaro escuchamos águila negra...cambio

-El cargamento a sido embarcado y va de regreso a su hangar...cambio

-¿Alguna novedad?...cambio

-Si pero no creo que al águila real no le agradara mucho...cambio

-¿Quieres que te enlace?...cambio

-¿Dio alguna orden?...cambio

-Dijo que salvo que una nueva revolución iniciara no quería ser molestado...cambio

-Entonces puede esperar, me dirijo al nido...cambio y fuera

-Cambio y fuera águila negra.

Por ultima vez vio por a través de su mira de largo alcance como el ministro del exterior se pasaba la mano por el cabello, sonreía como idiota y camina hacia su auto. Mientras eso sucede habla para si mismo...

-Espero que la próxima vez que me toque ser el vigiá no me ordenen meterte una bala en la cabeza, todo por una mujer, me agradas...-estornuda, la temperatura comienza a descender el invierno se acerca-maldición.

Comenzó a retirar su equipo colocarlo en los estuches, se dirige a una camioneta obscura sin inscripciones.

NOTA: A raiz de este capitulo creo que hay dos historias que podrían desprenderse no se si lo haré mas adelante como fics independientes o los retomare en este mismo. Uno que creo podría incrustarse es el de el diario de Prim los juegos desde su punto de vista y lo que pasaba en el distrito, y como se hizo un poco cercana a Peeta al ser vecinos. El otro que creo me gustaría hacer de manera independiente es el de la historia de los padres de Peeta y de Katniss. En fin, pero va para largo. Gracias por sus comentarios y me disculpo por mis garrafales dedasos.


	12. empezando una nueva vida

CAPITULO 12.

Katniss Everdeen terminaba de colocar sus cosas en la maleta camina a lo largo de la habitación del hotel, era casi medio día, se preparaba para regresar a la casa que había ocupado los últimos años en el distrito 2. Se mira en el espejo y por primera vez en años le gusta lo que ve, su mirada es diferente incluso su sonrisa, tiene de verdad una sonrisa, no porque deba tenerla sino porque quiere. El aparato de televisión esta encendido al escuchar las noticias no puede dejar pasar desapercibido, pues la voz que hay en la pantalla de inmediato hace que deje de hacer lo que sea que este haciendo y se coloque frente al aparato.

-...las sesiones para detallar la ley de servicio militar seguirán en curso, sin embargo hay otros puntos que me preocupan como el estado critico de los servicios públicos en algunos distritos como el 12, 10 y 11. También el asunto de los apagones programados para el distrito 1 y 2, por la crisis energética. Pero que revisaremos en las próximas sesiones, hoy nos reuniremos de nuevo a las tres, solo les pido estén atentos a las nuevas noticias...

-¿Señor ministro para muchos la ley de libertad de prensa e información es tan o mas importante como la de servicio militar?¿Que opina de todo eso?

-Creo que es importante pero lo mas importante es ¿Que haces con esa información?. Se que debe ser frustrante no saber lo que pasa fuera de nuestro país pero apenas le gente se esta acostumbrado a saber que pasa y como se vive en otros distritos, creo que esa libertad debe ser paulatina y responsable. También debes saber que junto con esto la ley de educación me preocupa también, lo que se enseña en las escuelas estuvo siempre enfocado a la especialización del trabajo. Salvo la clase de Historia y educación física todo había estado enfocado a la especialización de las personas, pienso que deberían saber mas sobre ciencia, desarrolla el arte, literatura ademas de ser capacitados como obreros. Pero todo es poco a poco, estamos saliendo de una era en la que la ignorancia y el miedo nos cubrian, trabajamos poco a poco...

-¿Pero pareciera que ahora están entrando a un proceso de militarización de la vida civil?¿Como en el distrito 13 no le parece? 

-No entiendo su pregunta- el joven periodista no le es conocido a Peeta Mellark, los conoce a todos sera de un nuevo medio o de una nueva camada- puede replantearla porfavor...

-Si quiero decir que la educación es la base de una sociedad, el curso de historia creo a omitido información importante sobre los juegos del hambre, manipulado algunas cosas en el relato de la revolución; el curso de ciudadanía hace proclives a los jóvenes a creer que servir al país como militar debe ser una prioridad eso aunado a los centros de reclutamiento por todos los distritos me parece poco ético...mi pregunta es ¿su intención es apoyar a todos aquellos que quieren militarizar el país?

-En absoluto señor...

-Keller

-Bien señor Keller, soy el primero en creer que la guerra no ayuda a nadie que el servicio militar al entrar en vigor debe ser ético...no me agrada la idea de reclutar niños para que vayan a la guerra...

-Y sin embargo su hijo estudia en la escuela de batalla

-Mi hijo también tiene decisiones propias si él desea ser militar puede serlo particularmente creo que tiene muchas opciones pero se decidió por esa...

-Ese es el punto señor Mellark el pudo decidirlo, a pesar creo de ser muy joven, pero muchos de los chicos ingresados en las escuelas del ejercito están en ellas porque la carencia económica en casa en sumamente grave. Muchos se alistan en el programa porque es preferible tener tres comidas al dia, vestido y un lugar caliente en que dormir que carecer de eso en casa ¿Qué opina de eso?

-Que lamentablemente es realidad y que los que entran al ejercito deben hacerlo por convicción y no por necesidad u obligación, le agradezco su sinceridad señor Keller...ahora si me disculpan tengo una reunión

-Una ultima pregunta señor ministro- dijo otro periodista casi impidiéndole el paso.

-Si diga...

-¿La señora Mellark apoya sus ideas con respecto a las reformas del ejercito?- Peeta se dio cuenta de la intención de la pregunta un tema serio para sacar un dato para la farándula si evadía la pregunta seria peor así que decidió tomar al toro por los cuernos, por su lado Katniss miraba expectante el televisor en el hotel y estaba ruborizada.

-La señora Mellark, mi madre, falleció hace muchos años en el ataque al distrito doce así que creo que seria difícil que apoyara mi postura- dijo con tono bromista y una sonrisa encantadora todos los presente rieron.

-Me refiero a su esposa señor Mellark o acaso es ex-esposa...señalo esto dado que el día de ayer se les vio muy a gusto durante los eventos que se celebraron...

-Bien, no conozco con certeza la postura de Katniss referente a estos temas pero respondere sin que demos tantas vueltas a lo que de verdad les mata de curiosidad a muchos, a otros no. Solo diré esto una vez y espero por respeto nadie me realice mas preguntas en el futuro con respecto a este tema. Katniss Everdeen ha sido el gran amor de mi vida, la respeto hemos pasado cosas difíciles que nos han distanciado pero también somos civilizados, si bien es cierto que los lazos que unen a la gente existen, también lo es que la guerra y la revolución cambian muchas cosas, dejan victimas y hay que caminar para evitar que algo así pase de nuevo en nuestro país. Quiero evitar muertes y sacrificios inutiles, ¿cuantos de ustedes no perdieron amigo, hermanos, hijos?en los juegos del hambre y la guerra. Yo los comprendo, nosotros mismos, Katniss y yo perdimos a nuestro hijo en aquella epoca tumultuosa y confusa. Por eso les pido que como el vehiculo entre el estado y el pueblo sean prudentes y nos ayuden tanto como ahora. De verdad me disculpo voy muy retrasado...

Los periodistas agobian a Peeta pero el se sube a su auto, y el noticiero pasa a algo nuevo. Katniss, que miraba absorta piensa en la frase de él "Katniss Everdeen ha sido el amor de mi vida" no dijo fue. El ruido en la puerta la saca de sus ideas. Los jóvenes mozos del hotel llevan sus cosas, hasta el auto, es un bonito día a ella le parece así. Lleva puestas unas gafas oscuras, una cazadora de cuero negro, con una remera y pantalones a juego. Se prepara para su viaje, se hace la promesa de que de hoy en adelante todo sera diferentes que en verdad "hay que honrar con su vida la muerte de los otros y que a su vez debe dejar de culparse por muchas cosas.

Es media tarde para cuando su tren entra en la estación del distrito dos. Solo lleva su maleta, cuando se dirigia a la calle para tomar algun transporte tal y como hizo al marcharse, un hombre claramente con aspecto militar pero con ropas negras la interceptó.

-¿Señora Everdeen?

-¿Si?

-Su escolta esta lista, por aqui por favor...

-Gracias- le sigue y el unico pensamiento que tiene es que a Gale tal vez se le ha pasado el coraje pero ella sabe que todo a terminado que no hay vuelta atras, no piensa volver mas con él.

Al llegar al lugar le parece exagerado, hay un automovil negro blindado, eso no es raro, lo exagerado son las dos camionetas posteriores y delanteras que flanquena el auto con cuatro agentes dentro cada una. Solo entorna los ojos hacia arriba,pero ellos no pueden verlo por las gafas. El trayecto es tranquilo, observa la ciudad, los autos. Van a las afueras de la ciudad,al salir transcurren un trayecto de 20 minutos se extiende una zona arbolada, que es un bosque. Despues cambia e inicia un extenso bosque que de hecho se encuentra bardeado y en la cumbre una cerca electrificado. Por fin llegan a la puerta principal, los autos ingresan a la propiedad. Katniss se quita las gafas, baja el cristal dejando que se filtre el aire y el olor a bosque la tarde tiñe de naranja y recuerda que ese es el color preferido de Peeta, espera que el este mirando el mismo atardecer. Despues de casi 10 minutos comienza a verse la residencia construida en esta kilometrica propiedad, es enorme de color blanco y firme. Conforme se acerca el auto se da cuenta de que lo que decia Gale era cierto, era como un mausoleo habia flores pero de alguna manera le parecian un tanto tristes, la casa tenia cubiertas las ventanas con pesadas cortinas obscuras, en la entrada de pie estan todos los sirvientes de la propiedad para darle el saludo de rigor. Los observa, sus rostros serios y siempre llenos de incomodidad,a la espectativa de sus estados de humos, se da cuenta de que siempre ha sido dificil convivir con ella, pero decide tambien que es tiempo de mejorar eso. Asi que esboza una sonrisa, baja del auto. Todos hacen un breve referencia y dicen. EL ama de llaves y el mayordomo se acercan diciendo al unisono:-Binevenida Señora, buenas tardes

-Gracias- dice ella con un tono de amabilidad que nunca habian visto, se quita las gafas. Mira a los demas que le observan y a los dos que tiene enfrente- pueden retirarse todos. Tienen el resto del dia libre mañana tendremos mucho trabajo -todos parecen sumamente sorprendidos- ustedes tambien- dice a los escoltas-

-Señora con todo respeto el general nos ha ordenado no movernos de aqui hasta nuevo aviso.

-Comprendo, entonces descansen o vean television.

Ella toma su maleta, entra a la casa y lo que ve le deprime, en verdad es sumamente elegante pero fría y obcura, se propone cambiar eso y todo lo que esta a su alrededor. Ahora solo piensa en ir a dormir, sube a la segunda planta, mira la habitacion que ocupa regularmente, la que es de Gale cuando quiere estar solo, la que ambos comparten cuando el esta en casa y de buen humor, que de hecho es la principal, pero con lo acontesimientos recientes decide que ocupar cualquiera de ellas seria como faltar a la naciente promesa de tener algo con Peeta y decide subir al tercer piso, que de hecho casi nunca visita. Toma una habitacion principal que no da al jardin principal sino al posterior, pero en el que por la tarde el sol inunda todo de un tenue color naranja. Poco a poco la noche cae, ella ha leido una rato. Se retira la ropa, se ducha y duerme lo que puede, ya que sabe que tarde o temprano las pesadillas apareceran.

A la mañana siguiente se levanta temprano, hace ejercicio antes del amanecer, en cuanto regresa alrededor de las 8, el desayuno esta servido. Las muchachas del servicio le miran extrañadas ya que nunca esta tan de buen humor, pues les agradece todo y envia felicitaciones a la cocinera. Despues se levanta y les pide envien al mayorodomo y el ama de llaves.

El primero en llegar es el mayordomo. A quien le explica los cambios que se llevaran a cabo en la propiedad.

-ademas de eso, porfavor digale al jardinero que siempre arbustos de primrose en al jardin trasero y alrededor de la fuente de la entrada...tambien que traiga algunas cortadas para colocarlas en los floresros que mandare a traer.

-Si señora

-las cubiertas que las ventanas que tienen por fuera porfavor retirenlas todas, si es necesario que contrate mas gente porfavor hagalo...

-Si señora.

-Por el momento es todo, gracias.

-Si señora.

En ese instante la ama de llaves junto con dos chicas del servicio se hacian presentes.

-Vengan conmigo porfavor -llegaron a la segunda planta y observo en el pasillo las tres habitaciones, ingreso con ellas a la que antes ocupaba, habrio el armario y les miró- esta ropa pueden disponer de ella quedarsela, venderla o regalarla- las chicas parpadean, saben que es ropa cara y fina- no se preocupen no cambiare de idea depues. Tambien la ropa de cama y los cobertores pueden dispones de ellos,mas bien de todo cuanto hay en esta habitacion. Lo unico que les pido es que este vacia para esta noche. Los muebles y todo

-Si señora.

Ella se acerca a una comoda del interior mas profundo de ella saca una pequeña cajita, en su interior hay dos piezas preciadas para ella, guardada en el fondo para que su contenido no se dañara en sus ataques de ira y las rompiera o algo. La abre para vefiricar que este ahi el contenido, esta como siempre y sonrie.

-Vamos- salen las tres de la habitacion, observa las otras dos y sabe que no hay nada suyo que buscar ahi. Van al tercer piso, ellas le siguen. Entra a la nueva habitacion que tomó, todo es de color blanco- una vez que retiren la cubierta de la ventana que sean cortinas blancas las que pongan.

-Si señora.

-Esta sera mi habitacion por el tiempo qeu me quede aqui-ellas la miraron con algo de asombro-, cuando no me encuentren busqeume aqui, no en la otra planta...

-Si señora.

-Bien vayamos.

Todas ellas bajaron a la primera planta, afuera la gente ha comenzado a retirar las cubiertas de la ventana y poco a poco la luz se va haciendo presente.

-En poco tiempo el jardinero traera flores, porfavor coloquenlas en los floreros que ya han llegado, en las estancias y la casa. Cortinas blancas en todo el lugar para que entre bien la luz. Se que es mucho trabajo asi qeu si es necesario traer mas personal temporal hagalo porfavor señora Higgins...

-Si señora.

-Por el momento eso es todo...

-Señor Stein

-¿Si señora?

-Puede decirle al chofer que voy a salir...

-A la orden.

Llevaba la misma ropa de ayer y le apetecia salir un poco. Al salir se encontraba con la mirada molesta de todo el cuerpo de respiró hondo y puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Que pasa?

-Señora si piensa salir necesito tiempo para prepararlo todo asi como su itinerario...

-Capitan Swan, no voy a la guerra solo voy por algunas cosas que requiero. No es necesario que medio ejercito me lleve...

-EL general Harthorne a ordenado...

-El general solo tiene influencia en usted y puede reprenderlo solo por eso no me voy a pesar de sus inconvenientes, hagamoslo mas sencillo. No voy a fungarme, suicidarme o algo asi. Vayamos mi auto y una camioneta el general no sera desobedecido y ustedes pueden ocupar mejor su tiempo.

-Esta bien.

La tarde transcurre entre una visita al centro comercial donde adquiere ropa mas afin a su propios gustos, comoda, simple sin opulencia, un comunicador personal. Una visita a un joyeria que le ha recomendado uno de los hombres del servicio que le acompañan, luego les invita la cena en un establecimiento, ellos al principio la miran con desconfianza, son nuevos elementos asignados para su proteccion salvo Swan. Quien lleva alrededor de 4 años, con quien nunca habia cruzado mas de tres lineas siempre que se veian. A él parecia una gran y extraña metamofosis la que esta mujer habia sufrido. Estaba muy comunicativa y sonriente, escuchando a los jovenes que ahora la cuidaban. Al llegar a casa ya la noche habia avanzado. En cuanto lo agente se retiraron el la contemplaba en verdad era un gran enigma.

-¿Que pasa Swan?- le dice antes de ingresar en la casa.

-¿Sabe qeu estoy obligado a informale todo esto al general verdad?

-Lo se, ¿que vaz a informale? ¿Lo de mi cambio de humor, lo de la casa, las salidas?

-Si

-No hay problema se que es tu trabajo, ademas no pasa nada...

-El genenral no es tonto, sabe que algo pasa...¿Por que se imagina que duplico la "seguridad"

-Supongo que no lo és.

-No haga nada estupido porfavor, no quiero que me ordenen finiquitar a nadie, usted solo conoce algunos aspectos del general pero tambien puede dar miedo...

-Eres un hombre rudo me sorprende que digas eso...

-Precisamente por eso se lo digo señora, siempre la he respetado por las cosas que ha hecho y las incursiones que ha tenido con nosotros como grupo de asalto. Nunca se ha rendido en los rescates aun cuando todos lo han hecho, se ha llevado hasta el limite y ha sido capaz de sacrificar su propia vida como hace tres años...

-...han pasado tres años...-susurra

-Pero la realidad es que el general se esta volviendo paranoico...es un buen hombre pero...

-la política cambia a muchos...

-...y a otros no...

-Esta bien,no nos arriesguemos mas, salidas solo programadas con todo el cuerpo ¿esta bien?

Solo asiente con la cabeza.

-Mañana ire al bosque supongo que aun puedo andar por la propiedad sin escolta- dice en broma

-No. Dos agentes la escoltaran a donde quiera que vaya...el unico lugar autorizado para estar a solas es dentro de la casa...

-eso es...-no dice mas- hasta mañana.

Se marcha ingresa a su nueva en el telefono de la casa 6 llamadas perdidas de Gale, no pretende contestar, solo desea dormir.

A la mañana siguiente se marcha con dos jovenes agentes un chico y una chica. Van a un paraje cercano al lago de la tres rien mientras escucha algunas anecdotas, no deben tener mas de unos 22 años.

-Hemos llegado...descancemos-dice Katniss

Mientras los chicos se dejan caer, sus uniformes negros los hacen ver rudos pero no puede disimular su edad. Son tan jovenes.

Estan un rato ahi. Ella busca entre las flores y los encuentra, dos dientes de león perfectos, toma la planta con todo y raiz sabe que tendra que transportalos con cuidado para que no desarmen antes de llegar a su intactos a casa junto con ella. Los agentes se retiran ella entra en la casa, el ama de llaves le intercepta.

-Señora el general ha llamado tres veses desde que salió, me pidio que le llamara en cuanto estuviera aqui...

-Gracias, ire a bañarme y le llamare...

Antes de ingresar a su habitacion toma un primorosa y moderna maceta donde coloca la planta de diente de leon que ha traido, sube a su habitacion con ella, la observa detenidamente y se baña. Mientras se seca el cabello, aun en bata de baño observa un paquete sobre una de las mesas de apoyo, lo abre, ya lo habia olvidado era el intercomunicador personal nuevo que habia comprado, no esta muy familiarizada con el, pero sabe lo basico, busca el centro de mensajeria y coloca.

_Una disculpa por la tardar en comunicarme. Agradesco la velada de hace unos dias. ¿Como haz estado?_

_K.E. _

Introdujo el número de comunicador personal que le dio Peeta. Continuo vistiendose mientras,a vuelta de unos minutos tenia la contestacion en su aparato.

Me da gusto que no hallan sido diez años...yo tambien la pase muy bien...he estado con mucho trabajo, ya sabes los deberes de un ministro ¿Y tu que has hecho?

P.M.

P.D. supongo que este es el número de tu nuevo comunicador personal.Y que puedo comunicame contigo.

_Ella lo leyó con una sonrisa en los labios, al mismo tiempo el telefono de la casa volvio a sonar. No prestó atención._

Claro que puedes comunicarte conmigo cada vez que lo desees, por eso lo adquiri. He estado haciendo algunas cosas en casa, no tan importantes como usted señor ministro, te he visto en las noticias, sigues siendo un gran orador...te veias muy bien...

K.E.

Ella sonreia. Un toque en la puerta la sacó de si ensimismamiento.

-¿Sí?

Una de las sirvientas entro a la habitación y le trajo uno de los telefonos de la casa- El general...

-Gracias- dijo y tomó el telefono-Diga- la chica se retira. Al otro lado de la bocina se escuchaba muy molesto-¿Que pasa?-dijo con voz suaves mirando con interes a que llegara de regreso el mensaje y en unos segundo ahi estaba.

-Madita sea Katniss- bufó del otro lado- ¿por que demonios no contestas mis llamadas?

-Por que no he tenido oportunidad- dice, en el comuniador el indicado esta flasheando, Peeta a contestado, abre el mensaje sin atender los gritos del otro lado del telefono...

-¡Esas son solo excusas oiste! ¡Siempre haces lo que quieres!..-Abré el mesaje...

Creí que odiabas las noticias y nunca las veias, por eso me aventure a hacer ciertas declaraciones, espero no te hallan incomodado, pero ahora que se que me ves creo debere cuidar mi boca... y eso de que puedo comunicarme cuando lo desee deberias pensartelo porque tal vez en una de esas me comunico a las tres de la mañana o hasta me atrevo a llamarte...

P.M.

Ella sonrie. Los gritos de Gale no importan, no sabe con excatitud nada de lo que dice. Solo contesta de manera automatica- tienes razón no debo tratarte asi, de hoy en adelante te contestare de inmediato y mes disculpo por las molestias que te cause-

Los gritos sesan y la voz de otro lado se oye desconcertada, porque nunca ha conseguido en diez años una respuesta asi y en tan corto tiempo, asi que solo contesta.

-Esta bien, ¿te encuentras bien?¿estas rara?

-No te preocupes- observa con alegria el mensaje

-Esta bien, no podre ir a casa pronto, se uqe no nos hemos visto en semanas -él se preparaba para escuchar los reclamos de ella, serian practicamente tres meses sin verse-

-No te preocupes entiendo que tienes trabajo...

Él se alegra de que no halla nada de reclamos pero lo que sucede a continuacion le saca de balance

-Tal vez pueda ir en una cuatro semanas- espera los gritos

-No tengo problema con que no vengas pero en realidad hay una asunto que me gustaria trataramos pero no puede ser por telefono. Me gustaria que fuera a la brevedad aunque fuera en otro distrito o e capitolio y tuviera que desplazarme.

-¿Qué tan importante es?

-Si, al menos para mi lo es. Y me gustaria que no fuera en la casa si no en una zona neutral.

-Escucha tengo una junta importante y me llaman te parece si llamó mas tarde y ¿quedamos?

-Esta bien...

Deja el telefono y toma el comunicador.

Odio los noticieros pero hay "cosas" por las que vale la pena verlos. No hay nada que hallas dicho que no supiera y que me incomodaran, mas bien es alcontrario las agradezco por lo que ahora los vere con mas atención. Por cierto no importa la hora, pero espero que eso sea reciproco, y tambien me agradaria escuchar tu voz...Una noticia, supongo que sabras que no he podido ver a quien tu sabes, he hablado hace un momento con él por telefono y agendaremos una cita para concluir con nuestro "asunto" y veremos que pasa...

K.E.

Me da gusto saber que ahora tendre una "seguidora" que espera mis declaraciones en las noticias...claro que es reciproco, estoy a su disposicion como una ciudadana de este país sus necesidades son mi prioridad. Se que no lo haz visto de hecho estamos en las mismas juntas. Por cierto haces mal en no contestarle las llamadas. Se ha pasado desde el dia de ayer aporreando como desquisiado el telefono, ha tenido un humor de perros y eso solo alarga las juntas, hasta hace un rato que a lo lejos veia como gritaba molesto por la bocina, supongo que hablaba contigo ¿Que le has dicho? Por que se ha quedado en blanco y anonadado, por un momento pense que se lo habrias dicho por el telefono...Mi seguridad esta de por medio. Él lleva un arma y yo no, no creo que se lo tomé muy bien...

P.M.

Su seguridad es mi prioridad tambien señor ministro en cuanto agendemos la cita te dire el lugar y la hora para que tengas un arma y a tus escoltas listos. Aunqeu no creo que se atreva a hacerte nada. No le he dicho nada que no quisiera oir pero si le dije que necesitaba hablar con el seriamente que pusieramos fecha y lugar. Llamará mas tarde. Y para tu mayor comodidad le contestare, no deseo que pases mas tiempo en las juntas de lo necesario. Te dejó trabajar se que eres un hombre ocupado...

K.E.

Precisamente por cualquier cosa me preocupa mas tu seguridad. En cuanto lo sepas avisame, ire contigo. Aunqeu tal vez estamos exgerando. En efecto mi receso esta por terminar y vamos a las sesiones de la tarde, pero aun en junta te contestaria...me comunico al salir para ver que tal te ha ido...¿De acuerdo?

P.M.

Como los dije antes, te informare. No deseo distraerlo a usted en su labor, que es de vital importancia para el país, por lo que esperare ansiosa a que salga de su junta para comunicarnos. Hasta mas tarde.

K.E.

Yo también estare ansioso.

P.M.

Deja el comunicador y termina de vestirse, le agrada este nuevo Peeta que esta redescubriendo, no es como el adolescente que siempre esperaba tener la aprobacion de ella para actuar, ahora sus decisiones o su deseo de ayudar era mas bien una afirmacion imperativa de que haria algo estuviera ella de acuerdo o no "En cuanto lo sepas avisame, ire contigo.", eso le agradaba. El resto de los días se pasaron como agua, la casa se veia alegre y tenia dias comunicandose con Peeta, durante el día por mensajeria y por la noche se deleitaba con su voz en una ocasion hasta la madrugada, a ella le preocupaba pues sabia que tenia que trabajar. Gale no habia llamado. Pero Swan se veia tenso, muy probablemente Gale le agobiaba con preguntas.

Se dirigia a la sala principal donde un hombre de mediana edad y una joven, que al parecer era su hija le esperaban. Se levantaron educadamente en cuanto la vieron llegar.

-Buenas tardes- dijo ella

-Señora Everdeen- dijo el estrechandole la mano y luego a la chica- espero quede satisfecha con nuestro trabajo- le hace un ademan a us hija quien le entrega un estuche. Lo abre, en el yace una pieza exquisitamente trabajada, la perla que le dio Peeta en el Quarte Quill, que guardó por años en aquel estuche en su comoda junto con el collar en forma de portaretrato, esta ahora montada en una exquisito pero sensillo collar. La chica le muestra como se ve en un espejo portatil, en verdad es hermoso y hace resalta su cuello, desliza con delizadeza su mano a lo largo de la pieza y acaricia suavemente la perla, sonrie al verla. Es tan extraño poder sentir todo eso, nunca habia estado acostumbrada a sentir estas cosas y menos por nadie.

-Es bellisima- dice ella.

-Es un gusto que le halla agradado, aqui esta la otra pieza-la chica le da otra caja a ella, la abre y ahi esta limpio, reluciente como nuevo, el portaretraro que le dio Peeta en la playa. La primera vez que al besarlo sintio algo diferente,una sensacion tan singular y nueva para ella como la que experimentaba ahora. Lo abrió, estaba vacio. Como ella listo para algo nuevo, para nuevas experiencias. No era que hubiera olvidado a su hermana o algo similar pensaba en ella siempre,pero en verdad era tiempo de perdonarse muchas cosas y seguir adelante.

-Tambien me ha agradado su trabajo.

Les atiende pagan sus honorarios y se retiran. Esa tarde decide revisar algunos manuales de seguridad que Gale le habia enviado para procedimientos de rescate a nivel basico que serian editados para las clases de la escuela de batalla. Hacia correcciones y los revisaba. Le habian llevado té mientras tomaba un descanso. Ese día se fue a dormir temprano Peeta y ella no se comunicarian ese dia el estaria de viaje por unos dias, saldria de Panem hasta el final de la semana, por lo que no seria posible. Para ella era una eternidad, habia pasado solo un dia desde el ultimo mensaje. Nunca se imagino que en su vida pasaria algo asi. Ya entrada la noche decidio irse a dormir. Esa noche tuvo un sueño.

Estaba ahora en el patio principal de la casa, mirando los arbusto de Primroses, el sol iluminaba todo, el cesped era verde, el agua cristalina de la fuente caia en ella. El sonido que hacia al caer era tranquilizador, escuchaba a los pajaros en el cielo. Se sentia feliz. Entonces algo llamó su atención poderosamente, vio exactamente al mismo niño con el que habia soñado hace poco mas de diez años, no habia crecido en absoluto era rubio y de ojos grises, la mirada cristalina y feliz, tocaba cuidadosamente las flores de primrose. Repentinamente se levantaba y la miraba directamente sonreia y corria hacia ella, diciendo.

-Mamá, mamá ven quiero que veas esto...-le toma la mano y le hace acercarse a la fuente, le muestra un caracol...-mira que bonito

A ella le parecia extraño,pero al final era un niño.

-Si lo es- dijo ella- ¿te gusta?

-Si- dijo sonriendo, ella no queria perder la oportunidad como hace diez años acarició su rostro, tal y como hizo con el de Peeta hace días, por un momento supo que era exactamente el mismo perfil,la misma barbilla. No queria dejarlo ir,no queria olvidarlo. Asi que lo estrecho en sus brazos, el pequeño solo se dejo hacer. El olor le recordo al de su hermana cuando pequeña y una gran nostalgia se apodero de ella, pero no queria soltar a ese niño, como si nunca mas pudiera verlo. El la besó en la mejilla. Hizo la pregunta que mejor se le vino a la cabeza- ¿Como te llamas?

El niño la miró risueño y le contestó- ¿que preguntas haces?tu sabes como me llamo Mami.

Dijo soltandose de ella, empezó a correr en el enorme jardin planeando y haciendo ruidos como las de los deslizadores antiguos. En ese momento, una de las camionetas de seguridad que solia utilizar Gale como escolta junto con el auto en el que viajaba hacia su aparicion en la puerta principal de la casa. Se detenian. En cuanto el niño los vio entrar, detuvo su juego y como si de repente el miedo se ubiera apoderado de él el chico camino hacia su madre, aferradose con terror a su cintura sus manitas estaban mas blancas de lo usual por la fuerza con que se aferraban a ella, ella lo rodeo con su brazo, y pegando todo su cuerpo al de ella dijo casi en un susurro ahogado por el terror:

-Es Papá- estaba mirando hacia los autos de donde descencian sus ocupantes.

Ella se inclinó hacia el niño diciendo-¿Si es tu papá por que estas asi?

-¿No lo entiendes?

-No- en ese momento Gale decendia del auto seguido por sus escoltas, se acercaba a ellos-solo es...-se inclinó hacia el chico, quien la abrazo pasadon sus manos alrededor de su cuello juntando su pequeña boca en el oido de ella...

-Sera mejor que corras- le susurraba en el oido- escondete, no tendra piedad...

Esas en definitiva eran palabras extrañas en la boca de un niño de esas edad. Gale se acercaba molesto y agresivo diciendole duramente.

-¡Él-señalando al niño con el dedo- no deberia estar aqui!¡Eso acordamos Katniss!¡Es una vergüenza para mi!

-¡Corré, ahora. Es tu ultima oportunidad!- es lo ultimo que dice el niño antes de soltarse de ella y correr al bosque, el jefe de la escolta les hace señas a sus subordinados y corren tras el chico.

Ella esta aterrada, trata de correr hacia el bosque para ayudarlo porque antes de entrar por el los oficiales cargan sus armas. Gale la intercepta y sostiene fuertemente. La arrastra hacia la casa los otros oficiales se quedan ahi estaticos, escucha un disparo seco, en el bosque los pajaros salen disparados...

-¡Nooooo!- es si grito, trata desesperadamente de safarse. Pero no puede Gale es fuerte, muy fuerte.

-Te lo dije, te dije lo que le pasaria si estaba aqui cuando volviera...

-¡Dejjaaammeee!¡Noooo!¡Es mi hijoooo!

-Crei que no te interesaba tener hijos con nadie...-dijo con sorna

-¡Eres un maldiitooo!¡Dejame!¡Mi hijooo, mi hijoooo!¡Voooyyy a maataarte!¡Te lo jurooo!- se jalonea desesperada aun mas cuando los soldados del bosque regresa, uno de ellos trae una de las prendas del niño llena de sangre...

-¡Maldición!¡¿Por que siempre tienes que hacer las cosas dificiles?!-masculla mientras ella se jalonea- si lo que quieres es otro niño eso se puede solucionar

-¡Dejameeee!

-En un rato, pero antes, -dice mirando a su oficiales-. Mandenle eso al ministro del exterior pero con un mensaje diganle que en cuanto temine aqui, le hare una visita- dice tocando su arma de uso reglamentaio- y tal vez se reuna con el muchacho...

-¡Noooo!¡Nooooo!¡Peeeeetaaa!

En ese momento ella despierta de golpe, gritando como antes, como cuando regreso del primero domo de los juegos. El sudor frio la recorre, enciende las luces, toma el intercomunicador y marca al unico numero que tiene registrado, es inutil dice que esta apagado o fuera del area recuerda su ultimo mensaje.

Estimada ciudadana de Panem dejeme decirle que compartire un secreto de estado con usted, ¿sera capaz de resguardarlo?

P.M.

Desde luego señor ministro, estoy a sus ordenes...

K.E.

Tengo que salir unos días de viaje al exterior, por algunos acuerdos con otros paises, seran alrededor de una semanas, quiza uno o dos meses. La verdad es que estaba anciando pudieramos arreglar nuestro asunto pero sabes que esto ha salido de improviso. No confrontes a tu quien sabes si no estoy aqui, es una buena persona pero pierde los estribos. Por cierto este viaje es ultra secreto ni el lo sabe, he recibido ordenes directas de la presidencia, por lo que te pido borres este mensaje una vez que lo leas...l

P.M.

Comprendo su preocupacion no lo confrontare, pero tampoco seguire con él. Y me duele mucho desahacerme de algo que halla sido hecho por usted, pero lo hare,sepa que sus otro mensajes aun los tengo conmigo...voy a extrañarte, deseo tanto verte...

K.E.

Yo tambien voy a estrañarte de hecho e pensado seriamente en dejar todo esto desde hace dias e ir por ti, pero la verdad es que esto es de seguridad nacional, es muy serio...por favor no hagas nada hasta que regrese.

P.M.

Y asi lo habia hecho borro el mensaje tal y como se lo pidio Peeta. Sabia que bien podria enfrentar a Gale sola pero decidio aceptar la sugerencia de él de no confrontarlo a solas. Solo suspiro hondo y trato de despejar su mente de aquel sueño, si era un asunto de Estado urgente lo mas probable es que Gale estuviera por el mismo tiempo en la Capital. Necesita escuchar la voz de Peeta, necesita saber que de verdad esta bien, que este de verdad fue solo un sueño. Sobre su mesita de noche observa la perla, la toca deseando que este bien. Se levanta y deambula por la casa solo en bata de dormir, cuando comienza a calmarse, decide tomar un baño. No pude dormir esta por amanecer decide vestirse y se va al bosque a solas, llevando consigo su perla. Es media mañana esta enmedio d un claro observa un diente de león. Se plantea seriamente ya no regresar a casa, escabullirse de aqui, puede hacerlo e ir a donde sea. No comprende su paranoia pero las palabras del niño resuenan en su cabeza"Sera mejor que corras, escondete, no tendra piedad..". Le parece absurdo su miedo, ademas en realidad no ha hecho nada de lo que tenga que avergonzarse si bien es cierto que ha estado en comunicacion con Peeta las cosas que se han escrito son solo sobre como le has ido durante el dia y nada mas. Ningun asunto amoroso hasta que ella termine formalmente su relacion con Gale, pero aun asi la idea de salir en este instante de la casa con rumbo a donde sera le da vueltas una y otra vez. En cuanto se decide recuerda que hay dos cosas en la casa sin las que no podria irse, el portaretrato que le regalo Peeta, que ya no esta vacio, y el intercomunicador con su numero, que contiene ademas sus mensajes. Asi que de mala gana decide regresar, solo tomará eso y se marchara, terminara con Gale y esperara a Peeta. Aun estaba el hecho de que siempre estaba con escolta y que el irse evandiendoles podia costarles problemas con el general en jefe. Ya pensaria que hacer. En realidad mas que protegida ahora lo comprendia era mas una prisionera.

Mientras ella hace eso. Gale Harthorne quien regreso sin previo aviso a la casa sabe que nadie lo espera, no habia podido soportar la incertidumbre que le carcomia desde hacia dias. Katniss habia estado muy rara, no le reclamaba ni recriminaba nada, se escuchaba cambiada mas aun los reportes de Swan le hablaban de un cambio rotundo de la actitud de ella, las fotografias de ella y Mellark al finalizar el baile que le entregó el vigia, la declaración de él en la TV al dia siguiente del baile, la compra del intercomunicador personal de Katniss junto con la nueva tendencia del ministro a no separarse del suyo y estar atento a todas horas de el. Su cara de idiota feliz de los ultimos dias. Todo absolutamente todo estaba interrelacionado, para alguien que habia tenido infinidad de amantes a lo largo de estos años no era dificil de adivinar lo que pasaba. Lo olia, solo le faltaban pruebas, solo eso para poder desenmascarar a este par.

Y las obtuvo, al llegar a su casa los cambios eran patentes, la casa sumamente limpia, iluminad, con flores, un aroma y un ambiente diferente entre los habitantes y la misma casa eran todo lo que nunca habia vistoni sentido. Recorria todo el lugar el lugar, le parecia tan molesto todo se veia demasiado bien, todo demasiado alegre. Los empleados se veian radiantes. Era tan fastidioso.

Subió a la habitacion de Katniss, en efecto estaba vacia. Las demas estaban intactas. Subio al tercer piso a corroborar lo dicho por los informes. La habitacion era fresca y estaba iluminada, se percibia su aroma, el aroma particular de Katniss. Curioseaba en la habitacion. Entonces vio, en la mesa un portarretratos que hacia años no veia, él mismo creia que ella se habia desecho de el. Lo abrió con algo de nostalgia, que de inmediato se transformo en ira al contemplar el interior. El lugar que antes ocupaban la madre y hermana de Katniss estaba vacio, en lugar de la suya estaba la de él, la de Peeta Mellark. Estaba rojo de ira. A un lado miro el nuevo intercomunicador de Katniss, lo abrio se dio cuenta de que solo habia un numero registrado, reviso las llamadas y leia los mensajes. Poco a poco su ira crecia. Decidio esperarla, iba a confrontarla, no soportaba la idea de que ella hiciera eso... Tomó esas dos cosas y bajo a la sala principal y comenzo a beber desmedidamente, a cada nuevo trago de alcohol una enconada ira y sed de venganza se apoderaba de él.

El la habia cuidado, habia ido por ella cuando Mellark se habia largado, "Si pero el fue quien te visito y te rogo que fueras por ella, que ella solo te amaba a ti, que habia salido de su propia boca. Tu fuiste hasta semanas despues de su visita", dijo una voz vacilante un profunda dentro de él. A pesar del alcohol su conciencia aun estaba lucida. Se habia esforzado por hacerla feliz y nunca habia reaccionado, como en los ultimos dias. Mas bien el cambio habia sido paulatino, desde que lo habia visto por despues de tanto tiempo desde hacia meses cuando regresaron del aniversario, ella habia comenzado a evadirlo, mas aun se habia negado paultatinamente a estar con él. En realidad eso no le preocupaba mucho habia muchas haciendo fila para estar con é que en verdad le enfurecia es que le viera la cara de tonto frente a la gente que lo conocia, lo estaba dejando en ridiculo y eso no se lo permitiria a nadie nisiquiera a la mismisima Katniss Everdeen, el Sinsajo.

Dos de los chicos y ella regresaron a la casa observaron todos las caminionetas y oficiales que eran la escolata de Gale. Los tres iban riendo pero en cuanto vieron todo aquello y el rostro preocupado de Swan, sus risas sesaron. En cuanto estan frente a él, ella le saluda y los otros dos le dan el saludo de rigor.

-Hola Swan

-¡Señor!

-Descansen. Pueden retirarse soldados.

-Señora. EL general esta en casa.

-Gracias- mira con desconfianza los autos, son como el doble de agentes entre los que le custodiaban y los de Gale- es un desperdicio de recursos de Panem ¿No te parece?

-El general la espera. Y esta de muy malhumor- casi susurra- tenga cuidado...

-Gracias

-Se lo digo de nuevo, usted solo ha conocido su lado "blando" tambien tiene un lado retorcido ¿Como cree que ha llegado tan lejos?

-Lo se Swan, Gracias.

-No, señora, con todo respeto, ni se lo imagina.

-No lo subestimare, gracias Swan.

Ella suspira y camina a la casa, todo esta en silencio,no hay rastro de los sirvientes. Camina con sumo cuidado al salon principal y ahi lo encuentra, Gale Harthorne esta sentado bebiendo licor, el casi nunca hace eso salvo cuando de verdad esta muy molesto o preocupado, sus pasos son lentos y el no la ha vsito, sabe que si en este momento lo sorprende se pondra sumamente molesto. Asi que decide hablar y que la ambiente se siente sumamente tenso.

-Hola Gale por fin haz vuelto...

El voltea aun es su asiento, la mira- Hola Katniss -lo dice de manera seca y su lengua se barre un poco resultado del efecto del alcohol. Esto es una llamada de atencion para ella pues no es su habitual Hola Catnip.

-¿Haz esperado mucho?¿Ya comiste?- dice acercandose a donde se encuentra y con la voz mas suave que puede.

-He esperado lo suficiente...

Ahora estan de frente. Se escudriñan el uno al otro y no saben que decir. Ella rompre el silencio y dice lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza.

-Voy a ducharme estoy toda sucia, estuve en el bosque, despues si te apetece podemos hablar de como te ha ido estos dias...

Observa el vaso sobre la mesa sin mirarla dice- ¿Que te parece si te acompaño a ducharnos y te cuento como me ha ido en estos dias? Yo tambien estoy muy sucio...

Ella responde con algo de incomodidad- No tardare mucho, ademas estoy cansada y creo que tu tambien ¿Por que no descansas un poco?

El aprieta la mandibula, como tratando de dilucidar- Esta bien

Ella sube a su habitacion. Una vez dentro, nunca lo ha hecho pero le pone el seguro, se mete a bañar. Necesita aclarar las ideas y como proceder. Al entrar al baño tambien pone el seguro del picaporte.

Mientras el sonido del agua sobre la baldosa del baño y sobre su propio cuerpo es imperceptible para ella el hecho de que Gale a subido, cuando se acerca a la puerta intenta abrirla pero mueve enfurecido con el picaporte dandose cuenta de que lo ha cerrado por dentro, ella nunca habia hecho eso. Sabe que puede tirar la puerta si se lo propone pero no es su juego, es paciente, hasta para la venganza hay que ser paciente. Baja a la sala. Entonces recuerda su promesa, no lo confrontara pero lo que si tiene bien definido es que en absoluto intimara mas con él, en este punto sería como serle infiel a Peeta. Asi que sabe que debera tomar las cosas con la mayor inteligenia, paciencia y autocontrol posible. No tiene miedo, nunca le ha temido a Gale, al final por muy molesto que este sabe que un dia y aun ahora han sido amigos. Gale Harthorne por su lado ha ordenado coloquen la mesa y la espera a ella para comer. Sabe que ya no la ama desde hace tiempo, que solo es una rutina, solo es un trofeo, que en realidad aunque todos crean que es su prima y que la cuida, tal y como Peeta Mellark hizo con Annie Odair. Porque ambas mujeres a su manera estaban tan maltrechas emocionalmente; ha dejado de importarle hace tiempo lo que pasa con ella. Pero le es util, es una herramienta que ha apoyado su ascenso. No se siente culpable en absoluto ella lo a utilizado a el como del mismo modo, para no sentirse sola ni desolada. Hubo una epoca en la que la amaba, una epoca en la que espero que con el tiempo sanara y formaran una familia, en al que esperó que ella dijera la verdad sobre que no eran primos y que eso se habia inventado para que no lo liquidara el capit Los sirvientes no dicen ni pueden decir nada de lo que en esta casa sucede porque mas que demandarlo saben que pueden estar muertos o desaparecidos en menos de lo que se imaginan. Ellos han callado ante la inestabilidad emocional de ella asi como la relacion "incestuosa" y masoquista de ambos.

La sirvienta le mira con recelo, el da una y otra vez vueltas a una bala entre sus dedos.

-Esta servida la mesa Señor

-Bien- dice sin ver a la chica- ¿Ya ha bajado la señora?

-No, señor

-Avisele y en cuanto baje informeme...

-A la orden señor...

Katniss terminaba de arreglarse cuando un sonido en la puerta la sobresalto. Al abrir la puerta se encontro con una de las chicas del servicio.

-Senora, ya esta servida la comida y el general la espera...

-Gracias, en un momento bajo

La chica la miraba como con suplica, ellos se estresaban mucho cuando Gale estaba de mal humor, sabian que erauna buena persona pero que de un tiempo para aca era temible cuando se enfadaba. Ella sabia lo destructivo que podia ser cuando se lo proponia. Trato de no demorar mas y bajo, ahi estaba el caminando de un lado a otro en la sala.

-Por fin bajas, estaba pensando en mandar de nuevo por ti...

-Aqui estoy-dice tratando de escucharse despreocupada- ?comemos?

El ambiente es sumamente tenso, apenas hablan, apenas se miran. Al terminar de levantar la mesa se miran de frente uno al otro. Ella rompe el silencio.

-Crei que regresarias en algunas semanas...

-?Te molesta mi presencia?- dice ofuscado

-No del todo...

-Esperabas a alguien mas entonces...

-En absoluto nadie me vista...

El se levanta y saca algo del lanza sobre la mesa y la mismo tiempo dice

-Pero si te escriben

Ella respira hondo...

-Lo haz leido?-el asiente con la cabeza, la mandibula apretada y sus punos tambien. Ella decide arriesgarse y da la unica respuesta que viene a su cabeza- "A vaya entonces si ya lo sabes no tengo mas motivos para esconderlo"

Él esta visiblemente molesto y comienza a caminar hacia ella, ella solo se levanta...

-No me provoques Everdeen- dice tomandola fuertemente del brazo

-No esmi intención, podria decirte que dos pueden jugar tu juego pero para empezar a mi no me parece un juego Peeta y la segunda es que bajo ninguna circunstancia ni él ni yo nos atreveriamos a hacer nada sin antes terminar con compromisos previos...

-Ya hablas como político ¿Tu amante te adiestro?- dice siseando

-No es mi amante- dice intentando soltarse él aprieta mas y suelta

-Entonces que es esto- dice sacando un sobre lanzando fotografias en la mesa, de ella con Peeta saliendo de la cena de hace unas semanas...

-¿Me estabas vigilando?- dice con sorna- entonces esta seguridad no es porque quieras protegerme sino porque deseabas controlarme ¿temias que me escapara? Aunque de hecho hasta donde se tengo un indulto que dice que puede ir a donde me plasca- dice caminando a la sala.

Él la sigue.

-Tecnicamente puedes ir a donde quiera pero yo no estoy de adorno, ¡no puedes burlarte asi de mi!

-Burlarme como ¿Ante el público? Que creo es lo que mas te preocupa, para ellos el no seria mi amante porque tecnicamente es mi marido desde que tengo 17 años ¿recuerdas?. Estamos separados, solo eso, asi que no podria engañarte con él,depues de todo tu eres el primo que me a cuidado, tal y como el con Annie...la gente estara agradecida porque gracias a tus cuidados e vuelto a mis cabales...¿te preocupan los sirvientes?, ellos ya deposi tienen una imagen muy demacrada de lo que tu y yo somo... un par de primos incestuosos...se supone que por eso a cada persona que trabaja aqui los haces firmar un acta de confidencialidad sobre todo lo que poseen o ir a prision, aunque debo decir que te temen mas a ti y tu arranques...

-Te estas pasando Katniss

-¿Por que?¿Por que soy la unica que se atreve a decirte la verdad?

Ambos se miran fijamente. Ella es tan pequeña y el tan grande.

-CUIDADO- sisea-la ultima vez que trataste de demostrar que eras mas fuerte que tu oponente terminaste en los juegos del Quarte Quill, segun recuerdo...

-Pero segun recuerdo eso fue porque a mi "Mejor amigo" lo estaban golpeando por tratar de subsistir y ese acto me llevo a mi y a los otros vencedores al Quarte Quill comienzo a pensar que debe permitir que lo mataran a golpes...

-¿Ahora me deseas la muerte? Everdeen por que puede revertirse

-¿NO seria la primera vez que tus ideas o tu mataran a alguien de mi familia o si?

-¡Maldita sea Katniss! Como si tu no hubieras matado a nadie todos tratabamos de sobrevivir

-¡Matando niños despiadadamente!

-¡Tu mataste niños en tus primeros juegos!¡Tratabas de sobrevivir ¿no?!

-Es verdad- dice en un susurro- pero ellos y yo estabamos en ¡las mismas condiciones!¡las mismas! No tenia ninguna ventaja...

-¡Excusas!¡Puras excusas! En el fondo tu y yo somos exactamente iguales, lo sabes...

-Tienes razon tu y yo somo exactamente iguales, por eso es mejor dejar las cosas aqui...

-Ahora me desechas a tu capricho ¿no?

-No simplemente creo que nos hemos hecho daño y podemos hacernos mas...

-No vas a irte, no ahora, no asi...

-Voy a irme y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto...

-¿Eso crees?

No dice nada se da la vuelta y camina rumbo a la planta de arriba con paso decido el la sigue. Toda la casa esta en silencio. La noche comienza a caer. Se escucha un portazo. Él espera en el pasillo.

En la habitacion del tercer piso ella busca desesperadamente lo unico que le falta sin lo que no puede irse, el portarretrato que le regalo Peeta, los busca con desesperacion y no lo encuentra. Despues piensa que si Gale tenia el intercomunicador probablemente el medallon esta en su poder tambien, suspira hondo alistandose para un ultimo altercado porque sabe que él no se lo devolvera sin pelear, y ella no puede irse sin ese presente de Peeta. Baja la escalera y en efecto encuentra a Gale parado en el pasillo del segundo piso con una sonrisa burlona, recagado en la pared al pie de la escalera y la entrada del pasillo que conduce a las habitaciones.

-¿Buscabas algo?. Dice muentras balance el objeto que busca...

-sabes que sí,no puedo irme sin eso...

-Aja y porque abria de dartelo

-Porque no te pertenece...

-Acercate y hablemos de esto, despues te lo dare y si mi porpuesta no te satisface puedes irte- dice con aparente calma,pero puede leer que en sus ojos y su actitud corporal una negociacion pacifica es lo menos que piensa.

-ruedad los ojos- Solo me acercare para que me lo des no hay nada mas de que hablar

-Es tuyo ven por el-dice extendiendo el brazo.

Ella sabe que es arriesgado, sabe que no se lo dara sin pelear pero se arriesga. Camina lentamente y con toda la concentracion del mundo, como si de morir o vivir se tratara, cuando esta a punto de tomarlo Gale retira la mano lo mete en sus ropas y con la otra mano atrapa su brazo...

-Basta- dice ella intentando safarse

-NO, te dije que queria que oyeras mi propuesta-el olor a alcohol es insportable probablemente ha estado bebiendo toda la tarde

-Y yo dije que no lo haria- se miran a los ojos

-Entre tu y yo las palabras nunca han sido lo mas funcional- dice mientras intenta besarla

-TE DIJE QUE BASTA

En cuanto acerca sus labios a la cara ella, ella se gira hacia uno de sus lados.

-Te haces la dificil eh, ahora nisiquiera quieres besarme, tan mal te parece que te he tratado...

-Por favor deja esto...haz bebido mucho, este no eres tu.

-Claro este no soy yo, tus estupidezes me obligan a ir a los limites ¿acaso no es eso lo que te gusto de mi?. NO puedes manejarme, no puedes controlarme y doblegarme- dice apretando sus manos hasta que casi dejarlas mas blancas aun por la falta de ciruclacion- ¿Quieres que te demuestre como esta faceta mia tambien te puede gustar? Porque segun recuerdo a ti no te gustan los niños debiles y bien portados- se acerca a su rostro y su aliento lleno de alcohol se impregna en su piel- Te gustan los hombres rudos y dominantes.

-Por favor...-no termina la frase.

-Eso si me agrada, que me supliques, hazlo, como siempre, nunca me haz rechazado, me haz reuido los ultmimos mese pero aun no me haz rechazado por completo...se que te gusta que sea rudo en ocasiones...-ahora consu fuerza hace girar el cuerpo de ella colocandola contra la pared y utilizando su cuerpo para aprisionarla con sus manos toma la cabeza de ella e intenta besarla, ella intenta liberarse desesperadamente. En cuant sus labios estan putno de aprisionar los de ella por la fuerza, son los dientes de ella los que se entierran en su carne. Un grito, sale de su boca, y la suelta pues comienza a tocarse los labios doloridos con las manos, la sangre no para de brotar.

-¡MALDICIÓN!

La observa ella corre escaleras abajo, sabe que no puede irse pero si sus oficiales le ven sangrando y a ella corriendo seria el asmereir de la armada, una mujer Katniss Everdeen "el sinsajo" vence al General en jefe de la armada de la nueva federación de Panem. Asi que corre en un par de sancadas y a punto de llegar a la puerta principal la alcanza. La atrapa primero con sus manos llenas de sangre. Despues la rodea y la atrae hacia asi. Diciendo:

-Se acabaron los juegos Everdeen, yo queria que esto fuera por las buenas- la sostiene con sus brazos ella se retuerse como los animales que caen en sus trampas en el bosque cuando cazaban pero al igual que ellos, ella debe saber que no hay escapatoria una vez que ha caido en la trampa- pero maldición siempre te gusta complicar las cosas.

-dejame- dice ella a punto de mordelos ahora en los brazos. La aprieta aun mas fuerte, y sus brazos se siente como sogas.

-Si gritas o me muerdes una vez mas, la persona que venga a auxiliarte terminara con una bala en la cabeza ¿oiste?, y no solo eso en cuanto eso suceda le hare una visita al ministro del exterior en persona, yo se que sabes que no esta en el país pero lo esperare en cuanto regrese lo visitare o quien sabe tal vez lo obligue a regresar antes con una visita previa al niño Odair-ella se queda quieta, el sabe que no se atreveria a arriesgara a nadie innecesariamente, a diferencia de el- Buena chica. Asi me gusta.

-Dejame ir Gale, terminenos con esto- su voz es suplicante

-Si, vamos a terminar con esto, pero antes hay que despedirnos como se debe...-la toma tal y como esta, sobre sus hombros la lleva escaleras arriba. Es sumamente liviana para él. Entra a la habitacion que ocuparon juntos por años. Cierra la con fuerza. Afuera lo unico que se escucha son gritos, cosas que se rompen, despues todo parece estar en silencio pero si alguien lo suficientemente valiente pudiese pegar sus oidos a la puerta lo que escucharia serian sollozos y suplicas, apagadas.

Ya bien entrada la noche, la casa sigue desierta. Gale Harthorne sale de aquella habitación, cierra la puerta. Sale fajandose la camisa, acomodandose el cinturón, sus pasos son decisidos y rapidos, su mirada es fría y carente de toda emocion, entra al baño de abajo se mira en el espejo observa su rostro despeinado y se arregla, observa el daño en sus labios, los enjuaga, y tiene tambien algunos arañones en la mejilla, si considerar algunos otros. Solo piensa que en cualquier batalla hay heridas pero que su oponente quedó en peores condiciones. El siempre gana la guerra.

Sale a la sala, toma su saco y sale a la puerta principal. Los oficiales que llegaron con el junto con la guardia de noche de Katniss lo observan con atencion, entre ellos Swan, quien trata de escudriñarlo sin que se percate este.

-Hora de irse

-¡Si señor!

Dicen todos los que vinieron con él, se suben a los vehiculos. Swan y sus hombres se quedan parados observando a los otros.

-Swan

-Señor

-Ustedes tambien, nos vamos todos, llama a tus oficiales que estan durmiendo y diles que los quiero en dos minutos aqui tal y como estan no me importa si dejan armas o lo que sea, esten como esten...

-¿Señor?¿y la guardia de...?

-¿Hay algun problema Swan?

-No señor – toma la radio- Toirdelbach despierta a los demas nos vamos el general los quiere aqui en dos minutos, ya.

En menos de dos minutos todos llegaron al lugar. Gale ya estaba en su vehiculo, al igual que los demas, solo Swan esperaba de pie junto al vehiculo de Gale.

-Ya estan aqui señor, dice a traves del vidrio de la ventanilla del vehiculo

-Bien,vamonos Swan, nadie puede quedarse. Terminamos aqui...

-Si señor

Los vehiculos comienzan a desplazarse. Swan observa por ultima vez aquella casa, un nudo se hace en su garganta, es un hombre rudo pero sabe que algo muy malo debio pasar, no lo sabe con seguridad pero lo presiente, en realidad es un aire que no es la primera vez que descubre en torno al general. Otras veses lo ha sentido, y a sido testigo de cosas que no le agradan mucho, de hecho son las cosas por las que desea dejar el ejercito pero con una madre enferma, una hermana que se hace cargo de cuidar su hija, el ejercito es el trabajo mas seguro que uno puede tener. Le agrada Katniss Everdeen y sabia por alguna razón que esta noche y probablemente los siguientes dias necesitaria una mano amiga. Subio a su auto y marcho junto con el resto del comando.

Gale Harthorne daba sus ultimas ordenes, sentia como la adrenalina fluia por su torrente sanguineo.

-Richards

-Señor

-Localiza al ministro del exterior y quiero un deslizador disponible para alcanzarlo donde este- saca su arma de la funda y comprueba cuantas balas tiene...

-Si señor

El recorrido que los lleva a la base del distrito dos esta por terminar. Se estacionan. Los lleva a una sal de juntas aislada. Una vez en ella, les dice.

-El dia de hoy salimos a realizar algunos ejercicios de combate, eso reflejara el informe que cada uno de ustedes redactara esta misma noche, el teniente Anderson les dira los pormenores de lo que hoy hicimos ¿Entendido?

-SI SEÑOR

fue la voz de todos.

-Swan acompañeme porfavor

-Si señor

Ya en la oficina Swan ingresa junto con Gale, se sientan uno frente al otro.

-Puro- le extiende una pequela caja de madera con exoticos cigarrillos que probablemente trajo del extranjero.

-No señor, gracias no fumo.

-Bien. Sera reasignado a una nueva unidad y tendra a otros oficiales a su cargo, tambien recibira un bono sustancia en su proxima paga.

-Si señor

-No pasó nada esta noche Swan

-Lo se señor, como otras tantas noches en diferentes lugares y circunstancias

Se miran el uno al otro.

-¿Que desea Swan?

-mas que un cheque mi libertad señor

-A que se refiere

-Permiso para hablar con libertad señor

-Permiso concedido

-Se que he sido su lugarteniente para algunas cosas, que he sido y sere silencioso hasta el resto de mi vida, pero la verdad a estas alturas no creo poder resistir mas "secretos". Me preocupa mi carrera y mi hija. Sinceramente preferiria conservar mi sueldo y otro tipo de trabajo señor.

-basta Swan eres un soldado valioso para mi, este solo es un arranque de cursileria, cometi el error de dejarte permanecer demasido tiempo en esta propiedad. Ya buscare algo mejor para ti.

-Si señor. Permiso para retirarme señor.

-permiso concedido.

Swan sabe que esta vigilado pero se las arregla para poder comunicarse con alquien que es de absoluta confianza y puede ayudarla a ella, a Katniss Everdeen. Siempre habia sentido un poco de lastima por ella, era en verdad un persona solitaria y lastimada culpandose por los estragos de la guerra, las personas muertas por su culpa segun ella, en eso la comprendia. Luego cuando incursiono con ella en el campo de batalla y los rescates la respetó, demostró ser una mujer decidida y disuesta a darse a los demas, estando al borde de la muerte por lo menos en tres ocasiones. En los ultimos dias conocio otra faceta de ella, que le hizo sentir simpatia. Asi que de alguna manera sentia que aunque no le debiera nada lo minimo que merecia era buscar alguien que le ofreciera alivio.

Gale esperaba impacientemente en su oficina, noticias sobre donde estan el ministro. Revisaba una y otra vez su arma. Un toque en la puerta

-Adelante

-Señor- un saludo militar

-Descanse soldado

-El ministro arrivó esta tarde al aeropuerto, procedente del exterior, pero la información dice que en cuanto iba bajando recibio una llamada de su hijo y de inmediato fue a la escuela de batalla del distrito cuatro. La secretaria dice que se lo llevó, despues ha estado en el hospital 15 del capitolio con su hijo, no a querido despegarse de su lado. El mismo presidente ha tenido que ir a visitarle ahi para hablar sobre el encargo que le hizo en elexterior. De hecho a colocado una guardia del estado mayor para su seguridad. Gale trata de descifrar lo que sucede.

-Bien, creo que mi asunto no es tan delicado, lo vere despues, pero si regreso al capitolio, prepare mi nave. Dile a Swan y a Richards que vienen conmigo, agrupa una escolta para mí.

Estaba mas en sus cabales, hacer cualquier cosa en este momento era muy arriesgado y de alguna manera ya se habia cobrado la ofensa a su honra. Tal vez seria mejor dejar el asunto asi.

NOTA. La verdad este es uno de los capitulos que mas me a costado escribir porque siento gran estima por Katniss y Gale, tambien creo que todos tenemos momentos de locura, pero bueno ya dare mas deralles sobre lo sucedido en los capitulos posteriores. Todo tiene una razon de ser. Gracias por seguir leyendo a todos los que me han enviado reviews.


	13. Viejo Peeta, Nuevo Peeta, soy yo

CAPITULO 13. El viejo Peeta, el nuevo Peeta...son yo...

Peeta Mellark observaba como el auto de ella se alejaba, paso su mano por su cabello, casi sin poder creer lo que habia logrado. Si bien era cierto que uno de sus mas grandes deseos en los ultimos años era el de recuperarla, no se habia prestado la oportunidad y esta tarde habia decidido imporvisar un poco, todo habia salido a perdir de boca. Sonrió aun sin poderselo creer. Sube a su auto y se dirije a la casa donde recide, que es la casa de los Odair donde crecio Seth y vivió Annie, en realidad tambien fue donde Finnick recidia cuando no estaba sirviendo al capitolio, fue en esa casa la que una tarde ya hace tantos años supieron la noticia de que algunos vencedores regresarian a la arena. Era aun mas retorcido que curiosamente él y Annie fuerna elegidos para ir a los juegos, tal vez la gente no lo sabia pero el capitolio si sabia de su relacion con ella, asi que como siempre lo mas probable es que el sorteo estuviera amañado. Los empleados que en esa casa recidian conocian desde hace tiempo a los habitantes, habian visto sus vidas irse, pero sentian gran aprecio y respeto por Peeta Mellark y Johanna Mason quienes cuidaron a Annie y Seth durante todos estos años.

Ya era muy de madrugada cuando llegó a la casa. Aparcó el auto, el aire era gelido, entró tratado de no hacer ruido y se fue directo a la cocina, queria un poco de té. Se retiró las prendas innecesarias y remangó su camisa, colocó el agua en la ornilla. El sonido suave de unos pasos en su espalda lo hicieron girarse de alivio dijo

-Vaya, Lucy eres tu me diste un susto...

-Lo cierto, no era mi intencion

Ella era una hermosa joven de cabello levemente ondulado y color chocolate con ojos verdes expresivos, muy blanca. Tenia unos 16 años, habia crecido en la casa su abuela era el ama de llaves , aun durante la revolución pudieron esconderse, junto con otros empleados, y vivir en la casa, ella era muy pequeña. No recuerda mucho de eso, por aquella epoca se quedo huerfana, desde entonces su abuela se hacia cargo de ella. Aun era un niña cuando el hombre que tenia enfrente habia llegado a vivir a la casa, entonces aun preocupada por sus juegos y las constantes ausencias de él por el trabajo, los primeros años de su vida le pasó desapercibido, no se perdona no poder recordar muchas cosas de los primero años de él aqui, salvo que era amable pero un poco taciturno. Sin embargo al entrar a la pubertad y llegar a las adolescecia el comenzo a parecerle atractivo, a pesar de ser mayor. Comenzó a prestar atención a todo lo que hacia, como se veia, sus gestos y no podia negarlo estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. Infortunadamente sabia que nunca le corresponderia ya que por un lado era mayor que ella, pero lo que en definitiva lo impedia es que el seguia total y completamente enamorado de Katniss Everdeen, todos lo sabian. Para ella era muy triste eso, sin embargo algo dentro de ella una guardaba una leve esperanza, la esperanza es ultimo que se pierde se decia una y otra vez. Asi que aprovechaba las opotunidades que tenia para acercarse un poco a él.

-¿Que haces levantada a esta hora?

-Tenia sed y escuche ruidos...asi que...-dice nerviosa

-No te preocupes, ¿quieres agua?¿no quieres té? Estoy preparando un poco

-Claro gracias.- ella se sienta en un banco frente a la barra y lo mira con atención, le gusta como se mueve en la cocina buscando las hiervas, las tazas.

-¿Qué tal la escuela?

-Bien

Coloca las tazas frente a ella.

-Y dime, tu abuela no se enterara ¿tienes algun novio por ahi?

La chica se sonroja y se encoje

-No...no...que va...yo

Peeta rie un poco para el ella sigue siendo la pequeña niña que conocio desde que llego a esta casa.

-No hay prisa por esas cosas, encontraras un buen chico que te agradara, ya lo veras-Ella solo le mira...el comienza a servir el té- ¿azucar,miel, o crema?

-miel porfavor- dice en un susurro

-Aqui tienes- dice colocando el té frente a ella-aunque segun recuerdo hay un chico del 2 que te rondaba haceun tiempo ¿no?

-Esooo- dice en un susurro y removiendose en su asiento

-Esta bien dejare de torturarte ¿Que tal tus amigas?...

Ellos conversaron un rato, ambos decidieron ir a dormir. La chica a una habitacion que compartia con su abuela y el a la suya en el segundo piso. La habitacion era sobria una cama doble con sus dos mesas de noche sobre las que descansan lamparas, otro pequeño mueble donde un aparato reproductor de audio descansa, un sillon individual. Hay una puerta doble que da a una pequeñisima terraza, a la izquierda una puerta que conduce al armario y el baño, a la derecha una puerta que conduce a un estudio privado. Enciende el aparato a un volumen moderado considerando que ya casi todos duermen. Toma una ducha en piyama, se sienta un poco en el sillón disfruta las delicadas notas de musica traida del extranjero, es de las pocas cosas egoistas que se ha permitido aprovechando su posicion, conocer la musica deleitarse, cierra un instante los ojos. Solo piensa en ella, es aroma, su cabello, su cintura, sus manos. Los instumentos de cuerda propagan en la habiatcion una agradable melodia. Se levanta y sobre la mesa esta un pequeño reloj de bolsillo con cadena, Abre la caratura, el reluciente reloj marca poco mas de las cuatro de la mañana, con delicadesa levanta el reloj que se desmonta escondiendo en el fondo un pequeño tesoro. Bien cuidado y reluciente esta el broche de sinsajo que pertenecia a Katniss Everdeen, que ella misma le habia regalado en el tiempo en habian convivido despues de la revolucion antes de que ella le alejara. Le agradaba deslizarlo entre sus dedos mientras meditaba, nunca se separaba de el, era una de las cosas mas preciadas que tenia. Lo coloca de nuevo en su estuche, cierra su reloj y se duerme.

Se levanta temprano, casi nunca duerme mas de tres horas, las pesadillas aun lo agobian. Hoy no tiene intenciones de ir a la base asi que hace su rutina de ejercicios en casa, en un gimnasio montado en la planta baja y el jardin. Después como siempre se va a una de las juntas en el palacio de justicia del distrito donde es entrevistado le preguntan sobre el tema del servicio militar y por ella. Le toma por sorpresa la pregunta que le hace se un joven periodista que no conoce, y eso es raro el los conoce a todos...

-¿La señora Mellark apoya sus ideas con respecto a las reformas del ejercito?- Peeta controla sus nervios sabe que lo que menos le importal muchacho es lo que Katniss opina sobre el tema pues al llamarla Señora Mellark espera una reaccion especifica, asi que decide seguirle el juego, para que por un lado el asunto no se haga mas grande y por el otro aclarar algunas que responde con algo de comicidad y seguridad...

-La señora Mellark, mi madre, falleció hace muchos años en el ataque al distrito doce así que creo que seria difícil que apoyara mi postura- la reacción del resto de los periodistas fue entre espectante y relajada. Pero el chico se aventuro

-Me refiero a su esposa señor Mellark o acaso es ex-esposa...señalo esto dado que el día de ayer se lesf vio muy a gusto durante los eventos que se celebraron...

"Mi esposa" un leve susurro para si mismo. Busco las palabras perfectas para detener el golpe y no dar pie a futuros enfretamientos sobre este caso.

-Bien, no conozco con certeza la postura de Katniss referente a estos temas pero respondere sin que demos tantas vueltas a lo que de verdad les mata de curiosidad a muchos, a otros no.-todos los ojos se ellos seclavan en él sabe que sus palabras seran decisivas para la futuro intromicion de ellos en sus planes- Solo diré esto una vez y espero por respeto nadie me realice mas preguntas en el futuro con respecto a este tema -respira hondo, el corazón le late rapidamente- Katniss Everdeen ha sido el gran amor de mi vida -enfatiza estas palabras enviando un mensaje a la propia Katniss si es que por casualidad lo esta mirando le ubiera gustado anexar es, fue y seguira siendo pero se le hace exagerado prefiere decirle eso en persona- la respeto hemos pasado cosas difíciles que nos han distanciado pero también somos civilizados, si bien es cierto que los lazos que unen a la gente existen, también lo es que la guerra y la revolución cambian muchas cosas, dejan victimas y hay que caminar para evitar que algo así pase de nuevo en nuestro país. Quiero evitar muertes y sacrificios inutiles, ¿cuantos de ustedes no perdieron amigo, hermanos, hijos?en los juegos del hambre y la guerra. Yo los comprendo, nosotros mismos, Katniss y yo perdimos a nuestro hijo en aquella epoca tumultuosa y confusa -sabe que eso es un mentira pera tambien sabe que esa mentira sirve como moraleja para evitar futuras muertes, tal vez dentro de si ha repetido tantas veses eso de su hijo que en algun lugar recondito de su imaginacion ha existido, pero lo deja asi, si eso de verdad fuera real seria un poco mayor de Seth- Por eso les pido que como el vehiculo entre el estado y el pueblo sean prudentes y nos ayuden tanto como ahora.- es tiempo de cortar con la chachara sentimental, les ha dado lo suficiente para que no pregunten mas sobre Katniss y los ha hecho pensar sobre tragedias personales y del estado- De verdad me disculpo voy muy retrasado...

Se retira del lugar va a la base militar del distrito 4, hace su rutina de entrenamiento en el gimnasio de oficiales del distrito cuatro, con los que tiene buen amistad de manera improvisada organizan un partido de su equipo es vencido pero se divierten, salen a tomar unas copas. Por la noche regresa a su casa a preparar cosas para su ida a la capital. El dia se ha ido rapido. Ha pensado en Katniss pero sabe que probablemente no llame pronto, asi que solo se contenta con delizar entre sus dedos el Sinsajo. Se ducha. Se va a dormir. Mañana sera un largo dia.

Temprano, se levanta hace su rutina de ejercicio en el gimnasio de la casa. La señora Miller ha preparado el desayuno. Cuando entra aun esta en ropa deportiva.

-Buenos Dias señora Miller

-Buenos dias - se muestra de buen humor, comienza a poner los platos frente a él

-Se ve delicioso

-Tal y como lo pidio- jugo, huevos, pan tostado y un poco de fruta son el menu de esta mañana.

-Anoche me encontre con Lucy- dice bebiendo un poco de jugo. La señora Miller se pone un poco inquieta, como si de una fibra sensible se tratara pero lo disimula.

-¿Asi?

-No podia dormir ¿Tiene algun problema?

-No que yo sepa...

-Supongo que ya la convencio de que debe seguir estudiando...

-No se decide

-Bueno usted sabe que el costo no es problema se que a ud y a ella les incomoda que les ayude con eso pero tambien sabe que tenemos para eso y mas...ademas usted ha hecho muchas cosas por nosotros...

-Lo se...-medita un poco antes de soltar lo siguiente. Usted sabe que el problema no es el de si va o no a al escuela, a ella se la ha metido esa obsercion antes era gracisioso y motivo de bromas pero ahora todo a cambiado...-le mira.

El respira hondo- sabe como yo, que eso nunca va a pasar, la conozco desde que es una niña, cuando llegue aqui tendria unos 10 u 11 años ¿no?

-Tambien era un niño entonces

-Tendria unos 19 o 20, no era un niño

-A mi me lo parecia...-rié

-Se le pasara es solo una etapa, yo pienso que no es nada serio...

-Espero, eso hay un chico del 2 que ha intentado hablarle

-¿Enserio?

-Si

-¿Como lo ha conocido?

-Esta al servicio del general Harthorne, recuerda un paquete que el envio hace unos meses

-Lo recuerdo- dice dando un mordisco a su pan

-Pues bueno se encontraron en el jardin,el es amigo de Jack, el hijo del señor Collins el jardinero, Kyle creo que se llama. Desde entonces en sus dias libres viene al distrito a verse con Jack y este a intentado convecer a Lucy y Marie de que les acompañen a dar un paseo...

-Veamos que pasa...Jack esun buen chico supongo que un amigo suyo debe serlo tambien...

La conversacion con la señora Miller siempre era muy fluida ella es la abuela de Lucy a trabajado en la casa desde siempre originalmente ella era el ama de llaves de la casa entonces Maggs era la dueña, despues de que Finnick regresara de sus primeros juegos y no pudiera adapatarse a la vida familiar y cotidiana vino a vivir aqui con Mags quien termino de criarlo y ayudarlo a superar su vida. Despues de que Annie pasara por lo mismo vino a vivir tambien aqui. La señora Miller vio a eso dos chiquillo crecer y morir. No le parecia justo pero asi eran las cosas, su propio hijo llego a hacer buenas migas con ellos dos y tambien, junto con su esposa, estaba muerto.

Al terminar el desayuno se vistio y precisamente Jack quien acababa de conseguir su permiso de conducir fue el encargado de llevarle a la base para tomar el deslizador para ir al capitolio. Peeta tomo el asiento del copiloto junto al chico y no el posterior.

-Bien Jack en marcha

-Si señor- dijo el joven sonriente

Despues de un rato de trayecto y hablar de trivialidades, asi como de su emocion de ser nuevo conductor, Peeta dirigio la platica a un punto que le causaba curiosidad.

-Me ha dicho la señora Miller que a tu amigo ¿Kyle? Le agrada Lucy

-A si, de hecho el ya la habia visto antes pero ella no lo recuerda...

-¿Asi?

-Si ahora vive en el 2, su padre trabaja para el señor Hatthorne, pero el vivia aqui en el 4 cuando niños asistiamos a la misma clase, Lucy no lo recuerda porque asistia a dos cursos abajo. Desde entonces a el le agradaba. Pero luego se fue con su padre...

-Dicen qeu el fue el que trajo un paquete hace uno meses...

-Si de hecho el señor Harthorne se lo pidio como un favor ya que todos en la casa estaban ocupados y el conocia perfectamente el distrito por haber crecido aqui...

.¿Vaya?¿Y crees que le convenga a Lucy?

-Si, el y yo siempre hemos estado en contacto, de hecho yo sabia que vendria. Es un poco reservado pero muy buena persona...

Iban ingresando a la base, le dejo en el edificio central.

-Muy bien Jack, nos vemos en unas semanas, regresa con cuidado...

-Si señor

Baja del auto va al lugar de abordaje. Viaja al capitolio justo a tiempo para el inicio de las sesiones vespertinas. Va directo al edificio de legislación. A lo lejos observa como todos estan listos para el inicio de las platicas, logra identificar a la señorita Murdock con Gale Harthorne ella no se ha despegado en absoluto desde la noche del baile, es evidente que sus negociaciones no son precisamente en esta sala de audicencias. En cuanto la mujer se ausenta Harthorne comienza a llamar por su intercomunicador sin mucho exito. Para la noche que es cuando terminan parte de sus discusiones y trabajos Harthorne esta un poco molesto pero esto se le olvida cuando aquella rubia regresa con el, los dos se marchan juntos.

Peeta Mellark decide tomar un trago, en el bar de siempre, mira los deportes en la barra. Toma las cosas con calma y regresa a casa. Mas que una casa es un departamento, no hay absolutamente nadie mas que él, dos veses a la semana una mujer viene a limpiarlo, el podria hacerlo pero el contratar a alguien es un ingreso para esa persona y si el puede pagarle decide que es bueno que alguien tenga dinero para poner pan en su mesa.

Es tan extraño para él llegar a casa y no encontrar a Seth con la niñera o a el personal que antes le acompañaba, él se habia ido hace poco menos de un mes al internado de la escuela de batalla. Constantemente se preguntaba si no le hacia falta firmeza para tratar al chico, no debio dejarlo ir tan joven. Se sienta frente al primoroso piano que trajo hace algunos años del extranjero un lujo mas que sus privilegios le conceden desliza sus manos sobre el aparato, exprimiendole notas hermosas. Frente a el en una de las estanterias observa dos libros de pasta dura un azul y otro negro, se levanta los toma y hojea el azul. Contempla sus paginas él lo ha ido llenando desde el día que llego a la casa del distrito 4. La primera hojas contienen fotografias viejas que logró encontrar de los padres de Seth, de Maggs. Una descripcion de como era Finnick cuando lo conoció, de como le salvo la vida en el Domo, sus vivencias con él, en la guerra,tambien como fue que murió. Ilustró con dibujos lo que pudo. Despues empezaban las fotografias de Seth y de su madre,con Johanna; con gente de la casa. Seth desnudo en la bañera siendo un bebé, aprendiendo a nadar, a aprendiendo a caminar, a comer; en esa epoca Annie estaba mas lucida aunque tenia sus ausencias. Para la fiesta de cumpleaños numero 4, se comenzó a ver el mismo cargandolo, cuidandolo, poco a poco Annie se veia mas distante, conforme los años avanzaban. Seth se hacia mas conciente, ella se iba perdiendo mas. Habia intentado hacer lo mejor que podia...Recostado en el sillon con el libro cerrado sobre su pecho, mirando el techo evoca los ultimos dias de Annie, partida y las consecuencias...

Mientras recordaba se habia quedado adormilado, se despierta y mira que una mesita frente a el esta el otro libro, que en realidad es un cuaderno. Se sienta, lo toma entre sus manos y lo abre observa su cuaderno de bocetos algunos didujos hechos a pluma,otros a lapiz, unos a color u otros blanco y negro con diferentes tecnicas. Imagenes de los juegos del hambre, imagenes de los distritos, imagenes del extranjero, pequeños retratos de gente que a conocido a lo largo de este tiempo, a los que ve en sueños. A pesar de verse bien sabe que esta propenso a los ataques de siempre, a las pesadillas. Por eso duerme poco, muy poco. En una de las hojas observa un boceto de alguien que hasta hace unos dias pensaba nunca existiria, una niña de cabello obscuro y ojos azules, como le gustaba la idea de tener una hija, una hija con Katniss Everdeen por eso se repirte a si mismo siempre: la esperanza en lo ultimo que muere. Y sabe que para que esto sea posible aun debe esforzarse. Sonrie para si, mira a su "hija" prometiendole que mienttras tenga aire en sus pulmones hara lo posible por hacerla venir. Finalmente, se prepara para ir a la cama. Diciendose que no va a acosarla que esperara a que ella de el siguiente paso, Katniss tiene que dar el siguiente paso.

A la mañana siguiente se levanta con un extraordinario animo. Se dirige a la oficina de su empresa personal, ya que si bien es cierto que es ministro y recibe un sueldo por eso la mayor parte de sus ganancias bienen de este negocio que inicio con el dinero de su pensión como vencedor de los juegos y los contactos que como funcionario ha adquirido. Esta es una firma contable, de asesoria bursatil y comercio para todo tipo de empresas, en realidad ha sido pionera en su campo. La verdad es que para él mismo fue una sorpresa descubrir que no solo hornear pan y pintar se le daba bien. Descubrió que era habil para las finanza, la negociacion y los idiomas.

Fundó esta empresa y la ha hecho crecer, es muy fuerte, genera grandes ganancias ayuda a traer empleos y negocios a Panem, ademas convence a sus asesorados de deducir impuesto haciendo obras de caridad. Trata de ser justo con sus empleados, quienes en verdad sienten gran aprecio por él. Conoce a todos los empleados del edificio y tiene una leve idea de sus vidas. Se ha rodeado de gente muy habil y leal que practicamente puede hacerse cargo dela empresa pero sin lugar a dudas el sigue siendo la pieza clave, siempre estan comunicados. Ingresá al edificio. El edificio es moderno, limpio y amplio, como siempre en la parte baja hay gente llendo y viniendo siendo atendida por empleados que les asesoran en como pueden invertir sus ahorros, como dejarlos en su resguardo a tasa fija, algunos solicitan prestamos. No todo es miel sobre hojuelas hay dias dificiles, gente que no puede pagar pero buscan arreglarlo lo mejor que se pueda. Los empleados le miran y saludan con una sonrisa sigue su camino. Pasa enmedio dela gente, los observa y sonrie, hasta llegar al ascensor principal.

-Buenos dias Henry- dice al vigilante de la entrada quien al verle le saluda alegremente.

-Buenos Dias señor-abre el ascensor para él

-¿Que tal tu esposa?

-Bien señor gracias

-Nos vemos luego- sube al ascensor que lo lleva directo a la planta mas alta del edifcio.

Se abren las puertas, es donde estan sus empleados de mayor confianza los que manejan las cuentas macroempresariales y de comercio exterior, con ellos inicio el negocio, ellos tienen % minoritario de la empresa que de hecho son buenas utilidades. De inmediato se acercan sus dos manos derechas.

-Hola Mellark- dice un hombre un poco mas joven que él es castaño y de cabello ensortijado.

-Hola Bred, dime que novedades tenemos- los dos caminan hacia su oficina.

-Lo de siempre Sudherland ha llamado para el asunto del que hablaron hace unos dias...

Una chica se les une.

-Hola Jenn

-Hola Mellark, te veias bien en la tele. Que bien te combinaste con Everdeen...

-Gracias...¿sabes de lo que habla Bred?

-Si, ya revise los documentos...

Los tres ingresaron a la oficina y discuten lo relacionado al caso. Despues de cerca de dos horas se organizan, revisan otros temas y analizan algunos contratos.

P-Ire a la sesion ordinaria a partir de mañana...

B-Esta bien- dice el joven terminando de revisar algunas cosas...

F-Sobre el asunto de los horfanatos- dice la chica

P-¿Que hay con eso?

F-Davenport me ha mandado los datos y la informacion de uno que esta en severas condiciones en el 7

P-¿Tienes el expediente?

F-Si

P-Proyectalo, pero antes Bred llama a Rob necesito que vea esto creo que es tiempo de especializarlo para que poco a poco se vaya haciendo cargo de las inspecciones de los que administramos y de los que planeamos administrar...

B-Claró

Se levanta sale de la oficina y vuelve con un hombre joven castaño.

P-Pasa Rob

La exposición gira en torno a como las concidiones en el horfanato son sumamente deplorables por falta de dinero, porque los niños son maltratdos y quienes les cuidan son negligentes. La propia empresa posee un "patronato" que se encarga de buscar financiamiento para el rescate de esos horfanatos, crear fideicomisos que los ayuden y tambien dinamicas que los vuelvan autosustentables. El gobierno les delega las administración ellos proporcionan los edificios, no cobran los servicios publicos y servicios médicos; el patronato paga el sueldo de la plantilla de empleados por lo que deciden quien trabaja en ellos, proporciona sustento y lo necesario para hacer la vida llevadera a los niños recidentes.

-¿Bred que dices?-dice Peeta.

-Supongo Rob que tendras que ir al lugar, revisarlo y determinar que cosas se haran.

-¿Jenn?

-Hay un tal Hodggins que puede estar interesado...

-Contactalo.

-Si

-Bueno- dice levantandose- la sesion empieza a las 10 asi que debo darme prisa si deseo llegar pero regresare como a eso de las 7 PM ¿estaran aqui o se retiraran antes?

-Aqui estaremos- dicen los tres al unisono.

-¿No tienen vida social?- dice Peeta Mellark en broma

-Noooo- dice Bred

-Entre la escuela y este lugar no tengo tiemp-

-Da igual la chica que me gusta no me hace caso...

-La esperanza es lo ultimo que muere chico- dice Peeta encaminandose a la entrada

El chico le mira con curiosidad. Y murmura- es facil decirlo cuando uno es bien parecido y millonario-

-Eso no importa si la unica mujer que amas es testaruda y el simbolo de una revolución...-dice señalando el retrato de Katniss colocado en unos de los muro-no importa que tan bien me vea ni cuanto dinero tenga-dandole palmaditas en el hombro

-Lo siento, no debi- dijo ruborizado

-No te preocupes...nos vemos por la noche- dice y sale del lugar.

El auto viaja a buena velocidad, Peeta Mellark esta sentado en la parte trasera del vehiculo, abre su reloj de bolsillo aparece el holograma de un sinsajo tan y como el de Plutarc Heavensbeen al desvanecerse permite ver la hora marcada por un reloj de manecillas cuyo centro es una copia en miniatuta de la cornucopia del Quell, es un diseño unico, lo hizo asi para recordarle que la vida era una lucha diaria y que tenia que disfrutar cada instante de su vida, son casi las 10. Al llegar al edificio le da instrucciones al chofer para que regrese a las 6.

Al llegar al edificio, se encuentra en al entrada del edificio Gale Harthorne quien aporrea despiadadamente su comuniados personal, al pasar junto a él, logra escuchar son querer, la molesta voz de él.

-¿Dondé esta?...¿Desde a que hora?...¿Y ayer?...Bien...solo dile que en cuanto llegue me llame...pasame a Swan.

Peeta sigue su camino. En la sala de sesiones. Gale Harthorne parece malhumorado eso no conviene a nadie ya que rebota cada idea que se propone o se sugiere, Peeta mira sus informe sobre la mesa. Se da receso de 20 minutos, sale a lavarse la cara y beber un poco de agua camina por un lugar en apariencia apartado. Observa a Hathorne de nuevo con el comunidador.

-¡Maldita sea Swan si no puedes controlar la situacion dimelo!¡No es controlar la situacion no lograr que conteste el maldito telefono!¡O que se vaya quien sabe a donde!...¡No puedo tomar un deslizador ahora!¡Toma el control y ya!...-cuelga el telefono, se mira furioso. Pero la señorta Murdock se acerca a lo lejos él pone una de sus mejores sonrisas y se va con ella.

En ese preciso instante su comuncador personal vibra, es un numero que no conoce probablemente Davenport, pero el siempre llama casi nunca envia mensaje. Lo abre, no puede creerlo, sus ojos brillan y probablemente tiene una sonrisa idiota en el rostro:

_Una disculpa por la tardar en comunicarme. Agradesco la velada de hace unos dias. ¿Como haz estado?_

_K.E._

Cuidadosamente decide que escribir, debe ser algo que a ella el deje claro que le agrada que se halla decido a comunicarse pero al mismo tiempo que sea casual, que abra conversacion y le deje claro el grado de interes de ella para comunicarse con él, asi que escribre y envia:

Me da gusto que no hallan sido diez años...yo tambien la pase muy bien...he estado con mucho trabajo, ya sabes los deberes de un ministro ¿Y tu que has hecho?

P.M.

P.D. supongo que este es el número de tu nuevo comunicador personal.Y que puedo comunicame contigo.

Espera unos instantes, encaminandose a la sala pues el descanso esta a punto de acabar. El mensaje llega de nuevo:

Claro que puedes comunicarte conmigo cada vez que lo desees, por eso lo adquiri. He estado haciendo algunas cosas en casa, no tan importantes como usted señor ministro, te he visto en las noticias, sigues siendo un gran orador...te veias muy bien...

K.E.

Observa a lo lejos como la chica Murdock se va Harthorne se queda solo y comienza a aporrerar de nuevo su comunidador, parece hablar con alguien airadamente, da vueltas inquieto. Se calla un momento. Peeta sigue en sus pensamientos el asunto es claro para él, ella a dicho que puede llamarle cuando quiera y tambien lo halaga, lo ha visto en la television. ¿Habra sido por casualidad?¿O vio las noticias para saber de él?, se siente como un adolescente, entonce oyo lo que dijo sobre el "bebé" y sobre ella mismá, que aun ahora para muchos sigue siendo la señora Mellark. Asi que decide sondearla un poco más y por que no tentar a la suerte a ver hasta donde podia llegar el interes de ella:

Creí que odiabas las noticias y nunca las veias, por eso me aventure a hacer ciertas declaraciones, espero no te hallan incomodado, pero ahora que se que me ves creo debere cuidar mi boca... y eso de que puedo comunicarme cuando lo desee deberias pensartelo porque tal vez en una de esas me comunico a las tres de la mañana o hasta me atrevo a llamarte...

P.M.

Lanza el mensaje de nuevo, observa como Gale, camina de un lado a otro, hablando muy molesto y manoteando con su mano libre. No le presta mucha atencion es mas como un acto reflejo, mientras espera la respuesta de ella. Sin previo aviso ve como Harthorne a lo lejos deja de gritar y manotear mas bien ahora tiene una cara de desconcierto como si le hubieran lanzado una cubeta con agua helada, sigue hablando calmadamente. Le ignora e ingresa a la sala de juntas. Toma su lugar. Minutos despues el General en Jefe ingresa a la sala, parece de mejor humor que hace un rato, no de maravilla pero mas relajado, en ese instante un nuevo mensaje:

Odio los noticieros pero hay "cosas" por las que vale la pena verlos. No hay nada que hallas dicho que no supiera y que me incomodaran, mas bien es alcontrario las agradezco por lo que ahora los vere con mas atención. Por cierto no importa la hora, pero espero que eso sea reciproco, y tambien me agradaria escuchar tu voz...Una noticia, supongo que sabras que no he podido ver a quien tu sabes, he hablado hace un momento con él por telefono y agendaremos una cita para concluir con nuestro "asunto" y veremos que pasa...

K.E.

Sonrie, ahora es una "cosa" agradable a la vista de ella, mmm de ahora en adelante explotara esa parte desu dia, mandandole mensajes ocultos. Y le ha dado luz verde para hablar con ella y no solo por mensajeria, un gran progreso. Ahora tambien se explica por que Gale hablaba como hablaba y ¿Que le habra dicho ella para desconcertalo tanto, no debio ser grave porque lo mira y se en definitiva se ve muy relajado. La curiosidad de verdad le corroe y decide indagar, asi que usa un estilo divertido pero contundente, ver a Gale como lo vio no es tranquilizante en absoluto pero tampoco desea asustarla:

Me da gusto saber que ahora tendre una "seguidora" que espera mis declaraciones en las noticias...claro que es reciproco, estoy a su disposicion como una ciudadana de este país sus necesidades son mi prioridad. Se que no lo haz visto de hecho estamos en las mismas juntas. Por cierto haces mal en no contestarle las llamadas. Se ha pasado desde el dia de ayer aporreando como desquisiado el telefono, ha tenido un humor de perros y eso solo alarga las juntas, hasta hace un rato que a lo lejos veia como gritaba molesto por la bocina, supongo que hablaba contigo ¿Que le has dicho? Por que se ha quedado en blanco y anonadado, por un momento pense que se lo habrias dicho por el telefono...Mi seguridad esta de por medio. Él lleva un arma y yo no, no creo que se lo tomé muy bien...

P.M.

La sala de juntas se llena de nuevo poco a poco toman su lugar, llega la respuesta:

Su seguridad es mi prioridad tambien señor ministro en cuanto agendemos la cita te dire el lugar y la hora para que tengas un arma y a tus escoltas listos. Aunqeu no creo que se atreva a hacerte nada. No le he dicho nada que no quisiera oir pero si le dije que necesitaba hablar con el seriamente que pusieramos fecha y lugar. Llamará mas tarde. Y para tu mayor comodidad le contestare, no deseo que pases mas tiempo en las juntas de lo necesario. Te dejó trabajar se que eres un hombre ocupado...

K.E.

Decide que no es suficiente que le diga el lugar y la Gale se pone como desquisiado cuando no le contesta el telefono,no quiere pensar en lo que sera capaz de hacerle a ella, a ambos cuando se lo dga Katniss, claro aun no pasa nada entre ellos pero una decision y espera que ella lo apoye en lugar de ser testaruda, al final él esta en el capitolio y no se atreveria a hacerle nada, en cambio ella esta tan lejos y con un cuerpo de seguridad que mas bien es de carceleros, auqnue ella parece aun no haberse dado cuenta de eso. En apariencia tiene una escolta para su proteccion pero mas bien es un grupo de soldados para vigilarla, asi que escribe:

Precisamente por cualquier cosa me preocupa mas tu seguridad. En cuanto lo sepas avisame, ire contigo. Aunqeu tal vez estamos exagerando. En efecto mi receso esta por terminar y vamos a las sesiones de la tarde, pero aun en junta te contestaria...me comunico al salir para ver que tal te ha ido...¿De acuerdo?

P.M.

La respuesta llega de manera casi inmediata:

Como los dije antes, te informare. No deseo distraerlo a usted en su labor, que es de vital importancia para el país, por lo que esperare ansiosa a que salga de su junta para comunicarnos. Hasta mas tarde.

K.E.

Responde escueta y sinceramente:

Yo también estare ansioso.

P.M.

La tarde pasa de lo mas rapido regresa a su oficina no sin antes enviarse mensajes con Katniss, cuando cae la noche la gente comienza a retirarse, Jenn entra a la oficina, deja unos documentos. La musica inunda la habitacion mientras Mellark revisa algunos documentos...

-Ese tal Bach de verdad te apasiona ¿no?

-Como otros tantos -dice mientras notas del piano lo llenan todo a veses delicadas a veses rapidas-

Ambos se miran. En ocasiones se le hace increible ver a aquella joven mujer, la conocio al mismo tiempo que Davenport, en realidad Davenport la habia recogido de la calle, tendria unos once o doce años. Poco despues Peeta los conocio, la obligaron a ir a la escuela y ahora mientras terminaba de estudiar aprendia el negocio.

-Claro, ya. Aqui estan los informes...

-Gracias- le mira- Una cosa antes de que te vayas- ella le mira- la proxima vez que salga al extranjero quiero que vayas conmigo...

-Porque...-ella espera que complete la frase.

-Por que necesito que aprendas bien el negocio niña, necesito que sepas quienes son nuestros clientes y que te identifiquen necesito que Bred y tu aprendan perfectamente todo por si algun dia no estoy disponible puedan funcionar sin mi...

-Estoy enmedio de mis examenes, ademas si cuando Seth estaba contigo pasabas mucho tiempo aqui, ahora que no esta creo que estaras mas, no te preocupes...

-Muchas cosas pueden cambiar, tal vez no este tanto tiempo aqui o me ausente

-Piensas dedicarle mas tiempo a tu carrera politica, supongo...

-De eso nada, he hecho bastante...por favor, necesito que pienses...

-Esta bien ire...

-Bien, ve a estudiar...

Los días pasan poco a poco Katniss y el cominezan a redescubrirse, ella parece mas relajada y con mejor sentido del humor. Una noche de insomnio, da vueltas en la cama, no puede dormir son casi las dos, enciende el aparato de audio con el control remoto. Una musica suave, cadenciosa y al mismo tiempo melancolica acompaña la voz de un hombre "So many Roads" , lo habia escuchado alguna vez en un tiempo lejano en alguno de los paises que visito cuadno joven, no era muy experto en el extrajero y terminó en un pequeño bar donde un grupo la tocaba y le dieron los nombre, despues el lo consiguió. Cada vez que escuchaba ese compendio de musica pensaba en la ultima vez que habia estado en la estacion de tren del distrito doce, dispuesto a irse, sin saber a donde, sin saber que hacer, unas mudas de ropa y libertad. Solo que a diferencia de la cancion era él a quien se habia llevado el tren y dejado a Katniss, en el doce.La primera linea de la canción resonaba en su cabeza "So many roads so many trains to ride" precisamente esa frase describia sus primeros dos años lejos del doce, lejos de ella, lejos de lo que conocia. En retrospectiva pensaba que sin eso no habria conocido a tanta gente, cuantas aventuras, cuanto tiempo habia pasado. En verdad esos dos años lo habia hecho mas fuerte, le habian enseñado a ser un poco mas duro y un poco mas entero- la siguiente cancion empieza a sonar, mismo cantante- en ese tiempo no tomó ni un solo centavo del dinero que el gobierno le habia dado cada mes, de antes o despues de los juegos, habia tenido tantos empleos -la tercera linea de la canción resuena "Can't keep a job"-, era dificil mas aun considerando que en aquella epoca aun tenia la pierna ortopedica- toca la cicatriz de su pierna -"Hard for me to keep decent clothes to wear" sigue la cancion- y en verdad que tenia aspecto de vago la barba crecida, el cabello largo, sin contar las numerosas cicatrizes que entonces tenia antes de que la tecnologia del capitolio se las quitara, de ese modo se explicaba uno que nadie pudiera reconocerlo que le trataran como a cualquier liciado de la guerra. Eso enseña muchas cosas. Hace que no te olvides de donde veniste. Despues de un rato se levanta, se lava la cara y se mira en el espejo, nada que ver con esa epoca. Ahora se ve mas maduro, bien rasurado, cabello perfecto a pesar de acabace de levantarse, una rostro bastante agradable, debia reconocerlo aun en esta acabado de levantar y en la madrugada se veia como esos tipos de los comerciales de ropa, accesorios o fragancias para hombre. No es que fuera vanidoso pero tampoco se engañaba con respecto a que con "ese rostro" tambien se habia construido Panem, tambien momentaneamente pensó en Finnick Odair y sus declaraciones en la transmision pirata hace tantos año, aun contemplandose en el espejo, se miró a los ojos y se dijo:

-Pudiste hacer tenido a quien quisieras, pero eres obstinado o muy enamorado, eres todo un enigma aun para mi Peeta Mellark...Yo soy tu...o deberia decir...el viejo Peeta, el nuevo Peeta son yo...o somos nosotros uno solo...-una mueca de ironia llena su rostro-debe haber algo anormal en hablarse a uno mismo en tercera persona ¿no crees?-le dice a su reflejo en el espejo, se sonrie asi mismo-Probablemente- se responde y agrega-pero aun ahora hay veses en las que me levanto en la noche, con las visiones de como nos torturaron en el capitolio, de las arenas de los juegos, de la guerra, de noches lejanas en otro país...-sacude la cabeza y dice- de verdad estoy muy loco el viejo Peeta, el nuevo Peeta esos dos ya no existen solo yo, da igual -sacude la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Regresa a su habitación y marca el número de Katniss. Contrario a lo que pensaba ella no le contesta adormilada, al contrario esta muy lucida, como si estuviera esperando la llamada. Él sonrie.

-¿mmm no te has dormido o te has despertado antes?

-Me he despertado hace casi nada...

-Creí que esperabas mi llamada Everdeen

-mmm en parte pero en verdad que creo esta no es una hora adecuada para que alguien como usted este despertando a sus concidadanos señor ministro...

-Pero supongo es deleitable para algunos de mis conciudadanos escuchar mi voz a la hora que sea...

-Es verdad, pero a que debo tal honor si se puede saber...

-No le basta con saber que solo requiero de su amable compañia a distancia.

-Esta bien, entonces goce de mi compañia, estoy siempre dispuesta...

-Tengamos una cita entonces- dice él de manera espontanea-

-Tu estas en juntas de negociacion y yo ya sabes no quiero arriesgar tu vida con el hombre del uniforme cerca de ti...

-No le temo al hombre del uniforme

-Lo yo no quiero convertirme en viuda tan pronto

-No ¿quieres ser viuda antes de la noche de bodas?- una sonrisa picara llena su rostro

-Tecnicamente creo eso ya sucedio dadas tus declaraciones antes del Quell. Pero casualmente creo debi estar dormida o ebria cuando eso paso porque no recuerdo nada en absoluto...

-Me inclino por lo segundo...aunque tambien podria decir que despues de la experiencia pudiste haber quedado en shock por la satisfaccion, suelo causar ese efecto...-dice con humor

-Ya veremos señor ministro...

Los dos notable como ahora podian hacer bromas sobre esas cosas, un poco a manera de terapia, un poco para calar que cosas aun debian trabajar sobre sus miedos. Y despues de una bromas mas los dos se ponen de acuerdo para llevar a cabo una modalidad de "cita a distancia" sugerida por Peeta.Él Compra dos botellas de vino le manda una a ella y él se queda con una, ademas de un aparato pequeño pero potente con musica que desea compartirle. Eligen un menu en comun. Se ponen de acuerdo en la fecha y hora. La cita salió a pedir de boca.

Unos dias despues, en la capital del país, las cosas estaban agitadas, las platicas seguian sobre diferentes temas. Esa mañana el frio se sentia a pesar de que aqui no nevaba se sentian los estragos del invierno. Peeta bajo del vehiculo, su chofer regresaria mas tarde. Mientras caminaba por el edificio del ministerio rumbo a su oficina fue interceptado por un joven de la oficina del presidente.

-Pasé- dijo el presidente

-¿Queria verme señor?

-Ah si Mellark pasa, ¿café,té?- esa era una clave entre ellos, el ofrecimiento significaba que era un asunto muy serio, café significaba que estaba indispuesto o tenia mucho trabajo; té que tenia tiempo y le interesaba.

-Té

-Sin crema supongo- eso significaba sin rodeos

-Claro

Se sientan uno junto al otro. El presidente le entrega una taza de te sobre un plato en el que esta dispuesta un pequeña capsula en la que hay un chip con datos. Peeta la toma y la coloca en su bolsillo. Hay musica en la oficina.

-¿Conoces el nombre de la pieza?- Dice señalando el aparato de sonido donde la voz de una mujer es emitido

-Si la he escuchado antes...fly me to the moon, creo se llama- el presidente le señala un sillon

-En efecto- los dos se sientan juntos- sabes los seres humanos han querido llegar al espacio, en el proceso se han encontrado con algunos detalles- le extiende un sobre amarillo- ¿Alguna vez te han interesado las estrellas?

-Si señor, son extraordinarias- dice tomando el sobre, lo abre y hay documentos sobre el programa aeroespacial no solo de Panem sino de otros paises. La cancion termina.

-¿Te gusto la canción?

-Si señor

-Entonces escuchemosla de nuevo ¿Quieres?

-Porfavor, pero un poco mas de volumen si no le molesta

-No hay problema aprecio la musica tanto como tú...aunque dejame ver tengo otra version por aqui...apreciemosla en silencio,mientras disfrutas tu té...

-Gracias señor

Ahora la voz de tres hombres resuena en el aparato interpretando la misma cancion. El presidente y el ses sientan juntos y le habla al oido casi en un susurro.

-Hay problemas con el programa aeroespacial mundial y de seguridad nacional, ya puse a Harthorne a trabajar en el segundo. Con respecto al primero necesito que revises los papeles y hables con Schmidt, Nakamura y Koplovo que llegues a un acuerdo con ellos. Los necesito como aliados, no como dolor de cabeza.

-¿Cuales son los limites aceptables de la negociacion?

-Todo esta ahi...sabes que tienes carta abierta

-Mañana mismo salgo...

-Hoy, debe ser hoy no quiero que nadie se adelante...es muy delicado...

-Esta bien...

-Nadie debe saber de tu viaje...ni tu hijo...

-¿Por que?

-Porque es un asunto de estado y el es un niño- a veses lo niños son indiscretos.

-El no lo es pero, si creo que es un asunto de estado.

El presidente se tranquiliza, por un instante estuvo tentado a decirle la verdad. No era eso lo que le preocupaba sino que las comunicaciones estaban monitoreadas por el departamento de defensa, en contra de los nuevo derechos y en secreto habia autorizado a Harthorne a vigila y monitoreas todas las comunicaciones en las instituciones de gobierno eso incluica la escuela de batalla y todas las llamadas que de ella entraban y saliean. No le agradaba aceptarlo pero Harthorne se le esta saliendo de las manos, mucha información implica mucho poder...ya solucionaria ese problema...Decidio no decirle mas a este hombre a veces eran tan recto que le enfermaba.La musica deja de sonar y habla

- ¿Que te parece la interpretacion?

-Muy buena señor la interpretacion de los tres es buena ya veremos que pasa cuando intepreten como solistas...

-Bien. Estos son los documentos que debes revisar para la sesion de la tarde. No te quito mas tu tiempo.

-Si señor.

En ese mismo momento llama a su chofer le pide que lo recoja, lo lleva al apartamento coloca su ropa y el comunicador, llama primero a Seth, tiene que ser desde el telefono de la oficina de la direccion ya que no hay otra manera se les permite una llamada al mes, pero él tiene privilegios especiales asi que solo pide hablar con él y se lo envian.

-¿Seth?

-Si papá

-¿Como estas?

-Bien

-¿Que tal la escuela?¿Tus amigos?

-Bien

-¿Necesitas algo?

-No-se escucha normal pero algo nervioso,no le gusta distinguirse de los otros, una llamada al mes como los otros es suficiente, no quiere que le señalen por nepotismo- gracias papá ¿tu estas bien?

-Si, oye sabes que si necesitas algo puedes llamarme a al hora que sea si no me localizas a mi...

-Ya se a mi Nana- la señora Miller-, Bred, Jenn o Dave (que es como llama a Davenport), no te preocupes

-Seth

-¿Si?

-Te amo, ¿lo sabes verdad?

-Si papá, yo tambien. Sabes tengo una clase y...

-No puedes decirme que me amas tambien porque estas entrando a la pubertad y los otros muchachos se reirian de ti...

-sabes que tambien te amo papá- dice para que se retracte- pero en verdad me estoy perdiendo de una buena clase y...

-y que...

-Suenas mas como una madre preocupada que como un padre orgulloso...-dice con un poco de humor

-Esta bien-sonrie- portate bien. Cuidate. No des problemas. Nada de Bravuconear.¿Esta bien?

-Si, adios-

-Adios

Seth Odair cuelga el telefono la secretaria mira significativamente al chico. Este la mira, sonrie, y se encoge en hombros, y murmura- padres...-Ella sonrie. Sin lugar a dudas es un chico hermoso, demasiado para el ejercito. Encantador y educado, a diferencia de otros muchachos. Un chico asi en definitiva no encajaba en el ejercito del todo, y aun asi todos sabian que era el numero uno en su clase, estudiaba mucho, entrenaba mas que los otros. Se exigia mucho asi mismo. Algunos de sus compañeros lo envidiaban, otros lo rehuian por creerlo altanero sin conocerlo, lo que le conocian bien o le habian tratado una sola vez le respetaban. Un cuerpo y rostro hermoso, inteligente, adinerado, respetuoso y amable. Nunca podria pasar desapercibido, ademas era hijo de dos vencedores Annie y Finnick Odair, criado por dos vencedores directamente por Peeta Mellark e indirectamente por Johanna Mason, habia nacido junto con la nueva republica. El progama militar y la escuela de batalla lo ponia como un modelo, junto con los hermanos Lawrenson.

En casa Peeta Mellark piensa que si se escucha bien no es necesario decirle nada, puede irse dias, semanas o meses pero decide que hara todo lo posible para poder regresar en dias. Ahora es tiempo de comunicarse con Katniss, le envia el primer mensaje mientras cierra la puerta del apartamento:

Estimada ciudadana de Panem dejeme decirle que compartire un secreto de estado con usted, ¿sera capaz de resguardarlo?

P.M.

Esta ingresando al auto mientras el chofer coloca su equipaje en la cajuela cuando la respuesta le llega.

Desde luego señor ministro, estoy a sus ordenes...

K.E.

El vehiculo avanza con rumbo a la zona de despegue una nave ya esta preparada. Sus dedos se deslizan en el aparato:

Tengo que salir unos días de viaje al exterior, por algunos acuerdos con otros paises, seran alrededor de una semanas, quiza uno o dos meses. La verdad es que estaba anciando pudieramos arreglar nuestro asunto pero sabes que esto ha salido de improviso. No confrontes a tu quien sabes si no estoy aqui, es una buena persona pero pierde los estribos. Por cierto este viaje es ultra secreto ni el lo sabe, he recibido ordenes directas de la presidencia, por lo que te pido borres este mensaje una vez que lo leas...l

P.M.

Las calles del capitolio estan repletas de gente que va y viene. Los mira desde el interior de su vehiculo, la paz cuesta, el debe cuidar la paz,para que su hijo y la mujer que ama esten tranquilos, vivan en paz. UN nuevo mensaje llega:

Comprendo su preocupacion no lo confrontare, pero tampoco seguire con él. Y me duele mucho desahacerme de algo que halla sido hecho por usted, pero lo hare,sepa que sus otro mensajes aun los tengo conmigo...voy a extrañarte, deseo tanto verte...

K.E.

Esas solas palabras crean un efecto grato para él, lo hacen regresar otra vez a los 16, sonriendo responde:

Yo tambien voy a extrañarte de hecho he pensado seriamente en dejar todo esto desde hace dias e ir por ti, pero la verdad es que esto es de seguridad nacional, es muy serio...por favor no hagas nada hasta que regrese.

P.M.

Terminan la conversación el deslizador esta esperandolo, sale de viaje aunque odia la idea, tiene que cumplir sus compromisos, ademas la informacion que revisó era inquietante. Un conflicto bélico ahora no era aceptable. Nakamura y Koplovo no le representaban ningun problema, pero Schmidt le causaba molestia no por asuntos diplomaticos sino personales, en realidad le parecia repulsivo, era un poco mayor que el uno años, no era su aspecto ni sus actitudes, era lo que sabia sobre él lo que le causaba desagrado.

Asi poco a poco en el deslizador puedo ver el capitolio perderse en el horizonte y despues a Panem. Trató de dormir un poco, largos dias le esperaban.

En verdad fue maratonico, solo paso tres dias y dos noches fuera, pudo contactarse con todos llegar a una acuerdo momentaneo de paz. Pero en absoluto, el no habia experimentado paz. Habia estado intranquilo todo el tiempo, algo le decia que debia regresar lo antes posible, lo mas rapido. No solo le preocupaba Katniss, tambien Seth. Aunque el estaba seguro en la escuela. Asi que regresó en cuanto estuvo firmado el ultimo documento, la noche comenzaba a caer en el capitolio cuando su deslizador aterrizaba, comenzó a marcar al numero de Katniss, en ese preciso momento alguien le hablaba tuvo que colgar el telefono antes de que siquiera le contestara ella.

A miles de kilometros un furioso Gale Harthorne veia como Katniss Everdeen caminaba rumbo a la planta de arriba despues de decirle que se ira y que no hay nada que pueda hacer, con paso decido el la sigue no sin antes notar que habia una llamada entrante en el comunicador de ella, sabia de quien era el numero, eso le enfuerecio aun mas y le siguio hacia arriba. Lo que sucederia esa noche Peeta Mellark no lo sabria hasta semanas despues, pues en ese momento otra persona a la que amaba tambien habia peligrado.

-¿Señor?

-Si

-El presidente le espera en su oficina

-Digale que ire en unos minutos

Una llamada entra a su comunicador, reconoce el numero es el de la escuela de batalla.

-Diga

Una voz desesperada, llorosa y entrecortada le llega del otro lado.

-Papá

-¿Seth?

Empieza a balbusear, hablar rapido y casi es inteligible-Papá, quiero que vengas por mi, necesito que vengas por mi...

-¿Que?¿Pero estoy en el capitolio?¿Tu en el cuatro?

-Papá tu dijiste...dijiste...que cuando quisiera podria regresar a casa...-el llanto es tan lastimero

-Esta bien voy para alla, mandare a Jack o alguien mas por ti mientras llego...

-No papá no los dejaran entrar ven porfavor- mas que hablar el chico gime con desesperación.

-Voy para alla-Comienza a subir las escalinatas de vuelta al deslizador. Un soldado dice algo como que el presidente espera. Para él no hay ni presidente ni país que valga mas que su hijo-¿hay alguien contigo?

-Si...

-Pasamelo porfavor...vamos a la escuela de batalla del cuatro- le dice al piloto quien aciente-

-No papá, no me dejes aqui...

-No lo voy a hacer y lo sabes...dejame hablar con quien estas ¿si?

-Hola, la voz de una mujer se escucha, la reconoce, es la mujer de color y de mediana edad de aspecto maternal que funge como secretaria en la oficina de la direccion, quien siempre responde sus llamadas y llama a Seth, recuerda su nombre.

-¿Señora Nolan?

-Si, el chico llego aqui hace poco mas de cinco minutos en estado deplorable, yo estaba el dia de hoy hasta tarde porque tenia que entregar informes me encontró por casualidad y me ha pedido le llamara, asi que lo hice

-¿Esta con usted?

-Si

-¿Hay alguna autoridad hay?

-No todos tuvieron reunion general hoy en el dos

-¿Puede quedarse con mi hijo estare alla en unos 40 minutos?

-Claro señor...

-Pasemelo por favor...

-Papá

-Seth, la señora Nolan se quedara contigo yo voy para alla, en deslizador...

-Si...no quiero que cuelgues...no te vayas...

El chico nunca habia sido caprichoso asi que Peeta no colgó, el deslizador y aproxiamdamente 30 minutos, fue todo un el recorrito trato de tranquilisarlo. Al llegar a la zona de descenso de deslizadores...

-Ya estoy aqui, voy para alla...Stu- dijo al piloto- necesito que recargues combustible porque vamos de regreso al capitolio...

-Si señor

La caminatas se le hizo eterna, llego al edificio, subio las escaleras como pudo. Corrio por los pasillo y llego a donde ya lo esperaba en pie la señora Nolan con la mirada preocupada, no estaba preparado para lo que iba a ver. Ahí estaba Seth Odair acurrucado en el piso con la bocina del telefono aun sostenida. Su ropa estaba sucia y desarreglada, su cabello revuelto, tenia un ojo morado, la nariz llena de sangre seca, lleno de lagrimas, con los ojos enrojesidos, uno de sus brazos tenia un aspecto extraño.

-Intente ayudarlo pero no me dejo acercarme- me lazaba patadas y creo que ademas tiene uno de los tobillos lastimado-

-Gracias señora Nolan ha hecho mucho esta noche...

camina despacio hacia donde el chico.

-Hola Seth- dice inclinandose frente a él

El chico lo mira como tratando de verificar si en verdad esta ahi o solo es un sueño.

-¿Papá?

-Sí

-¡Papá!- sus ojos se abren como platos. Peeta lo abraza- eres tu, de verdad eres tu- y el llanto se incrementa, todo el cuerpo del muchacho tiembla.

-Estoy aqui-acaricia su cabello- vamos- lo carga. A pesar de ser tan alto es liviano.

Se detiene a ver a la mujer de color con aspecto maternal que les mira.

-Gracias,

-No hay nada que agradecer

- Bauer.

-Señor, asegurate de que la señora Nolan llegue a su casa y dale mi numero personal. Llameme si necesita algo

-Si señor, gracias.

Se leja con el chico en brazos segudo por uno de los oficiales. Se van al deslizador, con rumbo a la Capital, del pais. Todos estan en silencio. El carga a su hijo y le chico solo llora en silencio. No haya nada en su cabeza, tambien olvida la llamada que pensaba hacer antes de enterarse de esto. Un hospital privado en la capital es informado de la llegada de ellos y les esperaran con personal medico listo en la azotea del edificio. El deslizador se acerca a la capital que son un conjunto de luces sobre las que van pasando y poco a poco se acercan, descienden.

En cuanto bajan Peeta Mellark coloca a su hijo sobre la camilla, quien se resiste cuando los medicos tratan de atenderlo, patalea y se jalonea, necesita ser sedado para transportarlo. Los sigue de cerca,. Seth es ingresado a la sala de operación, no le extraña, probablemente por su brazo, que tenia una extraña forma desde que lo levantó. En el cristal desde el que puede observa a los medicos atendiendo al chico puede ver su propio reflejo su propio taje esta lleno de sangre seca, esta desaliñado, no lo ha notado pero su aspecto es el de un hombre preocupado y enloquecido. Una de los oficiales habla algo sobre el presidente, pero nada importa, ahora solo puede sentarse a observar como atienden al chico.

NOTA: Muchas gracias a todas por sus rewieus me inspiran a seguir trabajando. Me disculpo nuevamente por los errores de sintaxis, ortograficos y de letras; como esa de estrañarte en lugar de extrañarte, por decir algo. Ya lo ire corrigiendo. Pues bien. Sobre la musica de este capitulo son de John Mayall: So many Roads y Double Trouble. Fly me to the moon hay muchas versiones con mujeres pero las de Neon Genesis Evangelion son mis favoritas elijan la que prefieran. Sobre el trio de hombres cantando Fly to the moon es la versión de Forever Gentlemen. Sobre Bach, las cantatas son buenas o en su defecto pueden elegir lo que mas les agrade tiene mucho repertorio jajaja. En cuanto a las fotos de Finnick y Annie jovenes los pienso con los actores de la version on line de la historia de Finnick y Annie hecha por mainstay productions. Bueno espero disfruten la lectura.


	14. Severos Daños

**CAPITLULO 14. Severos Daños.**

**Lo que paso en el Capitolio y el distrito 4...**

A traves del cristal podia ver como los medicos se movian en la sala de operaciones, su reflejo era casi irreconocible, estaba ahi parado, la ropa arrugada, llena de residuos de sangre, el cabello revuelto, la mirada fija, una cara llena de preocupación, y lo que no se podia ver en el reflejo era que estaba demasiado palido. Permanecio ahi de pie. Hasta que finalmente sin darse cuenta se dejo caer en una silla sin dejar de ver. Despues de un tiempo considerable los enfermeros sacaban la camilla con el chico sobre ella, el cirujano lo miraba, se acercó a la puerta de salida y unos instantes despues estaba frente a él,

-Señor ministro

-Si

-La condicion es delicada pero no grave...estara en observación tres días, como lo pudo ver emocionalmente esta inestable, eso tendra que revisarlo el especialista, por el momento lo tenemos sedado...tiene moretones por todo el cuerpo, son faciles de tratar, la inflamacion en le ojo y la coloración amoratada disminuira para mañana por la tarde estara bien, esguinse en el tobillo derecho, del lado izquierdo hombro dislocado y braso fracturado dos semanas de recuperación y estara de nuevo listo para la escuela...

-¿Esta todo documetnado?

-¿Perdón?

-Si fotografias, informes y todo...

-Claro señor, siempre tomamos todo lo de antes y despues...

-¿Puedo tener un copia de todo eso?

-Si señor

-¿Donde esta él?

-En recuperación estara una horas y despues le enviaremos a una habitacion privada, le recomiendo use ese tiempo para lavarse y descansar un poco...

-No me movere de aqui si no es con el...

-Sabia que diria eso, la habitacion asignada a su hijo tiene todo lo necesario para que pueda asearse, la enfermera le llevara, obviamente no puede estar en recuperación con él, ademas esta seguro...

-Eso pense cuando estaba en la escuela y mire...

-Bueno, es un escuela militar. No creo que pensara que nunca tendria unos moretones y cosas por el estilo...-su interlocutor lo miro con seriedad- perdón señor- dijo el medico un tanto nervioso

-No hay que disculpar es acertado en todo lo que dice, tal vez deberia reconsiderar muchas cosas...

-No creo que fui impertinente, ademas ya hay una guardia en la entrada del hospital, del area de recuperacion y la habitacion de su hijo, el presidente la ha enviado-Una enfermera ingresa a la sala-señorita Jones lleve porfavor al señor ministro a la habitación 402.

-Enseguida.

En el pasillo encuentra a una escolta de cuatro agentes del estado mayor esperandolo. Todos van a la habitación 402. Ingresó a la sala, habia otros cuatro agentes afuera asi que tenia un idea de lo que le estaba esperando probablemente. La habitación era agradable, se veia confortable y limpia las cortinas no estaban corridas por lo que pudo notar que estaba apunto de amanecer, habia perdido el sentido del tiempo. Habia un cama rodeada con aparatos de alta tecnologia, una pequeña sala de estar, con un sofa amplio en el que uno podia bien tomar una siesta. La puerta a un amplio baño a izquierda. Una suave musica sonaba y en uno de sillones individuales sentados, el personaje mas "poderoso" de Panem según la constitución.

-¿Chopin?-dice el recien ingresado con aspecto cansado a modo de saludo.

-Concierto en Sol menor Op 37 num 1, se que al igual que yo es uno de tus favoritos...

-Si.

-Noche larga ¿eh?

-Si

-¿Qué pasó?

-No lo sé, esta sedado- tallandose los ojos con las manos

-Lo investigaremos

-claro

-Bien...se que sabes a que viene

Saca un dispositico electronico del bolsillo de su camisa se lo extiende.

-Aceptaron una alianza, estan los contratos y un tratado firma digital escrita y de huella sobre ellos, solo han puesto dos condiciones...

Lo toma y lo revisa lentamente.

-¿Y son?

-Por un periodo maximo de tres años y solo negociaran conmigo, con nadie mas.

-Tiempoo suficientes y eres un buen negociador,

-Por el momento estare muy ocupado con esto, no lo tenia previsto, de todos modos nuestra proxima reunion sera en tres meses...

-Bien, espero que tu hijo se recupere pronto y que vuelva a la escuela a la brevedad...

-Ya veremos- dice con rostro serio

-Estara bien, tal vez fue solo un entrenamiento que salio mal...

-Ayer no habia ningun oficial, es decir ningun profesor, todos estaban en el dos ¿Quien se hace cargo de la escuela en su ausencia?

-No lo sé, ya hablare con la directiva, son solo muchachos, estara bien...

-Eso espero

-Recuperate, nos veremos en unos dias. Ya veras es cosa de nada, en unos días estara regresando a la escuela como si nada...

-Nos vemos...

-A por cierto ya sabes que te debo una mas, dijo agitando el aparato con la información

Sabiendo que en una horas Seth estaria aqui, ingresó a la habitación donde se baño, los medicos le habian puesto un cambio de ropa hospitalaria, no de enfermo sino de médico, traje azul completo, pantalón, camiseta y blusón. Llamó a su casa en el cuatro para informar que estaba con Seth en el hospital que estaria con el tres dias en observacion, que preparan la casa porque en cuanto salieran irian ahi. Que no estaba para nadie en absoluto, que no queria que se filtrara nada de información y que no llamaria mas.

Los siguientes dias fueron desastrozos cuando Seth dejó de estar sedado, durante el primer día, se encontraba en un estado completamente deshordenado iba de estar calmado en silencio, a la agresión y el llanto, con el unico que parecia estar calmado era con su padre. Cuando la enfemera trato de ponerle el medicamento y su padre estaba en el sanitario lavandose la cara, la resistencia fue tal que tuvo que se atado a la cama por su propia seguridad, ya que su padre se negaba a autorizar lo sedaran mas.

Durante un tiempo forcejeo con la cintas que lo ataban, se negaba a comer o beber por lo que todo fue por via intravenosa. No quiso decir nada a solas o acopañado en las cosultas con el psiquiatra del hospital, el diagnostico estres postraumatico, ¿de que?, no quiso hablar no decir nada. A nadie.

Su padre se veia cansado, nunca se separo de donde esteba, no recibia ni hizo llamadas, de nadie. Para el tercer dia lo dieron de alta medicamente estaba bien, no tenia ni moretones ni rasguños, ni inflamación. El unico vestigio de su estancia en el hospital era un leve rengueo al caminar y su brazo inmobilizado por las proximas dos semanas. Viajaron en aerodeslizador, los dos en silencio, aunque el muchacho se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con el cuerpo pegado al de su padre, como si ese fuera el unico resguardo que tuviera, como si junto a el fuese el unico espacio en el que sentia a salvo. La llegada a la casa fue igual de dramatica.

Caminaba pegado a su padre, seguido por el chofer. Cuando la nana y algunos de los empleados trataron de acercarse la reacción fue violenta, todos estaban atonitos nunca se habia comportado asi, en absoluto. Su padre lo calmó, Seth se negaba a separarse de su lado. Así que por lo menos el primer dia fue practicamente de convencerlo para comer un poco y tranqulizarlo, el solo verlo asi le partia el alma a la nana que lo habia visto nacer y crecer, al resto de los empleados los entritesia demasiado. Los siguientes tres dias no fueron muy diferentes al primero. Davenport habia estado insistiendo en hablar con él practicamente desde el día que se enteró de que estaba en el hospital pero se habia negado a hablar con nadie, por lo que no lo sorprendio tenerlo en casa al siguiente dia se su llegada, claro que lo recibio, era uno de los pocos a los que nuncale negaroa nada sabia que si habia venido hasta el cuatro es porque en verdad el caso era grave.

Estaban en el estudio, Seth estaba dormido en el sofa su padre acariciaba su cabello. Davenport ingreso sin tocar como se lo habia indicado la empleada.

-Hola-

-Hola

-¿Y que es tan urgente que te trajo hasta aca?

-No creo que sea algo que se puede discutir frente al chico

-¿Tran grave es?

-Mejor que sea un lugar donde puedas verlo y donde nadie nos oiga.

Se levanta lentamente intentando no despertar al chico. Camina seguido por Daventport abre un puerta corredisa de cristal que hacia una pequeña terraza que parece una capsula pues esta totalemnte recubierta de cristal, permite ver todo el estudio y el jardín que rodea a la casa. Ademas es aprueba de sonidos externo, es una pequeña sala de arte, musica, material para pintar y dibujar.

-¿Son malas noticias?

-Depende

-¿A que te refieres?

-Para mi no lo son, mas bien creo que se refieren a ti...o por lo menos a alguien que te interesa...

-¿Quien?- dijo observando a Seth que se removia en el sillón, esperaba no se depertara.

-Katniss Everdeen-Volteó de inmediato a verlo-ella esta en el hospital

-¿En el hospital?¿Que pasó?-le miro con la cara llena de interrogacion y preocupacion, de nuevo sentia como si fuera callendo en un abismo profundo.

-Sera mejor que te sientes- dijo ya que le parecia que se veia demasiado palido y cansado considerando los dias anteriores.

-No necesito sentarme

-Lo necesitas

-Necesito un trago.

-Bien- saca de entre sus ropas una licorera de plata y se la extiende. Peeta Mellark da un gran sorbo, el licor raspa le despierta y la mismo tiempo le deja un leve ardor a los largo de todo el tracto aun esta vivo, y le mira espectante,se la devuelve, despues de un trago Davenport continua-no se exactamente que paso, el mismo dia que regresaste durante la madrugada nuestra amiga la doctora me llamo, dijo que recibio un aviso de nuestro contacto en casa de Hawthorme fue por ella no me dio detalles pero me dijo que estaba en estado critico, de shock.

-¿Que pasó?- dice inquiero y preocupado.

-No me quiso dar detalles de hecho la ha ingreso en un hospital del tres practicamente de manera secreta, esta incomunicada mas por miedo de que la encuentre alguien que porque sea peligrosa...

-¿Que la encuentre quien?¿Gale, yo?

-No lo se, solo se que la orden que dio la doctora es que nadie supiera que ella estaba ahi y que la unica visita autorizada era ella, es un hospital muy exclusivo y el anonimato esta asegurado,,,

-A que te refires con que son capaces de guardar esa informacion sin que nadie sospeche...

-Es un hospital psiquiatrico...

-¡¿Un psquiatrico?!

-la doctora es amiga del director...tiene una buena ala de atención medica y no son peligrosos, mas bien es como un casa de retiro...-dijo tratando de aminorar el impacto.

Su interlocutor comienza a caminar de un lugar a otro, pasandose las manos sobre la barbilla, sobre el cabello, con verdadero aire preocupado. Hasta que mira a Davenport sentado bebiendo un poco de licor mas.

-No puedo ir- dice con mirada inquieta- no puedo...-observa al chico que se revuelve en el sillón-no puedo dejarlo y no puedo llevarlo...

-¿Gran predicamento?-dice extendiendole la licorera-¿No?

El otro respira hondamente y da un trago. Se sienta frente a él observando hacia el sillón.

-Lo es...sin embargo- dice colocando sus brazos sobre las piernas y recargando momentaneamente su frente sobre sus puños cerrados- mis prioridades estan claras- respira hondo, habla como si las palabras se atoraran en su garganta y cada vez que salieran se si fueran como un monton de navajas-hijos antes que necesidades personales...-Su interlocutor abre los ojos sorprendido por un instante

-Ya veo, entonces ¿la vaz a abandonar a su suerte?

-No dije eso...

-¿Entonces?

-Dije que no puedo ir a verla pero no que no pienso hacer nada...-silencio- dices que la doctora puede ir a verle ¿no?

-Si

-Bien- toma papel y lapiz, comienza a garabatear cosas. Cuando repentinamente el muchacho se despierta desorientado, sudoroso y gritando. Su padre deja todo, sale corriendo y trata de calmarlo, sin lograrlo al instante despues de un rato logra calmarlo, lo abraza y sostiene como a un niño pequeño. Su amigo observa todo eso desde el otro lado del cristal y comprende su predicamento. Al poco rato por el jardin aparece la señora Nolan con café y algo de comer. Cuando la señora Nolan aparece nuevamente le ofrece una ducha y reposar un rato mientras el chico se controla. Davenport, se baña, duerme un rato en una de las tantas habitaciones de huespedes, se levanta y camina por el jardín encuentra a Mellark con el chico Odair sentados en el cesped,Mellark parece estarle enseñando a hacer nudos en una cuerda corta. Espera a distancia prudente.

-¿viste como se hace?

-Si- dice parece muy calmado

-Entonces intentalo un rato

Se levanta y lo deja haciendolo se acerca a Davenport.

-Disculpa creo que te he hecho hacer perder mucho tiempo.

-No te preocupes de vez en cuando me vienen bien una vacaciones en un hotel de primera sin pagar...

-que va

-Se ve mejor que hace un rato

-Es variable, a veces esta bien a veces mal...pienso, el medico me ha dijo que lo mas conveniente seria llevarlo a un lugar a descansar lejos de todo lo que conoce, se a donde ir, de hecho pensaba irme mañana pero con esto de lo que hablamos no creo sea factible...aunque tampoco puedo permanecer aqui con él asi.

-¿Que haz pensado?

-¿Tienes el recado que te di?

-Pienso retrasar mi ida unos dias, quiero hablar con ella telefono, y que le den esto- le da una pequeña cajita. Y una carta dirigida a la doctora de Katniss. Davenport toma las dos.

-Supongo que la doctora Zimmerman no se opondra. Le llamare y espero esta misma noche poder verla...

Los dos observan al chico sentado a uno metro de ellos, realizando el ejercicio que Peeta le habia enseñado...

**Lo que paso en el distrito 2 y en el 3...**

La Doctora Kassandra Zimmerman, dormia profundamente habia tenido un dia de trabajo pesado, cuadno unos golpes insistentes en la puerta la despertaron, miró el reloj eran quince minutos despues de las dos de la mañana. No se le hacia extraño que alguien tocara asi a su puerta, siendo medico y siempre muy humana era frecuente que gente con poco dinero la buscara. Se levanta y observa por la mirilla es un amigo suyo, de inmediato abre la puerta.

-¿Zein?¿Qué pasa?

-Kassandra, Swan me contacto, me dijo que teniamos que ir a la propiedad del bosque que lago habai pasado,

-¿En la residencia de Hawthorne?El no me ha llamado.

-En realidad dice que el problema fue él...que no hay nadie de seguridad en la casa, no me dijo mas, me dio los codigos de seguridad y dijo que fueramos preparados-El le muestra un arma-y que llevaras tus intrumentos de trabajo...que cuanto antes y lo mas rapido que fuesemos mejor.

Ambos salieron a toda velocidad del lugar, en la camioneta de ella. Ingresaron el codigo de seguridad, todo estaba en silencio, era de obscuro. Bajaron del vehiculo.

-Demasiado oscuro y silencioso para mi gusto-El empuño su arma iba adelante de ella.

-Si- dijo ella tomando sus cosas y siguiendolo

Ingresaron en la residencia, no hacian ruido, pues no sabian con que se encontraria. Comenzaron a subir las escaleras, la luz que se filtraba del exterior era lo unico que tenian para alumbrarse, al llegar al pasillo de la primera planta encontaron en el suelo tirado y roto un intercomunicado privado. Se miraron el uno al otro. Caminaro hacia el pasillo. Abrieron la primera puerta de la izquierda era la habitación que era de Katniss donde ella la habia atendido tantas veces estaba totalmente vacia sin muebles ni nada. Eso deconcertó a la doctora. Fueron a la del frente que era la de Gale cuando venia estaba limpia y en orden claramente nadie habia estado en ella desde hacia tiempo. Asi que solo quedaba la del fondo del pasillo que era en la que los dos anteriores dormian cuando este venia, caminaron con cautela. Zein trato de abrir la puerta pero tenia el seguro puesto por dentro. Se miraron y asintiero. La doctora se alejor un poco, el empuño el arma. Y de un solo golpe derrivó la puerta. Lo que vieron a continuación le helo la sangre, la habitación estaba hecha un desatre cosas rotas, la cama revuelta, los dos miraban con asombro aquel lugar. Revisaron cuidadosamente el luegar estaba vacio, la puerta del baño estaba entre abierta, caminaron cautela. Sin encender la luz, en el fondo del mismo, la hallaron a ella encogida en una de as esquinas, practicamente desnuda, su cabello era caotico. Él bajo el arma y la contempló, ella le pidio silencio, al mismo tiempo que en un susurrole pidio que buscara una manta para cubrirla, el sale a buscar algo, la doctora se acerca cautelosamente a ella. Se inclina y suavemente dice.

-Hola Katniss, soy yo la doctora Zimmerman, Kassandra.

No obtiene ninguna respuesta aunque sus ojos estaban abiertos parecen estar en un lugar muy lejano, su cuerpo esta rigido. No parece estar aqui. Ella levanta su cabello suavemente puede ver un hematoma que practicamente abarca el lado izquierdo de su rostro, no puede ver mas, no hay suficiente luz. Zein esta parado a unos metros, observando.

-Se que estas ahi pero no deseas hablar mi amigo Zein y yo venimos a ayudarte, no te haremos daño, asi que no te asustes.

No recibio ninguna respuesta.

-Zein- dijo mirando al hombre inmovil que contemplaba incredulo la escena-Zein

-Si

-Ayudame a llevarla al auto-le extiende la manta y ella la envuelve cuidadosamente.

-No crees que se ponga alterada o algo asi

-No, mas bien esta en estado de Shock, esta desprendida de la realidad.

-Esta bien

Se acerca y la carga, van saliendo del lugar. En su paso por la habitacion la doctora Zimmerman patea algo, una pequeña cajita, parece reconocerla solo una vez se la ha mostrado Katniss Everdeen, la levanta y la abre, en efecto un medallon que es portaretrato de oro con un sinsajo tallado en el frente. Y la misma perla que le enseño hace tantos años pero ahora esta convertida en un dije. Toma la caja, sabe lo importante que es para ella.

Una vez afuera Zein coloca a Katniss Everdeen en la cabina trasera de la camioneta la doctora se sienta junto a ella. El transporte arranca Zein pasa de la estupefaccion a la molestia y el enojo, esa mujer no era de su familia pero si era muy joven se imaginaba lo que le habia pasado y era un abominación.

-¿Y ahora que dice él?

-Tu y yo tenemos una idea de lo que paso aqui, ella necesita atencion medica pero no puedo llevarla a cualquier hospital

-Por la represalias del general y que hara desaparecer todo con tal de que nadie invetigue

-Si, pero se lo que haremos ¿Tienes comubustible suficiente?

-Llene el tanque antes de ir a verte me lo recomendó Swan cuando me avisó

-Esta bien vamos al tres, tengo amigos alla que pueden ayudarnos

-No concibo que fueran capaz de, de, de...

-Yo menos, él no es esa clase de persona pero...

-Por cierto Swan dijo que en cuanto pudieramos le avisaramos a nuestro contacto para que le informara al ministro. Lo que ha ella le pasó y que se cuide Hawthorne lo esta buscando y no para saludarlo...

-Una vez que la atiendan a ella, le llamare.

-En cuanto las deje en su destino yo lo localizare.

-Bien

El resto del camino continuaron callados. Salvo cuando ella llamo a sus conocidos y les pidio que le ayudaran, le dijeron que tendrian el espacio libre para atenderla, de la manera mas discreta posible, no les dijo a quien llevaba solo que era una persona que requeria total anonimato. En cuanto llegaron a las puertas de la institucion los dejaron entrar estaba altamente protegido. Bardas altas, camaras de vigilancia. No habia ningun titulo ni nada que indicara que fuera un hospital ni nada. La camioneta avanzo a lo largo del camino central. Hasta topar con un moderno edificio, que tenia el aspecto de una clinica, rodeado por un compleo de eficios, jardines. Sobre la fachada se erigia el nombre Hospital Psquiatrico Feldman-Liebermann.

-¿La trajimos a un psiquiatrico?¿En serio, estas loca?

-No es cualquier hospital psiquiatrico, aqui es donde los adinedos del pais y del extranjero traen a sus parientes con problemas. Aunque no lo creas su sala de cirugia es mucho mas moderna que muchas de las que estan funcionando en el país,

-¿Por que aqui?

-Porque aqui me han garantizado su anonimato, estara protegida y bien atendida. Mi primo es el director.

Un grupo de enferemeras y enfermeros ya los esperaban con una camilla,bajaron cuidadosamente a la pasajera, mal herida que sequia es estado catatonico, la recostaron en la camilla como si de una miñeca de trapo se tratara. Todos ingresaron al hospital,la doctora no se separó ni un momento de ella. Zein se fue a informar a Davenport para que a su vez contactara con Mellark, comprometiendose a regresar por ella. Ella informó en el hospital que tenia un emergencia familiar. Los medicos documentaron todo su caso sacaron fotografias, la atendieron y redactaron informes.

-Hola Sandy- le dijo un doctor un poco mayor a ella, era el director.

-Hola Hans, gracias por recibirnos

-Para eso esta la familia

-No siempre es asi

-Que puedo decir...¿Se ve mejor no?

Dice mientras a traves del cristal ven la ven a ella en la habitacion, tiene ropa limpia, esta recostada, la mirada perdida.

-Mas limpia pero se ve igual

-Su mente, no esta aqui, es a lo que te refieres...

-Si

-Cosas complicadas, sobre la coloracion y la inflamacion en el lado izquierdo sabes que en una 24 o 36 horas no existiran mas, al igual que los demas hematomas en su cuerpo -La doctora cierra los ojos, no desea imaginar lo que sucedio- costillas fracturadas en unas dos semanas, ya sabes nuestra medicina es buena pero no puedo traer mas cosas si no lo justifico.

-Lo se, sobre su estado emocional...

-Es mas dificil calcular el daño, tu lo sabes...aunque hay antecedentes de su caso no es la primera vez que se evade la realidad, o que tiene ataques psicoticos o de introspección...ya la veran mis especialistas...

-Es una gran chica no es tan mayor

-27 o 28 años, es muy joven...¿que puedo decirte?...estara bien cuidadada...

-Nada de visitas ni de contactos mas que yo

-Su madre, su primo...o su mariddd...-ella no lo deja acabar

-A su madre me da la impresion de que le da lo mismo lo que pase con ella, en realidad hablan poco. Su primo mucho me temo es el causante de esto o por lo menos es complice-el medico no hace ningun gesto, no le sorprende a tenido casos peores en los que es incluso es uno o mas miembros cercanos de la familia el que es capaz de inflingir este y daños peores en sus pacientes- con su "marido" no lo se, el esta al pendiente de lo que le pasa, intentare contactarlo,mas bien es ella quien no ha querido verlo...

-Que complejo ¿No?

-Si, la unica persona que de verdad la quiere incondicionalmente es a la unica que mantiene alejada. Cada mes ella va a verme y el pregunta como esta, si necesita algo, le sigue la pista. Estoy segura que en poco tiempo lo veras por aqui si ella no se recupera rapido...

Zein regresa por ella y la lleva de nuevo al distrito sabe que tiene que ir a trabajar y fingir que no sabe nada para que nadie sospeche lo que sabe. Ya esta mas calmada pues sabe que Davenport le avisara a Peeta Mellark y el seguramente la apoyara, ahora solo es cuestion de esperar, al mismo tiempo debe cuidarse de que Hawthorne no la monitoree o vigile. Los dias pasan y nadie llama, no hay ni la menor señal de Mellark o de Davenport, ella misma se siente un poco desepcionada pues no se imagina que el mismo hombre que habia dicho amarla con locura no sea capaz de cortar su viaje por el extranjero y presentarse al hospital y siquiera llamar. Ella llama todos los dias para saber como doctor dice que como siempre fisicamente esta sanando muy bien pero emocionalmente no. No es una novedad para ella. Cuando esta a punto de perder la esperanza y considerar que esa pobre chica esta mas sola que nadie en el mundo recibe una llamada de citan en un lugar solitario a una hora poco usual. Es de noche cerca del lago dentro de su vehicula ella espera con paciencia, fuma un cigarrillo. Un rato despues otro vehiculo, se empareja con el suyo, de el desciende un hombre alto de cabello oscuro, cabello cano aparenta mas edad de la que en verdad tiene. Sube a su vehiculo y se sienta junto a ella.

-Doctora Zimmerman

-Señor Davenport, tardaste demasiado en contactarme

-Ya- dice asintiendo,- ese es un mal habito para la salud.

-Eso no importa, ¿al ministro ya no le importa ella?- dice un poco seria

-Al ministro parece que todos los males familiares se le juntan

-¿A que te refieres?- ve como él saca un cigarrillo y lo enciende

-El chico esta mal

-Resfriado

-Algo paso en la escuela de batalla doctora, no creo que halla sido una practica o un entrenamiento eso no causa stress postraumatico, ni creo que sea la primera vez que suceda...

Ella lo mira asombrada.

-¿Stress postraumatico?

-No puedo decirte lo que alli ocurre, es asunto del ministro, lo que si puedo decir es que no puede despegarse del chico, yo mismo lo presencie. Va de estar en aparente calma, a ponerse agresivo, llorar, a mojar los pantalones. No quiere que nadie se le acerque ni lo toque, salvo su padre. Por eso no puede despegarse de él. No ha ido a trabajar, no ha recibido a nadie, salvo a mi... y eso hasta que ayer regreso a su casa...aunqeu en las noticias dicen que sigue de viaje...

-¿Tan grave es?

-Se lo dije, usted que cree que va a dejarla a su suerte, usted y yo sabemos que si nada de esto ubiera pasado, él estaria donde ella.

Un poco de alivio la inundo.

-dijo que los gastos no son problema-le extiende un sobre a la doctora-que no dude en llamar a este numero si requiere mas-ella lo sostiene-y le manda estas dos cosas para ella- se las extiende- una carta y una cajita, esta es para usted. Dice que cualquier cosa que requiera podemos mediarla usted y yo.

-¿Ella como esta?

-Usted mismo lo dijo todos los males familiares se le juntan al ministro, ella esta en estado de catatonico.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Ni yo lo tengo claro, Swan tampoco, pero es evidente que Hawthorne si lo sabe, creo que ahora no es necesario agobiar a nadie esas cosas las deberan solucionar ellos ¿no cree?

-Algo pasa en el ejercito y en la escuela de batalla...

-¿Una nueva cruzada?

-Si esas cosas le pasan al hijo de un hombre con poder como Mellark imaginate lo que le sucede a chicos sin apoyo y sin padres poderosos, no se que halla sucedido con ella pero no creo que sea menos complicado que lo que le sucedio al muchacho. No puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados.

Ambos se despiden prometiendose que estaran en contacto que seguira las instrucciones que estan en la carta.


	15. En las estrellas

NOTA: fe de erratas. Una entrañable disculpa de nuevo por los dedasos, errores de sintaxis pero los mas imperdonables, son los siguientes el apellido de Gale lo he escrito mal he estado escribiendo Hardthorne cuando es Hawthorne, por cierto tengan un poco de paciencia su personaje me agrada mucho evolucionara tambien, caso similar con Johanna Mason creo que al principio lo escribia como se me daba la gana. En el capitulo en el que Peeta habla con Davenport dice que la señora Nolan le lleva de comer, error estaba ya durmiendo es la señora Miller, la nana. Por el momento solo recuerdo esas, ire corrigiendo. Este capitulo sera mas largo por el momento solo lo dejo asi pero en la semana lo actualizare. Gracias a tod s aquell s que han seguido este fick con paciencia. Sus palabras son de gran aliento.

CAPITULO 15. EN LAS ESTRELLAS.

La alarma del despertador comienza a sonar Johanna Mason se despierta trabajosamente, no ha dormido bien por un lado tiene que acomplarse a un nuevo horario, y por el otro tiene muchas obligaciones y no ver el Sol la desquicia. Bueno por lo menos no lo ve como en la Tierra, eso le desagrada. La Tierra ahora le parece un lugar tan distante, recuerda brevemente la extraordinaria n experiencia que fue romper la gravedad de ella y verla alejarse,poder verla de frente ahora, era como una gran canica. Comtemplar y vivir en el manto estelar es sumamente gratificante, pero vivir con lo que considera un monton de monos parlantes no lo es tanto. A pesar de ser la directora general de la estacion-escuela ella suele llamarla la base Kindergarden, ya que son alrededos de 80 estudiantes los que viven ahi, de los cursos avanzados de la escuela de batalla y los de la escuela de comando, 20 profesores, 30 del personal de mantenimiento y cocina, 20 oficiales asignados al puente. Ninguno de los recidentes supera los 35 años. Siendo que es de alguna manera la primera generacion y proyecto piloto es una gran responsabilidad, por lo que aunque parescan pocos estudiantes y personal esto es todo un mundo y son pocos los paises que se pueden dar este lujo.

Se levanta se lava y sale a dar su rondin, ella lo disfraza como si fuera a correr o hacer ejercicio. Hacer esto le ayuda a pensar a aclarar la mente a observar y planaer sus estrategias. Los observa, los escucha y medita sobre todo el conjunto.

Las barracas de tropa tiene un nombre singular como Salamandra, Dragón, Escorpión...pensaba que era una lastima que ella no hubieses elegido los nombres o les habia puesto plastilina 1, recortes 2, pañal entrenador...cada vez que pensaba en eso una risa maliciosa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Cada vez que se pasa por alguna clase lo chicos le miran con respeto y solemnidad, ella se muestra seria aunque con los profesores y en privado sigue siendo la misma cinica de siempre. Entrena, revisa documentos, tiene juntas en las que discuten los avances de las tropas, los alumnos que se destacan y a los que regresaran, pronto si no cumplen con el protocolo. Los miercoles hay juntas virtuales entre la Tierra y ellos, el presidente y los ministros escuchan sus avances, todos interactuan a traves de hologramas. Esos son dias agradables y molestos para ella, porque aunque todo a acabado y no pueden hablarse mas que de lo necesario y formal, esta él. No es que no pueda vivir sin él o que lo ame, sino mas bien a veces extraña un poco las conversaciones que tenian sobre la vida y sobre Panem, las cosas de con las que no comulgaban. Las "actividades" en conjunto que compartian, él era bueno, muy bueno para eso, en realidad era complaciente, dispuesto y le agrdaba experimentar al igual que ella. No le parecia rara esa actitud no solo porque ella fuese unos pocos años mayor que él, mas bien lo atribuia al hecho de que ella era quien lo habia iniciado en esas artes hace mucho tiempo. Se escribian por correo personal evitaban tratar el tema sobre ellos o hablar abiertamente sobre sus preocupaciones politicas e ideologicas ya que estaban siendo monitoreados todos los correos que entraban y salian de la base. Él le decia que habia decidido enfocarse en su familia y sus obligaciones pero como siempre tenia un lugar muy especial en sus recuerdos y que como siempre seguian siendo grandes amigos. Ella por su parte momentaneamente se encontraba bien asi, ya que tambien lo guardabaria en un profundo lugar en sus recuerdos y su corazón tambien era cierto que antes no habia necesitado a nadie a su lado, tambien recordaba que ella no era de piedra, por que admirar el panorama actual le ofrecia algunos prospectos interesantes aunque poco viables, la sola idea de que su puesto influyera en su decision de meter o no alguien en su cama le preocupaba y se decia ¡Demonios ¿quien eres tu? Y donde esta Johanna Mason!.

En el puente de comando y monitoreo hay de diez individuos que monitorean lo que sucede. La limpieza de los uniformes y de las barracas es responsabilidad de cada tropa. Las tropas son de entre 12 y 14 chicos o chicas, un profesor responsable supervisor de cada una, pero en escencia son los jefes de tropa y el mismo grupo los encargados.

Las clases se dividen en tres grandes ramas las de ciencias y humanidades, tacticas, armas y teconologia, finalmente adiestramiento fisico y ludico. En la primera seccion se ven fisica, quimica, matematicas, biologia, historia, arte. Como siempre todo enfocado a su formacion militar. Aprenden matematicas y fisica para los calculo requeridos en el manejo de la naves, aterrizajes, tiro con armas, moverese en el espacio con o sin gravedad, como se mueven los astros. En biologia y quimica como la anatomia de seres humanos,animales e insectos, asi como las cosas aque se han descubierto en el espacio de ellos aprendian fisiologia, anatomia asi como los procesos quimicos que se han en los cuerpos y la influencia de otros agentes, un poco sobre como funcionan algunas enfermedades, su propagacion y efecto. Quimica por lo tanto refiere a quimica organica e inorganica como influye en los cuerpos y los materiales, la composicion de algunos astos, los combustibles que se emplean en las naves. En historia por supuesto como se han dado las rebeliones en Panem su evolucion, basicamente es historia politica y de la guerra, y hacia donde quieren llevarlos, se les habla poco de lo que sucede en el mundo exterior es un mecanismo a traves del cual se construyen ideologias y conciencias, peligroso muy peligroso. Historia de la guerra la relacionan con la revisiond de las batallas antiguas de los Dias Oscuros y la Revolucion del Sinsajo, tambien analizan fragmentos de guerra del exterior descontextualizadas claro revisadas y autorizadas para que no les den mas información de la que el comando central requiere que sepan. Las analizan, discuten y proponen nuevas. Aprende el uso de armas de alta tecnologia, fabricacion de armas rudimentarias con elementos a su disposicion o con deshechos de otras armas, uso y construccion de explosivos, aprenden a operar naves vehiculos. El adiestramiento fisico los prepara para mantenerlos activos, en forma, poner en practica mediante juegos de guerra las estrategas analizadas o creadas, ver que tan resistentes son o como deben ser. No hay reglas puede ser a cualquier hora una dos o tres tropas contra una solo, uno a uno, la justificacion "en la guerra las cosas no son justas". Has castigos fisicos, retiro de privilegios y descansos pero Johanna Mason estan muy atenta a que no halla "abusos" ni cohercion en cuanto alguna cosas, ya que son adolescentes y las hormonas son las hormonas, en la guerra puede que tampoco respeten eso pero por lo menos mientras esten en la base se respetaran unos a otros, los abusos en ese caso ya sea acoso o insinuaciones como se los dijo perosnalmente tiene cero tolerancia mientras ella este al mando. El aspecto ludico es engañoso en apariencia les dejan ver algunos programas de televisión, juegos de video, deportes e intelecturales pero estan enfocados tambien al desarrollo de sus habilidades en el campo de batalla. Ajedrez, sudoku, soccer, rugby, basquet ball, futbol americano, artes marciales; los juegos de video son de combate con tacticas prediseñadas de las vistas en clase, son monitoreadas y evaluadas, juegos de construccion de imperios, ciudades que se pueden jugar en red o a solas. En la clase de arte se les enseña dibujo y pintura, con la finalidad de que en caso de que tengan que dibujar un mapa o un lugar determinado y no tengan tecnologia a mano puedan hacerlo, origami ayuda a desarrollo de habilidades de motricidad fina y desarrollo de habilidad en calculo de volumenes y vision 3D. Nada es al azar, no hay cabos sueltos, en apariencia. Los maestros han sido cuidadosamente seleccionados, no debe haber discidentes pero la mismo Johanna sabe que ella no es el tipo de perosna que se deja llevar que su estancia en este puesto es para de manera sutil lograr que estos chicos no sean estupidos titeres de un sistema que los usara como carne de cañon para los intereses de algunos politicos y poderosos dentro de Panem.

Cada alumno tiene una tableta electronica para hacer tareas, tomar notas de clase, entrar a la biblioteca virtual, enviar correos internos, tener sus juegos. Junto a su cama tienen un monitor y proesador personal donde almacenar y respaldar su información, revisar sus notas personales y la puntuacion de las tropas, asi como las de otros para ver como esta el ranking, mejores notas indican un posible ascenso y una mejora en su beca, bajas notas por ende implican salir del programa y el retiro de apoyo financiero del gobierno. Para algunos eso esimportante pero no indispensable, para otros significa todo significa volver a la pobreza y la miseria. Es sumamente complicado ingresar al programa militar en la tierra, ya que solo hay seis bases 1 para cada dos distritos, hay que pasar examenes fisicos, psicologicos y familiares, es decir, que no halla antecedentes medicos graves en la familia, enfermedades mentales y mas serio aun que no tengas una conexion directa con el goberno o regimen con el gobierno del capitolio, eso te descarta en automatico. Los hijos o nietos de exciudadanos del capitolio o agentes de la paz nunca son seleccionados, gente con antecedentes asi son peligrosos para el nuevo gobierno, aunque algunos altos politicos estan en desacuerdo con eso, el argumento de los que en la votacion limitaron los derechos constitucionales de estas personas fue...

(Flashback: quinto año despues de la revolución del Sinsajo junta del senado a manera de conmemoracion del primer lustro de la revolución y con los fondos suficientes para iniciar el programa militar los representante de los distritos, ministros, el presidente, jefes militares y exrevolucionarios prominentes se reunieron para delinear la normatividad del nuevo ejercito asi como de sus escuelas)

-No estoy de acuerdo una de las razones que nos ha llevado a las guerras civiles ha sido el hecho de que hemos hecho distinciones entre los ciudadanos si todos somos iguales no evitariamos conflictos...

-Señor Mellark se que su postura es de buena voluntad pero no todos son asi, yo diria y no se que opinen ustedes que es mejor limitar el poder de estos "ciudadanos" y no darles posibilidad a nuevas revueltas recordandoles que "fueron" unos traidores o no creo que los aqui presentes prefieran recordarselos a traves de unos nuevos "juegos del hambre" que fueron derrotados y que mientras algunos sufrian ellos se regocijaban por eso.

Muchas voces en la junta del senado aplaudioeron y vitorearon aquella declaracion, una sonrisa lleno el rostro de aquel hombre. Peeta Mellark solo se dejo caer en su asiento, negando con la cabeza y frotando su frente con la mano. A su lado Johanna Mason se acerco para hablarle al oido.

-No deberias esforzarte panadero ellos son unos estupidos tarde o temprano les explotara en el cara. No los tientes o son capaces de crean nuevos juegos...

-Creo que tienes razon...

-Tomemos unas cervezas despues...

-Esta bien...

(fin de Flashback)

Tal vez el unico caso escepcional momentaneamente de alguien que habia entrado al programa sin alguna obligación o necesidad fue el caso de Seth Odair, quien siendo adinerado y bien parecido pudo aspirar a ser otra cosa pero se integro al programa. Habia escuelas y ocupasiones para los niños bonitos como él, se decia Johanna, en el capitolio habia dos escuelas exclusivas para unos pocos privilegiados , carreras en artes (musica, pintura, escultura, canto) y ciencia (que de hecho no era muy concurrida por los chicos ricos pero se necesitaba gente con mente brillante que si no tenia dinero pero eran unos genios eran becados y llevados). Claro que Seth habia llevado el proceso como todos pero era mas que evidente que tenia asegurado su ingreso, en su solicitud rechazó el apoyo monetario del gobierno pues aunque era huerfano recibia cada mes mientras fuera menor de 21 años la pension de sus padres por ser exvencedores de los juegos y ademas en el caso de su padre un extra por ser exrevolucionario. Su padre adoptivo administraba sus bienes y los habia hecho crecer copiosamente.

Despues de casi una hora, esta sudorosa y su cuerpo el pide se detenga, regresa a su habitación se ducha. Observa su cuerpo desnudo, esta en muy buenas condiciones, excelentes condiciones. Se coloca el uniforme, de color negro con las insignias en el lado izquierdo del pecho,y en los hombros. Recoge su cabello, una mirada mas en el espejo, se ve de cuerpo completo y se da asi misma una palmada en las posaderas haciendo un mueca divertida se dice asi misma:

-Ve por ellos eres muy lista y despiadada...hay que ver que estos monos parlantes y los mocosos en pañales hagan mas que aprender a ir al baño solos.

Sale de su camarote y va directo al puente de mando.

En cuanto ingresa al puente, se escucha:

-¡atención!¡Oficial presente!- Todo se ponen en firmes y le hacen el saludo militar.

-Descansen soldados- dice ella.

-Novedades Trask

-Ninguno señora.

Observa los monitores.

-¿Como estan los niveles de oxigeno en la zona complicada?

-Bien señora- dice el soldado encargado- el dia de ayer quedaron reparados.

-¿Ya estan en la practica de orbitación los del grupo 4?

-Si señora, tambien comenzó la batalla del grupo Tigre y camaleón.

-¿Los demas?

-Estan ya en sus puestos o clases señora

-Bien Hansen

-Señora- una chica rubia y alta de mirada atenta se levanta

-Estas a cargo, estare en mi junta solo llamame si es necesario

-Si señora

Todos se levantan y le hacen de nuevo el saludo. Sin que la vean Johanna pone los ojos en blanco. Va la sala de juntas en ella ya esta listo uno de los profesores. Que en cuanto la ve entrar le saluda casualmente.

-Hola Maison

-¿Que modales?¿Donde esta el saludo militar que le debes a tu superior?

-Creí que te desagradabane esas cosas

-Da igual pero hasta donde se a ti tampoco te agradan mucho las reglas...

-Solo ocupo las que me parecen cuerdas los demas es basura...

-Ese tipo de cosas son las que te pueden sacar del comando...

-No lo creo linda...mis credenciales me ponen por enciama del resto de nerdos que trajeron sin contar que soy mas atractivo y tengo mejor sentido del humor...

Johanna Maison iba a replicar cuando otros profesores ingresaron a la sala solemnemente haciendole el saludo militar.

-Cuidado Emmerson no todos los nerdos son como los describes- dice otro de los miembros de la junta.

La reunion giro en torno a los resultados de las recientes evaluaciones, a los diagnosticos y avances. Problematicas de la misma base y acuerdos para el mejoramiento. Al finalizar la junta la mayoria salio de la sala, salvo el oficial que habia interrumpido su discusion con Emmerson, era un desarrollador de tecnologia y una de las mentes mas privilegiadas de Panem, le pidio unos minutos para tratar algunos asuntos con ella.

Sin duda para todos los que les rodeaban algo habia comenzado a cocinarse entre esos tres, tal vez nisiquiera ellos se habian dado cuenta. Garret Emmerson era alto, de tez olivasea, cabello oscuro y ojos grises le recordaba bastante a la gente de la Veta del distrito doce como Katniss Everdeen y Gale Hawthorne, ademas de eso tenia un sentido del humor acido como el suyo, le gustaba romper las reglas, gastar bromas y hacer insinuaciones era como una versión masculina de si misma, pero por ende tambien le tenia pavor al compromiso. Su relación con Johanna Mason era divertida, con ese sentido del humor acido e insinuaciones sobre quien de los dos era mejor varios aspectos pero que indudablemente terminaban sobre quien era mejor en los menesteres de cama. Por su parte Josh Novak tenia cabello un poco mas claro, era muy blanco y unos ojos azules profundos, que se contemplaban a veses debajo de unos anteojos cuando estaba en su laboratorio, era bastante solemne al dirigirse a ella y respetuso aunque era evidente que la miraba con gran interes siempre. No era sumiso ni timido mas bien era claro y firme en sus convicciones aunque mesurado.

Lo que quedaba claro es que esos dos comenzaban a competir por la atencion de la directora y no en sentido profesional estrictamente. Ella por su parte sabia que el cuerpo, era el cuerpo y que tarde o temprano necesitaria alguien con quien intimar un poco, a pesar de lo estrictas que eran las reglas en cuanto a la relacion entre los cadetes que estudiaban las reglas para los oficiales como ellos era otro asunto.


	16. Vivir con lo que haces

NOTA: Este capitulo me ha gustado, originalmente era mas corto pero me gusta como va saliendo pero creo lo haré en dos o tres partes, se que estoy postergando un poco la trama central pero me agrada la idea de darle a Gale oportunidad de mostrar las cosas desde su perspectiva también...que los disfruten...

**Prometo que pronto acabara tanto drama y retomare la historia de amor...**

CAPITULO 16. Vivir con lo que haces...y decides

A veces parece ser como un sueño,

yo también pase la vida como los eruditos,

y camine sobre senderos mas conocidos,

(...) arrogante, orgulloso e independiente en otra época

entonces, se elevó una suplica vehemente

en busca de otra oportunidad...

Paracelso.

Ni aun estando dormido la pena sesa

cae gota a gota sobre el corazón...

Esquilo...

¿Que significa tocar fondo?¿Que se siente que por fin una bala que se disparó desde la cosecha de los 74 juegos del hambre alla llegado por fin a incrustarse donde debia?¿Como cambiamos y en que nos convertimos?...Esas eran las cosas que en la bruma pensaba Gale Hawthorne despues de haber regresado de la noche mas tormentosa que habia vivido desde la muerte de su padre...¿Que era ser un hombre de verdad?¿Que significaba hacerse cargo de una familia?¿Ser responsable de otros?...probablemente de lo que realmente estaba seguro era de la respuesta a sus dos ultimos cuestionamientos, el lo sabia perfectamente bien, su padre habia muerto cuando tenia 13 años dejandolos a él y a su madre con la responsabilidad de otros dos pequeños y uno en camino. Desde entonces nada habia sido facil, eso era un hecho,pero no todo habia sido miseria y dolor, a pesar de toda la podredumbre que le habia rodeado en su infancia y juventud pudo saber lo que era ser feliz, de verdad feliz. En casa con sus hermanos, su madre y su padre cuando aun vivia; en el bosque con Katniss; negociar en el quemador; sus amigos en las escuela y las chicas a las que le gustaba y que le gustaban; incluso su trabajo en las minas fraternizando con sus compañeros; eran todos ellos retazos de felicidad que no se disipaban en su memoria.

Su vida ahora como adulto era una mezcla de responsabilidad, poder, excesos, aun asi el nucleo de todo lo que era seguia siendo su familia y ella...Katniss Everdeen. Por lo menos hasta esta noche, tantas veses creia haberla perdido y siempre la habia recuperado, siempre regresaba, sin embargo despues de lo de esta noche indudablemente nunca la recuperaria, jamas...Aunque probablemente nunca la habia recuperado en estos diez años su cuerpo, su presencia fisica, habian estado con él pero su mente y su corazón habian estado cerrados o apartados de todo, de eso no le cabia la menor duda, nisiquiera él, Peeta Mellark habia podido acceder a ella, entonces ¿Que habia pasado?¿Cuando ella lo habia comenzado a tener presente de nuevo?, algo habia cambiado ¿Desde el funeral de Annie?¿Desde el ultimo aniversario de la revolución?¿Cuando y por que?, lo mas importante ¿Habia sido de verdad feliz en esta época? Seria absurdo porque si lo pensaba tenia dinero, comida, poder y a ¿al amor de su vida? Ya no estaba seguro de eso, nisiquiera sabia si era eso lo que en primera instancia lo había unido a ella, era un tipo de compasión, tal vez de fraternidad, de culpa por haber "matado" a su hermana...haberla amado, tal vez si, en un tiempo muy lejano pero hacia tiempo que no sentía casi nada por ella...¿la deseaba?...probablemente si, tal vez eso era lo unico que hasta hace tiempo le gustaba, pero no ahora, pero no la odiaba, no en realidad, lo que había pasado esta noche no tenia que ver con que la odiara, ni siquiera con querer hacerle daño, mas bien tuvo que ver con un asunto de orgullo, de demostrar que tenia poder, que podía hacer lo que quería porque no había quien le detuviera, que podía poseer lo que deseara sin mas...ahora al caer en cuenta de eso, ahora que su cabeza parecía disiparse se sintió como uno de los seres mas despreciables...¿Que era y en que se había convertido?¿Por qué? Ahora tenia que corregirlo, podía seguir adelante conseguir lo que quisiera, incluso quitar de en medio a sus oponentes, a sus contrincantes, callar a sus opositores...pero ¿podía acallar a su conciencia? ¿Como viviría de aquí en adelante?¿Se convertiría en un nuevo Snow? O seria de nuevo Gale Hawthorne.

Eso era lo que se decía así mismo mientras miraba sobre la mesita de centro de la sala un montón de viejas fotografías repartidas su madre y sus hermanos en su nueva casa en el 2 despues de la revolución aun eran unos niños, ellos. El cargando aun a la pequeña Posy en su cumpleaños, Rory y Vick en un partido de futball, las graduaciones de ambos, Su madre, sus hermanos, Katniss y él en algún festejo, la boda de alguno de ellos, las fotografiás con sus sobrinos recién nacidos, los hijos de Rory, Vick apenas se había casado y Posy aun seguía soltera y estudiaba.

Al contemplar todo eso, por primera vez en muchos años hizo lo que no había hecho, desde la muerte de su padre colocó su cabeza sobre sus manos, sus hombros comenzaron a temblar, el agua salada comenzó a brotar de sus ojos, lloró y lloró como hacia tantos años, en todo ese tiempo a pesar de que hubo dias y noches en las que la tristeza y el dolor estuvieron a punto de socavarlo, nunca lo hicieron, el enojo, la ira y el odio eran lo único que le ayudaron a sobrevivir, a soportar a evitar el miedo y el desamparo. No había servido de nada, ahora estaba solo, mas solo de lo que nunca se imagino...mientras las lagrimas caían, su memoria volaba...

(Bosques del distrito doce.

Muchos años atrás).

Un hombre con un cuchillo en la cintura, caminaba sigilosamente por el bosque, seguido por un pequeño niño de unos 7 años, ambos eran de cabello oscuro y ojos grises, el padre se veía fuerte y atento una oscura mancha de la insipiente barba comenzaba verse le seguía su hijo un chico espabilado, delgado y ágil.

Le hizo señales al chico para que guardara silencio y le señaló la trampa que habian puesto unos dias antes. Se acercaron y miraron la presa. Los ojos del chico brillaron y la sonrisa del padre lo hizo sentirse feliz, pues esa trampa en particular era la primera que el ponía con la que se iniciaba como cazador.

-¿Qué te parece hijo?-dijo mostrandole a un gordo conejo

-Wow es enorme papá

-Felicidades- dice palmeandole- seras un gran cazador, vamos a ver las demás trampas

Era un día claro, de primavera, Domingo que eran los únicos que su padre y el estaban juntos e iban al bosque ya que el resto de la semana trabajaba horas y horas en la mina, todo el tiempo. Turnos extenuantes por cosas que no eran suficientes para todos en casa. Revisaban las trampas y ponían nuevas, no hacia mucho que su padre lo traía al bosque pero aprendía rápido y le gustaba, igual sabia que debía guardar el secreto, que nadie debía saberlo. Al terminar con las trampas era casi media tarde...

-¿Ya quieres regresa?- dijo mientras metía la ultima presa en la bolsa de cacería que llevaba

-mmmm no, me gusta aquí

-A mi también- comienzan a caminar y rodea a su hijo con su brazo- sabes ahora que ya haz cazado tu primera presa creo que te mereces entrar al circulo de cazadores furtivos del bosque

-¿Circulo?- dice mirándolo con atención

-Si ¿creías que somos los únicos en venir al bosque a cazar?

-Pues si- dijiste que estaba prohibido

-Si pero creo haberte dicho que solo habia otra persona en el doce capaz de conocer este bosque como la palma de su mano, igual que yo ¿no?

-Si-dice parpadeando

-Esta bien, pues también te dije que tengo algunos amigos pero que he tenido un mejor amigo ¿no?

-Si

Ambos caminan hasta el interior del bosque.

-Hoy lo conocerás, sabes el y yo venimos aquí desde niños, de hecho él y yo exploramos este bosque juntos incluso una vez planeamos nunca volver al distrito y vivir aquí...

-¿Y?

-Siempre lo postergamos y luego crecimos...

-¿Y porque nunca se ven en el distrito?

-mmm nuestros turnos en las minas no coinciden, el tiene a su familia y yo a la mía, así que solo nos vemos de vez en cuando aquí en el bosque o nos dejamos presentes...vamos ya casi llegamos...

Llegaron a una piedra gigante en un paraje del que se podía ver el bosque, era un piedra en la que fácilmente cabían dos personas. Su padre revisó el lugar y no encontró nada, entonces sonrio- debe estar por venir aun no ha dejado nada, descansemos un poco...

-Si

-Toma- dice extendiéndole un contenedor con agua

A los 15 minutos aproximadamente, una figura solitaria se abre paso en el bosque y sonríe al acercarse a ellos mira con curiosidad al pequeño sentado junto a su amigo...su padre se levanta. Caminan uno al otro estrechan sus manos, se abrazan al tiempo que palmean uno la espalda del otro. Parece decirle algo, sonríen viendo al pequeño que esta de pie observándolos con curiosidad. El otro hombre es un poco mas bajo que su padre, cabello oscuro y ojos grises como los suyos, tiene unos rasgos finos para ser del Veta, esta bien afeitado y tiene una sonrisa cálida.

-Ven hijo- el chico corre hacia su padre...

-¿Tu debes ser Gale?- dice estrechando su mano

-Si

-Tu vivo retrato ¿Eh? Hawthorne...

-Qué va Everdeen, él es mas guapo...

-Seras bien parecido amigo- dice palmeando su mejilla...el chico le mira desconcertado.

-Ha hecho su primera trampa y ha cazado un gordo conejo...

-Ademas eres talentoso...¿Y harás los honores entonces?- saca de entre sus ropas un cuchillo de caza

El chico mira a su padre

-Ten enseñare, vamos Gale...

-Voy por leña- dice el señor Everdeen

El padre le enseña a su hijo como se debe destazar y limpiar al animal, después el señor Everdeen le enseña como cocinarlo con algunas hiervas que le dan buen sabor. Los tres comienzan a comer el animal sin culpa ya que llevan presas para la cena de esta noche y de alguna manera siente que es un festejo por su primera caza. Sabe que si bien es cierto que ambos son excelentes rastreadores también lo es que la especialidad de su padre son las trampas, la caza con cuchillo y la pesca; las de su amigo son el arco, las plantas comestibles y medicinales que ha aprendido últimamente de su esposa y la música, el canto para se exactos.

-Pero el cantar no es un arma, ni tiene utilidad- dice Gale mirando a los dos hombres.

-mmm tiene utilidad aunque no lo creas- dice su padre- preguntale como conquisto a su esposa

El chico lo mira con extrañeza pero- Eso no tiene nada de extraordinario, las niñas son molestas, a mi me gusta mas cazar- dice tomando uno de los arcos en el suelo. Los dos hombres ríen al mirarlo.

-Ya veremos lo que piensas en unos diez años...-dice el señor Everdeen

-Entonces tal vez le ruegues que te enseñe a cantar

-No lo creo- se encoge en hombros camina a a unos paso de ellos

El escucha hablar a los dos hombres mientras observa detenidamente uno de los arcos.

-¿Y bien que tal te va con Hazelle?

-Ya sabes lo de siempre, cuida a los chicos ayuda en lo que puede Rory tiene un año es de la edad tu hija pequeña ¿Prim?

-La pequeña Prim, sabes ella es rubia y tiene ojos azules...

-Como los chicos del distrito de comerciantes...

-Si, ya era extraño que su madre viviera en la Veta conmigo y con una niña de ojos grises y cabello obscuro...ahora era sera una niña rara enmedio de los chicos de la Veta...

-No es la primera lo sabes...

-Pero eso es extraño lo sabes...

-Si

-Oh casi lo olvido- dice el señor Everdeen sacando una botella con un poco de licor del quemador

-Que bien-Ambos beben-¿Y como esta tu hija mayor?

-Bien, mañana es su primer día de escuela...

-Crecen muy rápido

-Si...hoy ingresan a la escuela y mañana, mañana van...-guarda silencio ambos saben lo que viene después-

-...a la cosecha...los juegos...

En cuanto Gale escucha eso mira a los dos hombres que de nuevo beben un gran sorbo, el sabe que existe la cosecha, los niños mas grandes se lo han dicho cuando cumples los 12 hasta que llegas a los 18 puedes ir a los Juegos del Hambre, aun no le queda claro porque y que pasa ahí pero sabe que debe ser muy malo porque cada año cuando eso sucede todos son obligados a ir a la plaza. Su padre lo abraza y lo aprieta fuerte.

-eso es muy malo, debimos quedarnos a vivir en el bosque aquel día ¿no crees?

-En aquella época hubiera sido divertido pero después ¿dos hombres solos en el bosque que aburrido, no?

-tal vez abríamos llegado mas allá del bosque, no lo se.

-Tal vez...pero ellos no estarían aquí- dice señalando a Gale quien en apariencia estaba absorto en sus juegos infantiles y refiriendose al resto de sus hijos e hijas.

-Hay un rumor...

-¿Que rumor?

-Dicen que en el 13 hay gente, que hay sobrevivientes...

-Después de 75 años eso es increíble...y aunque lo fuera eso en que nos ayuda.

-Si alguna vez escapáramos o deseáramos escapar seria allá, en esa dirección- dice señalando el lugar hacia donde se supone esta el distrito 13

-¿Aun piensas en escapar?Vamos Everdeen somos adultos y tenemos familias...

Suspira hondo- por eso mismo, no deseo la misma suerte para ellos...

-Escapar no es la solucion

-¿Lo es pelear?

-Si

-Son cobardes, los otros, lo sabes, nisiquiera porque se mueren de hambre son capaces de venir al bosque

-Lo son. Pero tu y yo no...le enseñaras a él a o no tener miedo- dice mirando a Gale

-Bien, si- dice sacudiendo la cabeza afirmativamente- entiendo pero es varón tienes dos niños, no tienes de que preocuparte pero yo, yo tengo a dos niñas...dos niñas...dependen de mi...

-¿Acaso no querías tener niñas?

-No, ellas son mi mayor tesoro, tu sabes que adoro a Katniss que ella es la luz de mis ojos, igual que su madre y Prim, es una bebé dulce. Pero este mundo es demasiado agresivo y peligroso para ellas.

-Entonces, hazlas fuertes, enseñales, todo lo que sabes, trae a Katniss al bosque, enseñale a cazar, a rastrear, a usar el arco...traela en cuanto tenga 7 tal como he hecho con Gale. Incluso enseña a Gale a usar el arco y yo le enseño a ella a hacer trampas.

-esas son cosas de...

-¿De hombres?Vamos Everdeen ¿sobrevivir es cosa de hombres?...si le enseñas no tendrá que ser como esas niñas bobas e inútiles de la Veta y del distrito comercial, no dependerá de nadie. Piensa si algo te pasara- ambos se miran saben que trabajar en la mina no es nada seguro ellos podrían vivir solo de comerciar con sus presas, pero saben que llamaría la atención que vivieran decorosamente sin trabajar, levantaría sospechas, trabajar en la mina como todos era un mecanismo de camuflaje y supervivencia en si mismo, morir en una explosión era una posibilidad alta- ella podría sobrevivir tener mas posibilidades, si aprende herbolaria con su madre tu hija nunca pasara hambre...ademas no se si ya hallas escuchado los rumores...

-¿Que rumores?-

Hawthorne se acerca a Everdeen y le habla al oído tratando de que Gale no lo escuche, logrando el efecto contrario, que el chico disimule que esta en su juego pero agudice los oídos, aunque no es suficiente logra escuchar palabras sueltas.

-El nuevo...Cray...noches...chicas...cama...hambrientas...

-¿Que?, ¿eso es cierto?

-Es lo que dicen, no usa el látigo pero ya sabes...todos tiene un lado malo...el viejo Random era brutal pero no se metía con las mujeres ni permitía que sus hombres tu sabes, lo hicieran...

-Como el anterior Kramer, ese y sus hombres eran unos malditos...tengo ganas de...-apretaba los puños

-Yo nunca creí lo que decían los chicos en la escuela...si eso es lo que te molesta...o mas bien nunca me importó

-Que...

-Tus ojos y cabello son de la Veta, pero tus rasgos no...después de mas de medio siglo casándose entre si...la gente del distrito...cualquier variación en los rasgos es sobresaliente...se que debajo de esas mascaras la mayoría de los agentes de las paz tienen rasgos de televisión del capitolio pero eso no les da ningún derecho a...

-Las cosas eran duras ¿no?...mi pobre madre- dijo casi en un susurro

-Si bueno...no eres el único de nuestra generación, lo sabes...los demás tenían padrastros, que en el mejor de los casos los ignoraban, en el peor los maltrataban y creo que solo Joseph y tu eran la excepciona, el esposo de su madre lo trataba bien como si fuera su "hijo" y la tuya prefirió quedarse sola contigo...

-Y aprendió a usar el cuchillo bien...paran defendernos...-dijo como si algo se encendiera en su interior-y...

-Sobrevivir, sin mas, eso debes enseñarle a tus hijas...

-Tienes razón...-dijo mientras se veía pensativo...

-Eh Gale ven aquí

-Si- corrió hacia donde estaban los hombres

-Everdeen enseñale aquel truco de la música y vera como si sirve para algo...

El señor Everdeen sonríe, se levanta y camina junto a árbol cercano.

-Escucha Gale- dice el hombre mirándolo- hay canciones que están prohibidas que nunca deberás mencionar en otro lugar porque las canciones dicen cosas que a la gente no le agrada que otros sepan

Gale se sienta en las piernas de su padre quien lo rodea con sus brazos fuerte, huele su cabello que aun guarda un leve aroma de niño pequeño, y observa atentamente, el sol comienza a caer, toma aire y es testigo de algo que nunca mas volverá a ver, por lo menos no con ese hombre. Su voz comienza a emitir agradables sonidos...

¿Vas, vas a volver

al árbol en el que colgaron

a un hombre por matar a tres?

Cosas extrañas pasaron en él (...)

no más extraño sería

en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer.

Cuando las ultimas notas del canto se dispersan en el aire de inmediato se escucha el trinar de un grupo de aves que se habían juntado sobre el árbol detrás de aquel hombre, era extraordinario, los ojos de Gale contemplaban aquellas aves...no entendía la canción pero era increíble lo que veía y escuchaba.

-Esa es una canción prohibida después te explicare porque...¿que te parece una mas?. Antes de irnos...

Solo asiente con la cabeza, toma aire y comienza...

Abajo en el valle, el valle tan bajo

Acuesta tu cabeza, escucha el viento soplar

Escucha el viento soplar, querida, escucha el viento soplar; (...)

A la cárcel de Birmingham, querida, a la cárcel de Birmingham,

Envíala con cuidado a la cárcel de Birmingham.

Mientras las notas suenan poco a poco el sol comienza a esconderse, este es uno de los eventos mas hermosos de los que ha sido testigo en su vida, la belleza misma de la naturaleza y la voz humana, tal vez era porque en el mundo en el que vivía la música era casi inexistente o la realidad era que la voz de este hombre era de verdad impresionante. Cuando la canción terminó, los pájaros de nuevo le acompañaron. Entonces levantaron todas las cosas cuidaron de apagar la fogata y se dirigieron a la alambrada, antes de llegar se despidieron.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte Gale, eres un buen chico...

-Adios señor Everdeen. -dijo estrechando su mano,

-No vemos pronto, viejo amigo

-Nos vemos, saludos a Hazelle

Solo volvió a ver al señor Everdeen con su padre unas dos veces mas pues no coincidían en el bosque, tenían señales en el bosque el domingo quien llegase primero dejaba una señal para que el otro supiera hacia donde había ido y así tomaran el camino contrario, así habría presas para los dos, el bosque era suficiente.

El siguiente recuerdo que viene a su mente le hace sufrir mas, entrar casi al punto de la desesperación incluso se le dificulta respirar. Aprieta su cabeza con sus manos.

Tenia trece años estaba en el colegio era casi medio día la clase como siempre había iniciado como un tema común que había como siempre concluido con el carbón y sus usos...carbón, carbón, eso le aburría, la idea de pasar el resto de su vida en la mina no le agradaba en absoluto...pero su padre insistía en que debía de aprenderlo, su padre, últimamente las cosas no habían estado bien hace unos días habían peleado pues su padre insistía en tratarlo aun como un niño, sin embargo él se miraba así mismo y se había estudiado este verano, desde que la cosecha había pasado, sus rasgos dejaban de ser los de un niño todo en el crecía y cambiaba, todo absolutamente todo.

En los pocos ratos que podía estar a solas se revisaba comenzaba a sentir cosas, cosas diferentes que sabia no podía hablar con su padre, se había de hecho de amigos que eran igual de ignorantes e incluso mas idiotas que él. Así que como era de esperarse también encontró la compañía de otros chicos mas grandes con quienes hablar, que eran también igual de idiotas y hasta un poco pervertidos para su gusto. Sin embargo encontró uno o dos bastante decentes con los que se podía hablar, como era el caso de Tom, del que no recordaba el apellido, y de su amigo del que no recordaba el nombre pero sabia que era el mayor de los hijos del panadero del distrito, Mellark era su apellido. El hermano, menor, su compañero de clase era un idiota bravucón y buscapleitos por lo que en definitiva no era un opción para fraternizar, sin considerar que había notado que a ese idiota le agradaba molestar al mas pequeño de los hijos del panadero, le molestaba porque el nunca haría eso con Rory o Vick.

Tantos hermanos como él y siendo el mayor en medio de puros hombres les hizo sentir simpatía entre sí lo que de verdad era raro porque por lo regular los hijos de los comerciantes y los de la Veta rara vez entablaban amistad lo mas seguro es que guardaran cierta renuencia tildada de un poco de odio, pero como siempre había excepciones a la regla, y por lo menos el mayor de los Mellark era una de ellas, y según la propia boca del chico su hermano mas pequeño y su padre pensaban igual. Precisamente el dia de ayer se habían visto a la salida del colegio y gracias a sus consejos se habia reconciliado con su padre.

Caminaba rumbo al lugar de encuentro con el mayor de los Mellark y Tom, cuando algo llamó su atención. Una figura mas alta y robusta, de su estatura, se enseñaba con una mas pequeña y hasta un poco escuálida, los dos eran rubios, aprisionando y apretando el cuello del pequeño entre su brazo sosteniendo su muñeca con su otra mano para tener mas presión contra su cuerpo jaloneaba de un lugar a otro el cuerpo de su contrincante sin problemas. Al acercarse no le pareció extraño era el bravucón de su grupo, el idiota Mellark, como le había bautizado.

-Vamos marica defiéndete- decía apretando con saña. El pequeño solo intentaba liberarse sin exito, luego se quedo quieto, y comenzaba a ponerse morado- eres una niña, no tienes fuerza, vamos.

Gale apretó el paso estaba a punto de ponerle una golpiza a ese idiota, no conocía al pequeño pero ese solo hecho le indignaba como podía meterse con alguien indefenso, pero observo como a lo lejos dos figuras que eran testigos de lo mismo titaron su libros corrieron pero el estaba mas cerca...

-¡Dejalo ya idiota!- gritó pero el otro le miró sin obedecer, sus ojos azules eran fieros, sus brazos se veía tenían músculos desarrollados, pero es no le amedrentó.

-¿Que te importa imbécil? NO te metas- dijo sin soltar a su presa,cuyo rostro estaba de verdad morado-Le doy una lección a mi "hermanito"

-Si es tu hermano con mayor razón ¡¿dejalo!- corrió hacia el dándole un golpe en la cara directo al ojo y dado que tenia ocupadas las manos con el pequeño, no se pudo defender, la reacción fue que aflojó los brazos soltando al niño mas pequeño cuya primera reacción fue tomar bocanadas de aire, mientras estaba tirado en el suelo poco a poco recuperando su color.

La reacción del otro fue ponerse a la defensiva Gale hizo lo mismo, para cuanto el idiota Mellark intento responder el golpe, el puño de alguien mas en su mandíbula le hizo estrellarse contra el suelo provocando que ademas del labio roto, la hinchazón y la sangre brotaran ensuciando su ropa. Tocándose el lago golpeado bufo

-¡¿que te pasa animal?! Solo puedes vencerme cuando me atacas por sorpresa veremos lo que dice papá cuando mire como me dejaste- poniéndose de pie-

-Veremos lo que dice cuando se entere de que casi matas a Peeta ahogándolo- se acerca al pequeño quien aun sigue acostado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, comienza a revisarlo- no te levantes – susurra mientas examina las marcas en su cuello, si los dos hermanos Mellark son rubios y blancos el mas pequeño lo es aun mas por lo que las marcas son muy visibles - Si no fuera por Hawthorne estaría muerto. Gracias- dice mirando a Gale.

-No iba a matarlo, solo le daba una lección, nunca aprenderá a defenderse si siempre se esconde detras de ti o de papá...

-ese sera problema suyo no tuyo en todo caso...

-Me aburres...-me voy a casa- No olvidare esto Hawthorne solo eres un chico de la Veta...

-Un chico de la Veta que te dejo el ojo hecho un lastre...-dice Tom poniendo una mueca burlona en su rostro.

El mediano de los Mellark le mira con odio, pues también Tom es de la Veta, se retira no sin golpearle con su hombro el cuerpo cuando se marcha y pasa junto a él.

-Solo a ti te agrada andar con esta escoria- dice haciendo un gesto de asco

-¿Quieres mas?, no tengo inconveniente en romperte el otro lado de la boca o el ojo...-dice Tom

No dice nada solo se aleja, sabe que ha perdido.

-Gracias Gale- dice el mayor de los Mellark estrechando su mano-

-No hay de que, yo creí que solo era abusivo con los chicos del salón o de la escuela...

-Su estupidez es congénita y mi madre no ayuda mucho, ella- respira hondo- le consciente demasiado.

El pequeño de los Mellark les mira ya mas tranquilo. Claro con el cuello hecho un lastre. Después de eso y sin ganas de ir a casa los tres chicos se van a un lugar en los limites del distrito, los dos chicos mayores y Gale hablan de sus problemas, las chicas que les gustan mientras observan al pequeño Mellark alejado de ellos trazando cosas sobre la tierra.

-Ya sueltalo Hawthorne- dice Tom- ¿Que es lo que te molesta?

-es mi padre

-¿Que de tu padre?-dice el chico rubio

-Antes era divertido pero me dice que hacer, a donde ir, me recuerda todo el tiempo lo que debo hacer...

-Ese es el trabajo de los padres según recuerdo- dice Mellark

-Eso o golpearte hasta la inconsciencia cuando están ebrios como mi viejo-Gale mira a Tom con incredulidad- ¿no lo sabias?¿No te lo habia contado?

-No- dice Gale

-Observa- se retira la camisa y tiene algunas marcas en el cuerpo- el las ha hecho a lo largo de los años ahora no lo hace porque soy grande y fuerte pero antes cuando se ponía ebrio sin motivo alguno me golpeaba, me sacaba al patio y me corría, no solo a mi también a mis hermanos...¿Tu viejo te golpea salvajemente?

-No

-¿Se embriaga?-cuestiona

-No

-¿Deja que tu madre abuse de ti o te golpee?- dice Mellark

-No mi madre mucho menos, ella no...

-Entonces no tienes de que quejarte- dice el mayor de los Mellark- mi padre es un buen hombre pero se caso con una arpia él no nos golpea pero tampoco nos defiende de ella. Mi madre no se detiene cuando de disciplinar se trata con ninguno de los tres, y eso que mi hermano el IDIOTA es su consentido...mi padre es negligente pero nunca nos ha puesto una mano encima. Mi madre no me molesta tanto como a Peeta -dice señalando al mas joven- lo ignora generalmente...Solo se pone loca y le dice cosas cuando lo ve babear por la niñita de trenzas de la veta...¿como se llama?-dice mirando a Tom

-Katie, Kathy, es igual...da lo mismo...no lo recuerdo...

-Después de darle un golpe en la nuca le grita ¡Y bien mocoso espero que esto solo sea una etapa, ni pienses que te meterás con nadie de la Veta, no pienso permitir una boca mas que alimentar, o tal vez prefieras largarte a la Veta a pudrirte en las minas, no seria la primera vez que eso pasara!- dice imitando la voz de su madre

-Tu madre de verdad odia a la gente de la Veta

-No mi madre odia a todo el distrito doce

-¿Bromeas?

-Si, de hecho tal vez odie a todo Panem- dice con sonido de complicidad

-En resumidas cuentas Hawthorne tu padre es una buena persona, tu crees que te controla pero creelo hay tipos de verdad malos, algunos se alegrarian por deshacerse de alguno de sus hijos en la cocecha pero tu padre no es de ese tipo...

-Dices que estas peleado con él ¿No?

-Si- dice Gale mirandolos con atención

-La vida es corta...una explosion en la mina BOOOOMM -dice Tom dandole dramatismo a su declaracion- y adios...

-Oh...el tributo varón de este año es Gale Hawthorne- dice Mellark imitando la voz del capitolio...

-Tu padre puede morir en la mina...

-Tu en los juegos...

-Puedes morir de viejo

-Puedes morir en la mina en unos años

-El punto es Gale ¿si mañana muriera tu padre o murieras en los juegos?

-¿Podrías vivir con eso?...

Esa palabras y lo que había escuchado le hicieron ir corriendo a la mina a esperar la hora de salida en cuanto vio a su padre corrió hacia él e hicieron las pases, no valía la pena estar disgustados siendo que siempre habían sido un gran equipo y de verdad amaba a su padre, sabia que era correspondido.

El sonido estridente de una alarma lo hizo salir de sus cavilaciones. Frunció el ceño, esa no era la campana del cambio de clases o el almuerzo, era una diferente, una que casi nunca se escuchaba pero que cuando sucedía hacia temblar a todo el distrito...era la alarma que indicaba una explosión o contingencia en la mina.

Todos se alarmaron y se escondían en sus pupitres algunos y otros al igual que él...sin mediar palabra, ni permisos salio corriendo a los pasillos para ir a la mina...casi choca con otra niña mas pequeña de trenzas que corría en el pasillo...no fue a buscar a sus hermanos estarían a salvo probablemente, corrió hacia la mina...Papá...fue lo primero que llego a su mente...para cuando llego a la mina el aire era desolador... de esa parte en su memoria solo quedan fragmentos...flashes...como si para poder seguir viviendo y soportar el sufrimiento su mente bloqueara esas partes de su memoria..

Solo recordaba haber corrido como nunca al llegar a la mina ya habia gente en torno a ella tanta que le fue sumamente dificil abrirse paso entre ellas, estaban cintas colocadas y un cerco de agentes de la paz que no permitian el acceso, jadea desesperado y con los ojos abiertos inclinaba sus manos sobre las rodillas sin poder creer lo que veia. No solo el, habia otras personas mujeres, hombres y niños con la pesadumbre visible, lagrimas en los ojos, desesperación por no saber lo que sucedia con sus seres queridos. A pesar de la insistencia de las autoridades de irse a su casa nadie lo hacia, necesitaban saber que pasaba.

Una explosión un capa de gas natural, una chispa y todo acabo para algunos, otros probablemente estaban enterrados y abria que buscarlos. Su madre llegó tiempo despues con sus hermanos y su visible embarazo.

-¿Gale?

-Mamá- dijo al punto del llanto mirando a la mujer que sostenia dos niños de unos siete y cinco años.

-¿Donde esta papá?- dijo un pequeño de siete años...

El mas pequeño solo miraba a todos lados. Todo ese dia permanecieron ahí esperando respuesta, no habia, los trabajos continuarian durante la noche.

-Esta noche sera larga, necesito que te lleves a los niños a casa y les des algo de comer...

-No, ni hablar me quedo aqui. Ademas a ellos no parece molestarles estar aqui...-dijo señalandolos

Rory y Vick jugaban con otro niños de su edad, asi eran los niños no dimensionaban lo que ocurria para ellos solo era una tarde al aire libre, se olvidaban rapido de las cosas. Los mayores y las madres eran otro asunto.

-Mas tarde hara mas frio y querran comer, no dormiran en el suelo...ademas Vick puede recaer, recuerdas su resfriado ¿no?

-Me quedo aqui- dijo con gesto hosco

-Escuchame Gale- dijo sacuciendolo de los hombros- contrario a lo que piensas aun soy tu madre, mientras no este tu padre tu-dijo con la voz a punto de quebarse-tu y yo tendremos que ser responsables de esos pequeños y repartirnos el trabajo...asi que- dice con voz autoritaria- te iras a casa les daras de cenar y a dormir te quedaras con ellos y los cuidaras...¿Esta bien?

-Si- solo susurró-¿y tu?

-Me quedare aquí, si algo pasa mandare por ustedes ¿entendido?

Solo asintió con la cabeza y se llevó a sus hermanos consigo.

En la mesa los dos pequeños estaban sentados mientras Gale servia un poco de té y les ponia las tazas enfrente con un poco de pan.

-¿Y tu no comeras?-dijo Vick

-No tengo hambre

-Si no comes no comere-dice Rory

-Yo tampoco- dice Vick

-Vamos no esten con juegos coman y a dormir- los dos chicos le observan sus miradas claras y grises le hacen pensar en la suerte que deberan enfrentar a partir de hoy si las cosas salen mal. Y suspira sabe que si no le ven comer no lo haran. Se sirve té y se sienta con ellos.

-¿Van a venir papá y mamá?- dice Vick mojando su pan en el te

-No lo sé- dice el mayor

-Gale ¿Papá va estar bien verdad?-dice Rory

-No lo sé- dice comenzando a molestarse- coman.

Despues de un rato logró que se durmieran. Estuvo tentado a irse a la mina a buscar noticias pero sabia que si se marchaba y algo le pasaba a los chicos nunca se lo perdonaria. Asi que lo unico que hizo, fue salir a la quietud de la noche. Habia un aire lugubre en todo, silencio absoluto,el ambiente era de desolación. Salio de la casa se sentó en la oscuridad del patio donde nadie podia verlo, especialmente sus hermanos. Se sentó aquella noche lloró como nunca en su vida, no era pesimista pero sabia que muy probablemente su padre ya no pertenecia a este mundo. Y que en caso de ser asi los proximos dias serian duros y probablemente no tendria muchas oportunidades de estar a solas. Sus hombros tiemblaban, enterrando su rostro entre sus ropas y tapando su boca con sus propias mangas dio rienda suelta a una mezcla de dolor, miedo y preocupacion, no queria que nadie los escuchara. Pasó minutos, horas...hasta que se sintio sumamente cansado, agobiado, la pena no habia desaparecido pero sabia que debia tener valor, ser fuerte.

Estaba sentado contemplando a sus hermanos, cuando la puerta de la humilde vivienda se abrío estaba por amanecer la figura cansada de su madre aparecio en ella. No habia palabras que decir su expresión lo dijo todo. Ambos se miraron, ella caminó lento hacía él, si decir palabras, al mirarla el comenzó a sacudir la cabeza, y emitiendo un leve...

-No,no, no es cierto...

Su madre lo tomó entre sus brazos como cuando era pequeño, sin decir nada al principio. Ella acariciaba su cabello obscuro, sus brazos temblaban por el llanto, las lagrimas escurrian por sus mejillas.

-Quisiera que no fuera cierto, él era, él era el amor de mi vida...y a tí te adoraba...

Se quedo quieto. El ruido y la palabras hicieron que uno de los pequeños se despertara

-¿Mamá?Volviste...-dijo tallandose los ojos.

La mujer solto al mayor de sus hijos y se acercó al lecho. El mayor de los Hawthorne solo atinó a observalos por un instante y salir corriendo, no podia creerlo, su padre, su padre no iba volver, corrió hacia la alambrada y la cruzó sin tomar ninguna precaución, corrió por todo el bosque rumbo a la roca desde la que se podia ver todo el valle. Al llegar a este lugar comenzó a gritar, a golpear contra el piso, hasta que estuvo cansado, tan cansado que no podia ni moverse...no habría mas días en el bosque con él, no habria mas platicas alrededor del fuego por la noche. ¿Quién era culpable de esto?¿la gente encargada de la seguridad de la mina?¿Las autoridades del distrito? No, el sabia que ellos solo eran peones, el culpable era el Capitolio, la gente del Capitolio. Si ellos dieran recursos al ayuntamiento y a la mina tendrian mejores sistemas de seguridad para que la tarea de extraer carbón fuera menos arriesgada. Era el Capitolio, ello, ellos eran dueños de su vida y la de los otros. Asi como sentia un dolor indescriptible comenzo a sentir algo que en su vida tampoco habia experimentado ODIO e IRA, por el capitolio por la miseria y el miedo a las que les habia condenado, era mejor morir peleando que estar muertos en vida como ahora. Algun dia, algun dia tendrían que hacer que el capitolio pagara por todas estas muertes son sentido. No comprendía como es que él a sus 13 años podía dimensionar la necesidad de un cambio que costara lo que costara y los adultos no. Era prácticamente se noche cuando volvió a casa, mientras caminaba por las calle de la Veta recapacitó entendió porque nadie hacia nada las madres tristes con niños llorosos estaban en casa ellos eran la razón por la que esos hombres no hacían nada, los agentes de la paz probablemente los matarían a todos, lo comprendía pero no lo aceptaba.

Al llegar a casa, el olor a comida caliente le llegó y recordó que no había probado bocado en los dos últimos días.

-¿Haz regresado hijo?¿Que bien?

Gale entró sin decir nada, en cuanto sus hermanitos le vieron llegar corrieron hacia él lo abrazaron como siempre y colgaban.

-Gale, Gale ven jugar con nosotros...

-Gale ¿Me cargas de caballo?

-Ha cenar los tres...

Para Gale era desconcertante ver como él y su madre apenas y podian aguantar las lagrimas pero los pequeños actuaban como si fuera cualquier día, como si su padre solo estuviera en la mina.

-¿Papá cenará mas tarde?-dijo Vick

-Cena- dice su madre

-¿Cuando vendrá papá?-

-Después, cena Rory- dijo Hazelle

-Si ¿Pero cuando vendra papá?

-Él no va a volver- dijo Gale entre dientes

-¿No va a volver?¿Por que?-dice el mas pequeño

-¡Por que esta muerto!¡muerto!-se levanta abruptamente de la mesa-¡Por eso no volvera!¡NUNCA!¡NUNCA!

Los otros dos niños le miran, hicieron muecas de susto mas por los gritos que porque de verdad entendieran el significado de las palabras, todos lloran. Gale se deja caer de nuevo en la silla y solo susurra,

-Lo siento, lo siento...

Esos días extraños, solo recuerda como a los pocos días afuera del palacio de gobierno recibiendo un reconocimiento y una "indemnización" por la muerte de su padre, su familia no fue la única que paso por eso, no recuerda rostros ni nada, solo sensaciones y emociones. Los siguientes días fueron re adaptarse a la vida, ir a la escuela en la mañana, a cazar por la tarde, regresar a casa. Casi todo en automático, a pesar de que sus dos amigos trataban de distraerlo, darle ánimos, las heridas sanan. La gente no se olvida ni el dolor desaparece mas bien uno comienza a vivir con eso. No fue sino hasta el nacimiento de su hermana pequeña, de Posy que pudo sentir y ver algo bueno sobre la tierra. Ella era tan pequeña y tan indefensa, era un pequeño bulto rosado que bostezaba en sus brazos la primera vez que la vio, no era el primer bebé que había cargado pero si el primero acabado de nacer. La primera vez que la vio eso ojos grises como los suyos pensó en la alegría que su nacimiento hubiera causado en su padre, una niña, la primera niña en la casa. Rory y Vick la miraron con curiosidad. Posy vino al mundo en un momento perfecto, para Gale represento el saber que aun tenia mucho que luchar y que aprender que tendría que ser un cazador diestro, para su madre que al siguiente día de morir su padre comenzó a buscar trabajo en la Veta y el distrito de comerciantes una razón mas para seguir adelante.

Las penurias no serian pocas, el anotarse para las teselas tampoco, pero al menos se tenían unos a otros. Lucharían juntos.


End file.
